Impian V2
by Kurosaki D Jasmine
Summary: Segalanya direnggut darinya saat ia kecil, diselamatkan oleh orang yang jadi kakaknya, namun daripada balas dendam ia lebih memilih untuk mengetahui mengapa Senju dan Uchiha ada? Mereka sangatlah beebeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, ia pasti akan menguak rahasia sesungguhnya bersama teman-temannya Update chapter 25
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Summary Lanjutan: anak kecil yang kehilangan segalanya didalam lahapan api, beserta hujan tembakan yang menargetkan mereka semua kedalam targetnya, seolah mereka tidak ada artinya, seperti halnya sampah

West Blue

Pulau Ohara

Pantai

Anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan mata biru dan tiga kumis kucing disamping masing-masing pipinya yang tampak imut dengan wajahnya yang kecil, dan kaos merah polos dengan celana pendeknya dan memakai sandal, dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih yang terlihat imut baginya dan menggunakan kaos biru dengan celana pendek hijau

"Ne Nisa-chan, apa kau akan benar-benar ikut dengan ibu dan ayahmu ke laut?"Anak kecil bersurai pirang itu bertanya pada wanita bersurai putih a.k.a Anisa

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun! Karena sudah menjadi impianku untuk mengetahui sejarah dunia yang hilang"Anisa menjawab dengan riangnya

"Kita baru 5 tahun, bukankah itu baru terlalu cepat untuk pergi!"Naruto berkata dengan mata yang terpancar tidak rela disana

"Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin aku pergi Naruto?"Anisa melihat Naruto dengan bingung yang salah tingkah sendiri

"Yeah, karena kau satu-satunya yang mau bermain dan menerimaku disini selain Nii-chan, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan"Naruto menjawabnya dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Naruto-kun, tenang saja aku pasti kembali! Tapi mungkin aku akan kembali 10 tahun atau lebih apa kau tetap mau menungguku?"

"Yeah aku mau, lagipula kau adalah teman pertamaku!"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu saat aku kembali kita akan bersiap untuk menikah bukan!"Perkataan Anisa tadi membuat otak Naruto blank seketika

"WAHHHH, APA MAKSUDMU ITU?"Naruto mundur beberapa meter dengan wajah yang terkaget mendengar ucapan Anisa tadi

"Bukannya sudah jelas, kau menungguku dan aku akan berusaha menggapai impianku, saat aku berhasil menggapai impianku, aku akan kembali dan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan"Anisa membalas dengan polosnya tentang hal ini

"Jujur sekali, aku kira kau akan tsundere atau apalah itu"Naruto berkata dengan pipi yang memerah karena mengerti

"Kalau begitu Naruto, tolong jaga Robin ya! Mau bagaimanapun juga nanti dia akan menjadi adikmu bukan!"

"Berisik! Aku juga tahu!"Anisa yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah hanya tersenyum

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, sebelum malam!"Anisa pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menyusul dirinya

Change Place

Dirumah yang jauh dari perkotaan tapi dekat dengan hutan

"Tadaima"Naruto membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam rumah

"Okaeri Naruto! Pulangmu telat juga ya!"Wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian ibu rumah tangga dan menggunakan apron a.k.a Kushina berbicara dengan tersenyum walau ada makna yang tersirat menakutkan diperkataannya

"A-ahhh…itu…"Naruto berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak kena hajaran ibunya kali ini

"Kaa-chan, jangan dimulai lagi! Lagipula Naruto pasti menghabiskan waktunya dengan Anisa lagi, jadi itu wajar bukan!"Anak dengan rambut merah berkata pada Kushina dengan tenangnya

"Menma, jangan terus membela adikmu! Lagipula aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka! Mereka masih kecil belum layak untuk hal seperti itu!"Kushina berkata dengan berkacak pinggang pada anak berambut merah yang umurnya 2 kali dari Naruto a.k.a Menma

"Kushina, yang dikatakan Menma benar! Kau terlalu keras pada Naruto!"Orang dewasa berambut kuning berkata dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada istrinya itu

"Ohh Minato, jadi malam ini kau tidak ingin mendapatkan makan dan ingin tidur diluar ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi saja?"Kushina yang merasa kalah karena 2 lawan 1 mengeluarkan ancaman pada suaminya

"Maafkan hamba Kushina-sama!"Minato bersujud dihadapan Kushina yang tersenyum bangga

"Tou-san kalah dengan telak!"Gumam Naruto melihatnya, lalu ia ke meja makan dan duduk

"Dengar Naruto! Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal itu jika kau masih kecil! Kaa-chan menentangnya!"Kushina berkata dengan berkacak pinggang pada Naruto yang entah menganggapnya atau tidak

"Baik Kaa-chan! Lagipula aku juga masih kecil jadi tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan!"Naruto membalasnya dengan cuek walau ia mengerti tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakannya, ia memakan makanan makan malamnya dengan pelan

"Hoy Naruto! Kenapa kau selalu mau berada dengan Anisa? Kupikir kalian itu bermusuhan!"Menma bertanya pada Naruto yang hendak memakan tapi tidak jadi

"Waktu itu memang tapi sekarang udah jadi teman, jadi tentu saja lagipula aku hanya punya Nisa-chan sebagai teman!"

"Hmm, enaknya jadi dirimu punya wanita cantik yang selalu mau berada disampingmu!"Menma berkata dengan senyum menggoda diwajahnya

Brushh

Naruto menyemburkan makanannya keluar mendengar perkataan Menma tentang Anisa tadi

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu Menma-nii? Kami itu teman!"Naruto berkata dengan pipi yang merona mendengar godaan Menma tadi

"Hee lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Tsundere"Menma semakin menggoda Naruto yang berusaha menghilangkan warna merah dimukanya itu

"Hoy kalian berdua!"Menma dan Naruto tersentak mendengar nada suara yang amat menakutkan itu, bahkan Minato langsung pergi dari sana setelah melihat Kushina yang terkena semburan Naruto tadi

Dhuak Dhuak

Kushina menjitak Naruto dan Menma tanpa belas kasih

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!"Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi sakit

"Sepertinya menggodamu didepan Kaa-chan adalah ide buruk!"Menma terkapar dilantai menerima jitakan Kushina tadi

"Jangan bicara saat sedang makan!"Kushina mengeluarkan suara horornya lagi, membuat Naruto dan Menma tetap diam dan mulai berdiri lalu menghabiskan makanannya secepat kilat

"Ahahaha kalian benar-benar sial Naruto, Menma"Minato melihat Menma dan Naruto yang mempunyai benjolan di kepalanya

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kabur tadi Tou-chan?"Naruto bertanya dengan tajam pada Minato yang tertawa cengengesan

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasnya?"Minato bertanya pada Menma yang memutar matanya bosan

"Sudah beres daritadi Tou-chan! Biarkan aku istirahat!"

"Memangnya apa tugas apa Menma-nii?"

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto!"Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Menma tadi

"Tou-chan aku ingin belajar menjadi Arkeolog!"Naruto melihat wajah Minato yang terkejut

"Bukannya kau ini tidak suka dengan sejarah Naruto!"

"Itu dulu! Beda dengan sekarang!"Naruto memutar matanya bosan mendengar balasan Minato tadi

"Plin-plan sekali dirimu Naruto!"

"Berisik Menma-nii!"

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan pelajaran yang lembut dariku!"

"Yeah"

6 tahun berlalu saat itu

6 tahun berlalu dengan cepat bagi Naruto belajar tentang Arkeolog, dan didalam 6 tahun itu juga muncul O'noshi yang ditakuti yang bahkan namanya sekarang menjadi kutukan, nama kakaknya disebut-sebut nama kutukan, karena sama dengan nama O'noshi yaitu Uchiha Menma berbeda dengan kakaknya Namikaze D Menma, tapi kakaknya tidak pernah mempedulikan hal itu walau ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya

"Ne Menma-nii kenapa kau tidak mengganti namamu saja? Daripada kau terus dijauhi seperti itu!"Naruto melihat Menma yang kembali melihat laut hanya melihatnya sedih

"Naruto, nama yang kumiliki ini adalah pemberian ibu dan ayah, jadi jika aku menggantinya sama saja aku tidak menghormati nama yang telah mereka pilih! Tapi… si O'noshi ini benar-benar orang paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia ya! Ia bisa menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya, seperti halnya diriku dan caranya juga sangatlah kejam! Membuatku tidak bisa kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temanku memang menyakitkan! Tapi aku tidak bisa terus memikirkannya! Karena aku memiliki impian yang harus kuraih! Kau juga memilikinya bukan Naruto?"Menma melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum walau senyum itu adalah senyum sedih

"Kau benar! Tapi aku masih heran kenapa anak kecil yang bahkan lebih muda dariku itu bisa membuat takut pemerintah dan angkatan laut bahkan dunia, padahal dia sudah mati? Apa dia memberi kutukan pada dunia ini?"

"Bicaramu lucu sekali Naruto! Kutukan itu tidak ada! Itu hanyalah dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil yang tidak mau menuruti perintah orang tuanya! Lagipula O'noshi bisa membuat takut dunia karena umurnya!"

"Umur?"

"Benar! Menurutmu jika ada anak kecil yang sudah memiliki pemikiran matang dengan kekuatan yang besar apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Anak itu akan dijauhi dan tidak akan memiliki teman dengan kata lain diasingkan itu atau dibunuh adalah hal wajarnya tapi jika melakukan hal itu anak tersebut akan membalas pada orang-orang yang mengasingkannya atau mencoba membunuh padanya!"

"Pemikiranmu hebat juga Naruto! Tapi O'noshi tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu! Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kebencian dihatinya! Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu aku yakin ia mengalami kejadian yang kau sebutkan tadi! Tapi ia seperti menerima semua itu, seolah ia memang benar-benar sudah mati!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya! Warna rambut orange yang gelap dengan pandangan yang datar seolah aku tidak lebih dari serangga dihadapannya! Tentu saja tubuhku gemetar ketakutan! Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, ia hanya melewatiku tidak ada maksud apapun padanya, tapi aku melihatnya bagaimana O'noshi membunuh orang dengan cepat tanpa belas kasih dan ampun! O'noshi tidak memiliki hati, karena itulah ia memiliki julukan O'noshi yang berarti Raja kematian, Raja yang berjalan didalam kematian tanpa teman atau sahabat yang menemaninya, terus berjalan menggapai semuanya sendiri itulah arti dari O'noshi!"

"Sehebat apapun seseorang, mustahil bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri! Dia bukanlah Dewa ataupun Tuhan!"

"Karena itulah O'noshi mati bukan!"

"Hmm, kau benar, dia mati dibunuh oleh seseorang! Kematian yang begitu tragis!"

"Baiklah Naruto! Sekarang kita pulang kerumah sebelum Kaa-chan memarahi kita!"Menma beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya ditebing

"Ternyata kau sudah mendingan dari yang tadi"

"Tentu saja Adikku! Lagipula dirumah pasti Kaa-chan akan memukul kita jika pulang terlambat bukan!"

"Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku takut!"Naruto berkata dengan tubuh yang merinding membayangkannya

"Karena itulah kita harus cepat pulang!"Menma berjalan mendahului Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya

House

Naruto dan Menma kini berada didepan pintu rumahnya yang sepertinya sepi yang berarti mereka berdua selamat

Cklek

Pintu rumah dibuka, Naruto dan Menma mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam rumah yang gelap

Plak

Naruto menginjak sesuatu yang empuk

"Apa ini?"Naruto melihat apa yang diinjaknya dan membulatkan matanya terkejut, matanya langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan pola Shuriken 3 sisi

"Naruto ada apa dengan matamu?"Menma melihat mata Naruto dengan panic, kemudian ia melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto, matanya juga berubah sama dengan Naruto

"Ohh aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan melihat jasad orang tua kalian bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan! Kupikir aku harus membuat kalian lebih kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi!"Sosok yang memakai kaos biru tua dengan celana biru tua, dan sepatu kets biru tua juga, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung menatap Naruto dan Menma dengan Sharingan miliknya

"Siapa kau?"Naruto bertanya dengan geram dan marah pada kata-katanya yang bisa ia yakini, orang yang membunuh orang tuanya

"Uchiha Madara, Kakekmu! Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Kushina tentang hal ini?!"Madara menjawabnya dengan bosan pada Naruto yang bersiap membunuhnya dengan aura hitam yang berada disekelilingnya

"Aura Susano'O, kehilangan kendali atas emosinya membuat ia mengeluarkan auranya secara tidak sadar! Jika manusia normal pasti akan langsung ketakutan, tapi yah jika manusia abnormal mungkin akan ditertawai!"Madara melihat Naruto yang marah padanya dengan bosan

"Uchiha Madara! Bukannya kau ini hantu Uchiha yang mati 300 tahun yang lalu!"Menma menatap Madara dengan marah tapi amarahnya masih bisa dikendalikan

"Rupanya kau belajar cukup banyak sampai bisa tahu tentangku! Tapi daripada disebut mati aku tertidur, karena kehabisan kekuatan!"

"Apa hal itu mungkin?"Menma membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Madara

"Oya apa kau tidak akan berkara 'Jangan berbohong padaku!' begitu? Atau kau benar-benar mempercayainya?"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang perkataanmu tadi bohong?"

"Tidak juga! Hanya ingin tahu! Tapi sekarang mata kalian akan menjadi milikku, dan kalian akan menyusul ketempat ayah dan ibu kalian berada!"Madara mencabut pedang dipinggangnya

Trank Blaar

Madara menahan tulang hitam yang menahan dirinya hanya dengan pedang bermata 1, Madara tertekan kebawah saat menahan serangan Naruto, tapi wajahnya tidak mengekspresikan kesulitan malah ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bosan

Sring

Tulang hitam itu dipotong menjadi 2 oleh Madara yang menutup sebelah matanya

"Menyerang tanpa rencana atau strategi hanya tindakan bodoh yang tidak berguna!"

"Uaaa"Naruto kembali menciptakan tulang tapi sekarang dengan daging, mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah untuk mencoba mengeluarkan semua ini

"Tidak mendengarkan! Dan juga Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya telah mencapai batas! Tapi itu tidak mengejutkan, baru saja diaktifkan sudah mencoba kekuatan yang begitu besar, jadi hal yang wajar jika sudah mencapai batas dalam waktu singkat!"Madara hanya memandang datar Naruto yang melihatnya penuh dengan kemarahan

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Naruto menghantam Madara dengan tangan Susano'O yang berjumlah 4 secara terus menerus

"Naruto hentikan! Sebelum kau mati, cepat hentikan!"Menma yang melihat mata Naruto terus mengeluarkan darah, berteriak untuk menghentikan Naruto

Dhuar

Madara baik-baik saja walau sudah dihantam oleh tangan Susano'O tapi disekelilingnya ada aura biru yang menyelimutinya

"Jangan kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang bisa memakai Susano'O! tapi sekarang ini kau tidak bisa berpikir bukan?!"Madara hanya menatap Naruto datar yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batas"Rumah ini hancur, dan oleh anaknya sendiri, padahal rumah ini memiliki banyak kenangan katanya"Madara hanya tersenyum melihat rumah ini hancur

Dhuar Greb

Menma memukul tengkuk Naruto membuatnya hilang akan kesadarannya dan langsung membawanya lari

"Dia pikir bisa lari dipulau yang sudah dikepung oleh Buster Call, bodoh sekali!"Madara hanya melihat Menma yang membawa Naruto lari dengan datar

Menma Place

Menma tengah menggendong Naruto dengan berlari ketakutan _'Dia bukanlah manusia! Tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya untuk saat ini'_ Menma berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya

Dhuar

Menma terpental kebelakang saat ada ledakan didepannya

"Apa yang terjadi ini?"Menma membulatkan matanya melihat ke laut yang penuh dengan kapal perang angkatan laut

"Argg apa yang terjadi?"Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terbentur, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karena benturannya cukup keras

"Semuanya sudah berakhir Naruto!"Menma berkata dengan putus asa melihat ke laut

"Belum berakhir! Kita masih hidup Menma-nii! Jadi berjuanglah!"Naruto berkata dengan semangat walau keadaan seperti ini

"Kau benar! Kita harus lari dari pulau ini!"Putus asa diwajah Menma sedikit menghilang dan berlari bersama Naruto

"Ada waktunya kapan kalian menyerah?"Madara sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dan Menma yang sekarang menatapnya dengan geram

"Beraninya kau membunuh ayah dan ibu?"Naruto berkata dengan geram pada Madara yang tersenyum

"Kau terlalu emosional Bocah! Tirulah kakakmu itu, dia menganalisa keadaan dengan tenang, walaupun tadi dia terlihat menyedihkan sekali karena keadaannya sudah seperti ini dan dia tidak memiliki tekad untuk bisa lolos dari sini! Tapi bagaimanapun juga kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari sini hanya dengan upaya kalian! Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kalian lolos dari sini adalah keajaiban! Tapi sekarang kalian tidak mempunyainya! Jadi kalian tahu maksudnya bukan"Madara berkata dengan datarnya pada Naruto yang sepertinya mempengaruhinya

"Dasar adik plin-plan bukannya kau bilang, untuk berjuang! Jadi kenapa kau terlihat mau menyerah begitu?!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang mau putus asa

"Kau benar Menma-nii! Padahal baru tadi aku mengatakannya!"Raut wajah Naruto kembali dengan tersenyum"Madara, jika memang benar keajaiban yang bisa membuat kami lolos dari sini! Maka kami akan membuat keajaiban itu disini!"Naruto menatap Madara dengan tajam

"Hoo, rupanya kau sudah bisa mengendalikan emosimu, cepat juga! Tapi itu tidak akan merubah keadaan disini! Mau seberapa hebat tekad kalian itu!"Madara menatap mereka datar dan merubah matanya menjadi Mangekyou

"Susano'O"Raksasa biru muncul menyelimuti Madara dengan empat tangan dan dua wajah yang saling membelakangi dengan ukuran 5 meter

"Susano'O"Menma menyatukan tangannya dengan Naruto untuk membuat Susano'O yang ukurannya sama dengan Madara

Trank Blaar

Satu bentrokan pedang Susano'O menghancurkan area sekitar 7 meter dalam sekejap

"Naruto yang bisa mewujudkan tapi tidak mempunyai kekuatan, dan kakak yang tidak bisa mewujudkan tapi mempunyai kekuatannya, saling melengkapi ya!"Madara melihat kombinasi antara Menma dan Naruto dengan datar

Dhuak Dhuar

Susano'O Naruto terlempar kebelakang hanya dengan 1 kali pukulan Susano'O Madara

Sleb

Susano'O Madara tertusuk oleh pedang Susano'O Naruto-Menma, tapi raut wajah Madara tidak berubah

Sring

Susano'O Naruto-Menma terbelah begitu saja

"Jika aku ingin, aku bisa membunuh kalian dari tadi dan merebut mata kalian! Tapi karena tidak ada kerjaan lagi jadi aku bermain-main saja dengan kalian! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa membuatku serius seperti tadi!"Madara menunjukan seringainya sedikit

"Monster sialan!"Menma berkata dengan geram pada Madara yang melangkah kearahnya

"Kenapa kau membunuh ayah dan ibu kami?"Naruto bertanya pada Madara dengan amarah

"Alasannya sangatlah sederhana! Karena mereka telah melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan! Jadi aku bunuh saja mereka!"Madara menjawab dengan ringannya, membuat Naruto dan Menma semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Heee jadi itu artinya jika kau kubunuh itu tidak ada masalah bukan!"Suara asing yang belum mereka dengar membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tebing yang berada disebelah barat, dimana ada anak dengan tubuh umur 8 tahunan dengan topeng iblis merah diwajahnya, dan rambut merah dengan pakaian kaos hitam dan celana biru

"Siapa dia?"Menma melihatnya dengan bingung

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia membunuhmu!"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada anak itu, Menma melihat Madara yang menatapnya serius dan juga berkeringat

"Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu! Kapan kau berada disana?"Madara bertanya pada anak itu dengan serius

"Aku menyembunyikan keberadaanku! Tapi karena kau terlalu focus pada mereka berdua, kau tidak menyadariku, dan aku sudah disini sejak kedua bocah itu terkena ledakan tembakan meriam angkatan laut!"

"Jika tujuanmu menyelamatkan mereka, pasti sudah dari tadi! Lalu apa tujuanmu kesini Akaiyasha no Miska?"

"Tidak ada, hanya lewat saja dan melihat pertarungan antar Susano'O, karena menarik jadi kutonton saja, dan juga aku ada janji disini!"Menma menjawabnya dengan duduk di tebing pada Madara yang berada dibawah

"Hee, lalu janji apa itu?"

"Aku tidak harus mengatakannya padamu bukan! Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Jika aku membunuhmu disini tidak ada masalah bukan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak ada, tapi sampai-sampai orang yang membunuh O'noshi datang kesini, orang yang membuat janji denganmu pasti orang yang penting juga bukan!"

"Hehh apa yang kau maksud dengan O'noshi Hantu Uchiha?"Menma bertanya dengan bingung pada Madara yang menyeringai

"Jangan berlagak bodoh kau Akaiyasha, aku melihatnya waktu itu! Kau membunuh O'noshi dengan kedua tanganmu! Jadi tidak usah berbohong lagi dihadapanku!"

"Aku berjanji pada Minato dan Kushina untuk menjaga Anaknya jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, apa kau mengerti dengan perkataanmu?"

"Dengan kata lain, aku akan dibunuh disini! Karena telah menyakiti anak yang kau jaga bukan!"

"Benar, tapi jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu! Tapi jika kau mengganggu, kau akan kuhancurkan saat itu juga!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi!"Madara melangkah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma yang melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Hey kau, jika kau memang berjanji pada ayah dan ibu kami! Kenapa kau tidak menolong ayah dan ibu kami?"Menma bertanya pada Miska dengan geram

"Mustahil untuk bisa menyelamatkan semuanya! Jika mereka ingin kalian selamat, maka mereka harus dikorbankan agar memenuhi janji, jika mereka ingin selamat kalian yang harus mati, jika ingin kalian selamat, kalian harus menjadi dewa dulu agar bisa terjadi!"Miska menjawab dengan tenangnya

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa datang dan membantu lebih awal bukan?"Menma kembali bertanya

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya! Aku ini bukan dewa, aku bukanlah orang yang mengetahui segalanya, atau ini akan terjadi, aku ini manusia sama seperti kalian! Jadi apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?"Miska menjawab dengan tenang dan melihat sesuatu ditangan dan perut Menma"Umurmu hanya tinggal setahun lagi ya!"

"Eh apa maksudmu?"Naruto bertanya dengan kaget

"Kakakmu telah terkena timbal putih! Walau belum penyakit ini belum diketahui, tapi penyakit ini menurun, jika saja ia memiliki keturunan maka keturunanya akan memiliki umur yang lebih pendek darinya dan juga penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya, apa kau menggali dibagian bukit dibawah jurang yang terdapat tambang putih disana?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Karena pasti hanya itu penyebabnya! Karena aku sudah meneliti kesana! Jadi hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai kau akan mati!"Miska menatap wajah tidak percaya Naruto dan Menma akan ucapannya

"BOHONG! SEMUA YANG KAU UCAPKAN ITU BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN MENMA-NII AKAN MATI KARENA INI!"Naruto berteriak dengan tidak percaya pada Miska yang masih tenang-tenang saja

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku kesini hanya untuk menepati janjiku, jadi kalian ingin hidup atau mati disini?"

"Jika hidup sendirian didunia ini, mana ada orang yang mau!"Naruto membalas dengan berteriak kesal

"Kau benar! Aku juga setuju! Lalu kau?"

"Kumohon, bawa adikku pergi dari sini!"

"Menma-nii apa yang kau katakan? Jika kau mati disini aku juga akan ikut denganmu? Aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian!"Naruto berteriak dengan marah pada Menma

"Naruto, mungkin aku tidak akan berada disisimu lagi, tapi kau pasti memiliki teman suatu saat nanti! Laut ini luas, dan juga jika kau dalam keadaan apapun tersenyumlah! Jika kau tersenyum sebagian bebanmu akan hilang dan kau akan merasa lega dengan itu!"

"Semakin kalian berbincang semakin juga kalian cepat mati!"Miska berkata dengan datarnya pada Menma yang hendak mencabut matanya

"Miska-san tolong transplantasikan mata kiriku ini pada Naruto nanti! Mungkin akan berguna untuknya! Dan juga agar aku bisa melihat dari alam sana!"Menma menyerahkan mata kirinya pada Miska yang melihatnya datar

"Baiklah"Menma mengeluarkan tabung dengan cairan hijau dan memasukan mata itu kedalamnya

"Menma-nii juga harus ikut! Menemaniku!"Naruto berkata dengan berlinang air mata melihat Menma yang menggeleng dengan tersenyum

"Hidupku hanya sampai disini! Tapi hidupmu masih berlanjut, jadi raihlah impian yang tidak bisa kuraih!"Menma mengatakannya dengan tersenyum pada Naruto yang menangis melihatnya

"Ayo kita pergi! Atau kau ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kakakmu?!"Miska berjalan menjauhi dengan menggemgam tabung itu

"Yeah!"Balas Naruto dengan mata yang berlinang air mata _'Uchiha Madara suatu hari nanti! Akan kubunuh dirimu!'_ Naruto membatin dengan menyeringai akan hal ini

==============TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

YO Saya buat Fanfic ketiga (Yang kedua saya hapus), ini merupakan jika jalur tokoh utamanya Namikaze D Naruto, dan juga disini dijelaskan bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat tapi belum dijelaskan tentang kekuatannya, yah sepertinya ada banyak yang salah jadi mohon sarannya?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

West Blue

Pulau tidak berpenghuni

Menma dan Naruto sekarang berada didalam gubuk pulau itu

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"Menma bertanya pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan serius

"Latih aku!"

"Baiklah"Menma menjawab dengan spontannya

"Eh"Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban Menma yang tidak memperlukan waktu untuk berpikir

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menanyakan alasannya, lagipula aku tidak peduli! Kalau begitu pelajaran pertama aktifkan Sharinganmu dan hitung berapa lama kau bisa mengaktifkannya!"Menma yang melihat raut wajah Naruto langsung memberikan pelajaran

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sharingan aktif karena cinta dan kebencian, tapi kau juga bisa mengaktifkannya dengan mengalirkan sejumlah kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki para Uchiha, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang! Jadi ingatlah apa yang membuat Sharinganmu bangkit?!"

Sring

Mangekyou Sharingan dengan pola Shurikan 3 sisi langsung aktif

"Ohh ternyata langsung Mangekyou! Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan Sharinganmu rupanya! Biasanya Sharingan akan aktif dari tomoe 1 ke 3 lalu Mangekyou, tapi kau melewati tahapannya!"Menma melihat mata Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan darah"Penggunaan Mangekyou secara langsung oleh orang yang tidak berpengalaman akan berdampak buruk"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa mempertahankannya lebih lama lagi!"Naruto tetap mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya walau sudah mengerti perkataan Menma tadi

"Keras kepala juga ada batasnya! Jika kau memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh! Ini tidak bisa disebut latihan! Pertama-tema kau harus bisa mengendalikan Sharinganmu secara bertahap, jadi lakukan!"Naruto langsung menonaktifkan Sharingannya dan mengaktifkannya lagi tapi tetap sama dengan yang tadi

"Biar kulihat matamu itu!"Menma melihat kedua mata Naruto yang tajam dengan datar

"Ternyata begitu, syaraf yang mendukung perubahan warna pada matamu telah terputus sehingga itu mengganggu pengaktifan Sharingan secara bertahap! Kalau begitu langsung pelajaran kedua saja! Ayunkan pedang itu 700 kali jika kau berhenti 1 kali saja ulangi lagi!"

"Baik"Naruto langsung mengambil pedang kayu ditangan Menma dan melakukan latihan yang diucapkan Menma tadi

"Sepertinya, mentalnya benar-benar sangat terguncang sampai melakukan perintahku tanpa membantah!"Menma melihat Naruto yang mengayunkan pedang kayu itu dengan serius

Naruto Place

' _Aku harus bisa melewati latihan ini! Agar aku bisa membunuh Madara'_ Naruto membatin dengan terus mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ada niat berhenti

Krak Krak

Beruang muncul didepan Naruto, beruang itu menatap Naruto dengan lapar

"Jangan menghalangiku!"

Sleb

Naruto menusukan pedang kayu yang berselimutkan aura hitam dipedangnya yang langsung membuat perut beruang itu bolong, matanya juga sudah aktif menjadi Mangekyou

"Ulangi lagi!"Menma berkata dengan datar para Naruto yang berhenti mengayun karena beruang itu

"Baik!"Naruto kembali mengayun

3 bulan berlalu sejak Naruto minta dilatih

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengajarinya haki! Lagipula aku tidak mengerti cara pengajaran haki?! Jadi dia harus mempelajarinya sendiri! Lagipula pengalaman adalah guru terbaik"Menma melihat Naruto yang mengayunkan pedang kayu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya

"Sensei apa pelajaran berikutnya?"Naruto bertanya setelah selesai melakukan ayunan kayu sebanyak 700 dalam waktu 1 jam

"Sparing! Jika kau bisa melukaiku kau menang! Cara apapun diperbolehkan"Menma mengeluarkan pedang satu bilah berwarna putih"Tangkap"Menma melempar pedang yang serba hitam

"Pedang sungguhan!"Naruto melihat pedang yang ditangkapnya tadi

"Tentu saja sparing dengan sungguhan! Tidak ada gunanya jika aku menahan diri bukan! Jadi aku akan serius"

"Bersiaplah Sensei! Aku ini sekarang sudah jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu ditambah aku juga sudah bisa mengendalikan Mangekyou Sharingan milikku jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati terkena seranganku!"Naruto mengarahkan pedang yang ia Tarik para Menma dengan menyeringai senang

"Kalau begitu silahkan gunakan! Karena aku tidak akan menahan diri dalam melawanmu!"Menma berjalan hingga jarak mereka 3 meter

Trink

Menma menangkis serangan dari kirinya dengan cepat

Dhuar

Serangan ujung Naruto menghancurkan tanah sampai membuat lubang sedalam 80 Cm dan lebar 82 Cm

"Kekuatan yang seimbang! Rupanya dia benar-benar melakukan pelatihanku dengan baik!"Menma melihatnya dengan datar

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk teralihkan karena itu!"Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Menma dengan pedang yang siap memenggal kepala Menma

Dhuak

Menma menendang kaki Naruto yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan melompat mundur

"Keputusan yang bijak! Jika kau terus berada disana kakimu pasti sudah terpotong tadi!"Menma melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan Mangekyou

"Nampaknya memang harus menggunakannya, jika aku ingin memenangkan latihan ini!"Naruto mengaktifkan Susano'O yang melimutinya membuat raksasa, yang sekarang dirinya berada didalam Susano'O itu

"Akan kuberikan pelajaran terakhir padamu, jangan menggunakan ukuran sebagai senjata tapi gunakan pemadatan sebagai senjatamu"Menma mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto"Busho"

Theng DHuar

Naruto dan Susano'O-nya terlempar kebelakang menerima serangan Bushoshoku no haki milik Menma

' _Sial, tidak akan menang jika langsung berhadapan'_ Naruto berdiri dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Menma

Tap  
Treng

Naruto menangkis serangan Menma yang menju punggungnya dan kembali berlari

Sring Dhuar

Naruto melompat kekiri menghindari serangan jarak jauh Menma yang menebas tanah

"Amaterasu"Naruto memandang Menma dengan mata Mangekyou yang sudah aktif

Sring

Menma menebas api itu sebelum mengenainya

"Api Amaterasu tidak akan padam sebelum targetnya benar-benar terbakar! Tapi lain halnya jika aku memusnahkannya terlebih dahulu!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang kembali berlari

' _Sial, dia berniat membunuhku!'_ Naruto kembali berlari

Teng Dhuar

Naruto berlari kekiri menghindari serangan Menma yang berikutnya

"Aku kecewa Naruto! Yang kurasakan didalam pedangmu adalah kesombongan, kebencian, dendam dan rasa takut! Semua hal yang ada didalam pedangmu itu tidak ada yang bisa mengenaiku, kesombongan hanya akan membuatmu jatuh, kebencian akan membuatmu mundur, dendam akan membuatmu menderita, dan rasa takut hanya akan membuatmu lemah! Tidak ada tekad satupun didalam pedangmu itu!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya

"DIAMLAH! MEMANGNYA APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANGKU?! KAU HANYALAH ORANG ASING YANG MEMILIKI JANJI DENGAN ORANG TUAKU! MEMANGNYA APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANGKU?"Naruto berteriak dengan marah dan kesal pada Menma yang menatapnya datar

"Kau memang benar! Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu ataupun keluargamu, tapi apa mereka menginginkanmu seperti ini? Apa kau ingin seperti ini? Jawaban dari pertanyaanku, kau pasti sudah tahu! Karena kau adalah orang yang paling mengetahui tentang dirimu ataupun keluargamu!"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa menyakitkan kehilangan mereka?! Iblis yang tidak memiliki hati sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti!"Naruto berkata dengan datar walau nada didalamnya sangat marah

"Memang tidak tahu! Karena aku sendiri yang membunuh orang tuaku!"Menma menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Menma yang ia pikir bisa provokasi"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku? Aku ini iblis tidak memiliki hati yang seperti ucapkan tadi! Jadi kau pasti percaya dengan perkataanku bukan!"Naruto semakin dibuat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Menma

"O'noshi! Itu kau ya!"Naruto berkata dengan kesal, marah dan datar pada Menma

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan O'noshi?"Menma bertanya dengan bingung

"Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh orang tuanya dan berkata dengan tersenyum setelah membunuh orang tuanya hanya dia seorang! Dan tidak mungkin ada bocah yang bisa membuat orang sekuat Madara pergi hanya dengan perkataannya saja! Jadi apa semua itu sudah membuktikannya?!"

"Hmm, begitulah! Tapi kau bisa menyimpulkannya karena aku menjawab pertanyaanmu lain halnya lagi jika aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum yang entah apa artinya pada Naruto

"Terus kau akan melakukan apa? Apa kau akan membunuhku, karena sudah mengetahui identitasmu? Atau kau akan memanfaatkanku?"Naruto bertanya dengan datar pada Menma yang menatapnya bingung

"Kau tidak kelihatan ketakutan! Tapi tidak apa! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Walaupun kau menyebarkan informasi tentang diriku, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya, karena mereka tidak ingin percaya jika O'noshi masih hidup! Walaupun kau bisa membuat mereka percaya, yang ada hanya kepanikan dan keputusasaan yang menanti mereka!"

"Licik sekali! Kau mengetahui semua itu! Karena itu kau bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dari dunia!"Naruto menyeringai melihat Menma yang memandangnya datar

"Kita sudahi ngobrolnya! Apa kau mau lanjut atau berhenti? Karena kau sudah tidak mungkin bisa melukaiku!"

"Tadi kau bilang jika kesombongan hanya akan membuatmu jatuh! Jadi kenapa kau bersikap sombong seperti itu!"Naruto berkata dengan menyeringai melihat wajah Menma yang tetap memandangnya datar

"Kau ini memang tidak mengerti ya! Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang berlangsung disini! Dan juga fakta jika kau tidak bisa mengenaiku jika kau masih memiliki semua itu!"Menma menatap Naruto dengan datar"Lagipula kakakmu mengorbankan dirinya bukan untuk melihat dirimu yang seperti ini bukan? Kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya!"

"Kakak yang tidak tahu apapun tentang adiknya akan menderita! Kakak seperti apa itu?"Naruto membalas dengan kesalnya

"Kau benar aku juga setuju! Tapi masih lebih baik daripada kakakku yang tidak mau mendengarkanku sama sekali!"

"Kau mempunyai kakak?"

"Dia sudah mati dikejadian itu!"

"Menjawabmu santai sekali! Seolah kau mengharapkannya terjadi saja?!"

"Tidak juga! Hanya saja dia terlalu lemah untuk bisa keluar dari sana dalam keadaan hidup!"

"Hanya karena kakakmu lemah, kau menelantarkannya!"Naruto memandang Menma dengan marah sekarang

"Tidak juga! Malah aku yang ditelantarkan!"

"Siapa yang akan percaya dengan jawabanmu jika kau menjawabnya dengan sesantai itu? Lagipula kau ini sangat kuat jadi jika kau ditelantarkan itu sangatlah aneh!"

"Dulu itu aku sangatlah lemah jadi wajar jika kau berkata seperti itu!"

"O'noshi yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang sangat mengerikan, dulunya sangatlah lemah! Itu mengejutkan! Kupikir kau sudah sangat kuat saat kau lahir! Karena waktu keemasanmu, kau baru berumur 2 tahun bukan!"Naruto berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Menma yang menghela nafas

"Tidak ada orang yang langsung kuat dari bayi! Tapi selalu ada pengecualian sih! Dan aku tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian itu! Daripada itu kau mau lanjut atau tidak? Daritadi topic pembicaraanya semakin jauh dari latihan!"

"Tentu saja mau lanjut! Mana mungkin aku terima, kalah dari orang yang menyedihkan seperti dirimu!"Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya dengan menyeringai

Sring Srash

Menma menebas lengan bagian atas Naruto yang menimbulkan darah menyembur keluar dari sana

"Arghhh"Naruto memegang tangan kanannya dan melompat menjauh

"Sudah kubilang bukan! Didalam dirimu tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengenai diriku! Kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri! Karena itulah kau bisa kalah saat melawan Uchiha itu dan tidak bisa mengenaiku!"

"Diamlah Sialan! Jangan bicara seolah kau sangat mengenalku!"Naruto memandang Menma dengan marah

Greb

Menma memeluk Naruto yang memandangnya marah

"Kau bisa menangis! Kau bisa menumpahkan segalanya, beban yang berada didalam dirimu! Jika kau bisa melakukannya dirimu tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini! Kau mirip dengan diriku dulu saat aku masih lemah! Jadi kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu dengan dendam dan kebencianmu, dendam dan kebencian hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita, tapi banyak orang yang tetap melakukannya walau sudah tahu mereka akan menderita! Apa kau tahu alasannya? Karena mereka tidak memiliki apapun dalam diri mereka selain hal itu, dan karena itu pula, saat kau berhasil melakukan dendammu dan menumpahkan segala kebencianmu kau akan mati, dengan cara bunuh diri karena sudah tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk terus hidup, jadi buanglah dendam dan kebencianmu!"Menma berkata dengan memeluk Naruto yang menangis

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki apapun! Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!"Naruto bertanya dengan menangis yang terdiam

"Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi atau impian yang ingin kau capai, dan juga kau pasti memiliki janji yang sangat penting!"Naruto semakin menangis mengingat ia membuat janji dengan Anisa, yang hampir saja ia lupakan, lalu impian yang ingin ia capai bersama kakaknya yang tidak tercapai, ia hampir melupakan semuanya

"Sekarang, kita lanjutkan latihannya! Kau pasti bisa melukaiku sekarang!"Menma melompat mundur meninggalkan Naruto yang mengusap air matanya

"Yeah!"Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan mengacungkannya keatas

Srushh

Angin berkumpul disekitar pedang Naruto dengan pedang yang mulai terselimuti benda hitam

"Itu.. sepertinya dia benar-benar mengerti dengan tekadnya!"Menma juga mengacungkan pedangnya keatas tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dipedangnya, tidak sama seperti Naruto

Sring Dhuar

Menma dan Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara bersamaan, ledakan besar tidak terelakan setelah Naruto dan Menma menghantamkan jurusnya

Sret

Pipi Menma terseret batu yang membuatnya tergores dan berdarah

"Pelajaran ketiga selesai!"Menma melihat kawah besar yang melintang akibat dirinya dengan Naruto"Melapisi pedang dan tangan dengan Susano'O dan meningkatkan kekuatannya! Itu sama dengan yang kulakukan dulu, tapi ia melakukannya secara alami tanpa berpikir, ia melakukannya dengan insting"Menma melihat Naruto yang kelelahan menghampirinya dan memunculkan tabung hijau dengan botol

"Tangkap!"Menma melemparkan botol air pada Naruto yang kelelahan

"Terima kasih!"Naruto menangkapnya dan meminumnya

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Tidak biasanya kau berterima kasih! Dan juga kemana sifat sombongmu itu? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat lebih ceria dari yang biasanya?"

"Gya-gya berisik! Diriku memang seperti ini sejak dulu!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal pada Menma yang banyak bertanya

"Baik-baik! Ini mata kakakmu! Kau sendiri yang putuskan untuk menanam mata itu! Walaupun jika kau meminta padaku tidak akan kulakukan! Karena tidak bisa!"Menma melemparkan tabung itu pada Naruto yang menangkapnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa memunculkan benda-benda dalam sekejap? Apa kau pengguna buah iblis?"Naruto bertanya pada Menma dengan heran

"Hanya menggunakan fuinjutsu tingkat dasar! Semua Uchiha juga bisa melakukannya! Dengan meletakan benda yang kau simpan ditempat yang kau inginkan dan kau tinggal alirkan kekuatanmu dan beres!"

"Seperti ini?!"Naruto menyimpan tabung itu di tangannya, yang mulai muncul gambar tabung

"Begitulah! Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap ada disini! Selamat tinggal Naruto"Menma berdiri dan hendak pergi dari sana

"Menma-nii kau akan pergi kemana?"Naruto bertanya pada Menma yang memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku ini bukan kakakmu! Lagipula kau itu lebih tua dariku!"Menma membalas dengan ketus akan panggilan Naruto

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau itu seperti lebih tua dariku! Walau umurmu lebih muda dariku, tapi kau seperti sudah hidup sangat lama saja! Sampai kau bisa berkata seperti itu! Dan juga hanya seorang kakak yang mau membantu adiknya dalam keadaan apapun!"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu!"Menma membalas dengan berjalan pergi dari sana

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Naruto bertanya pada Menma yang kembali menghentikan langkahnya

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukannya kau ini tidak suka denganku! Lagipula aku ini hanya orang asing, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kita bertemu lagi!"

"Aku minta maaf soal itu! Jadi apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Naruto menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf

"Kau hanya akan menyesal melakukannya!"

"Jika saat itu terjadi, maka terjadilah! Walaupun aku tidak ingin hidup dengan penyesalan! Jadi apa kau bisa tinggal disini lebih lama?"Naruto bertanya dengan mata yang kelihatan putus asa

"Ada apa dengan wajah putus asamu itu? Baiklah tapi hanya 2 bulan! Tidak lebih"Menma menjawab dengan malas, Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Menma tadi

1 minggu berlalu

Naruto dan Menma kini berada didanau memancing dengan tenang

"Nee Menma-nii sebenarnya apa tujuanmu dari berpetualan dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain!"

"Mengumpulkan benda menarik dan menghabiskan waktuku!"

"Dasar tidak punya pekerjaan sekali sampai melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Berisik! Kau sendiri lebih tidak punya pekerjaan dibanding diriku!"

"Kau benar! Mungkin aku juga akan berpetualan untuk menemui Anisa dan menepati janjiku padanya!"

"Ohh wanita yang kau cintai! Jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap kehilangan sesuatu!"Menma menarik pancingannya yang dimakan ikan

"Kehilangan sesuatu, apa maksudmu?"Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran pada Menma yang menyimpan ikannya

"Saat kau menginginkan sesuatu pasti ada yang kau korbankan, seperti aku memancing ikan aku mengorbankan umpan, untuk bisa menangkapnya!"

"Apa-apaan deskripsimu itu?"Naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Menma, Naruto pikir akan sangat penting tapi ternyata tidak penting

"Karena kau ini baik, mungkin saja kau akan kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai itu!"perkataan Menma tadi memancing perhatian Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?"Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang

"Saat kau menolong orang lain, mereka akan memanfaatkannya, dan ada kemungkinan mereka terus menggunakannya tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi yang paling sering saat kau menolong wanita yang sedang sangat kesusahan, lalu kau membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita itu akan mencintaimu, dan wanita yang kau cintai akan berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidak ada dalam dirimu jadi, pasti ia akan pergi darimu, tapi masih ada kemungkinan yang lain! Naruto saat itu terjadi, untuk bisa memulihkan kepercayaan wanita itu akan sangat sulit! Tapi jika kau berjuang keras mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembalI!"

"Jadi jika aku ingin membantu, aku tidak boleh membantu terlalu dalam! Ini bisa kupelajari, lalu apa ada hal lain?"

"Hmm, kau benar, mungkin saat kau memilih teman! Di zaman bajak laut ini memiliki teman yang setia, pengertian, baik dan saling percaya itu sangat sulit, apalagi jika itu orang yang kuat, pasti akan sulit untuk memiliki teman, karena orang-orang cenderung lebih suka berkumpul dengan orang yang setara, dengan kata lain jika kau berkumpul dengan mereka yang lemah, kau hanya akan dikhianati pada akhirnya! Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu juga!"

"Hmm, jadi ada juga yang seperti itu! Terima kasih atas nasihatnya! Kau adalah kakak yang baik, daripada Menma-nii yang terus murung dan harus kusemangati karena tidak memiliki teman yang berada disisinya"Naruto berkata dengan memutar matanya bosan

' _Entah kenapa, dia seperti membicarakanku saja!'_

"Naruto ambil ini!"Menma menyerahkan sepotong kertas pada Naruto

"Kertas apa ini?"

"Vivre Card! Kertas yang bisa menunjukan lokasiku dimanapun!"

"Jangan bohong, mana ada hal yang seperti itu!"Naruto berkata dengan nada malas pada Menma yang tertawa

"Aku juga seperti itu awalnya! Tapi letakan ditanah.."Naruto menyimpan kertas itu ditanah dan bergerak menuju Menma"Kertas itu akan mengarah pada pemiliknya! Dan juga kertas itu akan menunjukan kondisi pemiliknya, jika saja aku mati kertas itu akan hancur atau terbakar!"

"Kertas yang ajaib juga! Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Bukannya kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi bukan, nanti?"

"Jangan bilang…"Naruto membulatkan matanya

"Yeah, aku akan pergi nanti besok!"

"Begitu ya!"Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kupikir kau akan berteriak protes, karena waktu itu aku bilang 2 bulan! Tapi aku pergi sekarang"Menma melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan bingung

"Walaupun aku protes kau tidak akan mendengarkannya bukan!"

"Benar juga! Jadi Naruto jangan pernah menyesal akan apa yang kau lakukan?! Semua tindakan akan memiliki akibat!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Yah anggap saja sebagai nasihat sampai kita akan bertemu lagi!"Menma berdiri dan pergi membawa ikannya

"Dia seperti orang tua saja, bicara seperti itu!"Naruto berkomentar dengan sweatdrop akan perkataan Menma tadi

"Oh ya Naruto, aku hampir saja lupa! Jangan pernah kau gunakan Sharinganmu didepan umum! Itupun jika kau masih ingin hidup!"Teriak Menma dari jauh

"Aku tahu itu! Mana mungkin aku menggunakan Sharingan milikku didepan umum! Bisa-bisa aku diburu Admiral!"Naruto bergumam dengan ketus

20 tahun kemudian

Naruto berada dipantai pulau dengan menggemgam selebaran kertas buronan yang bertuliskan nama Kurosaki D Menma dengan harga 289 juta Berry

"Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu! Aku bisa keluar dari sini dan berpetualang!"Naruto berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya, lalu ia melihat kapal dipantai yang berada ditimur"Mungkin bajak saja kapal itu!"Naruto berjalan kekapal itu dengan menenteng pedangnya

Kapal Bajak laut yang berlabuh

"Hora-hora cepat ambil semua yang ada dipulau ini!"

"Tapi Senchou, disini banyak sekali hewan buas!"

"Jangan mengeluh, cepat lakukan perintahku!"Kapten itu membalas dengan galak pada anak buahnya takut dan pergi dari situ

"Rupanya bajak laut itu galak juga!"Naruto yang entah kapan berada disamping Senchou-san

"Siapa kau?"Senchou itu bertanya pada Naruto dengan galak

"Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dan ingin membajak kapalmu!"Naruto mencabut pedangnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman

"Nampaknya kau salah tempat bocah!"Kapten itu dan anak buahnya mengepung Naruto dengan senjata yang tertodong

"Strike Air!"

Wushhh

Semua anak buah dan kapten itu terdorong kebelakang sampai keluar kapal, gara-gara angina besar yang menimpa mereka

"Jika kapal ini sampai rusak! Itu akan menjadi masalah buatku!"Naruto berjalan dan melompat dari kapal dengan menenteng pedangnya

"Sialan, Serang!"

Semua anak buah kapten itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan senjata-senjata yang siap membunuh Naruto

"Earth Hole"

Bruak

Semua anak buah kapten itu terjerembab ketanah yang dalam, sehingga hanya ada kaptennya saja didepan Naruto

"Sialan apa kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku?"

"Tidak tahu"Naruto membalas dengan cepatnya pertanyaan kapten itu

"Aku adalah kapten dari bajak laut Papan Merah, Gyuisn-sama, buronan 59 juta Berry!"Kapten itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bangganya pada Naruto

Trap

Kapten itu menangkap pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya

"Nampaknya harga buronanmu tidak berbohong tentang kemampuanmu!"Naruto melihat dengan tersenyum, Gyuisn bisa menangkap pukulannya

Trink Srash

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dari samping kiri, Gyuisn menahan serangan Naruto tapi karena serangan Naruto lebih kuat ia tertebas dari bahu kiri sampai lengan bawah

"Cih"Gyuisn mendecih kesal melihat ia terluka

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama lagi!"

"Lightning Slash"

Drttt DHuar

Gyuisn seperti tersambar petir tubuhnya, semua bulu ditubuhnya berdiri bahkan rambutnya juga berdiri setelah menerima sabetan dari punggung pedang Naruto

Bruk

Gyuisn terjatuh dengan tubuh gosong

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Sekarang, aku harus pergi dimana Menma-nii berada dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya!"Naruto berjalan kearah kapal itu dan melompat keatas lalu menurunkan layarnya

===========TO BE COUNTINUED==============

Mungkin ada beberapa yang sama, tapi ada juga hal yang berbeda, walaupun akan banyak skipnya sih, jadi mohon sarannya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Line

Naruto kini berada ditengah badai di Grand Line, kini ia sedang susah payah mengendalikan kapal agar tidak hancur oleh badai

"MENMA-NII KAU BILANG TEMPAT INI MENYENANGKAN DENGKULMU!"Naruto mengumpat dengan kesalnya ditengah-tengah badai

Setelah badai berlalu

Kapal Naruto berlabuh dipulau yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman yang membentuk labirin

"Sial, pulau yang pertaman kukunjungi adalah pulau dengan labirin! Apa perlu kuhancurkan? Tapi apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Hahh lebih baik masuk saja! Aku juga sudah lapar"Naruto memasuki labirin itu dengan harapan mendapatkan buah-buahan untuk ia makan

3 jam berlalu

Naruto berada ditengah labirin dengan memegang perutnya

"ADA APA DENGAN LABIRIN INI? SEMAKIN AKU BERJALAN, SEMAKIN AKU TIDAK TAHU ARAHNYA LAGI!"Naruto berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan akan labirin ini

Gresek Gresek

Suara dari dinding labirin dari tanaman rambat itu membuat Naruto menoleh, bisa saja hewan yang kebetulan lewat

"Oy apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Remaja yang berperawakan 17 tahunan dengan topi jerami, luka dibawah mata kirinya, memakai kaos merah dan kaos biru dengan sandal jepit dikakinya

"Tersesat, sedang mencari makanan! Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan juga siapa kau ini?"

"Tersesat, seperti Zoro saja! Aku Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi Raja bajak laut, salam kenal!"Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nyengir lebar

"Naruto, salam kenal juga! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Naruto membalas dengan lemasnya

"Aku, aku juga tersesat! Hahahahaaha"Luffy tertawa dengan kondisinya saat ini

"Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya lemas _'Tapi namanya aku rasa aku pernah dengar disuatu tempat?!'_ Naruto membatin dengan memegang perutnya yang keroncongan

"Sepertinya kau ini orang kuat! Apa kau mau menjadi teman bajak lautku?!"Luffy memasang wajah senang

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Ehhhhhh, ayolah jadilah teman bajak lautku!"Luffy berkata dengan kesal dan heran ditambah merengek

"Pertama-tama kenapa kau mengajakku bergabung padahal baru pertama kali bertemu? Kedua kenapa aku harus menjadi teman bajak lautmu? Ketiga kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku! Keempat jika kau tetap memaksa, bagaimana jika kita bertarung saja?! Jika aku yang menang jangan ajak aku bergabung lagi, dan jika kau yang menang aku akan bergabung!"Naruto menunjuk Luffy yang sekarang tersenyum

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi intinya aku harus mengalahkanmu, agar kau mau menjadi teman bajak lautku bukan?"Luffy berdiri dengan tersenyum lebar menatap Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri

Dhuak

Tinju Naruto dan Luffy beradu

Buagh

Naruto terseret kebelakang menerima pukulan Luffy

Krak Brak

Luffy jatuh kebawah, akibat lubang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kakinya

"Gomu-gomu no Rocket!"

Luffy melesat dari bawah keatas

"Pengguna buah iblis!"Naruto bersiap dengan kekuatan petir dilengan kirinya sekarang

"Lightning Death!"

Srut

Naruto menembakan petir dengan skala besar pada Luffy

Drtz Drtz Dtrz

Suara petir bergemuruh dengan kuatnya, sampai binatang yang ada disana menutup telinganya, takut dengan suara petir

"Sudah selesai!"Naruto melihat Luffy yang terkena telak jurusnya

"Gomu-gomu no Bazooka!"

Bugh Blaar

Naruto terseret kebekalang menerima serangan telak diperutnya

' _Sialan aku ini sekarang sedang lapar, dan dia memukul perutku! Akan kuhabisi dia!'_

Krak

Naruto berjalan dari tempatnya menabrak tadi dengan tampang kesal

"Sepertinya petir tidak mempan! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Air Strike"

Wushh

Luffy menghalangi angin yang berhembus padanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Dapat"Naruto berada disisi Luffy dengan kepalan tangan yang siap mendarat pada muka Luffy

Tuew

"Karet!"Naruto membulatkan matanya saat ia memukul Luffy

"Gwomwu-gwomwu nwo pwistwol"

Buagh Brak

Luffy memukul perut Naruto telak, Naruto kembali menghancurkan dinding labirin tanaman

Krak

"Ahh sialan ini kedua kalinya aku dihajar olehnya! Tapi jari karena itu serangan petirku tidak mempan!"Naruto kembali berdiri dengan tampang yang kesal"Tapi kalau ini pasti mempan!"Naruto melapisi tangannya dengan angina

"Air Slash"

Naruto melapisi kedua tangannya dengan pedang angin

Tap Tap

Naruto berlari pada Luffy yang siap dengan kuda-kudanya

Sret

Luffy melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto yang mengenai ujung rambutnya

"Apa itu pisau tidak terlihat? Hebat!"Luffy berteriak dengan kagum pada Naruto

"Aku jadi heran sendiri dengan orang ini!"

Sret Sret

Luffy terus menghindari serangan Naruto yang bisa menebasnya

Dhuak

Naruto menghantamkan pukulannya pada pukulan Luffy yang mengarah pada lengannya

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku dengan teknik yang sama lagi!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?!"Luffy melempar kepalanya kebelakang

"Gomu-gomu no Kane!"

DHuak

"Engghhh"Naruto menahan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak _'Ada apa dengan gaya bertarungnya itu? Ia seperti orang gila yang sedang bertarung saja!'_ Naruto memegang kepalanya yang dihantam oleh kepala Luffy tadi

"Haa ternyata masih mempan juga!"Luffy melihat Naruto yang memegang kepalanya pusing

"Gaya bertarung yang gila! Kalau begini, lama selesainya!"Naruto berdiri, dan menarik pedangnya di pinggang kanannya, pedang hitam pekat

"Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya!"Luffy menatap pedang itu serius

Trank Wushh

Luffy menahan pedang itu dengan kaki kiri dan lengan kanannya

"Gomu-gomu no Pistol!"

Dhuak

Naruto terkena telak diwajah

Sret

Lengan atas Luffy terseret oleh pedang Naruto

"Dia seperti Zoro saja! Tidak atau lebih!"Luffy melihat lengan atasnya yang tersayat, walau tidak terlalu dalam

' _Refleksnya sangat hebat! Dia menghindari pedangku yang seharusnya membelah 2 lengannya!'_ Naruto melihat Luffy dengan serius

Trank Trink Dhuar Buagh Blaar

Naruto dan Luffy saling hantam baku ditengah-tengah labirin yang membuat mereka semakin lapar saja

Di tempat lain

Sanji dan Ussop

"Ya ampun, si Senchou bodoh itu, kemana perginya?!"Sanji menggerutu dengan kesal, karena Luffy menghilang dari mereka berdua

"Hoyy, Sanji! Bukannya sekarang kita harusnya mencari Zoro!"Ussop protes dengan perkataan Sanji tadi

"Ahh, biarkan saja, nanti tinggalkan saja dia disini, agar tersesat selamanya!"

"Kejam sekali kau ini!"Ussop menundukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sanji yang sangat kejam menurutnya

Drrtttt

Tanah yang Sanji dan Ussop pijak membuat mereka waspada

"Haahhhhhh gempa bumi!"Ussop berteriak dengan histeris

"Dasar bodoh, tenanglah! Ini bukan gempa bumi"Sanji berteriak pada Ussop yang kehilangan ketenangannya

"Lalu apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang bertarung dipulau ini! Dan kemungkinannya hanya ada 2!"Sanji menyentuh tanah untuk merasakan getarannya lagi

"Jangan-jangan Zoro dan Luffy…"

"Yeah, mungkin itu yang terjadi! Ayo kita pergi!"Sanji berlari didepan Ussop berbelok kekiri

"Kenapa mereka berdua selalu saja membuat masalah?!"Ussop mengikuti Sanji dengan langkah gontai

Nami, Chopper, Vivi dan Zoro

"Getaran apa tadi? Gempa bumi!"Nami berkata dengan panic melihat ketanah

"Apa pulau ini diserang monster laut?"Chopper berteriak dengan histeris

"Tenanglah Chopper! Ini bukan ulah monster laut! Jika memang ulah monster laut, pasti akan terlihat dari sini! Jadi kemungkinan Luffy atau si koki mesum itu diserang oleh seseorang"

"Zoro, tumben otakmu jalan!"Nami berkata dengan senangnya pada Zoro

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU SIALAN?"Zoro berteriak dengan kesal pada Nami yang tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!"Vivi segera berlari meninggalkan Zoro dkk

Luffy dan Naruto

Luffy maupun Naruto sekarang terkapar ditanah dengan tubuh penuh luka

Flashback On

Luffy menahan tangan batu yang bersiap menghancurkannya ketanah

"Konoyarou"Luffy mengangkat tangan batu itu

"Gomu-gomu no Pistol"

Dhar

Serangan Luffy mengenai pelindung batu Naruto

' _Staminaku terkuras banyak karena orang ini! Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya!'_

"Earth Foot"Naruto membuat kaki besar (15 meter) dari tanah yang melayang dilangit"Walaupun tubuhmu karet! Kau pasti tidak akan bisa bergerak jika terkena jurusku ini!"Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas

Trug

Luffy kembali menahan dengan kesulitan

' _Dia bukan orang sembarangan! Dan juga kenapa ia sangat keras kepala sekali?'_ Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kebawah menekan kaki itu untuk melumat Luffy

"UOOOOOO"Luffy berteriak dengan menahan kaki batu itu

Cleg

Kaki Luffy terpompa kebawah

"Gomu-gomu no Bullet"

Krak Blaar

Luffy menghancurkan batu itu dengan sekali serang

"Sekarang giliranmu Pirang!"Luffy berlari kearah Naruto yang melihatnya datar

"Keras kepala"Naruto menyelimuti tangan kirinya dengan batu keras dan angin yang menyelimuti batu lalu angin yang berada disiku Naruto untuk mendorong, menambah kekuatan Naruto

"UUUUOOOOOOOOOO"

DHUAK DHUAAARR WUUSHHH

Naruto dan Luffy beradu tinju yang sangat kuat, tanah yang menjadi pijakan mereka menekan kebawah, tanah disekitar mereka bergetar dengan kuat, angin menghembuskan dengan kuat disekitar mereka

Blaar

Naruto dan Luffy terlempar akibat benturan tinju mereka berdua

"Sial dia kuat juga!"Naruto berkata dengan berbaring pada pohon

Tap Tap

"Ternyata kau kuat juga!"Luffy berjalan dengan tubuh terluka

"Tubuh karet membuatmu menerima luka benturan lebih kecil, dan tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kelelahan! Aku kalah"Naruto berkata dengan santainya

"Ahh"Luffy membaringkan tubuhnya ditanah

"Mungkin enak juga berbaring!"Naruto juga ikut berbaring ditanah

Flashback Of

"Luffy, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku bergabung? Apa karena kekuatanku?"Naruto bertanya dengan terbaring lelah

"Tidak, karena kau kelihatan orang baik, jadi aku ingin menjadikanmu teman bajak lautku! Hanya itu saja!"Luffy bangun dari posisi terbaring menjadi duduk dengan menepuk topiknya yang kotor

"Alasan yang bodoh dan konyol!"Naruto tersenyum mendengar alasan Luffy tadi

"Teman-temanku sering memanggilku bodoh! Jadi mungkin aku ini bodoh!"

"Jarang-jarang melihat orang yang mengakui dirinya bodoh!"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop melihat Luffy tetap tersenyum walau sudah diejek olehnya tadi

"Hahaha, ternyata pertarungan tadi hebat sekali! Jadi Naruto kau bergabung denganku bukan?!"

"Yeah, karena aku kalah! Lagipula jika aku tidak kelaparan, aku pasti sudah menang tadi!"

"Jika kau bilang soal itu, aku jadi lapar juga!"

Kruyuk Kruyuk

Luffy memegang perutnya yang berbunyi

"Luffy, mengapa kau menjadi bajak laut?"Naruto bertanya dengan duduk sila

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi Raja bajak laut!"Luffy menjawab dengan tersenyum lima jari pada Naruto

"Normalnya orang-orang akan tertawa jika mendengar perkataanmu! Tapi yah, aku tetap heran, mengapa orang yang baik sepertimu menjadi bajak laut? Dan juga kenapa kau ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut? Itu hanyalah impian konyol"

"Hahahaha, Raja bajak laut adalah orang paling bebas didunia! Jadi aku ingin menjadi orang seperti itu! Lagipula jika impiannya terlalu mudah, itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

' _Ia lebih mengutamakan kesenangan daripada tujuan! Orang yang aneh'_ Naruto membatin dengan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luffy

"Baiklah, Senchou! Jadi kau ini memiliki berapa kru dikapalmu?"

"Etto 5 orang ditambah dengan putri Alabasta dan juga Karu, hewan peliharaannya!"

"Hahahahaha, kau bilang ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut, tapi krumu sedikit sekali!"Naruto tertawa dengan garing mendengar perkataan Luffy

"Nanti juga akan bertambah!"Luffy berdiri dengan nyengir lebar

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah! Hahaha"

"Haahhh sepertinya aku sedang sial hari ini!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya

Tap Tap

"Zoro apa kau yakin ini jalannya?"

"Berisik, jika tidak percaya kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

"Aku takut diserang hewan buas yang berada dilabirin ini!"

"Aku juga sama Zoro!"

"Kita tidak boleh berpencar didalam labirin! Itu akan membuat kita semakin sulit keluar"

"Ahhh Zoro, Nami, Chopper, dan Vivi"Luffy memanggil temannya dengan senang

"Luffy!"Suara dari balik semak-semak yang kedengarannya terkejut

Sring

Semak-semak itu dipotong oleh Zoro

"Sudah kuduga itu kau Luffy!"Zoro tersenyum melihat Luffy yang terluka

Srak Srak

Tap

Sanji mendarat ditanah dengan gaya kerennya yang menjijikan bagi Zoro

"Luffy ternyata itu kau"Sanji yang baru sampai dengan menendang semak-semak

"Ahh, Sanji dan Ussop juga!"Luffy melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul

"Apa yang terjadi disini Luffy?"Tanya Ussop

"Aku bertarung! Dan Naruto bergabung kedalam kelompok kita!"

"Naruto, siapa dia?"Nami melihat kebelakang Luffy dimana ada pria berambut pirang dengan pedang ditangannya

"Dia Naruto, teman baru kita!"Luffy menjawab dengan jari membentuk V dan senyumnya yang lebar

"Ahhh, inilah akibatnya jika Luffy dibiarkan sendirian!"Mereka semua memegang kepalanya pusing

"Hey kamu, apa kau tahu jika kau baru saja bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut?"Nami bertanya pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan lelah

"Yeah, aku kalah! Jadi aku harus bergabung!"

"Hey, siapa kau ini?"Ussop bertanya dengan kaki bergetar pada Naruto yang duduk

"Namaku Namikaze D Naruto! Usia 31 tahun, pemakan buah iblis"

"31 TAHUN!"Mereka semua terperanjat terkejut mendengar umur Naruto

"Jangan bohong kau! Mana mungkin kau berumur 31 tahun, tubuhmu saja seperti remaja 18 tahunan!"Ussop berteriak dengan tidak percaya menunjuk Naruto yang masih duduk dan tenang-tenang saja

"Tubuhmu memperlihatkan jika kau ini berumur 18 tahun, jadi kenapa kau mengaku jika kau ini berumur 31 tahun?!"Chopper bertanya dengan bingung pada Naruto

' _Mereka lebih mempertanyakan umurku daripada buah iblisku, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?! Apa mereka semua bodoh? Aku sengaja memberitahu umur atau buah iblis, untuk melihat minat mereka! Ternyata kru-nya juga sama-sama tidak terlalu peduli dengan kekuatan!'_ Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop melihat mereka yang memandang dirinya penasaran"Jika tidak percaya, Silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kalian padaku bukan!"

"Zoro"

"Ussop"

"Nami"

"Sanji"

"Nama saya Vivi dan ini Karu"Wanita berambut biru menunjuk bebek besar disampingnya

"Aku dokter Chopper"

"Jadi mari kita keluar saja!"Sanji menekan sepatunya ketanah

"Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya! Aku lapar"Naruto memegang perutnya yang bergerutu

"Tenang saja! Dikapal kau akan kuberi makan yang banyak! Jadi kita harus keluar dulu!"Sanji membalas perkataan Naruto dengan menghisap rokoknya

"Hoy Sanji kau tahu jalan keluarnya?"Ussop bertanya dengan senang pada Sanji yang diam saja

"Tidak"

"LALU BAGAIMANA KITA BISA KELUAR DARI, BODOH?"Ussop berteriak dengan kesalnya pada Sanji yang masih tenang

"Bodoh"Chopper ikut-ikutan meneriaki Sanji

"Yosh, kalian tidak butuh makan!"

"Ahh, tidak~ Sanji-sama, kami hanya bercanda!"Ussop memegang baju Sanji dengan tersenyum

"Benar"Chopper menggangguk membenarkan perkataan Ussop

"Jadi kita akan menghancurkan labirin ini bukan!"Zoro menyiapkan kedua pedangnya

"Biar aku saja!"Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Lightning Angry"Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan

Srush Dhuar

Jalan terbuka lebar, dengan semak-semak yang terbakar

"H..Hebat"Ussop bicara dengan tergagap melihat perbuatan Naruto

"K…Keren"Chopper berkata dengan mulut tergagap

"Tadi kau bilang kalah! Mengapa kau bisa kalah jika memiliki kemampuan seperti ini?"Sanji bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto

Kruyuk

Jawaban Sanji dijawab oleh suara itu"Ternyata begitu! Jadi kau kelaparan, dan tidak bisa menggunakan banyak kekuatan untuk melawan Luffy!"

"Aku juga kelaparan Sanji"Luffy protes dengan perkataan Sanji tadi

"Kau ini memang selalu kelaparan bukan!"Sanji membalas dengan pedasnya, Luffy memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sanji

' _Mereka benar-benar berbeda dari bajak laut pada umumnya! Mereka seperti orang-orang yang mencoba meraih impiannya tanpa mencoba menjadi pahlawan!'_ Naruto geleng-geleng dengan yang dipikirannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Ayo kita pergi!"Luffy melihat Naruto yang diam saja dengan geleng-geleng kepala

"Yeah"Naruto mengikuti Luffy dari belakang

Merry Go

Dapur

Clak

Naruto menyimpan piring yang 18, dan mulai meminta lagi

"Hoi-hoi kau ini tidak makan berapa hari sih?"Sanji bertenya dengan heran melihat porsi makan Naruto, walau itu belum menyamai Luffy yang piringnya sudah mencapai 29

"Tambah!"Luffy menaruh piringnya dan meminta lagi pada Sanji yang melihatnya dengan pandangan membunuh

"Tidak ada untukmu!"

"Heeeeee"Luffy protes dengan perkataan Sanji tadi

"Ahh kenyang"Naruto menyimpan piringnya yang kedua puluh

"Hoi Naruto, kenapa orang sehebat dirimu bisa kelaparan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak tahu caranya bertahan hidup dipulau tidak berpenghuni?"Ussop bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang menutup matanya

"Sebenarnya aku memasuki pulau itu untuk menemukan bahan makanan, karena sudah 5 hari aku tidak makan gara-gara badai di laut ini! Menma-nii sialan, dia menjebakku!"

"5 hari tidak makan, aku pasti sudah tidak bisa bergerak! Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhasil mengumpulkannya?! Padahal kau tinggal menggunakan kekuatanmu itu"Ussop kembali bertanya

"Bodoh! Jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya, bisa-bisa makanan yang dia cari hangus juga!"Zoro yang menjawab pertanyaa Ussop

"Benar juga"Ussop menepuk tangannya mengerti

"Menma-nii, hmm nama itu mirip dengan kakakku!"Ucapan Luffy membuat Naruto menoleh

"Tidak jarang ada orang yang memiliki nama yang sama! Tapi yah jika bertemu dengannya aku sarankan kalian berhati-hati"

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"Nami bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya

"Dia itu sangat licik! Terkadang baik sih, tapi banyak liciknya, ia bahkan sering menipuku saat ia kehabisan makanan!"

"Kasihan sekali"Ussop berkomentar dengan tersenyum mengejek

"Kalau Menma-nii itu baik, pengertian, dan juga sering membantu jika aku dan saudaraku yang lain dalam kesusahan, sepertinya memang orang yang berbeda!"Ucap Luffy dengan menekan wajahnya kemeja karena tidak mendapatkan makanan

"Naruto, kenapa kau bilang untuk berhati-hati jika bertemu dengannya? Bukannya ia tidak berada di Grand Line bukan!"Nami bertanya dengan bingung pada Naruto

"Sebenarnya Menma-nii juga bajak laut! Yah, walau sekarang keberadaannya belum diketahui, ia bajak laut yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu!"

"Jika menghilang selama 7 tahun di Grand Line, itu berarti dia sudah mati bukan"Vivi mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang Grand Line

"Jika bajak laut biasa aku akan percaya, tapi jika dia mana mungkin aku tidak percaya! Lagipula dia bajak laut yang lumayan terkenal, lihat!"Naruto mengeluarkan poster buronan Kurosaki D Menma yang seharga 289 juta Berry

"Ah ini benar-benar Menma-nii!"Ucap Luffy yang mengundang perhatian Naruto

"Apa? Benarkah Luffy?"

"Yeah, namanya Kurosaki D Menma, sama dengan yang diposter! Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, dia tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah!"

"Kakak kurang ajar itu, bersikap ramah dan baik pada orang lain! Tapi `bersikap jahil dan licik padaku, akan kubalas!"Naruto mengeraskan kepalan tangannya kesal

"Memangnya sehebat apa Kurosaki D Menma ini? Memang harga buronannya melebihi Crocodile, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak terkalahkan bukan!"Sanji bertanya dengan heran

"Yah bisa dibilang sangat kuat, dia bahkan masuk ke jajaran legenda!"Naruto menjawab perkataan Sanji _'Tidak akan kuberitahu jika Menma-nii itu O'noshi, bisa dianggap gila aku, oleh mereka semua!'_ Naruto membatin dengan berkeringat

"Jajaran legenda, tapi buronannya hanya 289 juta! Ini masih terlalu kecil! Tapi namanya sama dengan Raja iblis itu! Jadi apa itu maksudnya masuk dalam jajaran legenda?!"Sanji mengingat nama-nama penting berada dalam buku

"Raja iblis"beo Naruto

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Jika O'noshi disebut juga sebagai Raja iblis, karena tindakannya yang sungguh tidak manusiawi, membantai 200.000 pasukan tanpa ada sebab! Seperti O'noshi memang ingin menghancurkan saja! Jadi karena itulah ia mendapat julukan Raja Iblis"Sanji menjelaskan perihal hal O'noshi pada Naruto

"Kau tahu banyak juga Koki mesum!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu Marimo Bodoh!"

Sanji dan Zoro saling memandang dengan tatapan membunuh

"Menma-nii adalah orang yang dijuluki Akaiyasha no Miska! Jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja bukan"Ucapan Luffy kembali membuat semua orang disana terdiam

"Luffy apa kau sedang berbohong?"Ussop bertanya pada wajah polos Luffy

"Luffy-san, itu tidak mungkin! Akaiyasha sudah mati, saat pertempuran dengan Admiral Sengoku! Jadi tidak mungkin ia masih hidup setelah melawan Admiral!"Vivi memberitahu Luffy yang nampaknya tenang-tenang saja

"Tapi aku melihat sendiri pertarungan Menma-nii dengan raksasa emas itu! Pertarungannya hebat sekali, dan juga dengan adanya poster ini menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup bukan!"Balas Luffy mengangkat poster Menma

' _Aku tidak kepikiran, jika Akaiyasha adalah O'noshi! Jika dipikirkan lagi Akaiyasha juga seorang bocah! Jadi tidak mungkin ada bocah lain yang memiliki kekuatan besar pada saat yang bersamaan dengan kematian O'noshi! Eh tunggu, bukannya Madara waktu itu menyebut Menma-nii Akaiyasha no Miska!'_ Naruto menepuk kepalanya lupa"Yang dikatakan Luffy memang benar! Menma-nii adalah Akaiyasha jadi mana mungkin dia bisa mati semudah itu!"

"Kenapa kita malah membicarakan Kurosaki D Menma?"Chopper bertanya dengan bingung, kenapa topiknya tiba-tiba berubah

"Entahlah"Mereka semua menjawab dengan kompaknya

"Daripada itu, Naruto apa kau tahu kemana kapal ini berlayar? Dan apa yang menanti?"Ussop menunjuk Naruto yang geleng-geleng tidak tahu"Kapal ini sedang menuju Alabasta! Dimana kita mempertaruhkan hidup kita untuk mengantar Vivi ke negerinya! Ditambah lagi kita semua menjadi incaran Organisasi dan pemimpinnya adalah salah satu Ouka Shicibukai! Jadi kau mengerti seberapa bahayanya perjalanan kita?"

"Yeah"

Gubrak

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?"Ussop berteriak dengan kesal setelah terjatuh mendengar balasan Naruto yang cepat itu

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Jika memang bisa dicegah kalian pasti sudah mencegahnya! Lagipula kenapa Bajak laut menerima tawaran untuk mengantarkan seseorang ke Negerinya?"Naruto membalas dengan heran akan kelompok itu

"Naruto, itu sebenarnya, adalah untuk mendapatkan untung besar!"Mata Nami berubah menjadi mata uang Berry yang berkilau

' _Mereka semua benar-benar aneh! Mereka tidak peduli dengan masa lalu seseorang! Mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan kekuatan seseorang! Yang mereka pedulikan adalah teman mereka! Dan entah kenapa mereka sangat mempercayai satu sama lain? Seperti mereka sudah lama saja! Dan juga aku mulai mempercayai orang-orang ini! Jadi ini yang kau maksud Menma-nii?'_ Naruto membatin dengan tersenyum

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau tersenyum begitu!"Nami bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba tersenyum

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Nami-san, apa yang kau maksud dengan untung besar itu ini?"Naruto menunjukan kantung sekepalan tangan pada Nami

"Apa ini?"Nami membuka kantung itu, mata Nami seketika langsung berubah melihat apa isinya"Onii-sama bolehkah ini untukku?"Nami bertanya seperti kucing yang merajuk pada tuannya

"Boleh saja!"Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum

"Kau baik sekali! Panggil aku Nami saja Onii-sama!"Nami berbicara dengan mata yang tetap tidak berubah

' _Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Uang! Tapi biarlah, lagipula Menma-nii memberikan banyak uang padaku! Yang kusimpan dalam fuinjutsu!'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat Nami yang mengelus-ngelus emas yang berada dikantung iti

================TO BE COUNTINUED===============


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skip Time

4 Day

Naruto berjalan digurun yang panas sendiri, mengapa sendiri? Ia salah pilih jalan, dan tersesat saat akan menyusul Nami dkk

"Sialan, ini gara-gara Luffy! Aku jadi tersesat seperti ini!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat, panas dengan cuaca digurun ini

Sruk

Naruto menginjak sesuatu yang lunak

"Eh"Naruto terjatuh kedalam lubang yang ia injak tadi

Dhuar

Naruto terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup untuk membunuh manusia normal, tapi ia bukan manusia normal sih

"Sial sekali aku hari ini! Pertama tersesat dan sekarang terjatuh, aku jadi ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan terjadi?!"Naruto berkata dengan terbaring kesal, Naruto berdiri dari keadaan berbaringnya dan melihat lingkungan yang berada disekitarnya"Apa aku berada dalam sebuah bangunan yang terkubur?"Naruto berjalan berkeliling didaerah itu _'Jika ada bangunan pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan didalamnya! Lagipula bangunan yang terkubur ini cukup besar, dan bisa dipastikan bangunan ini bekas penelitian'_ Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti ke batu biru yang ada tulisan aneh, Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat batu ini

"Poneglyph! Bagaimana bisa batu ini disini? Atau jangan-jangan? Disini adalah tempat meneliti poneglyph"Naruto berkata dengan terkejut dan melihat huruf-huruf itu"Kami titipkan rancangan itu pada kalian, jangan biarkan orang-orang pengkhianat itu memilikinya dan jika orang yang memiliki tekad D muncul, dan kalian merasa orang itu pantas, berikan rancangan itu padanya!"Naruto membaca Poneglyph itu dengan teliti _'Jika kuingat lagi, aku meminta Menma-nii mengajarkanku tentang arkeolog, dan dia memberikan 100 buku tebal yang halamannya berjumlah 4000 masing-masing buku, butuh 20 tahun untukku mengingat semua isi buku itu'_ Naruto tersenyum mengingat ia belajar arkeolog dipulau itu selama 20 tahun

Srek Srek

Pasir yang mengelupas mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Shhhh"Suara desisan hewan dari kadal ungu yang ukurannya 14 meter dengan tinggi 6 meter dan mata yang tajam, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lapar

"Disini tidak ada siapapun, dan juga aku lelah jika terus berjalan! Jadi kutuklah nasibmu karena bertemu denganku!"Naruto mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya yang berputar menatap hewan itu

Batu yang menjulang tinggi Place

Nami dkk kini tengah beristirahat disana menunggu Naruto yang menghilang

"Ya ampun! Menyedihkan sekali, tersesat ditengah-tengah gurun! Dia seperti Zoro saja!"Luffy berkata dengan bangga

DHuak

Zoro menginjak wajah Luffy dengan raut wajah yang kesal

"Kau pikir salah siapa kita tersesat tadi!"Zoro berkata dengan tajam pada Luffy yang berkeringat dingin

"Maaf"Zoro mengangkat kakinya dari wajah Luffy mendengar perkataan Luffy tadi

"Apa Namikaze-san akan baik-baik saja?"Vivi bertanya dengan cemas akan Naruto yang menghilang

"Tenang saja! Walaupun kami baru mengenalnya 4 hari, kurasa dia bukanlah orang yang mati semudah itu!"Sanji berkata dengan tersenyum pada Vivi yang mulai hilang rasa cemasnya"Mungkin"Kata yang ditambahkan Sanji tadi kembali membuat Vivi cemas

Buagh

Sanji terbaring ditanah dengan benjol dikepalanya

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Vivi Khawatir Bodoh!"Nami berkata dengan dinginnya pada Sanji

"Baik Nami-swan!"Sanji membalas dengan mata love-nya

"Budak Cinta!"

"Apa katamu? Marimo Busuk!"

"Alis Lingkar!"

"Pendekar tingkat 3"

"Kau ingin bertarung sialan?"Zoro menatap dengan membunuh pada Sanji yang dibalas dengan sama

"Itu yang kuinginkan"

Buagh Buagh

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"Nami berkata dengan kesal pada Sanji dan Zoro yang terus bertengkar setelah dipulau Little Garden

Drt Drt

"Hoy apa kalian merasakannya?"Sanji bangun dengan kepala benjol

"Yeah, tanahnya terasa berguncang!"Vivi menyentuh tanah

"KADAL RAKSASA SANDORA!"Ussop berteriak dengan histeris melihat kadal ungu itu

"Makanan datang!"Luffy melihatnya dengan berbinar senang

"Tunggu! Apa itu yang berada diatasnya?"Zoro melihat dengan teliti

"Naruto"Nami berkata dengan tidak percaya

Tap

"Yo"Naruto meloncat dari kepala kadal itu dan menyapa mereka

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto apa kau menjinakkan hewan ini?"Ussop bertanya dengan bergetar hebat tubuhnya

"Yeah! Dan juga ini aku bawa air!"Naruto menyerahkan tong yang berisi penuh dengan air

"UOOOOHHH KAU PENYELAMAT NARUTO!"Ussop, Luffy, Sanji dan Chopper berteriak dengan senang

"Dia seperti Ace-san saja!"Nami berkata dengan senang

"Namikaze-san, apa kau mendapatkan air ini dengan mencuri?"Vivi bertanya dengan ragu pada Naruto

"Tentu tidak! Aku mendapatkan air ini dengan mengompres udara, dan kebetulan ada tong disekitarku lalu kumasukan saja airnya kedalam tong!"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum pada Vivi

"Kemampuanmu benar-benar berguna sekali! Selain untuk bertarung kau juga bisa menggunakannya dalam keadaan genting seperti ini! Tidak seperti dia"Sanji memutar matanya pada Luffy yang mulai minum

"Kau benar sekali!"Ussop juga memutar matanya pada Luffy

"Ada apa?"Luffy bertanya dengan polosnya pada mereka berdua

"Dia tidak merasa sama sekali!"Nami berkata dengan sweatdrop

"Yeah, itu burung yang tadi!"Luffy berteriak dengan kesal melihat burung yang mencuri semua perbekalannya

"Luffy siap-siap mengambil makanan!"Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada burung itu

"Lightning Bolt"Naruto menembakan bola listrik yang muncul disekitar tubuhnya dan mengincar burung itu, walau burung itu menghindari bola itu terus mengejar

Dztttttttt

Petir yang bergemuruh terdengar jelas

"Uhhh Burung panggang!"Luffy memakan burung itu dengan rakus

"Luffy jangan rakus!"Nami memperingati Luffy yang terus makan

"Jika ada Naruto, masalah persediaan air dan makanan aman!"Sanji memberi jempol pada Naruto _'Apa mereka ini benar-benar bajak laut? Dan juga kenapa aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka? Ahhh mereka ini benar-benar menyedihkan!'_ Naruto membatin dengan geleng-geleng

"Ada apa Naruto?"Ussop bertanya pada Naruto yang geleng-geleng

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lebih baik kalian naik! Kita akan pergi dengan kadal itu!"Naruto menunjuk pada kadal ungu itu

"YUUUHUUUU KITA TIDAK USAH BERJALAN LAGI!"Mereka semua berteriak dengan senangnya, dan mulai naik keatas punggung kadal itu

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan Naruto!"Luffy menepuk punggung Naruto dengan senangnya

"Ini hal yang mudah! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"Naruto sweatdrop akan perkataan Luffy tadi

"Dia itu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini Naruto! Jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan! Lagipula mengapa kau kepikiran tentang membuat air dari mengompres udara, dan jika kau bisa melakukannya berarti kau bisa memanipulasi angin ya"Sanji mengibaskan tangannya dengan tersenyum

' _Mereka baru menanyakannya sekarang! Mereka ini terlalu percaya satu sama lain, tapi mungkin itu karena mereka sudah lama bersama!'_ Batin Naruto"Dulu aku pernah diajar oleh Menma-nii untuk hidup dihutan selama seminggu tanpa bantuannya, dan dia menyuruhku untuk memanfaatkan angin, udara, tanah, tanaman atau apapun yang berada didalam hutan! Yah aku melakukannya saja, dan benar-benar seperti neraka saat pertama kali aku merasakannya! Namun karena aku ingin menjadi kuat, aku tetap menjalaninya saja! Dan ini benar-benar bermanfaat! Sepertinya ia sudah memprediksi hal ini!"

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melihat sejauh itu Namikaze-san!"Vivi tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto tentang Menma tadi

"Begitulah! Tapi setiap yang diajarkannya, benar-benar bisa kugunakan untuk keadaan apapun! Sepertinya yang diajarkannya padaku adalah pengalamannya sendiri! Jadi mungkin karena itu, apa yang diajarkannya bisa kugunakan dikeadaan apapun!"Naruto menjawab dengan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Lalu Luffy apa kau juga diajar hal seperti itu? Mengingat kalian berdua memiliki kakak yang sama!"Nami bertanya pada Luffy yang masih senang memakan burung panggang itu

"Tidak, Menma-nii tidak pernah mengajari hal itu! Ia hanya berpesan untuk semakin kuat saja saat bertemu lagi! Dan juga sifat yang dibilang Naruto dengan yang kutahu itu berbeda, dia itu sangat baik, ramah, sopan, santun dan juga selalu membantuku dalam segala hal"

"Euhhhh ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku jadi ingin menghajar Menma-nii"Naruto berkata dengan aura suram ditubuhnya

"Jadi jika Naruto adik yang diasuh dan dibimbing, Luffy adalah adik yang diasuh dan diajarkan mandiri"Sanji menyimpulkan hasil perkataan Naruto dan Luffy tadi

"Lalu berapa lama kita akan sampai di Yuba, Vivi?"Naruto bertanya pada Vivi yang melihat lurus kedepan

"Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, mungkin sore sudah sampai!"Vivi melihat kedepan dimana matahari baru seperempat naik

Sore harinya

"Bye-bye"Naruto dkk melambaikan tangannya pada kadal itu yang pergi menjauh

"Kalau begitu mana tempat yang bernama Yuba itu Vivi-san?"Naruto pada Vivi yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat badai pasir yang berada didepan mereka"Jangan bilang, jika kota yang tertimpa badai itu adalah Yuba!"

"Itu adalah Yuba"Vivi menunjuk kota yang terus terhantam badai pasir itu

"Ahh ini sih sudah bisa dipastikan, jika pemimpin pemberontak itu sudah tidak ada disana!"Naruto mengeluh lelah dengan semua ini

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebelum mengeceknya?"Nami bertanya dengan heran

"Intuisi dan pemikiranku!"

"Pemikiran tidak selalu benar! Jadi kita harus mengeceknya dulu, baru berkata seperti itu!"Sanji yang melihat kota itu dengan berpikir

Yuba

Naruto, Luffy dan teman-teman yang lain berjalan dijalan Yuba yang tertutupi pasir karena badai tadi

Sruk Sruk

Suara galian terdengar nyaring oleh mereka

"Ada orang yang bekerja!"Sanji bingung dengan pendengarannya

"Lebih baik kita mengeceknya!"Nami pergi kesana bersama yang lain kecuali Naruto yang memegang wajahnya

' _Negeri ini sudah berada diujung tanduk! Shicibukai, seperti pemerintah sangat santai sekali menanggapi jika salah satu negeri aliansinya berada dalam bahaya! Atau mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk negeri ini, karena adanya Shicibukai itu!'_ Naruto melihat jalan dan kota-kota yang berada disini

Sush

Naruto menyentuh pasir yang ada dijalan

"Pasir ini masih baru karena badai tadi! Tapi kenapa pasir yang lebih kebawah juga terasa seperti baru? Apa badai itu datang hampir setiap hari kekota ini?"Naruto melihat pasir yang masih baru itu

"Hoy! Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepatlah kemari!"Ussop berteriak disalah satu penginapan

"Yeah"Naruto berjalan dengan santai kepenginapan

Esok Hari

Sekarang Naruto tengah melihat kakek tua yang sedang menggali ditengah-tengah lubang besar

"Kakek, apa kakek melakukan ini hampir setiap hari?"

"Begitulah, karena tidak ada yang datang ke Oasis ini, dikarenakan air yang tidak muncul disini! Jadi aku akan menggali-menggali dan terus menggali sampai airnya muncul!"

"Sepertinya aku juga kasihan melihatnya! Kakek, naiklah keatas, akan kubuat lubang besar!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan anak muda?"Kakek itu membawa botol yang berisi minuman hasil Luffy dan pergi keatas

"Sudah kubilang akan kubuat lubang besar!"

"Earth Hole"Naruto menyentuh tanah pasir

Drkkk Drrkkkkkk Dhuar

Getaran terasa dengan jelas ke seluruh oasis

"Ada apa?"Nami bangun dengan kaget akan getaran yang ia rasakan, seluruh orang dipenginapan juga ikut terbangun

"Apa yang terjadi?"Ussop celungak-celinguk panic

"Apa terjadi gempa bumi?"Chopper juga sama saja

Ditempat tadi lagi

"Ohh, anak muda, apa benar kau yang membuat lubang besar ini?"Kakek tua itu melihat lubang yang berdiameter meter dengan kedalaman 49 meter

"Yeah, seharusnya hanya dengan menggali beberapa bagian lagi, airnya akan keluar!"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum

Tap tap

Luffy dkk berlari ketempat kakek itu karena takut kakek itu diserang atau oasis ini diserang menggunakan bom

"Ojii-san apa yang terjadi disini?"Sanji bertanya dengan serius pada kakek itu yang tersenyum senang

"Anak muda yang disana membantuku menggali!"Kakek itu menunjuk Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakang

"Kita cepat pergi! Sebelum para pemberontak itu beraksi!"Naruto berdiri dan pergi dari sana

Gerbang masuk ke Yuba

Luffy dkk kini berkumpul digerbang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Luffy berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya, dan tong air kecil yang menggantung dileher

Syut

Luffy duduk dipohon kering yang berada digurun

"Aku berhenti"Luffy berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Eh"

"Luffy berhentilah bercanda, dan ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"Sanji berkata dengan jengkel pada Luffy yang masih tetap duduk

' _Hehhh tidak kusangka, otak bebalnya menyadarinya! Tapi apa ia akan membantu tuan putri ini atau meninggalkan tuan putri ini? Aku jadi ingin tahu! Jika jawabannya tidak sesuai yang kuharapkan, maka aku akan pergi dari kelompok ini!'_

Plak

Vivi menampar Luffy dengan keras

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!"Vivi berkata dengan raut wajah marah

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari perkataanku?"Luffy membalas dengan datar

Plak Plak Plak Plak

Vivi terus menampar Luffy yang sekarang kesulitan bicara

' _Hahh lagi-lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak berbaikan dan bicara baik-baik saja?'_ Naruto menghela nafas lelah, melihat Vivi yang menangis dipelukan Vivi

"Yosh, tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Rainbase!"Luffy menunjuk kearah utara

5 jam berlalu

Luffy dkk kecuali Nami dan Vivi, berkeringat karena panas dari gurun ini dan lelah karena berjalan terus-terusan

"Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat dulu?"Ussop bertanya dengan memegang tongkat kayu agar tidak terjatuh dari rasa lelahnya yang sudah luar biasa bagi manusia normal sepertinya

"Bertahanlah Ussop! Kita sudah hampir sampai!"Nami berkata dengan duduk dipunggung Matsuge

"Kau bilang begitu, karena kau menaiki Unta Tolol Bodoh nan Biadab Yang Tidak Tahu diri!"Ussop membalas dengan geram, masih ingat dengan perkataan Matsuge yang diterjemahkan Chopper di Yuba

' _Mereka bertengkar lagi! Lagipula kenapa firasatku tidak enak begini!'_ Naruto terus berjalan menghiraukan pertengkaran Luffy dan Ussop

"Nami, aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu! Apa kau keberatan?"Naruto bertanya pada Nami yang turun dari Matsuge

"Tidak, nanti berkumpul lagi ditempat ini!"Nami menunjuk tempat yang diatasnya ditutupi pohon

"Yeah"Naruto berjalan pergi _'Sebenarnya apa maksud dari rancangan, tekad D, pewaris, orang yang salah dan mereka para pengkhianat, yang kubaca dari Poneglyph itu'_ Naruto berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan

Bruk

Naruto menabrak seorang wanita yang berpakaian seksi dengan kulit tan dan rambut raven

' _R..Robin, apa mungkin ia Robin adik dari Nisa-chan yang menghilang 20 tahun yang lalu'_ Naruto melihat wanita itu dengan tidak percaya

"Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu nona"Naruto berdiri dan bersikap professional

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati dalam berjalan!"Wanita itu juga ikut berdiri dan pergi dari sana

' _Apa sebaiknya kuikuti saja? Tapi wanita itu bukan wanita sembarangan, jadi tidak usah saja!'_ Batin Naruto melangkah pergi

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa ia mirip dengan Naruto-san?"Wanita itu berbalik melihat Naruto yang menjauh

Naruto kini tengah berjalan ke bar yang berada didekatnya, dan masuk kedalam bar

"Paman, makananya satu! Tenang saja aku punya uang!"Naruto duduk dan memesan pada wanita yang berumur kepala tiga

"Ini"Wanita itu menyerahkan piring yang berisi makanan

"Nasi goreng! Kenapa makanan di negeri ini serba goreng? Apa karena panas disini?"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan memakannya saja, setelah selesai makan ia pergi dari sana

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menjauh tadi? Apa ada hal aneh?"Naruto melihat kelangit yang terang, Naruto berjalan dengan santai ketempat teduh yang ditutupi daun

3 jam berlalu

DHuar

Suara ledakan membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya

"Ini pasti mereka!"Naruto menepuk kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan kelompok ini yang selalu membuat masalah, Naruto berdiri dari tempat bersandarnya dan melihat keselatan

"Chopper disini!"Naruto berteriak pada Chopper yang mengendarai kepiting, Chopper mendekat dengan kepiting itu

"Naruto naiklah! Ini keadaan gawat!"

Hap

Naruto melompat naik kepunggung kepiting ini dan dipunggung ini sudah ada kru Luffy dkk

"Naruto kemana saja kau dari tadi?"Nami bertanya dengan kesal pada Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Tidur"

Dhuak

Naruto terkapar dengan kepala benjol dikepalanya

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Apa yang terjadi saat kau enak sekali bermimpi tadi?"Nami bertanya dengan kesal sekali

"Kalian membuat masalah dengan Crocodile, dikurung lalu meruntuhkan bangunan yang diatasnya ada buaya itu, sebagai pengalih perhatian kemudian salah satu dari kalian membebaskan orang-orang yang terkurung! Apa aku salah?"

"Benar juga, tapi darimana kau tahu?"Kekesalan Nami hilang digantikan dengan rasa bingung

"Dari gelagat kalian saja itu sudah ketahuan! Dan juga dimana Luffy? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi!"Naruto melihat disekitar punggung kepiting ini

"Luffy dijerat oleh Crocodile dan sekarang sedang melawannya! Jadi kita harus berpergi ke Alubarna untuk menghentikan rencana Utopia Crocodile!"Ussop menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tubuh gemetaran

"Hmm, begitu!"Naruto menanggapi dengan santai

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan Luffy-san?"Vivi bingung melihat gelagat Naruto yang santai sekali

"Tidak, ia sendiri yang bilang jika ia akan menjadi Raja bajak laut! Jika dia kalah disini berarti ia tidak pantas menjadi Raja bajak laut, dan juga teman macam apa yang meragukan temannya sendiri?"

"Kau benar juga!"Ussop tersenyum mendengar balasan Naruto yang tepat sekali

"Minna kumohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku!"

"YEAH!"

===============TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Chapter ini pendek karena idenya mentok jadi maklumi saja, lagipula aku ingin minta saran pada kalian yang baca jadi mohon Review-nya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Other Place

Naruto kini berdiri didepan orang yang memakai pakaian pengelana, Sanji dkk sudah pergi ke alubarna meninggalkan Naruto, mengapa meninggalkannya karena orang ini hanya mengincar Naruto, lagipula orang ini sangat kuat menurut Naruto, Sanji dan juga Zoro jadi diputuskan Naruto untuk menahannya

"Keturunan Selene, menyerahlah!"Orang itu berkata dengan datarnya

"Maaf saja, nama ibuku itu Namikaze D Kushina, bukan Selene!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum sarkas pada orang ini

"Kekuatanmu sangat kubutuhkan untuk bisa membuka segel yang ditanamkan oleh 9 Perintah Tuhan! Jadi menyerahlah dan kau tidak akan kubunuh! Dan juga entah kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Sang Kebijaksanaan dari 9 perintah Tuhan!"Orang itu melihat wajah Naruto dengan intens

"Sayang sekali, aku ini masih normal!"

DHuar

Naruto menghalangi serangan aneh dari orang ini _'Apa itu tadi?'_ Naruto melihat orang itu yang masih belum bergerak

"Angin jadi itu kemampuanmu! Tapi tubuhmu nampaknya bukan angin, hanya tubuh manusia biasa, ini akan mudah!"Orang itu membuka pakaian pengelananya dan memperlihatkan wajah orang tampan dengan pedang dipinggang kiri lalu tongkat melengkung yang berada dipunggungnya

' _Dia meremehkanku, ia akan merasakan akibat dari meremehkanku!'_ Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan tadi

Sring

Naruto menaikan tanah keatas untuk menahan serangan melengkung yang menuju padanya, tapi serangan itu menembus tanah, sehingga ia harus menundukan tubuhnya kebawah untuk menghindari serangan itu

' _Dia memiliki kemampuan lebih dari satu! Apa ia memiliki buah iblis yang sama denganku?'_ Naruto melihat orang ini dengan intens

"Aku ini masih normal"

"AKU JUGA TAHU ITU SIALAN! DAN JANGAN KAU PIKIR AKU INI HOMO ATAU GAY SIALAN!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal karena dikira ia ini homo olehnya

Sruttt

Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan aneh yang tidak bisa dilihatnya

"Refleks-mu bagus juga!"

Trank

Naruto kini balas menyerang

Trank Trink Trank Slank Sring Dhuar

Naruto dan orang itu beradu pedang dengan cepat dan kuat, tanah disekitar mereka bergetar karenanya

Tap

Mereka berdua mundur kebelakang

"Kau hebat juga! Siapa namamu?"Naruto melihat orang ini dengan menyeringai

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang akan mati sepertimu?"Orang itu membalas dengan dinginnya

"Oh Sombong sekali! Apa kau pikir aku akan kalah darimu?"Naruto membalas dengan menatap tajam

"Namaku Eryus, walau aku dalam keadaan kehilangan seluruh kekuatan yang diberikan Raja iblis padaku, bukan berarti aku akan kalah darimu Bocah!"

' _Kekuatan yang diberikan dan Raja Iblis, apa dia ini sedang melindur? Bukannya Raja iblis hanyalah fiksi tidak nyata'_ Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop

Trank

Naruto menahan serangan yang menuju lehernya

"Menyerang saat orang lain tidak siap, bukankah itu tindakan pengecut!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Trink

Eryus memantulkan senjata Naruto yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa menyerang dengan pedang dalam beberapa detik

Tap

Eryus melompat mundur merasakan sengatan listrik ditubuhnya walau sedikit

"Ada apa, apa petirku ini membuatmu takut?"Naruto berkata dengan melihat raut wajah Eryus yang tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap datar seperti biasa, rambut hijau biru miliknya diterpa angin dan

"Apa kau sedang mencoba membuatku marah?"Eryus berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang berkeringat dingin

' _Dia sama sekali tidak bereskspresi apapun dari tadi, apa dia itu tidak memiliki rasa marah?'_ Naruto membatin dengan berkeringat dingin"Begitulah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa"

"Electric Ball"

Bola-bola sebanyak 7 buah terkumpul disekeliling Naruto berwarna putih, Naruto menunjukan pedangnya pada Eryus yang langsung diincar oleh bola listrik itu

"Vanishing"

Srush

Bola listrik itu menghilang seketika

"Apa itu?"Naruto melihat jurusnya yang menghilang dengan teliti, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba bola listriknya menghilang begitu saja, padahal orang itu tidak melakukan apapun, selain mengucapkan kata Vanishing, Naruto membulatkan matanya"Ternyata itu kemampuanmu! Aku keliru, kupikir kau pengguna buah iblis yang sama sepertiku, ternyata salah, kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan, tapi kemampuanmu ini memiliki batasan! Karena jika tidak batasannya, ini mengherankan, kau tidak bilang 'pingsanlah' dengan begitu aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku dan kau akan bisa mendapatkan yang kau inginkan! Tapi sekarang itu tidak akan mempan lagi!"Naruto mengambil penyumbat telinga disakunya memasang di telinganya

Trink

Eryus menahan serangan Naruto dengan muka datar

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang membeberkan informasi tentang kekuatannya?!"Perkataan Eryus membuat Naruto teringat dengan seseorang

' _Menma-nii orangnya'_ Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop

Tank

Naruto mementalkan pedang Eryus keatas dan bersiap menusuk jantungnya

Tink

Tusukan Naruto ditahan dengan badan pedang Eryus yang sudah kembali

' _Tidak mungkin, padahal baru tadi! Seharusnya ia membutuhkan setidaknya 1 detik untuk bisa melakukan ini'_ Naruto melihat dengan tidak percaya serangannya dipatahkan begitu saja

"Frustasi kah! Inilah perbedaan kekuatan kita!"Eryus masih bermuka datar

Dhuk Buagh

Eryus menyikut perut Naruto dan menghantamnya tepat diwajahnya yang membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter

"Cough"Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya _'Orang ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, ia bisa menahan emosinya, memprediksi gerakanku, memprediksi yang kupikirkan dan yang lebih penting kemampuannya yang merepotkan dengan kecepatan yang hebat, dia bukanlah musuh yang bisa kutangani sendiri'_ Naruto melihat Eryus dengan tajam

"Aku berhenti! Sepertinya kekuatanmu belum cukup untuk menghancurkan segel itu, jadilah kuat agar kau bisa kumanfaatkan!"Eryus berkata datar dan pergi dari sini

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang itu? Jika dia ingin dia bisa membunuhku saat tadi juga, dan bahkan melumpuhkanku saat itu juga! Apa ini yang namanya frustasi? Akan kubuat orang itu menyesalinya karena telah meremehkanku seperti ini!"Naruto meninju tanah dengan kesal"Dan juga aku tidak bisa ke Alubarna tepat waktu!"Naruto memandang kedepan dimana gurun sejauh mata memandang

8 jam berlalu

Sudah 8 jam Naruto berjalan ke Alubarna, dia juga terlihat tidak kelelahan karena ia masih memiliki air walau tidak dengan makanan dan juga ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya untuk berjalan dikala ia lelah, Naruto terus berjalan dan melihat kota yang lumayan jauh

"Perjuangan"Naruto berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya dan terus berjalan menuju kota itu, banyak sekali rintangan untuk ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini, pasir hisap, badai pasir, buah beracun yang hampir saja ia makan, bajak laut pasir, dan burung sialan yang mencuri perbekalannya. Naruto menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkan kekota dan berjalan ke istana, keadaan kota cukup buruk tapi masyarakat yang ada didalamnya terlihat tentram dan damai

"Naruto, kenapa kau baru sampai kesini?"Sanji melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan ekspresi kesal

"Tentu saja karena berjalan kaki! Lalu apa semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah! Kalau begitu kita bareng saja ke istana!"Sanji dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju istana karena berpas-pasan

"Lalu kenapa kau belanja malam hari begini?"

"Untuk menghindari angkatan laut!"

"Jadi apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya! Tapi akan kuberitahu lagi, Crocodile sudah dikalahkan, dengan bom yang sudah dinonaktifkan beserta hancurnya organisasi Baruque Works lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"Aku kalah"

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukan jika kau sudah kalah"Sanji melihat raut wajah Naruto yang biasa saja menurutnya

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan frustasi karena kalah? Dan juga orang itu benar-benar kuat! Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi kenapa ia seperti mengenalku?"Naruto memegang kepalanya mencoba mengingatnya

"Pikirkan saja di istana, ayo kita masuk"Sanji melangkah masuk kedalam istana tanpa permisi

"Kau masuk seperti istana ini milikmu saja Sanji!"Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sanji yang begitu santainya masuk kedalam istana

"Tidak apa, Raja di Istana ini menyuruhku begitu, jadi aku lakukan dengan senang hati!"Sanji membalasnya dengan tersenyum

Kamar untuk Mugiwara no Ichimi

"Ehhhh kau kalah!"Nami berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa menang melawannya?"Naruto membalas dengan ketus

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukan frustasi, jadi kupikir kau menang saat datang kekamar ini!"Ussop menunjuk Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil! Lagipula sudah berapa lama Luffy tidur?"Naruto melihat Luffy yang enak sekali tidur dikasur

"Tapi menyedihkan sekali ya, kalah oleh lawanmu dan masih berani menampakan wajahmu pada kami!"Ucapan Zoro membuat Naruto tersenyum tertarik

"Heee untuk orang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, berkata seperti itu! Sepertinya kau juga sangat menyedihkan! Jika kau menemani Luffy di Rainbase ada kemungkinan Luffy bisa menang loh! Atau mungkin kau takut pada Crocodile?"Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tersenyum

"Sialan, kau ingin kubunuh!"Zoro mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan menodongkannya pada Naruto yang melihat dengan netral

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Apa kau ingin kubunuh?"Naruto membalikan kata-kata Zoro dengan menodongkan pedangnya juga

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian berdua! Sekarang ini kerajaan sedang damai, apa kalian ingin menghancurkan kedamaian kerajaan ini?"Sanji berkata dengan kesal

"Cih"Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, mendecih kesal

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi"Naruto juga menyarungkan kembali pedangnya

' _Rupanya dia sopan juga, padahal kupikir dia akan mengumpat'_ Nami membatin dengan bingung

"Ada apa kau melihatku begitu? Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"Naruto tersenyum dengan eksisinya

"Jangan banyak bermimpi dan tidurlah!"Nami membalas dengan malas

"Nami-san benar Naruto! Mana mungkin Nami-san jatuh cinta padamu!"Sanji berteriak dengan percaya diri

"Jadi kau pikir, Nami akan jatuh cinta padamu?!"Naruto membalikan kata-kata Sanji yang dibalas dengan senyuman senang

"Naruto kau tahu saja! Tentu saja aku berpikir demikian bukan!"Sanji membalas dengan tersenyum senang akan tanggapan Naruto _'Padahal niatnya mau mengejek, tapi kenapa ia malah senang begini? Hahh kelompok ini memang benar-benar dipenuhi orang aneh'_ Naruto membatin dengan geleng-geleng kepala

"Apa kau pusing Naruto?"Chopper yang melihat Naruto geleng-geleng bertanya

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur saja!"Naruto berjalan menuju kasur paling kanan dan tidur

Skip Time 4 hari lebih 9 jam

Luffy dkk sudah meninggalkan kerajaan Alabasta dengan keadaan selamat, walau Vivi tidak jadi ikut itu tidak jadi masalah, dan juga mereka dikejar oleh sekumpulan angkatan laut yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Hina, dan juga 3 kapal perang yang terus mengejar mereka

"Menyebalkan kutenggelamkan saja!"Naruto menunjuk kapal itu dengan tangannya

"Electric Gun"

Sung DHuar

Tengah kapal perang itu bolong dan mengenai kemudi kapal itu sehingga kapal itu tidak bisa berbelok

"Ussop belokan arah kapal!"

"Kemana Naruto?"

"Kiri"

"Okay"Ussop memutar kemudinya dengan kuat

"Kurasa kita juga harus menghancurkan mereka juga!"Sanji bersiap dan berjalan dengan Luffy dan Zoro

Trug

Sanji, Luffy dan juga Zoro mereka terjatuh, karena tersandung sesuatu

"APA INI?!"Mereka berteriak dengan kesal pada batangan besi ini

"Oh itu, aku disuruh Ussop untuk mengumpulkannya!"Nami membalas dengan biasa seolah tidak bersalah

"TIDAK GUNA"

"TIDAK PERLU"Zoro dan Sanji berteriak kesal

"Kubuang saja!"Luffy mengambil semua itu dan melemparkannya kebelakang

Trug Srug Crug

Kapal perang angkatan laut itu terkena lemparan batang besi itu yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk dibuang

"Ternyata ada gunanya!"Zoro melihat dengan menganga tidak percaya

Ckrek

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan wanita dengan kemeja ungu putih dan celana panjang warna ungu tua

"Nampaknya, mereka sudah pergi!"Wanita itu berkata dengan tenangnya

Trug

Ussop menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat wanita ini, Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji langsung saja mengepung wanita itu

Trap

Senjata yang dipegang oleh mereka bertiga terjatuh kecuali Luffy yang tidak memegang senjata

"Jangan mengarahkan benda berbahaya seperti itu padaku!"Wanita itu berjalan dengan tenangnya

"Mau apa kau kesini Baroque works?!"Nami bertanya dengan panic

"Baroque works sudah hancur! Dan juga aku sudah kehilangan lagi tempat tujuanku! Ne izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian"

Trug

Mereka semua kecuali Luffy dan Naruto yang melihat intens Robin

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN SESUATU HAL YANG MUSTAHIL!"Ussop dan Nami berteriak dengan takut dan kesal

"Ara, tapi Senchou kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku!"

Krug

Sanji mencengkram baju Luffy dengan amarah yang berkobar

"LUFFY KAU APAKAN WANITA CANTIK INI? HAHHHHH"Sanji berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan pada Luffy yang pusing

"Hoy, jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"Luffy berkata dengan kesal pada wanita itu yang tersenyum

"Rupanya kau banyak berubah juga Robin!"Naruto berkata pada wanita yang sudah diketahui bernama Robin ini

"Awalnya aku ragu ada orang yang selamat dikejadian itu selain aku! Tapi ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja, dan juga walau umurmu lebih tua dariku kau terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahunan"

"Ehhhh, Naruto lebih tua darimu!"Chopper berteriak dengan tidak percaya

"Begitulah, kira-kira umurnya 31 tahun! Lalu apa tujuanmu? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk bersenang-senang, karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu berpikiran kedepan!"

"Tujuanku saat ini adalah mengetahui sejarah abad kekosongan dan beberapa pertanyaan pada Menma-nii, dan jika kau bingung mengapa aku bergabung dalam bajak laut ini? Karena aku kalah oleh Luffy, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus gabung kedalam kelompok ini!"

"Tidak biasanya sekali, kau mau bertaruh! Biasanya kau ini sangat benci bertaruh bukan!"

"Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua saling kenal!"Nami melihat dengan tidak percaya

"Yeah, dia dulu adalah adik seperguruanku di Ohara dulu!"

"Adik seperguruan, dengan kata lain kau juga bisa membaca poneglyph!"Nami menunjuk Naruto dengan tidak percaya

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Naruto-san sangat tidak berbakat dalam arkeolog, bahkan dia butuh waktu lama untuk bisa membaca huruf dari bahasa lain!"Robin berkata dengan santainya tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang menatap Robin dengan kesal

"Aku juga setuju!"Sanji mengangkat tangannya setuju

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak setuju dengan opini Wanita?"Ussop bertanya dengan heran pada Sanji yang bersemangat

"Wanita itu selalu benar Ussop!"

"Menurutmu saja!"Ussop, dan Zoro membalas dengan cepat perkataan Sanji yang tidak mau mereka percayai

"Jadi bagaimana Senchou-san, Aku tidak punya tempat kembali atau tujuan, jadi apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu?"Robin melihat Luffy yang melihatnya dengan polos

"Begitu ya, baiklah!"

"LUFFY"Mereka semua protes tidak setuju akan keputusan Luffy

"Tenang saja, dia bukanlah orang yang jahat!"Luffy membalas dengan tersenyum, mereka semua geleng-geleng kepala dengan memegang dahi mereka

"Hahhh aku heran, apa dia ini terlalu baik, Terlalu polos, terlalu ceroboh, atau terlalu bodoh?"Naruto memegang kepalanya heran

"Ara Senpai-san, meragukan Senchou-mu itu tidak baik loh!"Robin berkata dengan tenang pada Naruto yang mendelik

"Berisik, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu!"

"Naruto, bersikaplah yang lembut pada wanita!"Sanji berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto

"Seperti dia itu wanitamu saja!"Sanji memasang wajah kesal dengan pipi memerah

"T..Tentu saja bukan! Aku ini ingin memiliki semua wanita! Jadi wajar bukan!"

"Tidak, itu tidak wajar"Naruto dan Ussop mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan Sanji

"Tapi jangan kau pikir, jika Luffy setuju, kami juga akan setuju!"Ussop berdiri teguh dengan pendiriannya

"Ussop!"Ussop mendelik melihat Luffy dengan tangan yang mirip tanduk Chopper

"Chopper"

"Wahahahahahaha"Mereka bertiga (Ussop, Luffy dan Chopper) tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa dia baru saja lupa dengan pendiriannya?"Naruto melihat dengan sweatdrop

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau akan mempercayainya?"Zoro bertanya pada Naruto yang melihat Zoro tengah bersender dipagar kapal

"Yeah, dia orang yang cukup bisa dipercaya!"

"Perhatian sekali kakak seperguruan ini pada adik seperguruannya"Zoro berkata dengan tersenyum meledek

"Yah bisa kau bilang begitu!"

Skip time 3 hari

Kapal Bajak laut Topi jerami mendarat di sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni, orang yang mencari bahan makanan adalah Ussop, Zoro, dan Luffy, yang menjaga kapal Chopper dengan Robin, yang membuat peta Nami dan Naruto bebas karena beruntung, semuanya berdasarkan undian yang diusulkan Nami. Naruto kini tengah bersandar disebuah batu dengan wajah yang kesal

"Orang itu, namanya Eryus, pasti akan kubalas! Berani juga ia meremehkanku!"Naruto memegang tanah dengan kesal

Thurg

Pedang yang terbuat dari tanah tercipta dengan aliran listrik didalamnya dan angin yang mengelilinginya

Crak

Pedang tanah itu hancur seketika

"Aku tidak mengerti, jika terlalu banyak akan hancur, dan terlalu sedikit atau sedang listriknya tidak akan ada, jika dilapisi angin semuanya akan hancur! Hahhhh nampaknya aku benar-benar harus mencari cara agar bisa menghambat suaranya!"Naruto melihat air yang berada beberapa meter darinya"Electro"

Srash Pruk

Ikan yang berada diair itu mengambang diatas air dengan tubuh gosong, Naruto berdiri dan mengambil ikan itu dengan santai

"Nampaknya aku harus benar-benar berlatih lagi!"Naruto memakan ikan itu dengan berjalan kembali kekapal

"Hey, Naruto kenapa kau yang kembali paling awal?"Chopper bertanya dengan menyulut pada Naruto yang enak memakan ikan

"Karena aku yang paling nganggur bukan! Lalu bagaimana, apa ada yang menyerang?"

"Siap tidak ada Pak!"

"Bagus"Naruto masuk kedalam kapalnya

"Ehh, kenapa aku menjawab dengan hormat tadi?"Chopper bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang melakukan kegiatan tadi

Skip time 3 hari

"Hey disana ada pulau! Dan juga apa itu? Tinggi banget!"Luffy melihat tower yang dekat pantai itu dengan sangat senang

"Untuk apa tower itu ditutupi?"Naruto melihat penutup yang menutupi bagian atas tower

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu Naruto? Kau ini selalu mementingkan hal-hal kecil!"Ussop menjawab dengan kerennya

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu!"

"Jadi kita harus apa dipulau ini?"

"Mengisi log, agar bisa kepulau selanju-"

"MAKAN"Luffy berteriak dan meloncat dari kapal ke batu karang yang berada dipantai dan menginjak seseorang

"Nampaknya makanan itu nomor 1 dikepalanya!"

"Begitulah, tapi kita juga harus masuk kepulau untuk memastikan berapa lama log akan terisi, dan juga.."Mata Nami mulai bersinar dan berubah menjadi berry

"Lakukan saja sesukamu!"Naruto melihat keseberang laut yang Nampak aneh baginya, karena getaran angin yang tiba-tiba berubah"Aku juga ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu!"Naruto meloncat dari kapal dan berlari kekapal yang berada dipelabuhan dan mencurinya lalu menggunakannya menuju selatan pulau

"Sepertinya yang kurasakan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar"Menma melihat kabut yang samar dan berwarna, lalu ia menyentuhnya

Srush

Naruto ditarik masuk kedalam kabut aneh itu

Trug

Naruto terlempar disalah satu kapal dengan memegang kepalanya

"Sialan apa yang terjadi tadi? Dan juga dimana ini? Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi!"Naruto melihat yang langitnya hijau dan kapal-kapal yang karam, lalu ia melihat kesampingnya"Berlian"Naruto melihatnya dengan tersenyum, lalu ia masukkan kedalam fuinjutsu dan mengambil apapun barang berharga yang ada disini

Luar kapal

Pelabuhan

Sekarang ini Nami tengah mengejar kapal galleon yang sedang masuk kedalam kabut

"Hentikan dia!"

"Baik"Polisi pulau ini menyiapkan pistol dengan tali dibelakang pelurunya

Druak Dhuak Duakh

Sanji menendang kepala orang-orang yang hendak menendang Nami

"Tidak akak kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Nami-san!"Sanji berkata dengan menatap mereka rendah

Nami kini tengah mendayung dengan sekuat tenaga"Ya ampun pergi kemana sih, si Naruto itu? Dia pergi selama berjam-jam dan tidak kembali!"Nami berkata dengan kesal dan mendayung yang sebentar lagi akan menuju kabut dan tidak disangka kapal Merry-go juga berada disamping galleon itu"Siapa yang memakai Merry?"Nami melihatnya dengan terkejut dan segera saja mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga

Dalam Kabut

Nami kini berada didalam kapal merry go dan Luffy dkk kecuali Naruto, Sanji dan Chopper dan professor bernama Henzo

"Uahhh kita ada dimana?"Zoro yang baru bangun dan melihat kapal bergerak bertanya

"Apa kau sudah selesai tidurnya?"Nami bertanya dengan kesal

"Kira-kira seperti itu!"Zoro menjawab dengan cueknya

Trap

Naruto mendarat didepan kapal Merry mengejutkan Nami dan yang lain kecuali Luffy

"Yo, sedang apa kalian disini?"Naruto bertanya dengan santainya tidak merasakan Nami yang sangat-sangat kesal

"Naruto, kemana saja kau, menghilang berjam-jam?"Nami bertanya dengan tersenyum walau dalam hati ia sedang kesal-kesalnya

"Berjam-jam"Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Nami

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti kau!"Nami meluapkan dengan kesal akan alibi Naruto

"Tidak, seingatku, aku baru pergi selama 10 menit dari kapal kan! Jadi kenapa kau bisa bilang menghilang berjam-jam tadi?"

"10 menit dengkulmu! Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?"Nami berteriak dengan kesalnya menunjuk Naruto

"Tadi aku merasakan aliran angin yang aneh, dan aku cek saja! Dan bingo aku ada disini!"

"Hehhhh jadi kau ini peneliti"Nami berkata dengan ekspresi meledek

"Cih, wanita matre!"Naruto bergumam dengan kesal

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluar dari sini!"Orang berumur yang lebih dari 60 tahun itu melerai Nami dan Naruto yang memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing

===================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Yo maaf updatenya lama, banyak gangguan saat ngetik ini fic jadi mohon maaf, dan juga makasih sarannya, lalu saya juga ingin minta Fav, Foll dan Review-nya seperti biasa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dalam Kabut Pelangi

Sekarang Luffy dkk ditambah bocah-bocah tidak dikenal tengah berkumpul dikapal

"Kenapa bocah-bocah ini berada disini?"Naruto melihat Lapanui dengan heran

"Bukannya sudah jelas Senpai, karena mereka sudah ada didalam sini sejak awal!"Robin menimpali perkataan Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Oy, yang paling penting apa ada cara untuk keluar dari kabut ini?!"Ussop bertanya dengan panic akan keadaan mereka yang sekarang

"Tidak ada"Henzo menjawab dengan pelan

"Hah"Ussop membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mendengar perkataan Henzo

"Tidak, seharusnya ada jalannya"Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya

"Apa maksudmu, kami telah disini sangat lama! Dan tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluar, jadi apa maksudmu?"Lapanui berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto

"Kami masuk dengan sebuah kabut pelangi dan juga pasti bisa keluar dengan kabut pelangi juga, tapi masalahnya adalah yang kakek itu katakan, kalian sudah terperangkap ditempat ini selama 50 tahun! Dengan kata lain jika kita tidak cepat menemukannya…"Ucapan yang menggantung dari Naruto membuat Ussop dkk kecuali Luffy berkeringat dingin

"Hey ini gawat, apa tidak ada cara untuk menemukan tempat masuk kita tadi? Benar juga, bagaimana jika kearah sana? Aku yakin kita telah lewat sana"Ussop menuju ke selatan dengan tersenyum percaya diri

"Ussop, dimensi disini itu seperti lingkaran, dengan kata lain kemanapun kita bergerak kita akan terus berputar-putar! Tapi yah jika kita beruntung kita bisa menemukan lubang atau jalan keluar dari lingkaran ini"Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka merasa masih ada kesempatan yang menanti"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang aku ingin tidur dulu!"

Dhuak

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"Apa-apaan dirimu Robin?"

"Jika kau tidur, bisa-bisa kita kehilangan kesempatan kita untuk menemukan jalan keluar itu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus terkurung disini selama 50 tahun!"

"Itu dirimu bukan kami"

"Robin benar Naruto! Jika kita terjebak disini selama 50 tahun, bayangkan saat kita keluar kita akan melihat Nami, Chopper dan Sanji yang sudah menjadi kakek nenek, apa kau ingin melihat itu terjadi?"Ussop berteriak pada Naruto menggorek telinganya

"Terus kita harus bagaimana? Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah menemukan apa yang harus dilakukan?"Naruto berjalan kepagar dek dan bersandar

"Dia seperti Zoro saja"Luffy berkomentar dengan tenangnya

"Lupakan tentang dia! Yang lebih penting lagi, kita harus menemukan lubang yang disebut Naruto tadi! Tapi kita tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali"Zoro berpendapat tentang kejadian ini dengan tenang

"Apa kau Zoro?"Ussop dan Luffy melihat Zoro dengan menyelidik

"Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu? Apa kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak, jika Zoro ia akan tidur dan tidak mau berpikir tentang ini! Jadi wajar jika kami curiga"

Trek

Robin menghentikan Zoro yang hendak mencabut pedangnya

"Hiii!"Ussop langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Luffy melihat Zoro mau mencabut pedangnya

"Kenshi-san sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar! Kita harus menemukan lubang itu dulu!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah"Jawaban ambigu Robin membuat orang-orang disana terhening

' _Mana mungkin bisa menemukan sebuah lubang di dalam dimensi dengan cepat, kecuali jika ia memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat tinggi! Dan juga sebuah dimensi itu cukup luas, dan butuh waktu untuk menjelajahinya dan membuat petanya, dan saat semua itu sudah selesai lubangnya sudah lama tertutup, jika ada orang yang bisa menemukan lubang didalam dimensi dengan cepat itu hanya Kurosaki D Naruto, Pahlawan Angkatan laut yang dikabarkan menghilang selama puluhan tahun ini yang tidak terlihat lagi, yah tapi bisa dibilang ia pasti sudah mati! Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa bersembunyi selamanya, tapi jika ia masih hidup ia pasti akan membasmi kejahatan didunia ini, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat mencintai keadilan dari lubuk hatinya! Yah selamat berjuang saja, aku mau istirahat dulu'_ Naruto tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup

Luar Kabut

Sekarang ini Sanji tengah berhadapan dengan pasukan kepala desa pulau ini

"Chopper bawalah barang-barang Nami-san ini!"Sanji menyerahkan belanjaan Nami pada Chopper yang mengangguk mengerti"Hn, kemanasih si Naruto itu, saat dibutuhkan ia menghilang tanpa jejak! Apa dia meninggalkan kelompok?"

"Ehh, benarkah Sanji?"Chopper bertanya dengan kaget pada Sanji yang tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda bukan!"

DHuak

Sanji menendang ubun-ubun dan punggung pasukan kepala desa ini secara membabi buta tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali

"Kadang-kadang, jika Sanji sudah kesal ia akan sangat menakutkan!"Chopper melihat dengan bersweatdrop ria

Dalam kabut

Naruto masih tidur dengan tenangnya walau keadaan disini bisa dibilang gawat, ia tidur dengan tenang

Dhuk

Kepala Naruto terhantam oleh kayu yang mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya

"Apa sudah pagi?"Naruto mengucek matanya melihat sekitar

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tahu ini sudah pagi atau belum, Bodoh!"Nami berteriak dengan kesal sambil memegang kayu yang merupakan pelaku dari orang yang membangunkan Naruto

"Lalu apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja belum, tapi Luffy dan Lapanui menghilang entah kemana?"Ussop menjawab dengan heran

"Kemana mereka menghilang?"Naruto bertanya dengan serius

"Oy-oy, apa-apaan denganmu ini tiba-tiba serius seperti itu?"Ussop bertanya dengan heran akan sikap Naruto yang berubah 180 derajat

"Apa mungkin itu berupa petunjuk Senpai?"

"Yeah, jika mereka menghilang kemungkinan besar mereka berada diluar dimensi ini, dan apa kalian sudah mencari mereka berdua?"

"Sudah, tapi yah seperti yang kau katakan kami tidak menemukannya!"Ussop menjawab dengan santainya

"Tunggu dulu, kemungkinan besar mereka ada diluar kabut! Jadi apa mereka berdua sudah keluar dari tempat ini?"Nami bertanya dengan terkejut

"Yeah, aku tidak menyangka jika Luffy adalah orang yang sangat beruntung! Tapi masalahnya apa kapal ini terus bergerak saat Luffy menghilang?"

"Yeah"

"Jadi semakin sulit untuk mencari kemana Luffy hilang tadi!"Zoro berkata dengan bersidekap dada

"Hahhh jadi kita semua akan terkurung disini dan keluar saat 50 tahun lagi! Sepertinya kita benar-benar sial!"Naruto memegang kepalanya heran

"Hoii!"Suara teriakan yang sedang mereka bicarakan terdengar ditelinga mereka dengan jelas

Chung

Luffy mendarat dengan melesat dari langit dengan cepat ke dek kapal yang hampir membelah kapal

"SIALAN KAU LUFFY! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBELAH MERRYY!"Ussop berteriak dengan marah pada Luffy yang meluncur seperti tadi

"Jika terus seperti ini, kapal ini tidak akan bertahan lama"Naruto melihat merry dengan kasihan

"Untuk apa kasihan seperti itu? Ini hanyalah sebuah kapal"

"Oh begitu, jadi kau tidak punya hati! Sayang sekali aku ini masih punya hati jadi aku ini mudah kasihan pada sesuatu"

"Menyedihkan"Ejekan keluar dari mulut Zoro

"Justru orang yang berpura-pura kuat akan sesuatu lebih menyedihkan"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum kemenangan

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Kita harus keluar dulu dari sini!"Nami melerai Naruto dan Zoro yang bertengkar

"Cih, Luffy dari mana kau datang tadi"

"Sana"Luffy menunjuk ke utara dan sedikit ke barat karena kapalnya bergerak

"Ussop arahkan kapalnya kesana!"

"Baiklah"Ussop menggerakan kapalnya kearah yang ditunjuk Luffy

Merry go melaju kearah yang ditunjuk Luffy

Bruak Dhuar

Sesuatu yang besar menimpa ditempat yang akan mereka datangi dan sebuah besi yang berbentuk cerobong

"Bukannya itu tiang waktu itu"Naruto melihat besi yang dilihatnya saat masuk ke pulau itu

"Apa itu?"Ussop menajamkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh

Druang

Tengah-tengah tiang itu terbuka dan menampilkan pasukan kepala desa pulau itu

"Keras kepala sekali orang tua itu!"Nami menggigit bagian atas bibirnya kesal

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu!"Naruto mendelik kearah Nami yang tertawa cengengesan"Hahhh nampaknya kita tidak pernah bisa keluar dari sebuah pulau tanpa masalah!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya heran dan bingung akan kelompok ini yang selalu membuat masalah

"K…Keren"Mata Luffy melotot sangking senangnya melihat benda itu

"Apa bagusnya benda itu?"Ussop dan Zoro bertanya dengan heran

"HEY KALIAN PARA PENCURI! BERANI SEKALI MENCURI HARTAKU!"Orang tua berambut merah dan janggut merah dan usianya juga sudah tua diatas 70 tahun tapi masih sehat tubuhnya

"Muncul lagi orang aneh yang pasti datang kesini untuk mengacau!"Naruto memegang kepalanya heran

"Kita hadapi saja dan beres bukan!"Zoro menarik kedua pedang dari 3 pedang dipinggangnya

"Maniak bertarung!"Gumam Naruto, tapi dari tadi ia tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan angin lagi _'Mengapa aku tidak merasakan angin yang berhembus lagi?!'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat sekeliling

"MAJU"Pasukan yang keluar dari cerobong itu masuk dalam jumlah besar

Sring

Zoro menebas pasukan musuh yang naik kekapal

"Mereka maju bersama seperti semut saja!"Zoro berkata dengan tersenyum simpul

Zoro maju dan menghadapi mereka semua bersama dengan Luffy dan Robin

"Kena kau"Pasukan musuh yang akan menebas Naruto dari belakang

Trap

"Lambat"Naruto menangkap pedang dari orang itu

Pyars

Dan menghancurkannya dengan sekali gengam

Dhuak

Naruto menendang orang itu jauh keluar dari kapal Merry go, lalu Naruto melompat kedalam cerobong asap itu dan melihat-lihat dan juga para pasukan yang mengelilinginya, Naruto membulatkan matanya

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh, kalian memasukan paksa benda ini kedalam kabut tanpa tahu resikonya"Naruto berkata dengan bingung"Nami, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Ehh memangnya ada apa?"Nami terkejut dan bingung akan perkataan Naruto

"Jika kita tidak segera keluar, kita tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini untuk selamanya!"Perkataan Naruto membuat Luffy dkk terkejut

"Luffy kita harus bergegas!"

"Yeah"

"Gomu-gomu no Bazooka"

Trung

Luffy memukul mundur pasukan musuh

"Cih"Orang yang merupakan kepala desa mendecih kesal"Matilah kalian semua"Ia menyalakan api dengan berlari dari sana

Tap

Naruto meloncat dari benda itu

DHuar

Benda itu meledak saat Naruto mendarat di Merry dengan membawa Luffy

"Sekarang keadaan bertambah gawat!"

"Ada apa sih, daritadi kau terus saja menggerutu?! Apa kau ini sedang ketakutan?"Zoro berkata dengan jengkel

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni ucapanmu sekarang! Tapi jika kita tidak segera keluar sekarang kita akan mati"Naruto membalas dengan datar

"Eh apa maksudmu?"Pasukan yang terjebak disini juga bertanya dengan terkejut dan bingung

"Keseimbangan di dalam dimensi ini sudah melebihi batas! Ini gara-gara kalian juga yang memaksa masuk dan sekarang meledakan lubang yang merupakan cara masuk dan keluar dari tempat ini, dan sebentar lagi dimensi ini akan hancur dengan seluruh penghuninya! Namun kita beruntung karena lubang itu semakin terbuka lebar! Dan juga kita harus cepat"Naruto menunjuk ke kabut putih yang terdiri atas 7 warna yang menghiasi warna putih

"Cepat"Mereka semua segera mengambil kayuh dan mengembang layar, tapi tidak ada angina ditempat ini karena distorsi dimensi yang sedang terjadi sekarang _'Kemampuanku adalah memanipulasi! Bukan menciptakan, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dikeadaan ini'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal dan berpikir

"Kalian semua bekerja samalah dengan benar!"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal

"Berisik, kau juga bantu kami!"Mereka membalas dengan kesal dan panic juga

"Yang kompak"Naruto membalas karena kapal ini bergerak berputar daripada maju

"Hoi, Mugiwara no ichimi kemana kalian mendayung?!"

"Tentu saja kedepan Tolol!"

"Kalau begitu yang benar!"

' _Mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar dikeadaan ini'_ Naruto sweatdrop dengan ini

"Sial, kita tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Jangan menyerah! Kita pasti bisa"Lapanui termenung dengan kata-kata itu dan mengambil keputusan

"Kita membutuhkan angin untuk bisa melaju bukan!"Ucapan Lapanui membuat mereka terbingung"Kalau begitu akan kubuat angin itu"Lapanui meloncat dari kapal meninggalkan mereka yang terheran dan disusul oleh teman-temannya

"Nampaknya mereka adalah bocah bodoh!"Naruto tersenyum melihat tindakan Lapanui dan teman-temannya

"Semuanya bersiap"Nami akan memberi tanda jika anginnya sudah terbuat

Dhuar

Srung

"Mulai"Kapal Merry go terbawa angin dari ledakan dari kapal angkatan laut dengan kuatnya, kapal Merry go maju kedepan akibat ledakan kapal itu

Luar kapal

Sanji dan Chopper kini tengah duduk dengan termenung karena kabut pelangi itu sudah tidak ada dan harapan mereka untuk bertemu Luffy dan yang lain sirna

"Apa itu?"Chopper melihat kelangit pulau yang terdapat kabut yang terdiri atas 7 warna dan sebuah kapal yang melayang keluar

"Mereka semua"Sanji tersenyum melihat kapal itu

"Meryyy!"Chopper berteriak dengan menangis bahagia

Brush

Kapal menabrak laut dengan kuat sehingga airnya tertekan kebawah dan kembali seperti semula

Tap

Naruto melompat kepulau untuk melihat orang tua yang hampir membuat mereka semua mati

"Yo orang tua, hebat juga kau bisa selamat dari kejadian tadi!"Naruto berkata dengan datar melihat orang yang sedang menyentuh hartanya dengan senang

"Bocah ingusan, segala hal itu bisa dibeli dengan uang, bahkan nyawa sekalipun bisa dibeli dengan uang"Orang tua itu mengambil kapak dan bersiap menyerang Naruto

Tak

Orang tua itu tersungkur kedepan Naruto

"Yo Naruto, nampaknya kau masih sehat-sehat saja"Orang dari angkatan laut yang mengenakan jubah dengan tulisan wakil admiral

"Hmm, jadi itu kau Lapanui, tidak kusangka kau kembali setelah menjadi orang tua, atau lebih tepatnya kau kembali ke masa pada saat kau terdampar ke kabut itu"Naruto berkata dengan biasa

"Kau tidak terkejut"

"Tidak terlalu, karena aku tahu setelah keluar dari sana jika sensasi angin yang kurasakan disana sangatlah lambat dan disini cepat, atau bisa juga dibilang tempat itu tidak tersentuh waktu, pasti itu ulah dari Kurosaki D Naruto yang menciptakan dimensi itu untuk mengurung para bajak laut serakah"

"Hebat sekali kau bisa tahu, kami juga mendengar itu di angkatan laut!"

"Naruto kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"Ussop yang baru sampai dari kapal ke pelabuhan melihat orang dari angkatan laut itu dengan rasa nostalgia

"Lapanui"Ussop terperanjat kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto

"L…l….l….l…l…Lapanui!"Ussop berteriak dengan gagap melihat orang tua itu

"Telah sekali, bukannya dia sangat mirip, yah yang membedakannya hanyalah tubuhnya yang membesar dan wajahnya terlihat tua!"

"Yah, kau benar juga"Ussop menepuk tangannya baru sadar akan hal itu, Naruto yang mendengar balasan dari Ussop segera pergi ke gundukan harta itu _'Mengapa Kurosaki D Naruto sampai repot-repot menciptakan sebuah dimensi hanya untuk mengurung bajak laut yang serakah? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat marah pada para bajak laut itu'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran melihat kearah harta itu

Setelah jauh dari pulau Ruruka tempat mereka bersinggah tadi

"Ahh yang tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!"Luffy berkata dengan nyengir lebar diwajahnya

"Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"Nami menyanggah dengan kesal

' _Seperti biasa kelompok ini selalu ribut!'_ Naruto geleng-geleng kepala lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh ke kepalanya"Serpihan kayu"Naruto melihat dengan bingung dan segera saja melihat keatas, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keatas

"Ada apa Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat seperti terkejut begitu!"Ussop bertanya melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya

"Lihat keatas"Ussop segera saja melihat keatas mendengar balasan Naruto

"ULULULULULU"Ussop berteriak dengan kaget melihat kapal yang sedang terjatuh, walau jaraknya masih lumayan jauh tapi sebentar lagi akan mengenai daerah sekitar sini

Dhuar Byuuurrrsssss

Kapal merry go terguyur air yang disebabkan oleh kapal yang jatuh 10 meter lebih jauh

"EHhhhhh"Nami berteriak terkejut, semua kru melihat Nami dengan serius

"Ada apa Nami-san?"Sanji bertanya dengan khawatir pada Nami yang masih terkejut

"Lognya menunjuk keatas"

"Ehhh"itulah anggapan semua kru

"Oy-oy mana mungkin ada pulau dilangit!"Ussop menjawab dengan herannya

"Bagaimana ini, apa mungkin Log posenya rusak?"Nami memegang kepalanya bingung

"Tidak, Navigator-san, Log posenya tidak rusak, tapi arah yang dituju memang benar!"Ucapan Robin mendapat perhatian dari Nami yang melihat Robin dengan heran

"Apa maksudmu Robin?"

"Di Grand line, kompas dan akal sehat tidak bekerja, dan yang bekerja hanyalah Log pose, kemanapun Log pose menunjuk itulah tujuan selanjutnya! Dengan kata lain ada pulau di langit!"

"Eh"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Mereka semua sangat terkejut mendengar pendapat Robin yang tidak masuk akal, tapi di Grand Line akal sehat tidaklah bekerja jadi itu mungkin

"PULAU LANGIT"Luffy dan Chopper berteriak dengan girangnya akan pendapat Robin

"Hoi-hoi mana mungkin ada pulau dilangit! Apa itu adalah pulau sihir sampai bisa mengapung?"Ussop berkata dengan realistis dengan ini

"Benar Luffy, pulau langit itu mana ada"

"Ehh"Luffy dan Chopper menyeuarakan kekecewaannya

"Tapi mungkin juga ada, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, kemungkinannya 75 berbanding 25"

"Dengan Luffy, si peneliti itu juga berkata demikian"Luffy semakin murung dengan perkataan Nami

"Tidak, yang 75 itu untuk pulau langit dan 25 untuk tidak adanya pulau langit itu"

"YATTTTAAAA PULAU LANGIT BENAR-BENAR ADA!"Luffy berteriak dengan girang

"Kenapa adanya pulau langit bisa 75 persen? Bukannya itu hampir mendekati mustahil!"

"Kemampuan buah iblisku bukanlah menciptakan melainkan memanipulasi, dengan kata lain aku bisa memanipulasi elemen yang kumiliki, dan aku bisa merasakan keberadaa-keberadaan elemen itu, dan aku merasakannya dilangit walau tidak terlalu kerasa"

"YAHOOOO KALIAN SEMUA DENGAR ITU, PULAU LANGIT BENAR-BENAR ADA!"Luffy berteriak dengan penuh kesenangan akan pendapat Naruto yang hanya ia mengerti adanya pulau langit

"Kau tidak mengerti bukan, jadi diamlah!"Zoro menimpali perkataan Luffy dengan heran

"Tapi masalahnya bagaimana cara kita keatas langit?"

"Pikirkan saja nanti Nami!"Luffy menjawab dengan santainya tidak tahu seberapa penting ucapan Nami tadi

"Jika kita tidak tahu caranya, bagaimana cara kita pergi ke pulau langit?"

"Benar juga"Ussop dan Luffy memasuki gaya berpikir

"Dengan kekuatanku saja, belum cukup untuk menerbangkan pulau ini kelangit"Naruto berkata dengan yang pasti dipikirkan Luffy dan Ussop

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pikiran kami?"

"Dari raut wajah yang kalian yang melihatku!"

"AHHHHH, Nami kau adalah navigator di kapal ini! Pikirkan caranya"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menganalisa barang-barang yang ada dikapal tadi, mungkin saja ada yang bisa dijadikan untuk petunjuk"

"Yosh, kalian semua siap-siap untuk pergi ke kapal itu"

"YEAH"

================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Yah maaf karena tidak ada adegan bertarungnya dan juga wordnya yang sedikit, lalu saya juga tidak ada yang banyak ingin kubahas saya hanya ingin minta Fav, Foll dan juga Reviewnya saja itu

Lalu saya ingin minta tolong tentang karakter yang menjadi top eksekutif Big Mom buat Fanfic Impian yang Original, soalnya saya tidak begitu tahu soal top eksekutifnya dan beserta kemampuannya juga, jadi tolong beritahu agar mudah ngebuat fanficnya

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulau Jaya

Naruto kini berada disebuah Bar ditemani segelas susu dan juga kue stroberi, mengapa Naruto berada dipulau Jaya? Ahh itu karena saat mereka menelusuri kapal yang jatuh itu muncul monyet brengsek menurutnya, karena menganggu lalu kura-kura yang seukuran pulau ditambah lagi dengan bayangan yang sangat besar, kemudian mereka melarikan diri dan tidak disangka si monyet juga ikut, dan Robin mengambil Eternal Pose yang mengarah kesini milik monyet itu, lalu monyet itu tidak berakhir baik, ia ditendang keatas oleh Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro karena kesal, lalu Luffy memutuskan untuk kesini untuk menemukan petunjuk ke pulau langit

"Paman, apa paman tahu cara ke pulau langit?"Semua orang di bar melihat kearah Naruto dengan terkejut lalu

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Mereka semua tertawa dengan meriahnya mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu

"Ya ampun, kau ini bajak laut darimana Bocah? Sekarang ini bajak laut yang selalu bermimpi telah berakhir!"

"Benar-Benar"

Brak

Orang dengan perawakan besar tingginya lebih dari Naruto dengan surai hitam dan hanya memakai celana menampilkan perutnya yang besar karena kebanyakan makan

"Hey Bocah, bayar makananku"Orang itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh dan meledek

"Ehh, kenapa aku harus membayar makananmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mentraktirmu dari tadi!"Naruto membalas dengan heran akan orang ini

"Hoi, dia itu Lejion, kayu merah Lejion, buronan 42 juta Berry! Lebih baik kau turuti perkataannya, jika tidak ingin mati!"Pemilik bar ini membisikan Naruto akan orang ini

"Tapi Paman aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya, dan tidak mau peduli!"Naruto membalas dengan keras kepalanya

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku hantam dulu kepalamu, agar lunak"Lejion menatap Naruto dengan menyeringai

Swuush

Lejion melesatkan pukulannya ke kepala Naruto yang masih diam saja

Tap

Naruto menahan dengan tangan kanannya

"Berisik sekali kau ini, berani juga kau mengangguku!"

Tap DHuar

Naruto memegang kepala orang itu dan menghantamkannya ketanah dengan keras

Bruak

Lejion bangkit lagi dengan menatap Naruto marah karena berani mempermalukannya

"Berani sekali kau melakukannya Bocah Brengsek!"Lejion melihat Naruto dengan kesal lalu ia mencabut tiang bar ini, dan tiba-tiba warna kayu itu berubah menjadi merah

"Jadi kemampuannya sama dengan julukannya! Tapi warna merah itu tidak salah lagi baja merah yang langka, dengan kata lain ia bisa memanipulasi biji besi pada benda lain"Naruto melihat kayu itu dengan datar

"Menyesallah karena telah membuatku marah"

Sruk Sruk

Kayu merah itu menghancurkan dinding bar dengan mudahnya

"Ligthning Increese"

Szt

Tangan Naruto mulai memercikan listrik

Dzttttttt DHuarr

Lejion berdiri ditempat dengan listrik yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan kayu merah yang ia pegang menyentuh Naruto, lalu tubuhnya kembali mengeluarkan listrik dengan lebih hebat lagi dan meledak menghancurkan seluruh bar

Bruk

Lejion jatuh begitu saja

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa dia? Ia mengalahkan buronan 42 juta berry hanya dengan serangan tunggal"

"Kabur"Mereka semua kabur keluar dengan menghiraukan kayu yang menimpanya dan karena telah menertawakan Naruto tadi

' _Buronan 42 juta Cuma segini, apa mereka sedang berbohong? Luffy saja yang 30 juta berry jauh lebih kuat darinya'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat tubuh Lejion yang gosong akibat perbuatannya"Tapi siapa juga yang peduli?"Naruto melangkah pergi menghiraukan pemilik toko yang berlutut dengan mengeluarkan air mata

Pelabuhan

Naruto kini berada dipelabuhan dan berada dekat dengan merry go

Byuur

Naruto yang melihat Chopper dan Zoro lompat ke laut hanya bingung sendiri dan memutuskan naik kekapal

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?"Naruto melihat Luffy yang babak belur dengan Nami yang sangat marah dengan sweatdrop

"Ahhh Naruto, kemana saja kau daritadi?"Nami bertanya dengan horrornya pada Naruto yang bergidik

"H-hanya mencari informasi"Naruto menjawab dengan berkeringat dingin melihat Nami yang memandangnya dengan horror

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"T-Tidak ada"Naruto kembali menjawab dengan gugup akan pertanyaan Nami tadi

Dhuak

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"Naruto bertanya dengan posisi terjerembab dilantai kapal

"Karena kau tidak berguna!"

Tap

Robin muncul dengan pakaian barunya (Udah tahulah) dan beberapa belanjaannya

"Robin, kau juga habis darimana saja?!"Nami menunjuk Robin dengan perasaan kesal

' _Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Main pukul saja, dan juga perasaan kesalnya gara-gara Luffy bukan, jadi jangan lampiaskan pada kami, wanita iblis!'_ Naruto membatin dengan mendelik kearah Nami

"Ahhh Naruto, ada apa dengan pandanganmu itu? Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"Nami bertanya dengan mendelik balik

"Tidak ada apa-apa"Naruto menjawab dengan tenangnya"Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Ke tempat yang disebut Robin tadi! Walau aku tidak tahu sih dimana tempatnya, tapi ayo kesana dulu saja"Nami terlihat bersemangat daripada tadi

"Hoi-hoi apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan sifat Nami yang berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi

Laut sekitar pulau Jaya

Luffy dkk kini sedang menuju timur pulau ini yang merupakan tempat buangan di pulau Jaya ini, dan mereka telah kena ganggu yang juga dari monyet yang rambutnya panjang dan tidak pernah dipotong selama 25 tahun

"Sepertinya kita selalu mendapat gangguan dalam sesuatu! Sepertinya kita memiliki Dewa kutukan"Naruto memandang Luffy dengan sebelah matanya dan mukanya melihat kearah lain

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO? KAU INGIN KUHAJAR!"Luffy merespon dengan cepat akan ejekkan Naruto

"Wah apa otak Pentium satumu itu sekarang sedang bekerja?"Sekarang Naruto yang bingung akan respon Luffy yang lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Hei apa itu tempatnya"Ussop menunjuk kepantai yang sebentar lagi akan mereka labuhi

"Waaahhhh Hebat!"Luffy terkagum melihat rumah yang seperti kastil

"Nampaknya orang yang banyak bicara tentang impian, rumahnya juga seperti impian"Sanji berkata dengan tersenyum

"Apa orang ini, berpikir ia bisa mengelabuhi kita?"Naruto bertanya dengan mendelik pada rumah yang kelihatan bagus itu

"Lihat baik-baik, itu hanyalah papan yang menutupi rumah aslinya!"Zoro menunjuk rumah itu pada Luffy dan Ussop yang langsung terkaget kemudian mereka berdua langsung turun setelah kapal mendekat dan memastikannya

"KAU BENAR!"Ussop dan Luffy berteriak dengan kaget

"Sial aku telah tertipu oleh hal semacam ini!"Ussop berkata dengan bergaya akan kesalahannya kali ini

"Apa, apa sekarang ini orang bodohnya bertambah? Atau ini hanya imajinasiku, atau sebenarnya mereka berdua bodoh?!"Naruto berkata melihat Ussop yang bergaya keren dengan Luffy yang tertawa dibuatnya

"Chopper gali!"Nami menunjuk tanah didepannya, Chopper langsung saja menurutinya tanpa berpikir"Apa ini? Buku"Nami melihat buku bergambar yang ada pada batang pohon yang sudah ditebang yang membentuk meja

"Norland si pembohong"Nami membuka buku yang judulnya disebutkan tadi

Sruk Sruk

"BERISIK CHOPPER!"Nami berteriak pada Chopper yang menggali

"EHHHHHH"Chopper berteriak dengan kaget dengan Nami

"Oh aku tahu buku ini"Sanji melihat buku itu dengan antusias

' _Hahhh, sebenarnya apa pulau langit itu ada atau tidak? Aku lelah dengan teriakan si Nami itu'_ Naruto berjalan ke pinggir, menuju tebing yang dekat laut"Ini aneh"Naruto menyentuh tanah tebing yang tingginya dari laut hanya 70 Cm

Bluk Bluk

Air yang bergelembung muncul didepan Naruto yang menarik perhatiannya

Brush Dhuak

Naruto terpental kebelakang karena tiba-tiba dihantam sesuatu

Tap

Orang kekar yang hanya pakai celana panjang berwarna ungu dan topi atau rambut yang aneh keluar dari air dengan kuda-kuda pada Naruto

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"Ussop melihat Naruto terpental hanya bingung, karena tidak biasanya Naruto akan terpental jika bukan sesuatu yang besar

"Sepertinya orang buangan disini tidak cukup ramah, sama seperti di kota itu!"Naruto berdiri dengan perlahan dan melihat orang itu"Orang tua menyebalkan, tiba-tiba saja memukulku!"Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya juga

"Apa kalian orang yang mau mencuri emasku?"Orang itu semakin memperkuat kuda-kudanya

"Eh Emas"Nami berkata dengan senang

Bruk

Orang itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan

"Oi Naruto, kau jangan berlebihan sampai membuatnya pingsan seperti itu!"

"Benar-benar"Luffy dan Chopper berteriak setuju dengan perkataan Ussop tadi

"Kalian ini buta yah! Jelas-jelas aku belum melakukan apapun!"Naruto menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan duduk

"Kalau begitu—DOKTER DOKTER DOKTER!"Chopper berteriak dengan panic melihat sekeliling

Dhuk

"Kau ini dokter bukan!"Ussop menjitak kepala Chopper yang dibalas dengan anggukan

Dhuak

Chopper terpelanting kebelakang dan orang itu bangkit dengan mata yang pucat

"Hmm orang yang cukup waspada, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami jika kondisimu sendiri seperti itu"Naruto berada dibelakang dengan tangan yang lurus

Dhuak

Orang itu langsung terjatuh ketanah merasakan pukulan yang mengenai tengkuknya dengan kuat

"Cara yang kejam untuk membuat orang tidur!"Sanji berkata dengan menyesap rokoknya

"Berisik, aku tahu orang lebih kejam dariku saat membuat orang tidur!"

Dalam rumah yang setengahnya rumah asli

Chopper kini tengah benar-benar memeriksa orang yang sudah menghajarnya tadi

"Penyakit normal yang dialami para penyelam"Naruto melihat orang itu yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri

"Si kejam bicara dengan ringannya setelah membuatnya pingsan"

"Benar sekali Ussop"Nami dan Ussop berunding dengan jelasnya terdengar oleh Naruto

Ctak

"Hoi"Naruto berkata dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya"Ahh jadi apa ini parah Chopper?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan penyakit kronis, tapi paman ini terus melakukannya, ini akan berakibat buruk jika ia terus melakukannya"

"Hmm apa dia akan mati?"

"Begitulah"Chopper menjawab dengan wajah pucat sedang Naruto wajahnya biasa-biasa saja

"Lihat muka si kejam itu sama sekali tidak berubah setelah mendengar jawaban si kejam itu"Nami berkata dengan pedas melihat Naruto yang menahan kesal

"Kau benar Nami, mana mungkin dia bisa bersikap baik?"Ussop berkata dengan bibir yang meledek, Naruto mengambil gelas yang kosong dan

Dtak Bruk

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto breng-"

Dor

Ucapan Ussop yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang benjol terpotong oleh suara tembakan

Tap

"Percuma saja paman, aku sudah tahu jika kau akan menembaknya!"Naruto memegang tangan orang itu yang memegang pistol

"OYASSSAN APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"Teriakan dari 2 monyet yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat mereka semua kaget

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja! Jadi apa tujuan kalian ke tempat ini?"

"Pastinya tidak untuk mengincar emasmu, kami tidak tertarik dengan emasmu, kami hanya ingin tahu cara ke pulau langit!"Naruto membalas dengan tenangnya perkataan paman ini

"Ah, Naruto aku tertarik"Nami mengacungkan tangannya keberatan dengan ucapan Naruto

"Kau diamlah"Naruto membalas dengan cepat perkataan Nami

"Hmm, kalian pasti bocah bajak laut yang ketinggalan zaman sampai berkhayal jika ada pulau dilangit"Paman itu tersenyum dengan jawaban Naruto tadi

"Itu hal yang wajar, di Grand Line akal sehat tidak selalu bekerja jadi gunakan saja akal tidak sehat"

"Eh, jadi kau ini orang sinting Naruto!"Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Nami dan Sanji berkata dengan kompaknya

Ctak

"Apa, apa kalian ingin kuhajar?"Naruto berkata dengan menahan kesal dikepalanya

"Ma santai saja Naruto, yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana kau tahu jika paman itu akan menembakku?"Ussop bertanya dengan tersenyum tertarik

"Itu karena aku merasakan udara yang disekitarnya bergerak, jadi saat tangannya bergerak reaksi udara yang ada disekitarnya juga berubah membuat tekanan disekitarnya menurun, dan aku bereaksi terhadap hal itu dan melihat pistol didekatnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa kena hajarnya?"

"Itu karena aku tidak sedang focus pada tekanan apapun, aku hanya sedang focus pada tebing itu, jadi aku tidak menyadarinya"

"Jadi kelemahannya kau harus focus"Ussop mencatat kelemahan Naruto didalam notenya

"Kenapa kau menulisnya?"

"Karena jika ada suatu kendala mungkin saja akan berguna"

"Tumben kau berpikir"Naruto manggut-manggut setuju

Druak

"Kau berkata seolah aku ini orang bodoh saja Naruto?!"Ussop berkata dengan tenang walau kepalanya sudah sangat kesal akan ucapan Naruto tadi

"Aku ingin keluar dulu"Naruto pergi membiarkan mereka meneruskan pembicaraannya tadi

Taman

Naruto kini tengah berbaring ditaman yang sejuk dengan menutup matanya

' _Sudah 25 tahun lebih sejak aku membuat janji dengan Anisa, tapi aku ingin tahu apa dia masih hidup? Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa hidup di Grand Line kecuali orang-orang hebat, dan Anisa bukanlah orang hebat jadi apa ia masih hidup disuatu tempat? Namun jika kau masih mengingat janji kita, kita pasti akan bertemu suatu hari'_ Naruto membatin dengan tersenyum walau matanya tertutup

Byurr

Naruto langsung bangun akibat guyuran tadi

"Wanita sialan kau sangat menyebalkan"Naruto melihat Nami yang tengah melihatnya tersenyum licik

"Habisnya kau tidur begitu nyenyak, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengganggu"

"Jadi ada apa?"Naruto langsung pada titik informasi yang akan diberitahu Nami, karena ia tahu jika membangunkannya pasti ada informasi, dan jika tidak akan ia ikat dan buang ke laut

"Ada cara menuju ke pulau langit walau masih teori, dan juga malam ini kita akan pesta, jadi siapkan dirimu Naruto!"

Malam hari

Naruto tengah meneguk air putihnya yang sengaja ia minta, karena tidak sedang ingin minum sake

"Oi Naruto, sake ini enak sekali! Kau harus coba"Zoro berkata dengan menyodorkan gelasnya yang penuh

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin minum sake, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka minum sake"

"Apa, kau ini aneh sekali, tidak suka sake"Zoro bicara dengan melihat Naruto dengan alis tertaut

"Berisik, kau sendiri juga aneh, bisa menghabiskan 3 tong sake sendirian, aku 1 tong saja sudah tidak kuat"Naruto melihat 3 tong yang ada dibelakang Zoro dengan sweatdrop

"Ahh, aku bahkan masih bisa minum lebih banyak dari ini"Naruto makin sweatdrop mendengar balasan Zoro yang seolah 3 tong itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya

"GAWAT"

Druk Drauk

Luffy dkk ditendang dari rumah dengan segera oleh Cricket

"Ada apa Paman?"Luffy bertanya dengan heran ditendang tiba-tiba dari rumah

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu yang penting! Kalian semua pergilah ke hutan dan tangkap South Bird"

"Untuk pergi ke selatan, kompas tidak bekerja jadi kita harus pakai sesuatu selain kompas"Naruto yang mengerti dengan maksud Cricket segera saja berdiri

"Benar, jadi kalian semua pergilah, sebelum matahari terbit, dan selama itu kami akan merenovasi kapal kalian agar bisa berlayar kelangit"

"YEAH"Mereka semua segera saja pergi ke hutan mencari South Bird yang diberitahu

Hutan

Naruto hanya sendiri tidak ada teman tim, karena terburu terpisah, ditambah ia tidak kebagian jaringnya

"Apa aku sedang tertular penyakit tersesat milik Zoro, atau Menma-nii?"Naruto menundukan kepalanya akan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada disini

Truk

Lintah-lintah mulai berjatuhan dari langit menghujani Naruto yang masih menunduk

"Lebih baik kalian enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kuhanguskan"Naruto menatap lintah itu dengan tajam, tapi seolah tidak terpengaruh lintah itu tetap bergerak

Srz Sruuuzzttttttt

Hutan yang Naruto tempati menyambar listrik yang kuat, dan tentu saja pelakunya Naruto dan tujuannya untuk menghanguskan lintah-lintah itu

Bruk

Naruto duduk dibatu yang ada dibelakangnya dan melihat kehutan yang gelap

"Ini pasti makan waktu"Naruto menundukan kepalanya melihat hutan

"KYYAAAAAA"

"OAAAAAAA"Suara teriakan dari hutan yang ditempat lain terdengar dengan jelas

"Sial, jika saja aku berpasangan dengan Nami, aku pasti sudah menertawainya sampai aku sakit perut"Naruto menggerutu kesal dengan kondisinya sekarang ini

Trak

Suara dari ranting pohon mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Cio, cio"South Bird (Tahulah, susah mendeskripsikannya) yang dicari Naruto muncul juga dihadapannya dengan wajah yang meledek

"Sayang sekali aku ini bukan Chopper, jadi aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu, tapi.."

Srz Sztttt

Burung itu jadi burung panggang seketika

Bruk

Dan terjatuh dari ranting yang sedang ia pijak, Naruto berdiri dan mengambilnya"Pulang saja, Chopper pasti bisa menyembuhkannya"Naruto membawa burung yang matanya berputar-putar itu dengan asap dari seluruh tubuhnya

Tengah hutan

Luffy dkk kini tengah berkumpul dibagian tengah dengan mendapat 1 South Bird yang didapatkan Robin dengan mudahnya, itu menghancurkan usaha mereka semua dengan mudahnya!

Srek Srek

Naruto keluar dari semak-semak dengan membawa South Bird yang dibawa terbalik dan tentu saja berasap

"Oi Naruto cepat bawa kesini burung bakar itu!"Air liur menetes dengan mata yang bersinar senang melihat burung yang gosong itu

"Enak saja, burung ini sebagai kompas agar bisa keselatan tempat arus itu berada!"

"Eh, kita sudah punya 1, jadi kita makan saja yang itu!"Luffy membalas dengan cepat

"Kejam sekali! Tapi Nice Naruto, aku ingin sekali membakar burung itu hidup-hidup karena telah mempermainkanku"Ussop mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tersenyum pada Naruto

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pada burung ini?"Naruto mengangkat burung yang gosong itu

"South Bird itu termasuk burung yang langka, jika kita memakannya pasti ada yang protes dan bukan hanya itu Cricket-san juga akan marah"Nami menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan berpikir

"Kuobati saja burung itu, nanti kita serahkan pada Cricket-san dan yang lain, jika burung itu sudah mulai baikan"Chopper mengajukan pendapatnya dengan tenang

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh kita tidak jadi memakannya!"Luffy bersuara dengan sangat keberatan

"Bukan kita tapi kau saja yang ingin memakannya bukan!"Zoro membalas dengan poker face ucapan Luffy

"Uuuuuu"Luffy memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Zoro

Tempat Cricker

Luffy dkk terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi disini

"Oi Ossan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Luffy membantu Cricket duduk, kondisi Cricket sangat buruk dengan luka yang besar ditubuhnya dan luka-luka sayatan

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan segera menyelesaikan perbaikan kapalnya!"

"Pikirkan saja itu nanti, sekarang kondisimu lebih penting bukan!"Luffy membalas dengan heran akan Cricket

"Rupanya rookie 55 juta atau berapapun itu berniat mencari gara-gara!"Naruto, Zoro dan Sanji melihat lambang yang ada dilambung kapal dengan poker face

"Luffy kau berniat kesana bukan!"

"Tenang saja Nami, aku akan segera kembali sebelum matahari terbit"

"Pastikan jangan terlalu membuat kehebohan, tapi kau hanya punya waktu sekitar 5 jam, jadi pastikan kembali saat 5 jam sudah berlalu"Naruto melihat bulan yang mulai lengser dari puncaknya dengan tersenyum

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali"

===============TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Yo Maaf updatenya lama, dan juga saya sudah berusaha semampunya, karena banyaknya kegiatan dan juga gangguan yang membuat saya gagal mau ngetik ini fic, tapi mohon dukungannya ya para Reader sekalian!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trug

"Maaf"

"Ya ampun, gara-garamu kita hampir saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk pergi ke pulau langit"Naruto berkata dengan kesal pada Luffy yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol oleh pukulan Naruto

"Ya ampun, kenapa Luffy bisa datang tepat waktu?"Nami dan Ussop bergumam dengan aura suram disekeliling mereka

"Hentikan aura tidak berguna itu!"

"Berisik manusia sadis!"Nami dan Ussop berteriak dengan kompak pada Naruto yang sekarang memegang wajahnya heran

"Terserah kalian saja"

Mocktown

Srat Srat

Doflamingo menyerang dengan menyeringai melihat mereka semua

"Sampah tetaplah sampah mau bagaimana kau mengolahnya! Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tidak kusangka spesiesnya masih hidup dan ada didunia ini Gihihihi"Doflamingo berkata dengan menyeringai senang

Merry go place

Luffy dkk kini dihadapkan dengan arus yang sangat besar, melebihi raksasa apapun didunia ini, Ussop, Nami dan Chopper berteriak ketakutan melihat kedalam arus itu yang sangat gelap

"Wah nampaknya kita akan benar-benar mati!"Naruto melihat tengah-tengah arus yang sangat gelap _'Bahkan dengan Mangekyou Sharingan-pun aku tidak bisa melihat kedalamnya'_

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG MENAKUTKAN MANUSIA SADIS!"Ussop dan Nami berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto yang masih bisa tenang

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, jadi kukatakan saja! Lagipula percuma saja jika kalian ingin membujuk Luffy! Dia tidak mungkin bisa kalian bujuk, yang ada dia hanya malah bersemangat nantinya"

"Ahhhh, seharusnya kau tidak mengucapkannya"Ussop, Nami dan Chopper tertunduk dilantai dengan suram

"Suram sekali"

"Hei kalian semua, apa kalian siap menuju pulau langit?"Luffy berteriak dengan senangnya pada mereka semua yang sebagian tertunduk lesu

Srush

Saat mereka langsung menuju ke tengah arus, tidak terjadi apa-apa, malah tenang saja

"Eh, sudah selesai"Ussop berkata dengan heran, karena tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya

"MUGIWARA NO LUFFY"Suara dari kejauhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara

"Bukannya dia, orang yang kita temui waktu itu Zoro!"

"Yeah, tapi kenapa mereka kemari?"

"Kutanyakan saja, HEI OSSAN KENAPA KAU KEMARI?"

"Ahh, tentu saja untuk mendapatkan kepala dari buronan 100 juta Berry"Perkataan orang itu a.k.a Marshal D Teach membuat mereka semua bingung

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Mugiwara no Luffy buronan seharga 100 juta Berry, dan Kaizoku gari no Zoro, 60 juta berry"Teach mengeluarkan poster buronan

"Woo 100 juta, aku ini pasti hebat bukan"Luffy berkata dengan senang melihat posternya

"Aku jauh lebih murah"Zoro berkata dengan raut wajah senang juga

"Hei, apa aku tidak ada?"Sanji bertanya dengan serius pada Ussop yang memegang teropong

"Tidak ada"

"LIHATLAH BAIK-BAIK!"Sanji berteriak dengan marah pada Ussop

"Ada apa dengan kau ini? Lagipula itu hanya poster buronan bukan"Naruto berkata dengan heran pada Sanji yang kelihatan marah dan kesal

"Hahh apa kau tidak tahu, jika harga buronan sangat mempengaruhi masa depan bajak laut? Lagipula orang yang memiliki kemampuan hebat sepertimu, tapi tidak punya harga untuk kepalanya! Kau ini memalukan sekali ya"

Ctak

Naruto tersenyum dengan dengan kesal melihat Sanji yang siap bertarung dengannya

DHUARRRRRRRR

Gelombang air besar yang menghantam bawah kapal Sunny membuat mereka terlempar keatas, dan nampan yang dipakai Teach hancur berantakan

"Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba begini"

"Arus yang tenang tadi, merupakan persiapan ya! Jadi Navigator-san apa yang akan kau lakukan, sebentar lagi kapal kita akan terlepas dari arus dan jatuh kebawah"Naruto melihat kebawah dengan intens

"Tenang saja, kau pikir aku ini siapa! Minna kembangkan layarnya"

"Tapi Nami, untuk apa ki-"

"Cepat turuti saja Ussop!"

Sruk

Layar dikembangkan dan kapal mereka terlepas dari tiang air yang menjulang keatas dengan ukuran yang sangat besar juga

Swuushh

"Ini kubantu"

"Sankyu Naruto!"Nami tersenyum melihat ke langit

Markas Pusat Angkatan laut

Orang-orang penting dari angkatan laut yang pangkatnya Wakil-Admiral, Admiral dan Fleet Admiral ditambah dengan Shicibukai menambah ketegangan pada pertemuan mereka sekarang ini

"Terkumpul 5 orang, tapi ini sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan"Sengoku melihat Doflamingo, Mihawk, Jimbei, Kuma dan juga Moria

"Jangan banyak basa-basi Sengoku! Cepatlah, aku masih punya banyak bisnis yang harus kuurus"

"Yare-yare mendengar bisnis bajak laut membuat telingaku sakit"Sengoku membalas dengan sarkastik perkataan Doflamingo yang menyeringai

"Benar, cepatlah Sengoku! Kami juga punya kesibukkan"

"Membayangkan jika Shicibukai sudah dibentuk saat bajak laut Roger masih ada, pasti mereka semua akan bisa dihadapi dengan seimbang"

"Jangan terlalu bermimpi Otsuru, Ouka Shicibukai dan admiral bersama Fleet Admiral, memang bisa menghadapi 5 monster tidak 6 monster kru Roger, tapi krunya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh"

"Raja bajak laut Roger, Raja Kegelapan Rayleigh, Raja Kematian Menma, Rambut merah Shanks, Raja dasar laut Seegul, dan juga Raja Hewan buas Gaban. Raja Kematian dan Raja Bajak laut telah mati, Raja Dasar laut, Raja Hewan buas, serta Raja Kegelapan menghilang, yang masih aktif hanya Rambut Merah (Akagami)"

"Cihihihi, jika saja aku bisa merebut bayangan mereka berenam, pasti aku sudah menguasai dunia"Moria berkata dengan antusias mendengar orang-orang yang Otsuru sebutkan tadi

"Jangan berkhayal Moria, hanya dengan kekuatanmu yang ada kau akan dibantai oleh mereka!"Mihawk berkata dengan datar melihat Moria sebelah mata

"Kau meremehkanku Taka No Me!"

"Aku hanya berkata kenyataan saja"

"Raja Hewan buas Gaban, bukannya ia telah dikalahkan oleh Raja Seratus hewan buas Kaido"

"Yeah, Jimbei tapi itu masih rumor yang belum jelas kenyataannya!"

"Hmm, Bocah Uchiha itu memang hebat sekali, bisa menjadi legenda hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun! Oh ya Sengoku aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"Perkataan Doflamingo mengalihkan perhatian Sengoku dan orang-orang disana"Jangan pasang wajah serius begitu, santai saja"

"Jangan bertele-tele Doflamingo"Kuma berkata dengan datar pada Doflamingo yang masih menyeringai senang

"Yah, sebenarnya aku menemukan seorang Uchiha yang masih hidup, dan ia berada didalam suatu kelompok bajak laut"

"Apa dia berbahaya?"Sengoku menyipitkan matanya pada Doflamingo yang menyeringai

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya sendiri, ia berada dalam kelompok Mugiwara no Ichimi, yang merupakan topic pembicaraan kita"

"Apa dia telah membangkitkan kekuatannya?"

"Entahlah, dia terlihat seperti remaja biasa yang tidak menyadari akan identitasnya sendiri"

"Mengapa kau memberikan informasi ini Doflamingo?"Jimbei menyipitkan matanya melihat Doflamingo yang masih menyeringai

"Karena bisa saja ini akan menjadi menarik bukan? Jika ia menjadi seperti Uchiha yang terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia itu"

"Lalu kau pikir kami akan membiarkannya?"

"Topik pembicaraan kali ini adalah kursi kosong Shicibukai dan juga Mugiwara no Luffy, dan mengenai kursi kosong Shicibukai, mungkin ada baiknya jika Uchiha itu menjadi salah satu Shicibukai"

"Ternyata begitu, mengambil dan merawatnya, sebelum ia menolak dan menghancurkannya"

"Benar sekali"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu"Suara asing dari jendela mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua yang berada disana

"Siapa kau?"Sengoku melihat orang yang mukanya putih seperti badut tapi hidungnya tidak merah

"Perkenalkan namaku Laffite, aku kesini untuk mencalonkan Marshal D Teach, Kurohige menjadi Shicibukai"

"Siapa itu, aku tidak kenal? Bahkan ia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang ditakuti para bajak laut"Sengoku berkata dengan sarkas pada orang itu

"Ohoho, tenang saja kami menyiapkan sebuah tangkapan yang akan kami serahkan pada kalian"

"Menarik, Sengoku terima tawarannya itu"

"Bukannya tadi kau mencalonkan seorang Uchiha"Otsuru melihat Doflamingo yang menyeringai senang

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu tidaklah penting sekarang ini"

Pulau Langit

Upperyard

Naruto kini berada disalah satu pohon dengan bersembunyi disalah satu batang pohon dengan melihat sekitar waspada _'Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seingatku aku terlempar dari kapal, tapi mengapa bisa ke pulau antah berantah yang ajaib bisa dilangit ini! Dan juga kenapa udara disini sangat tidak enak alirannya'_

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau berada disekitar sini"Orang yang berdiri diatas burung berteriak

"Lalu ada perlu apa denganku?"Naruto keluar saja, karena sudah ketahuan tidak ada gunanya terus bersembunyi jika sudah ketahuan

"Ucapanmu lancang sekali! Setelah berani menginjakkan kakimu ke tanah Dewa ini dan kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu! Seharusnya kau bersujud dan memohon ampun!"

"Aku, memohon ampun pada Dewa! Pfthh"Naruto menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Mudah saja, aku memohon ampun pada sesuatu yang kupercayai! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya! Dan juga ingat ini aku tidak pernah berdoa pada Dewa atau siapapun, jadi camkan itu baik-baik dalam kepalamu"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum senang melihat Pria itu

"Pendosa tidak tahu diri, berterima kasihlah padaku, karena aku Shura dari 4 pendeta akan membunuhmu"

"Hehh kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"Naruto memandang Shura dengan menyeringai

Trink

Naruto menahan serangan Shura yang melesat bersama burung itu, tidak hanya disitu serangan Shura terus berlanjut, membuat Naruto terus bertahan _'Cih burung sialan'_

"Raitei no Tetsui"

Blaarrrr

Ledakan yang disebabkan juru Naruto, mengguncang tempat bertarung mereka

' _Dia menghindarinya'_ Naruto melihat Shura dan burungnya yang baik-baik saja

' _Dia memiliki kekuatan yang serupa dengan Enel-sama!'_ Shura melihat Naruto dengan tidak percaya

Srung

Shura terbawa kebelakang oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang padanya _'Mengenainya'_

Trank

Shura menahan serangan Naruto yang akan membelahnya jika tidak ditahan, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya untuk menghajar wajah Shura tapi ia bisa menghindarinya dan melompat mundur

"Ternyata benar, kau bisa memprediksi gerakanku!"

"Tepat sekali, dengan menggunakan Mantra, aku bisa mendengar suara dari tubuhmu, dan menghindarinya"

"S…Sialan B-B…Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki teknik sehebat itu?"Naruto memegang kepalanya dan berkata dengan gemetar mendengar perkataan Shura, sedangkan Shura memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang berubah menjadi aneh

"B..Brengsek, kau pasti menggunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk mengetahui Three Size perempuan bukan?"

"Tidak-tidak, lagipula untuk apa melakukannya? Dan juga apa three Size itu?"Shura menjawab dengan sweatdrop pertanyaan Naruto yang konyol menurutnya

Trink

"Tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya"Naruto menahan tombak Shura yang mengarah tepat pada jantungnya dengan menyeringai, Naruto mementalkan pedang Shura dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada jantung Shura yang juga langsung diblok

"Tidak buruk"Shura melihat Naruto dengan menyeringai

"Kau juga, tapi…."

"Air Strike"

Swuunggg Brak

Shura terdorong kebelakang menabrak pohon dengan keras meninggalkan bekas pada pohon itu

"Brengsek"Shura menajamkan matanya melihat Naruto

Pulau Skypea

Dermaga

Kapal gagak kecil yang bergerak menuju Upper Yard

"Ya ampun, si Naruto itu, apa ia tertular sifat Zoro yang suka tersesat?"Sanji mengoceh dengan heran akan keberadaan Naruto

"Yah, kalau diingat lagi dia sudah tidak ada semenjak kita mendarat di pulau Skypea bukan"Ussop mengingat-ngingat lagi tentang sebelumnya dimana mereka sampai sebelumnya

"Ahh apa dia tersesat dan masih di laut?"Perkataan Luffy membuat hening seketika

"EHHHHH BUKANNYA INI GAWAT! MUNGKIN SAJA NARUTO TERTINGGAL DIBAWAH"

"TENANGLAH USSOP, KITA SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN DIA, MANA MUNGKIN DIA BISA TERLEMPAR DALAM PERJALANAN KE PULAU LANGIT"

"Tenang saja nanti juga akan ketemu"Luffy berkata dengan santainya, tidak tahu seberapa penting ini

"MANA MUNGKIN ITU TERJADI LUFFY?!"

Dhuag

Luffy terkapar oleh tendangan dan hajaran Ussop yang tepat mengenai wajahnya

"Oiiiiiiii"Suara yang mereka kenal membuat mereka mencari sumber suara

Tap

Sesuatu yang mendarat dikapal ini membuat mereka siaga

"Kapal yang kecil juga, dimana Merry?"

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI KETAKUTAN BRENGSEK NARUTOO!"Sanji berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Oy, Naruto darimana saja kau ini?"Ussop bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang kelihatan santai

"Jangan-jangan…."

"Benar Luffy, aku terjebak dipulau ini daritadi"

"Ahhh syukurlah ternyata bukan"Luffy bernafas lega mendengar balasan Naruto

"Memangnya kau berpikir apa tadi?"Naruto jawdrop akan ekspresi Luffy yang sangat berubah

"Aku berpikir kau berpesta di pulau ini tanpa memberitahu kami"

"Tidak-tidak, dipikir darimanapun itu mustahil bukan"Ussop dan Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Luffy yang tidak masuk akal

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"Sanji bertanya pada Naruto yang kini posisinya menjadi bersantai

"Yah, bertarung melawan orang yang bernama Shura dan ia berkata ia itu salah satu dari pendeta, walaupun aku tidak peduli sih"Perkataan Naruto membuat Ussop, Luffy dan Sanji terkejut

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mengalahkannya?"Ussop bertanya dengan panic pada Naruto yang masih santai

"Ahh bisa dibilang hampir saja aku mengalahkannya, dan aku merasakan ada orang yang datang, dan angin disekitar tubuh mereka, nampaknya memberitahu jika mereka setingkat dengan si Shura itu, dan juga yang lebih menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan membuatku kesal…."Perkataan menggantung Naruto membuat Ussop menelan ludahnya, takut mendengar seseorang yang lebih kuat dari para pendeta itu

"Apa itu sesuatu yang enak?"air liur menetes dari mulut Luffy menunggu balasan Naruto

"Tidak mungkin Luffy"

"Apa itu?"Sanji bertanya dengan serius pada Naruto yang juga serius

"Dia bisa mendengar suara tubuh kita"

"Suara tubuh?"Mereka bertiga memiringkan kepalanya, bingung

"Bisa dijelaskan?"

"Kalian pikir saja, ia bisa mendengar suara tubuh dengan mengetahui tiga ukuran istimewa dengan mudah tanpa perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya, itulah yang membuatku kesal"

Jdeerrrr

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, Ussop dan Sanji tiba-tiba lesu dan mengeluarkan aura suram disekitar tubuh mereka

"SIALAN, KEMARILAH PARA PENDETA AKAN KUTENDANG KALIAN SEMUA!"Sanji berteriak dengan semangat berkobar

"YEAH, KELUARLAH AKAN KUPERLIHATKAN KEHEBATAN USSOP-SAMA INI PADAMU"Ussop juga sama dengan Sanji

Altar pengorbanan

Chopper berada sendirian disana, karena Zoro dan yang lain pergi ke hutan untuk menelusuri dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kapal

"Aku sendirian, tolong aku Luffy~, Zoro~, Sanji~"Chopper berkata dengan sedih akan keadaannya yang sendirian

Srush Srush

Chopper yang mendengar suara aneh dibelakangnya, mengalihkan mukanya dengan patah-patah

"Yo, sepertinya hanya ada satu"

"GYAAAAAAA"Chopper berteriak dengan kaget melihat orang yang berdiri diatas burung

"Hei kau"Chopper menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan takut"Yeah, apa kau tahu orang berambut kuning?"Chopper memiringkan kepalanya _'Kepala kuning jangan-jangan….?'_

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan Sanji?"

"Jadi namanya Sanji! Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah mempermalukanku!"Shura berkata dengan melihat Chopper datar _'Sanji apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuatnya marah? Ia kelihatan berbahaya!'_ Chopper membatin dengan menangis

Jalur putih yang digunakan Luffy

"OWAAHHHHHH"Mereka semua berteriak dengan kencang menghindari kapak yang melayang dan berbagai perangkap lain di jalur mereka

"Hoi, jalannya bercabang menjadi 4, kita akan pilih yang mana?"Ussop menunjuk melihat didepannya yang ada patung dengan dikepala patung itu ada pahatan yang memiliki tulisan, Besi, Rawa, Tali dan Bola

"Pilih saja yang bola!"Luffy berkata dengan senangnya menunjuk pada yang patung bertulis bola diatasnya

"Kenapa?"Mereka bertiga bertanya dengan kompak

"Bukannya itu terdengar menyenangkan!"

"Putuskan dengan benar Luffy!"Sanji melihat Luffy dengan tajam

"Pilih yang rawa"Ucapan Naruto mendapat perhatian dari mereka

"Kenapa?"

"Saat kita kecil, pasti kita akan bermain sampai berlumuran rawa bukan! Jadi laki-laki pasti memilih rawa"

"Kalau begitu aku pilih besi"Sanji mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan berlagak keren

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ini koki yang selalu berhubungan dengan alat masak, dan alat masak terbuat dari besi bukan"

"Kalian ini seriuslah, kita bisa saja akan bertemu dengan salah satu pendeta!"

"Lalu kau pilih yang mana Ussop?"Sanji bertanya balik pada Ussop yang kelihatan berpikir

"Tentu saja aku pilih yang bola, karena terdengar tidak begitu berbahaya! Dan juga dulu saat aku kecil aku selalu bermain bola, jadi aku ini Master Bola"

"Kau dengar Sanji, ia bilang ia selalu bermain bola"Luffy berkata dengan berkomplot dengan Sanji yang menyeringai sama dengan Luffy

"Kau benar Luffy, aku tidak menyangka ternyata ia seperti itu Pfhtt"

"Bermain bola hanya untuk anak kecil, bermain sampai berlumuran untuk anak besar"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum kecil

"APA MAKSUD UCAPAN KALIAN ITU, SIALAN?!"

"Hoi-hoi kita sudah dekat!"Sanji melihat patung itu yang sekarang berjarak hanya 10 meter

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, bola!"Ussop memutar kemudinya pada patung yang bertuliskan bola, gelap gulita itulah pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat pertama kali masuk kedalam patung itu

"Hoi-hoi apa ini, aku tidak bisa melihat!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa melihat"

"Hei, entah kenapa ini seperti permainan?"Luffy berkata dengan tersenyum senang

"Permainan"Mereka bertiga memiringkan kepalanya berpikir dengan perkataan Luffy dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan"Ini Cuma perkataan ngawurnya lagi"Mereka bertiga kompak sekali mengatakannya

"Tidak, aku berpikir ini seperti permainan menebak, jika benar akan mendapat hadiah dan yang salah mungkin ada hukumannya"

"Hoi-hoi apa yang akan terjadi jika kita salah?"Ussop bertanya dengan panic sendiri

"Aku mengerti, ini seperti judi saja! Yang kalah pasti akan kehilangan apa yang ditaruhkannya!"

"Benar, seperti jatuh dari pulau langit ini"Luffy tersenyum senang, mengatakannya dengan enteng

"Jangan berkata dengan santai begitu Luffy, jika salah, kita akan mendapatkan hal yang buruk!"Tubuh Ussop gemetar mendengar perkataan Sanji dan Luffy tadi

"Ini buruk Ussop"

"Ada apa Naruto?"Ussop bertanya dengan cepat mendengar ucapannya tadi

"Luffy itu dewa kesialan dan kau itu dewa kutukan bukan!"

Ctak

"Jangan mengatakan itu duren busuk"Ussop berkata dengan kesal pada Naruto yang masih berpikir dengan serius

"Lalu apanya yang buruk Naruto?"Sanji menyimpan rokoknya yang baru saja ia hisap

"Jika Dewa kesialan dan dewa kutukan ada disini, bisa saja kita akan benar-benar terjatuh dari sini!"

"Hoi-hoi bercandamu itu berlebihan!"Ussop mengibaskan tangannya dengan tertawa garing tidak percaya

"Hoi itu jalan keluarnya"Sanji melihat cahaya didepan mereka saat ini, mereka mendekati cahaya itu dan melewatinya, bola mata mereka semua keluar melihat kebawah

"UUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA"

====================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Yo apa kabar kalian semua? Gue baik (Gak nanya) makasih udah yang mau review dan fav juga Follnya, dan soal jurus Naruto yang Air Strike itu mirip dengan milik Saber di Fate Zero, jadi jika penasaran lihat saja di google


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mereka berempat berada dalam kondisi seperti ikan yang tidak kuat ditanah

"Sialan kau Naruto, mengapa prediksimu menjadi kenyataan?!"Ussop berkata dengan mata yang putih dan tubuh yang lemas

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU PENDETA SIALAN!"Naruto dan Sanji berteriak dengan berkobar melihat langit

"Ahahahaha sepertinya tadi kita hampir saja mati! Dan juga kenapa kalian kelihatan bersemangat begitu?"Luffy melihat Sanji dan Naruto dengan tertawa senang

"Mereka itu Cuma orang bodoh yang pikirannya mesum!"Ussop berkata dengan lunglai dipinggir kapal

Dhuar

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH?!"Ussop berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto dan Sanji yang baru saja meledakkan sesuatu

"Oi apa bola bisa meledak?"

"Bisakah kau tidak bercanda sekarang Naruto? Kau ini bodoh ya, mana mungkin ada bola yang bisa meledak! Apa kepala kalian sedang koslet?"Ussop menjawab perempatan siku-siku didahinya melihat Naruto yang tengah bohong

"Kalau begitu Ussop, ambil bola itu!"Sanji menunjuk bola putih yang melayang didekat Ussop

"Hah, akan kubuktikan jika kepala kalian itu sedang bermasalah"Ussop mengambil bola itu dan bertingkah dengan kerennya"Lihat tidak terjadi apa-apa"Sanji, Naruto dan Luffy membulatkan matanya melihat ular keluar dari bola itu

"Charge"

"Concasse"

"Gomu-gomu no Pistol"

Dzzett Dhuak Buagh

Ussop terkena telak serangan mereka yang mengarah pada ular itu, ular itu juga sama kondisinya dengan Ussop

"APA-APAAN KALIAN ITU, MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU HAHHH!"

Dhuak DHuak DHuak

Naruto, Sanji dan Luffy memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Ussop yang sedang marah pada mereka bertiga yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan bersiul

"Na Sanji, kenapa si Ussop itu masih hidup?"

"Entahlah, apa dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia super?"

"Shishishihshi sepertinya Ussop sudah bertambah kuat"

Ctak

"Apa-apaanya nada bicara kalian itu? Apa kalian sedang mencoba memujiku? Terima kasih atas pujiannya"Ussop melihat mereka bertiga dengan kesal

"Hahahaaaaa"Suara tawa yang asing mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berempat, yang membuat mereka waspada akan pemilik suara yang tidak dikenal

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"Orang yang yang seperti bola dengan topi kuning dan rambut merah marun keluar dengan menaiki bola

"Siapa itu? Pendeta kah!"Ussop berkata dengan bersembunyi dibelakang Sanji yang sedang bersiap

"Hoo rupanya suara yang tidak asing!"Orang itu menunjuk Naruto dengan tersenyum tertarik"Kau orang yang mengalahkan Shura bukan"

"Maksudmu pria yang menaiki burung? Jika dia, ya aku yang yang mengalahkannya, walaupun aku sangat kesal mendengar dia mempunyia kemampuan sakti bin ajaib bin mandraguna bin hebat bin luar biasa bin keren bin tidak ada bandingannya!"

"Kebanyakan binnya!"Mereka berempat melihat Naruto dengan sweatdrop dengan perkataan Naruto yang seenaknya saja dan juga kepanjangan

"Kamu orang yang menarik ya"Orang bulat itu berkata dengan tersenyum melihat Naruto

"Maaf ya, aku ini masih normal jadi cari saja yang lain!"

Ctak

"Aku mengerti, mengapa Shura sangat kesal sekali membicarakan dirimu?!"Orang itu berkata dengan tenang walau kepalanya sangat kesal

"Dango sialan, kemari kau!"Sanji melompat dari perahu menuju manusia dango itu yang masih santai, orang itu menghindari tendangan Sanji yang mengarah ubun-ubun kepalanya

Phung

Orang itu menyentuh pinggang Sanji yang membuatnya terpental kebawah seketika

"Ah aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, aku pendeta dari hutan ilusi ini, pendeta dari ujian bola dengan kelulusan 10 persen, namaku Satori! Salah kenal!"

"Oy Sanji, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Luffy bertanya dengan heran dari kapal

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja Luffy?"

"Gomu-gomu no Pistol"Satori mengelak dengan mudah pukulan Luffy"Muchi"Satori meloncat keatas menghindari Luffy yang seperti cambuk

"Baik kalian berdua juga turun"Satori berada dibelakang Naruto dan Ussop yang melebarkan matanya

Phung Phung

Mereka berdua menabrak pohon raksasa didepan mereka dengan keras _'Ini gawat! Menghadapinya dengan bola-bola dengan isi yang tidak diketahui, akan menambah kerugian pertarungan kita!'_ Naruto membatin dengan keluar dari tempatnya terlempar

"Apa-apaan dengan serangannya itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya? Hei Naruto apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya Ussop, karena serangannya itu bukanlah pukulan, tendangan atau semacam kemampuan khusus, tapi dari sarung tangan yang ia kenakan, aku merasakan gelombang kejut yang ditembakan keudara lalu melalui dirimu tadi, dan itu tidak berasal dari dalam tubuhnya"

"Wah kemampuanmu mengerikan juga bisa menganalisis seperti itu! Tapi dial macam apa yang ia gunakan?"

"Dial?"

"Begitu, kau tidak tahu tentang dial karena terjebak disini, dengan Naruto dial itu benda berguna yang bisa digunakan untuk bermacam hal, dan yang digunakannya merupakan salah satunya"

"Lalu apa saja unsur dari dial ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu"Ussop membalas dengan bangganya akan pertanyaan Naruto

"Ahh bodohnya aku bertanya pada dirimu"

"I-ini gawat"

"Apanya yang gawat?"

"Kapalnya bergerak menuju keluar hutan ini!"

"Terus, apanya yang gawat?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya, jika kapal itu sudah bergerak ke luar jangkauan kita, kita semua tidak akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini"

"Aku bisa terbang, jadi tidak ada masalah bukan"

Puk

Ussop menepuk lengannya dengan tampang polos"BILANG DARI TADI KUNING BUSUK"

"HAHH AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARNYA DARIMU MBAH PINOKIO!"

"Sepertinya kalian senang sekali bercakap ya, padahal teman kalian sudah kuhajar habis-habisan"Suara Satori dibelakang mereka, kembali mengagetkan Ussop dan Naruto, namun"Dan kau pikir bisa menyerang kami dari belakang seperti tadi?"Balasan dari Naruto membuat Satori menyeringai

"Bagaimana jika kita lihat?"

"Ligthning"

Dztt Dhuar

Satori meloncat menghindari petir yang jatuh diatasnya, lalu ia mundur dan melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"BRENGSEK BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMILIKI KEKUATAN YANG SAMA DENGAN ENEL-SAMA?!"Satori berkata dengan marah dan kesal bercampur aduk

"Enel, siapa itu? Aku tidak tahu yang kau bicarakan, tapi kau pasti tahu tentang buah iblis bukan!"

"Jadi buah iblis yang serupa"Satori berkata dengan lega _'Ada apa dengannya, ia tiba-tiba kehilangan ketenangannya setelah melihat kemampuanku? Apa ia benar-benar sangat takut tentang kemampuanku ini? Dan juga mantra yang ia gunakan benar-benar merepotkan, dan menganggu! Kalau begini terus serangan kami tidak akan mengenainya'_

"WOI NARUTO INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA MELAMUN!"Teriakan Ussop menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya dan melihat Satori yang berada didepannya dengan bola-bola yang berkumpul dibelakangnya dan akan mengenainya

Change Place

Zoro, Robin dan Nami kini tengah menelusuri hutan dengan tenang, walau Nami selalu panic karena hampir selalu jatuh

"Ya ampun ada apa sih dengan si Nami itu? Tiba-tiba berteriak dan sekarang tiba-tiba berlari apa dia itu memiliki tenaga cadangan?"Zoro mengeluh kesah melihat Nami yang berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Wanita itu memiliki stamina yang kuat dibandingkan laki-laki loh Kenshi-san"

"Benarkah, kenapa tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Yeah, itu hanya terjadi dalam beberapa kejadian seperti wanita yang jatuh cinta dan wanita yang bersenang-senang"

"Lalu dia masuk kemana?"Zoro melihat Nami yang berlari dengan poker face

"Wanita yang mencoba menggapai mimpinya!"Robin membalas dengan poker face pertanyaan Zoro, Zoro hanya memegang kepalanya heran, kemudian ia berlari menyusul Nami yang sudah didepan bersama Nami

"Oi Nami ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi…."Nami menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan wajah yang senang

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik Navigator-san?"

"Robin, Naruto pernah berkata jika tempat tinggal paman Cricket seperti terbelah bukan, ia juga berkata jika tebing yang ada disana juga tidak wajar bentuknya, sama seperti terbelah"

"Yeah, ia berkata seperti itu, tapi jika memang terbelah seharusnya masih ada disuatu tempat dan jaraknya seharusnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan pulau asalnya, apa kamu ingin bilang jika pulau ini?"

"Yeah Robin, benar sekali, pulau ini adalah bagian lain dari pulau Jaya"Zoro membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Nami

"Oi Nami jangan bercanda kau, bagaimana bisa pulau yang berada dilaut terbang ke atas langit?"

"Jawabannya mudah Zoro, aku awalnya juga tidak percaya tapi ini disebabkan oleh Knock Up Stream"

"Apa maksudmu pulau ini terhempas kelangit?"

"Yeah"

"Knock Up Stream selalu muncul setiap bulan, dan ini pasti sudah lama sekali, lagipula kenapa pulau ini tidak terlihat penghuninya?"

"Mungkin sudah diusir dan dibasmi"Zoro berkata dengan entengnya perkataan Robin

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini kesempatan…."Nami berkata dengan tersenyum licik dengan mata yang berubah menjadi mata uang berry

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi"Zoro bergumam dengan firasat tidak enak melihat Nami

Merry-go Place

Nami dkk kini kembali ke kapal, dimana mereka meninggalkan Chopper, tapi mereka cukup terkejut melihat beberapa bagian kapal yang terbakar dan juga Chopper yang terluka bersama orang tua yang menolong mereka saat sampai dipulau langit ini

"Sepertinya keadaannya menjadi tidak seperti yang kita harapkan"Robin masih bisa bicara dengan poker face pada Chopper yang bersembunyi dibalik kapal

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"Teriakan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seseorang yang menaiki kapal bersama Ussop, Sanji dan Naruto yang luka-luka, kapal mereka mendekat ke tanah dan Luffy dkk turun dari kapal

"Oy apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kami datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian!"Luffy bertanya dengan nyengir lebar seolah tidak ada kejadian yang penting

"Yah kami baik-baik saja, tapi kapalnya dalam keadaan buruk"Zoro menjawab sembari melihat Merry go yang rusak

"Begitu"Luffy menjawab dengan pelan melihat Merry-go

Other place

Orang yang pernah mengalahkan Naruto di Alabasta berjalan dengan tenangnya didalam hutan lebat yang dipenuhi hewan buas

"Leonardo terimalah balasan perbuatanmu karena telah mengkhianati kami semua"Orang itu a.k.a Eryus berkata dengan datar mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dulu untuk membalas perbuatan Menma, masih teringat dengan jelas ingatan itu dan mulai mengalir dalam pikiran Eryus tentang ingatan itu

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, saat kau membunuh Seraph-chan!"Orang yang memiliki rambut merah tua melihat Eryus dengan tajam, seolah yang dilakukannya lucu sekali

"Risutry, tampaknya kau gagal melindungi dewi menjijikan itu"

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu siapa dewi itu, tapi memang benar aku gagal melindungi Seraph, tapi setidaknya Erina-chan bersama Souma berhasil selamat"

"Kheh, kau seharusnya membenci dan mengutuk Leonardo tidak namanya sekarang Menma ya, jika tidak ada Menma kau mungkin masih bisa hidup lama bersama putramu"

"Hidup itu selalu penuh dengan kejutan dan ketidakdugaan, jika aku mengetahui hal itu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya, namun ternyata menjalaninya juga cukup menyenangkan, jadi tidak ada penyesalan"

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau cukup kekanak-kanakkan"

"Kau juga, tidak disangka banyak bicara!"

Ayah Souma membulatkan matanya merasakan keberadaan Eryus yang sudah berada dibelakangnya

Srash

Tangan ayah Souma terputus dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesakitan tergambar jelas diwajah ayah Souma

"Ohh kau tidak menjerit, jarang-jarang melihat ada manusia yang bagian tubuhnya terputus tapi tidak menjerit"Eryus melihat ke ayah Souma dengan pandangan tertarik

"Jika aku menjerit itu akan mencoreng harga diriku"Ayah Souma membalas dengan tersenyum walau wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit yang sangat mendalam

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang selalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri? Harga diri tidak bisa memberikan apapun, mengapa mereka tetap menjunjungnya?"

"Kheh, memang benar harga diri memang tidak bisa memberikan apapun, namun berjuang dengan berdiri tegap berlagak keren dihadapan orang yang kau sayangi, itulah gunanya harga diri"

"Tidak berguna sekali, jika hanya berlagak keren dan berjaung dengan berdiri tegap, memangnya apa yang bisa kau dapat? Kebanggan? Itu Cuma hal konyol, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan oleh makhluk hidup, tubuhnya, kekuatannya, perasaannya semuanya hanyalah ilusi"

"Tubuh yang kuat akan memberi semangat, kekuatan yang kuat akan memberi keberanian dan perasaan yang kuat akan menghilangkan keraguan, memang benar juga tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menerima perkataanmu itu"Ayah Souma melihat Eryus dengan tajam

"Tubuh makhluk hidup tidaklah abadi, kekuatan beserta perasaannya juga, waktu mengalahkan semua itu, kalian hanyalah boneka yang dipermainkan waktu dan garis takdir yang telah ditentukan! Kalian para manusia tidak pernah melihat kedepan ataupun keatas, kalian selalu melihat kebelakang dan kebawah! Seberapa lemahpun kalian, kalian tidak pernah mau mengakuinya karena itulah kalian bisa bangga akan diri kalian, orang yang bisa membanggakan dirinya hanyalah orang yang selalu melihat pada orang yang jauh berada dibawahnya! Menyedihkan sekali bukan"

"Walau begitu, aku tetap bangga akan hal itu!"

"Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat!"

Trank krkk

Ayah Souma menahan jari-jari Eryus yang akan menusuk jantungnya jika tidak dihentikan oleh pisau

Cleb

"Guha"Ayah Souma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, jumlah yang keluar dari mulutnya tidaklah sedikit, ditambah dengan darah yang keluar dari lengannya yang putus membuatnya semakin cepat kehilangan darahnya _'Jadi hanya sampai sini saja, maaf Seraph aku tidak bisa melindungi Erina-chan'_ Ayah Souma melihat kelangit dan jatuh ketanah

Ingatan yang mengalir dipikiran Eryus membuatnya tersenyum"Sepertinya masih butuh waktu lebih lama untuk melepaskan segel dari 9 perintah Tuhan, tapi menunggu beberapa tahun untuk iblis sepertiku, mungkin seperti berkedip"Eryus melihat lingkaran besar yang ditulis dengan aksara yang mirip dengan Poneglyph namun ada yang berbeda dari Poneglyph dimana aksaranya beragam

Naruto place

Sekarang ia tengan berada ditengah-tengah hutan sendirian, mengapa sendirian karena tiba-tiba ada ular yang datang dan memisahkan mereka Luffy, Zoro, Chopper dan Robin lalu kemana sisanya? Berdasarkan rencana Nami, kelompok Luffy yang terdiri dari Zoro, Robin, Chopper dan Naruto pergi kedalam reruntuhan untuk mendapatkan emas, dan kelompok Nami yang terdiri dari Sanji, Ussop, Gunfall bersama unicorn jadi-jadiannya pergi menyusuri sungai untuk keluar dari pulau ini

"Sialan wanita itu, kenapa selalu dia yang dapat enaknya? Sedangkan yang lain dapat susahnya! Hahhh wanita memang makhluk yang egois, dan mengapa aku bisa menyukai Anisa padahal dia sendiri lebih egois jika menyangkut keinginannya!"Naruto berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka dan berkeluh kesah mengenai keadaannya yang sekarang ini

Trukg

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati angin yang baru saja menghancurkan tanah disamping kirinya

Trukg Trukg Trukg Trukg

Merasa kesal terus diserang seperti itu terus menerus

DHuar

Naruto mengguncangkan tanah dengan kuat membuat orang-orang yang menyerangnya keluar

"Kambing?"

"Sialan, rasakan Axe dialku ini"

Swung

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata

"Lambat, dan untuk seekor kambing kau ini tidak berisik juga, kurasa bagian itu saja yang bisa kupuji darimu"

"Charge"

Dzzztttt

Orang yang kepalanya mirip kambing tersengat listrik berteganggang tinggi yang membuatnya menegang dan pingsan

"Ahh aku terlalu berlebihan"Naruto menutup matanya sebelah melihat hasil perbuatannya

Dzztttt Dhuar

Naruto terserang oleh sebuah petir, refleknya tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari petir yang menghujamnya itu

"Wahaha tidak disangka ternyata kau masih hidup, setelah menerima petirku"Orang yang tidak memakai pakaian bagian atasnya dan mengenakan celana berpola batik dengan gendang dipunggungnya beserta tongkat emas yang dia pegang

"Maaf ya petir tidak terlalu mempan, tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa anda ini?"Naruto berkata dengan sopan berkebalikan dengan aura membunuh yang ia pancarkan sekarang ini pada orang yang baru saja tiba-tiba menyerangnya, cari mati apa pikir Naruto melihat orang itu

"Namaku Enel, akulah Dewa yang maha kuasa!"

"Langsung ketemu bos musuh, beruntung atau tidak beruntung, aku jadi ingin tahu yang mana?"

=====================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Yah saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan, jika ingin tahu alasannya (Gak pingin tahu, lu Cuma banyak alasan) tiba-tiba ada pengumuman tentang ujian, yah saya jadi harus buka-buka buku buat belajar, dan juga tetap aja nilai ujian saya dibawah Kriteria Hahhhhh

Dan sekarang Naruto Vs Enel, akan seperti apa jadinya? Terima kasih buat yang review

Review yang banyak buat saya tambah semangat ngetik ini fic ya


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto melihat Enel yang duduk didahan pohon dengan pandangan tajam lalu

Swuuushh

Naruto lari dari sana dengan cepat meninggalkan Enel yang melihatnya dengan berkedip _'Menghadapinya sekarang itu buruk, lebih baik serahkan saja pada Luffy!'_ Naruto berlari dengan bantuan mengendalikan tanah yang membuatnya lebih cepat

"Ahaha kau pikir bisa lari semudah itu"

"10 juta Volt Vari"

Srezzzss Dhuar

Naruto menggunakan anginnya untuk menetralisir kekuatan petirnya agar tidak terlalu besar damage-nya

"Ya ampun walau sudah kutahan dengan angin yang bisa menetralisir, petirnya kuat sekali ya!"

"Kau pikir angin manusia biasa bisa menghalau petir serangan dewa!"Enel tersenyum melihat Naruto yang merenungkan sesuatu

"Hmm tapi jika kau kalah melawanku berarti Dewa itu sangatlah lemah ya bisa kalah melawan manusia yang merupakan makhluk yang diciptakannya"

"Ahaha manusia, mulutmu itu lancang sekali!"

Srezzz

Petir menyambar kemana-mana akibat serangan mereka berdua yang membabi buta keseluruh hutan

Robin Place

Dzzz

Suara petir mengalihkan perhatian Robin dari reruntuhan yang ia teliti sekarang ini

"Senpai-san sedang bertarung dengan siapa?"Robin melihatnya dengan heran

Dug

Suara langkah kaki yang berat dan keras mengalihkan perhatian Robin, rupanya yang ia lihat adalah orang tua yang kebanyakan makan ban eh salah yang tubuhnya kaya tong sampah karena lebarnya

"Khikhikhi penduduk laut biru, ketemu kau!"

Naruto Vs Enel

Srungg Szz

Naruto menggunakan anginya sebagai tameng agar petir Enel tidak menjangkaunya, walau ia memiliki kekebalan terhadap petir, tubuhnya memiliki batas untuk menerima serangan, Naruto juga membalas balik dengan menggunakan serangan angin karena menggunakan petir juga tidak banyak berpengaruh karena tubuh Enel itu petir jadi pasti tidak mempan

"Shock Air"

Bruunngg

Tubuh Enel terdorong kebelakang oleh angin Naruto yang menghempaskan pohon-pohon disekitarnya akibat kuatnya serangan Naruto tadi

' _Cih pengguna buah iblis Logia benar-benar merepotkan, mereka hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh orang yang memiliki elemen yang berlawanan dengan mereka'_ Naruto melihat Enel yang hanya terluka sedikit melawannya

"Hahahaha baru kali ini diriku terluka, kau adalah manusia pertama yang bisa melukaiku, seharusnya kau bangga terhadap hal itu!"Enel mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan santai

' _Menma-nii bilang untuk tidak bersikap angkuh karena itu akan menjatuhkanmu, tapi kadang-kadang kupikir jika orang yang bisa bersikap angkuh adalah orang yang benar-benar mempunyai hal yang disombongkannya secara sempurna, jadi dia ini contoh yang cocok untuk persepeksiku'_ Naruto melihat Enel yang mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan serangan yang lebih besar daripada yang tadi

"El Thor!"

Wruunnnggggg

Petir yang bergemuruh dengan keras jatuh tepat diatas Naruto dimana ia tidak bisa mengelak, karena cepatnya petir itu melesat berbeda jauh dengan kecepatan refleknya yang tidak secepat petir

"Guh"Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya akibat menerima langsung serangan Enel yang tepat mengenainya, jika manusia biasa yang mengenainya bisa dipastikan akan langsung mati ditempat, manusia abnormal sekalipun pasti akan roboh dan pingsan jika menerima serangan itu secara langsung berbeda dengan Naruto yang juga memiliki kekuatan petir jadi bisa meminimalisir kekuatan serangan Enel tadi"Sialan kekuatannya benar-benar hebat, yang bisa mengalahkannya sekarang hanya Luffy! Aku sudah menetapkan untuk tidak memakai Mangekyou jika kondisinya benar-benar tidak darurat, tapi sekarang ini darurat"Naruto melihat keatas dimana serangan yang sama akan turun lagi

"Manusia yang keras kepala"Enel menjatuhkan serangan itu tepat mengenai Naruto yang terkena telak

DHUAARRRRR

Ledakan menggema ke seluruh pulau, suara ledakan pun mereda dan Enel melihat kedalam yang didalamnya tidak ada apa-apa

"Hm sudah mati ya"Enel melangkah pergi dari sana dengan santainya meninggalkan lubang itu

' _Hampir saja'_ Naruto membatin dengan kondisi terjepi didalam tanah dimana kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas seperti orang nyungseb _'Jika tadi aku tidak memindahkan tubuhku kedalam tanah yang berada dipinggir aku pasti sudah mati terkena serangan tadi, tapi lebih baik aku menunggu dulu, selama beberapa saat untuk membiarkannya memastikan aku telah benar-benar mati'_

Skip time 2 jam

Naruto keluar dari dalam tanah dengan tubuh yang cukup kotor dan babak belur

"Yeah untung saja aku memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi tanah jika tidak, aku pasti sudah mati karena terkena serangannya dan tidak bisa mengelabuinya!"Naruto menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor agar sedikit bersih _'Mantra yang orang bernama Enel gunakan tadi itu adalah kombinasi suara dengan petir tapi kelemahan suara adalah benda lunak yang bisa menyerap suara, apa dengan menyelimutiku dengan tanah sekali lagi apa akan membuatnya lengan?'_

Szzztt DHuar Dzztt Blaar

Petir yang menyambar kepada seluruh pulau, seluruh pulau berguncang akibat petir-petir yang turun dari awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit dan menghalangi cahaya matahari yang turun

"Ohh rupanya terjadi sesuatu yang besar selama aku berdiam diri didalam tanah, kurasa aku juga harus kesana!"Naruto meloncat dari lubang yang ia tempati dan berlari menuju batang pohon kacang karena merasakan keberadaan seseorang disana

Dekat Pohon kacang

Naruto berlari dengan melihat sekeliling hutan dengan heran karena dia tidak melihat hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran

"Bukannya hewan itu takut api bukan petir?!"Naruto bergumam dengan heran tidak melihat satupun hewan semenjak ia berlari

Szztt Dhuar

Suara petir yang terdengar jelas didepannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat Zoro yang gosong kaya ikan bakar akibat petir tadi

"Wah-wah apa akan enak dimakan?"Naruto bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka melihat Zoro dari kejauhan, tapi daripada mendekati Zoro malah ia mendekati Robin yang jaraknya lebih dekat darinya"Robin apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dewa itu berencana menurunkan seluruh pulau langit kebawa menuju laut biru"

"Ohoho rupanya dia mulai bertindak, terus dimana Luffy?"

"Ia sedang mengejar Enel bersama Nami, terus darimana saja kau selama ini Senpai-san?"

"Nada bicara yang dingin ya, aku tadi terkubur jadi aku terpaksa untuk bersembunyi sementara, yang lebih penting lagi Luffy hanya perlu jalur untuk menghajar dewa sakti bin kurang ajar bin sialan bin brengsek bin beruntung bin kuat itu bukan"

"Kebanyakan binnya, apa kau memakan buah bin Senpai-san?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA, KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH SAJA!"

"Memang begitu bukan"Robin membalas dengan ringannya perkataan Naruto yang membuat semangatnya down seketika

"Hahh mulutmu itu memang tajam sekali seperti pedang Menma-nii"

"Air Way"Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada Luffy yang mulai bisa berjalan diudara

"Apa yang kau lakukan Senpai?"

"Hanya membuat jalan dari udara untuk membuat Luffy lebih mudah menuju dewa itu!"Luffy berlari diatas udara dengan cepat menuju Enel, namun diatasnya muncul bola hitam yang mengeluarkan tekanan listrik kecil

"LUFFY MENGHINDARLAH, BAHKAN JIKA TUBUHMU KARET SEKALIPUN KAU AKAN MATI JIKA TERKENA LISTRIK SEKUAT DAN SEBESAR ITU!"Naruto berteriak dengan terkejut melihat bola hitam yang ukurannya menyamai setengah dari pulau Upper Yard, tapi Luffy tidaklah mendengarkan, ia terus berlari namun arahnya bukan pada Enel melainkan pada bola hitam itu"Ahhh sepertinya kita harus cari kapten baru"

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Apa kau tidak percaya pada Luffy?"Ussop melihat Naruto dengan tajam yang ditajam yang mengalihkan matanya

"Kepercayaan yang terlalu tinggi akan mengakibatkan keputusasaan yang tinggi juga, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan Luffy! Dia selalu berlaku seenaknya dan tidak mendengarkan kita, jika saja ia memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Enel terlebih dulu, bola hitam itu juga akan ikut menghilang!"

Buagh

Naruto terseret beberapa centi dari tempat ia berdiri tadi setelah menerima pukulan Ussop yang tepat mengenai pipinya

"APA KAU INI TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN SIAPAPUN? PADAKU, LUFFY ATAU TEMAN-TEMAN YANG LAIN?! APA KAU HANYA PERCAYA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI?!"Ussop berteriak dengan marah pada Naruto yang mengusap pipinya

"Jangankan pada orang lain, pada diriku sendiri saja aku tidak mempercayainya, bahkan Menma-nii sekalipun aku tidak mempercayainya! Apa kau puas?!"Naruto menatap balik Ussop dengan tajam, raut wajah Ussop masih tidak berubah saat melihat Naruto yang melihat dirinya dengan tajam

"Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar! Yang lebih penting apa kalian menyadarinya?"Robin menengahi mereka berdua yang saling menatap dengan tajam

"Ini mustahil, bagaimana bisa Luffy masih hidup, dan lagi apa dia sedang mencoba menghancurkan bola hitam itu?!"Naruto melihat kearah bola itu dengan tidak percaya

"Lihat Naruto, Luffy pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kita, dia pasti tidak akan menghianati kepercayaan kita!"Ussop berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya

Blaaarrr

Bola hitam itu hancur dengan munculnya Luffy

"Kepercayaan yang terlalu tinggi, bukannya akan mengecewakan pada dirimu saja, Luffy juga akan merasakannya"

"Bukannya itu artinya teman, saling berbagi suka dan duka"

"Terserah kau saja, yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa ditangan Luffy ada bola emas itu?"

"Enel yang memasangnya agar ia tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah"Robin menjawab dengan ringan pertanyaan Naruto tadi

"BRENGSEK BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN RAIGOU-KU! MONYET LAUT BIRU"Suara yang berasal dari atas terdengar sampai bawah

"UNTUK MEMBUNYIKAN APA? LONCENG EMAS? KETIKA TERDENGAR LAGI, ITU AKAN MENANDAI AKHIR PERANG! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN YANG KUPERBUAT?! AKULAH DEWA!"dimana Enel berubah menjadi petir dan menjadi lebih besar

Szztt SYUUUNNNNNGGGG

Petir menyambar Luffy dengan kuat

"Kau menjadi sangat percaya diri hanya karena kekuatan Paramecia! Tapi itu tidak akan pernah melebihi kekuatan Logiaku!"

Namun petir tidak mempan pada karet yang membuat Luffy baik-baik saja

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA? MENYINGKIRLAH! BERHENTI MENGOCEH-NGOCEH TENTANG DEWA! MEMANGNYA DEWA MANA YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKANKU?!"

"Ahahaha Luffy nekat dan berani sekali! Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luffy dari bawah

"W….Apa yang kau katakan Luffy? Dewa mohon ampuni aku!"

"Menyedihkan sekali, bukannya tadi kau bilang untuk mempercayai Luffy"Naruto melihat Ussop dengan mata setengah terbuka, dimana Ussop tengah berlutut dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya

"BERISIK, ITU YA TADI, SEKARANG YA SEKARANG!"Ussop membalas dengan berteriak, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan sekali

"Pintar sekali kau mengelak!"Naruto berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka mendengar balasan Ussop tadi

"Duren busuk"

"Kacamata tidak berguna"

"Orang kurang Pd"

"Orang Kepedean"

"Petir liar"

"Rambut kribo"

"A…..a...a….a...a...apa? darimana kau tahu itu?!"

"Hah jangan meremehkank-"Suara lonceng yang menenangkan jiwa menghentikan perkataan Naruto yang membuatnya melihat keatas, dimana kapal terbang dan Enel jatuh kebawah dan lonceng emas yang berdentang ikut jatuh juga menuju laut putih"Ohh akhir yang diduga"Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan agar sinar matahari tidak mengenai matanya

"BERHASIL!"Ussop berteriak dengan girang melihat Enel, kapal emasnya beserta lonceng emas yang ikut jatuh

"Heh sepertinya keangkuhan Luffy benar-benar menyelamatkan kita kali ini! Walaupun keangkuhan juga akan mencelakakan kita juga nanti!"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas dan merepotkan! Lebih baik kita rayakan ini"Ussop, Robin dan Naruto mulai membawa tubuh orang-orang yang gosong akibat tersambar petir Enel _'Ini terlalu mudah! Eryus dia bilang jika ia itu iblis, apa maksud dari perkataannya? Serta apa yang ia maksud dengan setengah dari Selene? Bukannya Selene adalah orang yang merupakan nenek moyang Senju dan Uchiha yang diberitahukan Menma-nii! Tapi ia juga bilang jika Selene itu adalah putri bodoh yang mengambil keputusan berdasarkan perasaannya tanpa berpikir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan? Teka-teki tentang dirinya benar-benar membuatku penasaran!'_

Malam hari

Kelompok Mugiwara, pasukan dari kedua belah pihak yang berselisih sekarang tengah berpesta ditengah-tengah pulau dengan raut wajah yang bersuka cita, senang, bahagia, tertawa dan senyum ada pada raut wajah mereka semua, selain para pejuang dari kedua belah pihak, warga dari kedua belah pihak juga ikut bergabung berkat Enel yang menghancurkan tempat tinggal mereka, yang membuat mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi ke pulau ini, pesta ini berlangsung selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti, walaupun sekarang orang yang berpesta-pun sudah mulai kelelahan karena berpesta tanpa henti selama 3 hari penuh namun ada orang yang mengendap-ngendap menuju yang lain dengan senyum yang terlihat mau bersenang-senang

"Hoi Nami, bangunlah!"Orang itu membangunkan Nami dengan menggerak-gerakan tubuh Nami dengan pelan

"Ada apa Luffy? Membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini!"Nami mengucek matanya dengan raut wajah yang masih lelah

"Bodoh, pelankan suaramu!"

"Kau juga bukan"

"Ahh itu sekarang tidak penting, yang lebih penting sekarang kita harus mengambil Harta itu"

"Ehh harta"Nami langsung kegirangan mendengar kata harta dari mulut Luffy yang notebene adalah orang paling jujur dan paling mudah mengetahui jika ia berbohong

"Sssssstttt Bodoh, pelankan suaramu!"

"Berisik, lebih baik kita bangunkan yang lain juga!"Nami membalas dengan ketus perkataan Luffy yang menurutnya tidak penting itu

"Mereka berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang"Naruto menyelimuti dirinya sampai kepala untuk menghalangi suara Luffy dan Nami yang mengobrol

"Hoi Naruto, kau juga bangun! Ikut mencari harta!"Nami menarik selimut yang dikenakan Naruto agar ia beranjak dari tempatnya

"Tidak mau! Aku ini bukan Zoro yang punya hutang padamu, bukan Sanji yang selalu menuruti perintahmu, jadi aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untukmu!"Naruto membalas dengan berpegang kuat pada selimutnya

"Hahh memaksamu hanya akan membuang waktu, Luffy, teman-teman lebih kita bersiap dan tinggalkan si pemalas ini!"Nami berjalan menuju Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop dan Luffy, Robin dan Naruto tidak ikut. Nami dkk meninggalkan mereka berdua seolah tidak ada apapun yang mereka lupakan

"Ne Senpai-san, apa kau yakin tidak ikut dengan mereka?"

"Ada apa denganmu Robin? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya padaku! Tentu saja aku mau istirahat setelah berpesta berhari-hari tubuhku masih pegal-pegal"

"Nanti kau tidak akan kebagian hartanya loh!"

"Nami sialan, tapi tidak apalah, sehat itu mahal, jadi aku harus beristirahat yang cukup"

"Ne Senpai, mengapa kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok Luffy? Apa karena aku?"

"Kepedean sekali! Aku bergabung dengan Luffy, karena aku ingin tahu dan memastikannya apa yang kuyakini itu tidaklah salah!"Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat Robin yang tersenyum

"Lalu apa yang kau yakini?"

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu! Yang lebih penting lagi, aku akan membantu para penduduk yang sedang mengambil lonceng emas itu"

"Ara, bukannya tadi bilang ingin istirahat!"

"Tidak jadi, kau sudah menghancurkan jam istirahatku!"Naruto berjalan pergi menuju hutan dimana diujung hutan tepatnya dipesisir dimana para penduduk mulai berdatangan karena keberadaan lonceng emas yang baru saja diketahui

Naruto melihat para penduduk yang berombong-rombong berusaha menarik keluar lonceng emas dari laut putih menggunakan sulur yang panjang dan juga tebal _'Niatnya tadi mau membantu, tapi jika aku membantu itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan usaha mereka! Lebih baik kuurungkan saja, aku sedang tidak ingin terkena masalah'_ Naruto duduk dengan memakan apel yang ia petik saat dalam perjalanan kesini, ia duduk dan melihat penduduk pulau langit ini bekerja sama untuk mengeluarkan lonceng emas yang ukurannya besar untuk seukuran manusia, jika dihitung tingginya sekitar 4 kali orang dewasa dan lebarnya 5 kali orang dewasa

Brushh

Lonceng emas itu tertarik keluar dan ditarik menuju dekat hutan agar tidak terjatuh kembali

"Itu…."Naruto melihat poneglyph yang tersemat di lonceng emas dengan pandangan yang tajam, matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan untuk bisa melihat dari kejauhan

"Oya-oya terakhir kali aku melihat mata itu adalah lebih 20 tahun yang lalu, dimana ada bocah kecil yang matanya sangat hampa, rambut orangenya yang panjang, kalau tidak salah ia dipanggil O'noshi! Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya?"Gun Fall tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Naruto yang langsung saja menonaktifkan Mangekyou miliknya

"Jangan mengagetkan begitu kakek, aku sedang serius-seriusnya membaca batu itu!"Naruto melihat Gun fall dengan matanya yang kembali menjadi biru safir

"Ohh kau bisa membaca huruf itu, dan juga nona muda itu juga sepertinya bisa membacanya!"Gun Fall melihat Robin yang tengah membaca Poneglyph itu dengan seksama

"Dia itu lulusan terbaik di Ohara, jadi dia pasti bisa! Lagipula karakter tulisan Poneglyph yang ditulis disamping batu Poneglyph itu siapa yang menulisnya, mana mungkin Gol D Roger bisa menulisnya?!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

"Jika kata-katanya mudah dipahami, itu pasti dia yang menulisnya, lagipula karakter itu terlihat mirip dengan tulisan Roger yang pernah kulihat"Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah pergi ke hutan, tapi ia tidak kembali ke altar karena ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan

Skip time 3 hours

Naruto kini menunggu dikapal menunggu yang lain menuju kesini _'Hah kenapa mereka kabur, saat orang-orang itu mau memberikan emas, jadi terpaksa aku harus mengambilnya dan menyimpannya didalam fuinjutsu lenganku! Tapi kenapa mereka semua lama sekali kesini? Apa tersesat?'_ Naruto menunggu dengan melihat selembar kertas yang ia dapatkan dihutan tadi, tulisannya menggunakan bahasa dari kerajaan Aestyiu dimana kerajaan itu telah hancur 700 tahun yang lalu, dihancurkan oleh pemerintah dunia, karena mereka tidak mau bergabung dan penyebab lain adalah karena ingin meneliti Poneglyph yang terpaksa pemerintah harus mengambil langkah untuk menghadapi Kerajaan Aestyiu

' _Lembaran kertas ini berisi tulisan Menma-nii! Apa dia ingin memberi pesan pada orang yang mengenali pesan Gold Roger? Dikertas ini berisi [Datanglah ke Raftel, dimana semuanya akan terungkap, akan kutunggu kalian orang yang mewarisi tekad D, dimana kalian akan mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang abad kekosongan dan kebenaran akan keberadaan Senju dan Uchiha, akan kuberitahu jika kalian semua sampai disana] begitulah isinya, jadi dia tahu tentang abad kekosongan ataupun kebenaran Senju dan Uchiha yang aneh, karena mereka berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya'_ Naruto melihat kertas itu dengan teliti, mengapa ia bisa membacanya? Karena Menma memberikannya buku yang berisi seluruh bahasa kuno yang ia punya, sangking seriusnya melihat kertas itu Naruto, tidak sadar akan keberadaan Luffy dkk yang melihatnya dengan serius

"Hoi Naruto ada apa denganmu melihat kertas kusam itu dengan serius? Apa itu benda penting?"Sanji mendekat dengan hati-hati, karena bisa saja kertas kusam itu adalah foto orang yang sedang berpose seksi menurut pikiran Sanji, tapi pupus sudah harapannya, melihat kertas itu dipenuhi dengan tulisan aneh yang tidak bisa ia baca

"Ahh ternyata hanya tulisan coret-coret! Kupikir itu foto bagus"Sanji menghela nafas kecewa, tidak sesuai dugaanya

"Begitulah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi!"Naruto memasukan kertas itu kedalam sakunya

"Kau benar, ayo kita kembali! Kita juga sudah mendapat harta karunnya"

"Harta karun?"Naruto berkata dengan bingung, padahal ia pikir ialah yang sedang membawa harta karunnya

"Hah Naruto, kau tidak akan kubagi hartanya, karena tidak ikut mencari!"Nami berkata dengan mata yang licik

"Bukannya penduduk pulau ini ingin memberi kalian emas yang besar dan kalian berlari bukan! Jadi kupikir kalian tidak membawanya dan malah aku yang membawanya"

"Hahh emas, yang mereka bawa itu meriam yang akan menghancurkan kami! Dan juga jika kau membawanya itu sangat tidak mungkin, kapal ini akan tenggelam jika kau membawanya dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda benda besar!"Ussop berbicara dengan professional pada Naruto

"Tapi aku benar-benar membawanya loh, emas yang ukurannya 2 kali dari kapal ini"

"Tidak mungkin, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan kebohonganmu yang tidak berdasar!"Ussop menunjuk Naruto dengan gaya kerennya

"Hahh terserah saja, ayo kita segera pergi saja!"

"Shishishishi Naruto saat harta karunnya sudah ditukar, kita gunakan untuk membeli makanan yuk"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin menggunakannya untuk yang lain!"

"Hahh kalian berdua jangan hanya bicara dan bantu kami"Zoro menarik tali yang menjaga tiang utama untuk tidak roboh

"Baiklah"Naruto berjalan menuju tali yang lain

"Shishishishi KECEPATAN PENUH, KELUAR DARI PULAU INI!"

"OUUU"Mereka semua membalas dengan bersemangat teriakan Luffy

======================TO BE COUNTINUED==============

Kalian pasti kecewa bukan, melihat akhir pertarungan Enel dan Naruto hanya segitu, tapi yah saran saja jika memang kecewa dan tidak suka tinggal tekan tombol back atau hapus halaman yang sedang kalian buka maka kekecewaan kalian pasti akan menghilang, yah hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahhh mengapa Luffy selalu melibatkanku dalam hal yang sangat aneh? Pertama pangkalan angkatan laut dan sekarang Davy Back!"Naruto memegang wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat heran akan kejadian yang terus datang silih berganti

"Naruto, yang kau alami itu belum seberapa, dengan yang kualami?! Apa kau tahu seberapa hebat masalah yang ditimbulkan Luffy padaku?"Ussop bergaya dengan kipasnya seperti jendral yang telah mengalami berbagai pengalaman

"Ho sebutkan itu!"Suara menantang dari Naruto mendapat respon yang cepat dan Ussop

"Dengarkan baik-baik Naruto! Luffy telah menyebabkanku bertarung dengan orang terkuat didunia, terjebak dipulau teraneh didunia, menembak orang paling kuat didunia dan juga mengalahkan monster laut terbesar didunia, jadi apa kau tahu seberapa kesulitanku? Ha ha ha ha"

"KERENNNNN!"Luffy dan Chopper berkata dengan mata berkilauan mendengar ucapan Ussop tadi

"Chopper apa kau punya obat untuk pereda kutukan?"Naruto bertanya pada Chopper yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Tentu saja tidak punya, memangnya untuk apa?"Chopper menjawab dengan bingung pertanyaan Naruto

"Yah aku ingin memberikannya pada Ussop supaya meringankan kutukannya, dan juga agar kita tidak kena kutuk dewa kutukan!"

"Hiiiii MENAKUTKAN!"Chopper berteriak dengan ekspresi kaget tubuhnya juga ikutan berekspresi

Tung

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO, SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DEWA KUTUKAN? JUSTRU YANG DEWA KUTUKAN DISINI ITU KAU!"Ussop berteriak dengan penuh amarah setelah melempar centong pada kepala Naruto

"APAAAA?! AKU DEWA KUTUKAN? JANGAN MENGARANG KAU, JUSTRU DISINI YANG DEWA KUTUKAN ITU KAU!"

"BERISIK DEWA GEMBEL!"Ussop membalas dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya melihat Naruto yang kesal

"Ussop apa itu UFO?"Naruto melihat keselatan Ussop

"Mana? Mana?"Ussop celungak-celinguk mencari UFO yang disebutkan Naruto

Tep

"Charge"

Szzzzz Dzzttttt

Ussop terbaring dengan tubuh yang gosong dan masih dialiri listrik

"Aku masih memilih menjadi DEWA KESIALAN daripada DEWA GEMBEL ingat itu!"Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Ussop yang masih terbaring

"Menakutkan!"Chopper melihat Ussop dengan ketakutan

Naruto berjalan dengan melihat lomba yang diacarakan, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung karena menjengkelkan menurutnya

"Ara Naruto-san kau tidak ikutan?"

"Tidak juga, lagipula kau ini siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?"Naruto melihat wanita yang mengenakan penutup mata dan tongkat, lalu celana panjang warna merah muda dan memakai bh yang berbalut jaket warna merah muda juga

"Fufufufu nanti juga kau akan tahu! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak ikut lombanya? Padahal menyenangkan begitu"

"Wujudmu menyerupai anggota dari si kepala belah itu, tapi aku merasa kau orang yang berbeda"

"Fufu instingmu peka sekali, tapi yah aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk hati-hati agar tidak ditangkap"

"Orang yang berkata Eryus bilang jika ia ingin menangkapku tapi ia membiarkanku pergi karena aku masih layak, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak minat jawab, tapi melihat wajah seriusmu, jadi akan kujawab kau itu memiliki setengah dari kekuatan Selene yang bahkan Kurosaki D Naruto tidak memilikinya, walaupun dia itu sudah sangat hebat dengan kemampuan yang bisa menghancurkan pulau hanya dengan sekali serang"Wanita itu berkata dengan ekspresi mendesah

"Lalu siapa si Selene itu? Aku tahu jika ia adalah pendiri Clan Senju dan Uchiha, tapi mengapa aku memiliki setengah dari kekuatannya? Dan mengapa mereka menginginkanku?"

"Yah bisa dibilang kau memiliki setengah kekuatannya karena O'noshi menemuimu, menggunakan Mangekyou Saudaramu yang merupakan orang yang memiliki keturunan Senju dan Uchiha, ditambah lagi kau dilatih oleh O'noshi bukan"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?"Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada wanita itu yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

"Itu rahasia, lalu kau juga akan tahu mengapa mereka mengincarmu? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Tung-"Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena wanita itu menghilang terlebih dahulu

"Hoi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Nami melihat Naruto yang seperti galau ditinggal wanita

"Hanya bicara dengan wanita yang pergi begitu saja! Lalu bagaimana hasil pertandingannya"

"Buruk, jika terus begini, Robin dan Chopper tidak akan kita dapat"

"Dengan kata lain berada dikondisi yang tidak menguntungkan! Tapi seharusnya dengan bakat licikmu seharusnya kau bisa mengatasinya bukan"Naruto melihat Nami yang matanya seperti merencanakan sesuatu

"Ya ampun Naruto jangan bilang bakat licik, itu adalah bakat jenius"Ekspresi wajah Nami gelap seperti penjahat yang akan merencanakan membunuh sasarannya, Naruto hanya mendesah lelah dan berjalan pergi menjauhi Nami"Eh Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan"Naruto menjawab dengan melambaikan tangannya kebelakang, Naruto berjalan menjauhi mereka semua dan berakhir ditempat padang rumput yang luas sejauh mata memandang

"Hahh siapa sebenarnya wanita tadi? Dan juga mengapa ia seperti sangat tahu tentang Kurosaki D Naruto, bukannya ia itu orang yang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar yang jelas, dan juga nama keluarganya sangatlah mirip dengan Menma-nii, apa dia mempunyai hubungan dengannya? Jika memang benar, berarti keluar Kurosaki D dipenuhi monster"Naruto bergumam dengan tersenyum melihat langit biru yang cerah

Drrtt

Guncangan kecil membuat Naruto mendesah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi"Ya ampun, mereka itu apa tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit?!"Naruto berdiri dan menuju tempat penonton yang baru saja didirikan dan juga merupakan penyebab guncangan kecil tadi

Tempat penonton

Naruto duduk dipaling belakang dengan wajah yang melihat kapal Foxy mata setengah terbuka"Senjata makan tuan"Naruto melihat Luffy yang bertarung dikapal Foxy yang memiliki senjata-senjata dan pastinya jebakan, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat yang dikenakan Luffy"Ini… bohong bukan!"Keringat mengalir diwajah Naruto melihat apa yang dikenakan Luffy

"Khukhukhu matamu jeli sekali Naruto! Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan apa itu?"Ussop dengan pakaian pelatih melihat Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya

"Jika dia menggunakan itu, kemenangan Luffy sudah dipastikan! Barang yang bisa menampung segala hal, benar AFROOOO POWERRRR"Ussop dan Naruto berteriak pada akhir kalimat dengan semangatnya

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"Nami melihat Ussop dan Naruto yang sepertinya bersemangat dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Fufufu biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang Navigator-san"

"Ya ampun, apa mereka tidak khawatir jika kita akan menjadi anak buah kepala belah itu?!"

"Biarkan saja Nami! Mereka itu hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali makanan dan pertarungan"

"Kau juga termasuk Zoro!"Nami berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka pada Zoro yang menguap

"Gun Charge"

Sung

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Hanya menembak angin! Tapi yah sepertinya sudah tidak menyenangkan, karena sudah dipastikan Luffy menang disini!"Naruto melihat kapal Foxy dimana pertarungan Luffy dan kapten kapal Foxy berlangsung

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu Naruto?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Jika Luffy sudah menggunakan afro, sudah dipastikan Luffy yang akan menang bukan"

"Jadi pada akhirnya, afro lagi!"Nami berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka pada Naruto yang berjalan pergi

' _Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Adik yang mulia'_ Suara dikepala Naruto membuatnya waspada dan segera melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui siapa yang bicara padanya

' _Siapa kau?'_

' _Jika kau ingin tahu, pergilah keutara dari tempatmu berada, jaraknya 230 meter dari tempatmu berdiri!'_ Naruto tidak bisa membalas suara itu lagi dan langsung saja bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahu, ia tidak peduli ini jebakan atau apa

Utara 230 meter dari tempat penonton

Berdiri seorang pemuda yang berumur 21 tahun dengan rambut orange yang acak-acakan, pakaian yang seperti untuk bangsawan, dan celana jeans lalu sepatu yang ia kenakan

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa berbicara melalui kepalaku?"

"Oh kau sudah datang! Bagaimana jika perkenalan dulu?"

"Namikaze D Naruto"

"Kurosaki D Naruto"Naruto (N) terkejut mendengar nama orang yang berada didepannya ini, bukannya ia sudah meninggal itulah yang ia pikiran

"Aku tahu kau terkejut mendengar namaku dan mengira aku berbohong bukan! Namun bagaimana jika kau melihat ini dengan Sharingan milikmu!"Naruto (K) memunculkan sebuah pintu kuning yang transparan seperti kaca dan keluar sesuatu dari dalamnya

"Jadi kau benar-benar Kurosaki D Naruto! Jadi ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Tidak ada urusan penting! Cecile pasti sudah memberitahumu bukan, untuk hati-hati agar kau tidak tertangkap! Lalu jika kau masih bersikeras, aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat dirimu! Tapi tidak disangka wajahmu benar-benar mirip denganku, yang berbeda cuman perawakan dan warna rambut!"

"Seorang legenda yang bisa membuat Shirohige dan Raja Bajak laut kesusahan datang menemuiku hanya untuk alasan itu!"

"Ahh jika kau mengucapkan 2 orang itu rasanya nostalgia, lagipula kau bilang aku membuat mereka berdua kesusahan, justru sebaliknya mereka berdua benar-benar sangat kuat, hanya dengan kekuatan semangat dan tubuh mereka, mereka bisa menandingiku yang menggunakan sihir dan kemampuan buah iblis, bahkan Sharingan milikku sekalipun dibuat tidak berdaya oleh mereka! Walaupun aku pernah melawan mereka berdua sekaligus dan hampir dibuat mati"

"Jika begitu, mengapa kau memilih untuk menghilang selama puluhan tahun?"

"Ada alasan tersendiri! Yah yang pertama yang mulia, jika aku ada saat ia ada, akan ada perubahan dan itu akan benar-benar merepotkan jika ada perubahan! Lalu untuk menghemat kekuatanku agar tidak terlalu banyak kupakai? Kekuatan manipulasi dimensi lumayan menghabiskan banyak mana-ku"

"Mana, apa itu?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu! Karena jika kau tidak tahu, hal buruk tidak terlalu sering terjadi!"

"Entah mengapa, seluruh perkataanmu terdengar sangat bijak sekali!"

"Yah soalnya aku bagian dari Nine Commandment, jadi ini pasti kutukan yang kuterima!"Naruto (N) yang mendengar kata Nine Commandment yang diucapkan Naruto (K) raut wajahnya langsung serius

"Lalu apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Eryus?"

"Oh nama yang tidak asing, bukannya ia adalah salah satu dari Eleven Crime, Eryus sang ketenangan, atau Kemarahan yang tenang Eryus, apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Begitulah, lalu apa itu Nine Commandment dan Eleven Crime yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Hmm sederhananya adalah orang yang diberkahi dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan mana yang tidak terbatas walau jika tubuhnya tidak bisa menahannya, itu malah akan menjadi beban! Tapi itu hanyalah cerita masa lalu, Eryus maupun diriku sudah kehilangan berkah itu! Semua Nine Commandment begitu juga Eleven Crime sudah kehilangan berkah yang diberikan masing-masing raja, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memburu mereka, namun mereka memang sangat hebat dalam bersembunyi!"

"Lalu siapa yang memberi berkah itu?"

"Orang yang sangat ingin tahu sekali! Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapa yang memberi berkah itu? Apa kau akan memaksaku mengatakannya"

"Tidak, aku urungkan saja, aku tahu aku tidak mempunyai kemungkinan menang sama sekali! Bahkan kau bisa menghancurkan seluruh pulau ini hanya dengan satu seranganmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk bertanya satu hal lagi!"

"Apa itu? Jika bisa kujawab akan kujawab"

"Kapan kau akan menunjukan dirimu lagi pada dunia?!"

"Hmm yah bisa dibilang, saat yang mulia menghilang, aku akan muncul!"

"Siapa yang mulia yang kau sebut itu?"

"Kau hanya meminta untuk satu pertanyaan bukan! Jangan terlalu serakah!"

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf! Lalu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Kurasa jika yang mulia belum menghilang, kita berdua tidak akan bertemu lagi! Aku memperlihatkan diriku pada dirimu saja, sudah pasti Cecile akan memarahiku habis-habisan!"

"Oh ya ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau itu sudah menikah? Atau mempunyai kekasih, kau terlihat seperti memiliki banyak wanita"

"Hebat sekali matamu bisa tahu! Yah walau mereka semua tersegel karena menggunakan segel yang diajarkan yang mulia!"

"Apa kau tidak mau membebaskan mereka?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi jika aku melakukannya mereka pasti tidak suka dan akan memarahiku!"

"Sepertinya seorang legenda sekalipun tidak bisa melawan orang yang mereka cintai ya!"

"Begitulah, dan juga ini"Naruto (K) melemparkan gelang perak yang ada 2 manik ungu yang saling membelakangi

"Apa ini?"

"Penahan kekuatan Uchiha yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan, dan juga penyetabil kekuatan Uchiha, lalu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Uchiha secara standarmu sendiri, tapi kau hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali! Jadi pergunakan baik-baik"

"Baiklah"

"Kau ternyata cukup polos juga! Kupikir kau akan semenyebalkan yang mulia karena kau adiknya, tapi sepertinya aku salah!"Naruto (K) berjalan dengan tersenyum meninggalkan Naruto (N) yang menyimpan gelang itu didalam fuinjutsu miliknya

"Lebih baik kembali! Pertandingannya juga pasti sudah selesai!"Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat teman-temannya berada saat ini

Naruto berjalan dengan berpikir, Selene, Nine Commandment, Eleven Crime, apa semuanya saling berkaitan? Uchiha dan Senju, leluhurnya adalah Selene tapi siapa leluhur Eleven Crime dan juga Nine Commandment, ini sangat mencurigakan

"Hoi Naruto! Kenapa denganmu? Berjalan dengan wajah melamun begitu!"Nami berkacak pinggang melihat Naruto yang berjalan padanya dengan wajah melamun

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?"

"Luffy menang, walau aku tidak ingin mempercayai penyebab kemenangannya adalah afro itu"Nami berkata dengan mendesah

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, jika Luffy menggunakan afro ia sudah pasti akan menang!"

"Nami apa kau dengar itu? Kau sekarang tahu seberapa hebat Afro itu bukan?!"Ussop merangkul Naruto dengan gayanya

"Baik-baik, lebih baik kita merawat diri dulu dan segera bergegas segera setelah log pose-nya sudah menunjuk pada pulau lain!"Nami berkata dengan mata setengah terbuka pada Naruto dan Ussop yang menari dengan senangnya

Esoknya

Luffy dkk kini berada dipulau tidak berpenghuni setelah meninggalkan pulau tempat pertandingan Davy Back

"Kita undi, siapa yang akan pergi mencari makanan? Mengambil air? Menjaga kapal dan bebas?"Nami mengeluarkan stik dari tangannya sebagai alat undian, mereka semua mulai mengambil stik itu dan melihat nomor

"1"

"4"

"4"

"1"

"2"

"2"

"4"

"4"

"Nomor 1 mengambil Air, nomor 2 mencari makanan, nomor 4 bebas, dan nomor 3 menjaga kapal"Naruto dan Zoro mendapat nomor 2, Ussop dan Chopper mendapat nomor 1, Robin nomor 4 lalu Nami dan Sanji nomor 4

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dicurangi?"Naruto melihat Nami dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Naruto! Cepat saja lakukan tugasmu, kita berkumpul lagi ditempat ini!"Nami membalas dengan kesal perkataan Naruto yang seolah menyinggungnya, kemudian mereka berangkat bersama namun kemudian Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper melihat jamur hitam diatas sebuah batu yang membuat mereka langsung berlari ketempat itu

"Mata Luffy sangat jeli sekali jika menyangkut makanan!"

"Jangankan matanya seluruh indra Luffy jika menyangkut makanan akan meningkat dengan sangat tajam!"Zoro berkata dengan menghela nafas pada Naruto yang sepertinya salah ansumsi

"Paman"Ucapan Luffy membuat krunya segera menyusulnya dan melihat seorang pria tinggi yang sekitar 2 meter lebih

Bruk

Tubuh Robin ambruk kebelakang melihat orang yang memiliki rambut seperti jamur dan mengenakan seragam pemerintah

"Ada apa Robin?"Nami bertanya dengan heran pada Robin yang tiba-tiba jatuh

"Aokiji"

"Hmm Aokiji, siapa itu?"Luffy berkata dengan bingung karena tidak tahu siapa

"Ia adalah Admiral angkatan laut"Perkataan Naruto membuat mereka semua kaget kecuali Robin yang sudah tahu mengenai pria didepannya

"Hmm anak yang diselamatkan Akaiyasha waktu itu, Monkey D Luffy, dan Roronoa Zoro ditambah dengan Nico Robin tapi aku tidak datang kesini untuk menangkap kalian, jadi tenanglah!"

"Mana mungkin kami akan percaya padamu bukan?!"Zoro, Luffy, Sanji dan Naruto bersiap melawan Aokiji

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku kemari bukan untuk menangkap kalian! Jadi tenanglah!"Aokiji berkata dengan raut wajah yang malas

Sruk Sruk

Suara semak-semak mengendurkan kewaspadaan mereka semua, karena melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian yang rusak sepertinya oleh alam dan karena tidak bisa menjaga diri

"Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang terdampar ke pulau ini!"Sanji melihat mereka dengan menyesap rokoknya

"Na tadi kau bilang, Admiral bukan! Apakah anda adalah Tuan Admiral?"

"Benar, lalu ada apa dengan kalian ini?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, kami terperangkap dipulau ini karena katak yang berenang dengan gaya bebas menabrak kapal yang kami naiki, sehingga membuat kami semua terdampar ke pulau ini"

"Katak dengan gaya bebas, bukannya gaya dada"Naruto berkata dengan heran mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang ini

"Apa mereka sedang bermimpi?"

"Kalau begitu, kita ini sedang melihat ilusi kah!"Sanji menanggapi perkataan Ussop dengan heran, karena jelas-helas ini nyata

"Terserah saja, lebih baik kita membantu mereka!"Luffy berkata dengan tersenyum lebar melihat mereka semua

"Dimengerti kapten"

Setelah mereka semua membantu orang-orang yang terdampar dipulau ini, Aokiji membuatkan jalan untuk mereka menyebrang menuju pulau selanjutnya dengan membekukan es, tapi sekarang Luffy dkk menghadapi Aokiji karena Aokiji berniat menangkap Robin

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak akan menangkap kami?"Sanji melihat Aokiji dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya, walau keringat diwajahnya juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya

"B…b…b..benar, mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"Ussop berkata dengan tubuh yang bergetaran melihat Aokiji

"Situasinya telah berubah, lagipula kalian sendiri yang tidak menyerahkan Nico Robin bukan! Dan juga apa kalian tidak tahu jika temanmu yang berambut pirang itu adalah seorang Uchiha?!"Mereka semua kaget mendengar ucapan Aokiji tadi

"Itu mustahil, aku yakin bukanlah seorang Uchiha!"Sanji berteriak dengan kesal pada Aokiji

"Melihat responmu, sepertinya para Uchiha sangatlah ditakuti ya"Aokiji tersenyum melihat respon Sanji

"Yah itu karena mereka merupakan manusia yang sudah memiliki kekuatan sedari lahir, jadi mereka pastilah ditakuti karena alasan perbedaan kekuatan sedari lahir! Tapi usaha juga bisa mengalahkan bakat"Zoro menyeringai melihat Aokiji

"Sepertinya pemerintah sangat hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi!"Naruto melihat Aokiji dengan intens

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Uchiha Naruto?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu, lagipula aku sendiri membenci nama Uchiha itu! Semakin aku berusaha untuk tidak membencinya semakin aku mengingat orang itu!"Mereka semua terdiam mendengar jika Naruto adalah seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya sudah punah dalam insiden pembasmian iblis

=============TO BE COUNTINUED================

Yah saya minta maaf atas perkataan saya sebelumnya, waktu itu saya sedang stress gara-gara ujian, jadi mohon maaf atas waktu itu bagi para reader


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Bikin sakit mata and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto beserta yang lain kini tengah berlayar dengan kegaduhan yang biasa dikapal ini

' _Jika aku membunuhmu sekarang, yang ada hanya masalah! Dan aku malas menanggapi hal itu'_ Aokiji pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang melihatnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya, melihat Luffy yang membeku dan ia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa benar-benar membuatnya kesal! Ingatan tentang itu masih teringat jelas dikepalanya yang membuatnya sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah

"Naruto, ada apa dengan dirimu?"Nami melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya bertanya dengan bingung

"Hanya kesal saja, perbedaan kekuatanku dengan admiral pemalas itu lumayan jauh!"

"Bukan lumayan, tapi sangat! Dasar orang yang tidak mau kalah, lagipula lawan seperti itu mana mungkin kita bisa melawannya bukan!"

"Nami, laki-laki itu benci kekalahan! Jadi jangan kau pikir aku akan menyerah untuk mengalahkannya!"

"Baik-baik, terserah kepala kerasmu yang belum hancur dihantam kenyataan!"Nami berkata dengan mata yang setengah terbuka melihat Naruto yang kembali seperti semula

"Katak dengan gaya renang bebas!"Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat katak itu terkejut

"Hei Naruto, apa kau bisa menggunakan listrikmu untuk menyambarnya?"

"Jika aku melakukannya kapal ini juga akan terkena!"Naruto menjawab dengan heran pertanyaan Luffy yang sudah pasti jawabannya

"Kalau begitu kurangi kekuatannya!"

"Jika begitu, katak itu akan terus bergerak! Karena belum lumpuh"

"Begitu, ternyata kekuatanmu adalah petir misterius!"

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu?"Naruto berkata dengan heran mendengar balasan Luffy yang kelewan bodohnya untuk menyadari itu

"Ussop, Zoro, Sanji kecepatan penuh!"

"Ke mana"

"KITA KEJAR KATAK ITU!"

"Apa kau mau memakannya?"

"Yeah"Mereka semua menjawab dengan kompak pertanyaan Nami, Nami memijit pelipisnya mendengar balasan mereka semua yang rakus sekali jika menyangkut makanan terutama Luffy!

Merry-go melaju dengan kencang menggunakan dayung untuk mengejar katak yang berenang keselatan

"Apa katak itu enak dipanggang?"Air liur Luffy mulai menetes membayangkan untuk memakannya

"Tidak, pasti akan lebih enak jika digarami lalu direbus!"Sanji berkata dengan tersenyum melihat katak itu

"Hmm, jika begitu! Kita harus menangkapnya!"Luffy berkata dengan bersemangat mendengar perkataan Sanji tadi

"Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makanan saja!"Naruto berkata dengan bingung melihat Luffy yang baik-baik saja, padahal ia hampir saja mati membeku oleh Aokiji

"Oi apa itu?"Perkataan Zoro memancing perhatian mereka untuk memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Zoro, sebuah tiang dengan 2 lampu dan rel dibawah laut, mereka semua memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat 2 benda ini, bukannya ini untuk kereta, itulah rata-rata pemikiran mereka! Lalu mereka mendengar suara aneh yang mirip seperti kereta, dan menoleh ternyata benar apa mereka pikirkan, kereta yang tengah melaju direl, mereka semua terkejut melihatnya! Bagaimana bisa kereta berjalan di air?!

"Oi Kalian Para Bajak Laut! Mundurlah Sebelum Kalian Tertabrak"Suara teriakan yang tidak mereka kenal, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada nenek tua yang sedang meminum bir

"Siapa?"

' _Kenapa aku merasa jika nenek itu hebat?'_ Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat nenek itu

Other Place

Sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni yang dimana hewan buas disini sebagai puncak rantai makanan, namun ada beberapa manusia yang tinggal disini juga

"Darimana saja dirimu, Kurosaki D Naruto?"Wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan dress semata kaki dan sepatu biasa, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik yah walau wajahnya sekarang ini sedang kesal melihat Naruto

"Yah, hanya mengunjungi saja! Dan juga Cecile apa tidak apa-apa kau terus-terus marah, nanti wajahmu keriputan!"Naruto menjawab dengan wajah meledek pada Cecile yang semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Hahhh, jika saja mereka tidak bertindak bodoh dan ikut tersegel! Pasti saat ini kau sedang merengek untuk tidak dihukum"Cecile nama wanita itu, ia menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang seenaknya

"Benar sekali, harem-mu sedang tidak ada disini! Tapi apa kau tidak bisa sedikit mendisiplinkan diri?!"

"Ahh Hakuei, wajahmu jelek jika sedang marah"Naruto kembali memasang wajah meledeknya

"Apa kau tahu apa akibat perbuatanmu?"Hakuei malah semakin menatap tajam, membuat Naruto tidak berani menatapnya

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, tanpa memberitahu kalian!"Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah mengalah

"Bagus jika kau mengerti!"Hakuei tersenyum mendengar respon Naruto tadi

"Mengapa jika Hakuei yang bicara kau menurut? Jika aku yang bicara kau melawan?"Cecile menatap tajam Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan malas

"Karena ucapanmu tidak bijak juga membatasi privasi orang lain!"

"Hebat sekali kau adu bicara, tapi Hakuei mengapa kau masih mau mengurusi orang lupa aturan ini? Bukannya kau itu lebih peduli pada Shirou daripada playboy ini!"

"Aku disini atas perintah Gubahan-sama, jadi jika ini memengaruhi apa yang diperintahkan Gubahan-sama padaku, aku akan melakukan sesuatu!"

"Kau ini loyal sekali! Lalu apa perintahnya? Kalau tidak salah dulu aku tidak pernah menanyakannya"

"Untuk mengikuti dan memenuhi kebetuhan dan juga membantu yang mulia agar beliau bisa menikahi Gubahan-sama!"

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana Shirou sudah direbut Arthuria jadi kau mau siapa?"Cecile dan Naruto memasang wajah meledek pada Hakuei yang menghela nafas

"kalian ini bicara seperti dunia sudah aman dan juga damai saja! Jika sudah damai aku pasti akan memilih Shirou, walau harus menjadi yang kedua! Ia itu baik, jujur dan selalu mementingkan orang lain! Tidak seperti Naruto yang memang baik, tapi dia licik dan juga suka berbohong untuk kepentingannya"

"Oi bukannya yang mulia juga sama!"

"Memang ia baik dan licik, tapi ia itu tidak berbohong tidak atau aku tidak pernah mendengarnya berbohong sama sekali!"

"Itu berarti belum tentu ia belum pernah berbohong!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau ini meributkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas! Lagipula aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian saat ini jadi apa bisa didengarkan?"Ucapan Cecile membuat mereka diam dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal"Suiyen telah mati, aku baru memastikannya 1 bulan yang lalu di kerajaan Dynekkerin yang juga hancur! Lalu Eryus yang berkeliaran dan mengincar separuh dari Selene yang merupakan salah satu kunci, ditambah lagi kita tidak tahu ada berapa banyak dari Eleven Crime yang sudah bebas?"

"Yang pasti kurang dari sebelas!"

Ctak

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah kutahu, kucing bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bilang kucing bodoh, penyihir gadungan?"

"Mereka mulai lagi!"Hakuei memijit pelipisnya melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Cecile yang akan berlangsung jika mereka bertemu atau berbeda pendapat

Water Seven

Kru Luffy sekarang berada dipulau ini untuk menukarkan uang yang mereka dapat dipulau langit dan juga untuk bersenang-senang

"Mengapa aku harus berjalan? Sedangkan mereka naik perahu yang ditenagai kuda laut itu"Naruto berjalan dengan heran, mengapa ia berjalan karena ia kabur duluan sebelum Nami memberikan perintah yang tidak mau ia ikuti, dan mereka yang dimaksud adalah Nami dkk, yah karena ia sendiri tidak bawa uang jadi sulit apalagi sampai memperlihatkan kekuatan Uchihanya, bisa panik dipulau ini

Lama berjalan ia melihat siluet hitam yang tidak asing baginya _'Robin'_ Naruto berlari menuju tikungan itu tapi ia tidak melihat apapun yang ada hanya jalan buntu

"Apa aku tadi salah lihat?"Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan heran, lalu ia kembali berjalan saja _'Aneh sekali, aku tadi benar-benar merasa jika aku melihat Robin?! Apa itu ilusi yang terbuat dari kekesalanku? Tapi tidak mungkin, sekarang ini aku tidak begitu kesal sampai berhalusinasi'_ Naruto berjalan dengan mata yang tidak memperhatikan jalan, sampai tidak melihat ada rusa yang berlari kearahnya

Bruk

"NARUTO APA KAU MELIHAT ROBIN?"Suara teriakan dari Rusa ini membuat orang-orang melihat mereka berdua

"Tenanglah Chopper, memangnya ada apa? Apa Robin hilang, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia yang paling tidak mungkin diantara kita tersesat!"

"Mengapa kau masih tenang begitu? Robin sekarang sedang hilang!"Chopper berkata dengan kesal pada Naruto yang masih tenang

"Walau panik pun, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, bagaimana jika kita berpencar untuk mencarinya!"Chopper mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Naruto yang melihatnya terbengong, bahkan mereka belum merencanakan perencanaan pencariannya, Naruto berdiri dan berlari ketempatnya tadi, setelah sampai ia langsung menengok kanan kiri, kemudian meloncat keatas menuju atap rumah orang-orang _'Apa yang kau rencanakan Robin?!'_

Other Place

"Pastikan kau menepati janjimu!"

"Yeah, selama kau menyerahkan diri tanpa ada pemberontakan! Kelompot Topi Jerami akan dibiarkan keluar dari pulau ini dalam keadaan hidup! Jadi-"

"Yeah, aku tahu"

"Bagus jika kau mengerti Nico Robin!"Orang besar yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan topeng yang menutupi identitasnya berkata dengan datar pada Robin yang ekspresinya datar

Sore hari

Naruto memutuskan untuk kekapal karena hari mulai sore dan juga ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Robin, jadi ia berpikir untuk berkumpul dan menyusun rencana, namun saat kembali kekapal ia malah melihat Ussop yang pergi dengan penuh perban dan kru yang lain berada dikapal melihat Ussop dengan berbagai ekspresi

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"Naruto bergumam dengan serius melihatnya, berpikir kemungkinan terburuk, lalu ia berjalan kekapal dan menghampiri mereka"Yo ada apa?"Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, mereka diam saja"Apa kalian sedang mengacuhkanku? Halo-halo"Naruto berkata dengan berdekatan mereka

"Berisik sekali dirimu! Memangnya ada apa? Dan juga darimana saja kau?"Sanji membalas dengan kesal akan tingkah Naruto yang seolah tidak bisa membaca situasi

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini! Dan juga aku mencari kemanapun, aku tidak menemukan Robin, jadi apa dia sudah disini?"Kekesalan Sanji reda mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang Robin, bagaimanapun juga Robin adalah wanita kesayangan Sanji jadi mana mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir tenang jika menyangkut dia

"Tidak, Robin-chwan tidak ada disini! Dan juga kau ini telat sekali datangnya, Ussop memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelompok ini! Karena itulah semua orang disini terlihat sedih!"

"Alasannya"

"Luffy memutuskan untuk membeli kapal baru! Ussop tidak bisa menerima itu dan memutuskan keluar lalu menantang Luffy berduel untuk mendapatkan Merry-go"Nami yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan menahan sedihnya

"Konyol sekali, apa dia tidak tahu jika merry-go sudah rusak parah dan tidak bisa diperbaiki! Dan ia memutuskan untuk berduel dengan Luffy hanya untuk mendapatkan kapal rusak ini, apa ia bermaksud bunuh diri?!"

"Naruto apa katamu tadi?"Nami menghadap Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Alasan Ussop keluar dari kelompok kony-"

Plak

Tamparan jelas di pipi Naruto membuat perkataannya terhenti

"Merry-go adalah teman kita juga! Mungkin karena kau hanya merasa jika merry-go hanya sebuah alat, karena itu kau tidak merasakan apa yang kami rasakan! Jadi aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Ussop?! Orang tidak berperasaan sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti!"Nami membalas dengan marah pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan heran

"Jadi kau memilih ia untuk mati?"

"Mana mungkin aku ingin ia mati? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya!"

"Kalau begitu, bakar kapal ini agar ia tidak mati karena perjalanannya menuju kampung halamannya! Bukannya ia ingin menggunakan kapal ini untuk pulang bukan"Perkataan Naruto membuat Nami dan Chopper naik pitam, Nami mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Naruto lagi namun dihentikan Sanji

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar Nami-san? Jika kita ingin ia hidup, kita harus membakar kapal ini"

"Tapi Sanji-kun, jika kita melakukannya Ussop akan menderita!"

"Nami, tenang saja kapal ini tidak akan dibakar! Karena bagaimanapun juga kapal ini adalah taruhan duelku"Luffy berkata dengan raut wajah serius pada mereka semua

"Jika alasannya seperti itu aku bisa menerimanya!"Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luffy yang sekarang benar-benar mirip dengan kapten"Tapi kau yakin, melawan Ussop! Bukannya sudah jelas jika kau yang akan menang!"Naruto melihat Luffy yang melihatnya balik

"Walau begitu, aku akan menepati janjiku padanya! Untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Pria sejati ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya! Hahahahaha"Naruto tertawa dengan memegang perutnya

"Ia memang manusia sadis!"Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengar tertawaan Naruto yang keras

Pukul 10

Luffy dan Ussop berdiri saling berhadapan, kru yang lain menonton dari kapal dengan tenang

"Padahal tinggal berikan saja kapal ini!"

"Jika begitu, akan ada rasa tidak puas dalam diri Ussop!"Zoro menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang ucapannya memang bikin jengkel

"Laki-laki itu tidak akan merasa puas jika mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa perjuangan!"Sanji menyesap rokoknya melihat duel mereka

"Ussop semoga kau baik-baik saja!"Nami berkata dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat

' _Sial perpecahan disaat seperti ini, akan membuat kami kesusahan! Dan juga firasat buruk apa ini? Kenapa aku terus merasa tidak enak?'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal akan perasaannya yang tidak enak sekarang ini"Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Entah, aku hanya ingin meneruskan pencarianku!"Naruto berjalan pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, setelah berjalan dari kapal ia menuju kota yang sepi menggunakan topeng agar ia bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya

Krak

Topeng Naruto tiba-tiba hancur yang membuatnya reflek untuk menonaktifkan Sharingannya, sekarang ini ia berada dijalan yang luas namun sepi seolah tidak ada yang tinggal disini

"Kau seorang Uchiha bukan"Orang yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter, mengenakan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga topeng merah lalu tanda pemerintah dunia dipunggungnya

"Acha langsung ketahuan! Lalu siapa dirimu?"

"Aegis Chiper Pool Zero! Kau pasti mendengarnya bukan"Perkataan orang ini benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung saja ia memasang kuda-kuda dan melesat pada orang putih itu namun ia dibuat tidak percaya pukulannya tidak berefek apa-apa, melihat serangannya yang gagal ia segera memunculkan pedangnya dan menebaskannya namun terjadi hal yang sama dengan tadi, serangannya sama sekali tidak menggores ataupun merobek pakaiannya, seolah tubuh orang ini lebih keras dari besi atas baja

"Ligthning Blade"

"Tekkai Go"

Trung

Naruto dibuat terkejut bukan main melihat serangannya ditahan lagi, yah walau ia berhasil membuatnya sedikit terluka

"Untuk seorang Uchiha yang berhasil bertahan hidup, kau ini lemah sekali ya! Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingan?"Perkataan orang ini membuat Naruto tersenyum getir, karena ia tahu apa akibatnya jika sampai memperlihatkan pola sharingan miliknya

"Shigan"

Trek

Dengan refleknya Naruto menghalangi serangan jari dari orang ini menggunakan tanah yang mencuat keatas

"Rankyakku"

Srungg

Naruto kembali menahan serangannya, ia benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya kali ini oleh orang ini, teknik-teknik aneh yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya

"Kekhawatiranmu membuat kekuatan bertempurmu juga menurun! Ini tidak sama dengan yang diberitahu!"Naruto dibuat tidak percaya melihat orang ini sudah berada disampingnya dengan 2 kepalan tangan yang terletak dipinggangnya

"Rokuougan"

Blasshh

Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya menerima serangan yang langsung menuju bagian dalam tubuhnya, ia langsung berlutut akibat sulit berdiri, wajahnya juga melihat kebawah menahan rasa sakit dari serangan orang ini yang mengenai langsung organnya

"Menyedihkan sekali! Apa cuman seperti ini kekuatan yang dicalonkan Tenyasha?!"orang itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berlutut yang sepertinya ia sedang tidak sadar

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling yang masih hitam, berarti malam, apa ia Cuma pingsan beberapa jam atau beberapa hari? Naruto berjalan dengan normal, tubuhnya tiba-tiba pulih seperti semula seolah tidak ada yang terjadi _'Apa yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata?'_ Naruto memegang kepalanya tidak percaya jika kemarin ia sedang bermimpi, lalu ia melihat Luffy yang diatap sedang berlari, ia bingung mengapa Luffy berlari? Tapi pertanyaannya terjawab melihat gelombang air yang naik keatas yang akan melibas apapun yang menghalangi, ia tidak berdiam diri saja, ia segera berdiri

"Air Walk"Naruto berlari dijalan udara yang ia buat diudara agar jalannya lebih mulus dan mudah

"Oi Naruto, darimana saja kau seharian ini? Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!"Nami berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto dari bawah

"Ini bukan waktunya mengeluh, dan juga ceritakan apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku tidak ada Nami!"

"Jangan memerintahku!"Nami dan Luffy berlari dengan kesal bersama Naruto yang enak berjalan diudara tanpa halangan, Luffy yang melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar, Luffy melingkarkan tangannya pada Nami lalu menggapai Naruto, Naruto yang merasa ditarik menolehkan wajahnya pada sumbernya, semoga tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan

"Gomu-gomu no Rocket"

"UAAAAA"Naruto dan Nami berteriak keras, bedanya Nami terbang keatas sedang Naruto kebawah

Bruk

Naruto menabrak dengan keras atap salah satu rumah"Sialan kau Luffy, kau menjadikanku batu loncatan!"Naruto berdiri dan mulai berlari lagi, lalu ia melihat Zoro dari kejauhan bersama Chopper

"Oi Zoro apa kau tersesat disaat seperti ini?"Naruto memasang wajah meledek pada Zoro yang mendelik tajam

"Hahh kau pikir aku akan tersesat"

"Padahal kau tersangkut begitu"Perkataan Chopper membuat Zoro berhenti dan mencekiknya

"Tolong lepaskan"Chopper berkata dengan wajah kesakitan

"Brengsek kau Chopper, hapus ingatan itu, hapus!"

"Mau kau bilang begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Oi, ini perasaanku saja atau ombaknya memang semakin besar"perkataan Naruto membuat Chopper dan Zoro menoleh pada ombak yang ternyata semakin dekat, mereka berlari dengan berteriak berusaha menghindari ombak ini

"Bararag Saiqa"Serangan Naruto yang menembus bagian tengah ombak membuat mereka sedikit lega, namun bukannya membuat ombak itu mengecil malah membesar

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT?! MENGAPA OMBAKNYA MALAH SEMAKIN BESAR!"

"HAHHH MANA KUTAHU, BOGE! KUPIKIR JIKA AKU MEMBUAT LUBANG DIOMBAK ITU, OMBAKNYA AKAN MENGECIL! SEPERTINYA DI GRAND LINE AKAL SEHAL MEMANG TIDAK BERLAKU!"Naruto membalas teriakan Zoro dengan keras, mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat pengungsian yang paling tinggi, menginjakan kaki di tempat tinggi itu tidak membuat mereka nyaman karena ombak itu masih mengejar mereka

"KALIAN SEMUA SEGERA NAIK KESINI!"Tali yang mengikat ujung tangga yang mereka bertiga injak sehingga tidak terjatuh, mereka bertiga tidak diam saja dan segera berlari menuju tempat pengungsian itu

"HAAAAAAA"Mereka bertiga melompat menghindari ombak yang sedikit lagi mengenai mereka

"Hah hah hah hah"Mereka bertiga bernafas dengan cepat setelah berlari tanpa henti tadi

"Yo apa kalian baik-baik saja?"Sapaan ringan dari Luffy benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal, karena gara-garanya ia tadi terjatuh tapi sekarang ini ia simpan dulu kekesalannya dan mengetahui keadaannya, namun ia tidak bisa bertanya karena Nami malah sibuk berkata dengan keras pada Ice Burg dan tukang kapal yang lain

"Mana bisa kami meminjamkan kapal pada kalian ditengah badai seperti ini!"Paulie orang yang menyelamatkan mereka bertiga tadi berteriak menolak keras

"Oi ada apa ini?"Naruto bertanya dengan bingung akan keadaan saat ini

"Robin dibawa oleh CP9 untuk menyelamatkan kita! Jadi kita harus segera mengejarnya sebelum Robin dipindahkan ke Imple Down atau Markas pusat Angkatan laut!"Chopper menjawab dengan raut wajah yang khawatir sekali

"Tukang kayu-san, apa kalian benar-benar tidak bisa meminjamkan kami kapal?"Naruto bertanya dengan intimidasi pada mereka

"Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh! Kalian mana mungkin bisa melewati Aqua Laguna, yang ada kalian hanya akan terlibas oleh besarnya gelombang laut!"Paulie menjawab dengan keras pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto sendiri malah mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada lautan

"Ligthning Hellblaze"

SRUUUNGGGG

Petir hitam yang berkobar menyeruak melesat pada laut membakar dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya, membuat mereka semua melihat dengan tidak percaya, dan juga mereka semua ditambah terkejut melihat mata Naruto ditambah dengan polanya

"Apa dengan ini kalian sudah percaya?"Naruto melihat mereka semua dengan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya yang aktif

"Seorang Uchiha, sudah lama sekali! Ngahahaha"Nenek tua yang merupakan orang yang mereka temui saat melihat kereta laut untuk pertama kalinya, tertawa melihat mata Naruto"Jika kalian sebegitu inginnya mati! Ikutlah denganku!"Kokoro-baasan itulah nama nenek itu, Luffy dkk tidak banyak bertanya dan mengikuti Kokoro-baasan saja

==============TO BE COUNTINUED==================

Yo lama juga gak update fic yang ini, yah saya mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak berkesan atau kurang memuaskan, saya ingin minta saran, apa sebaiknya Aokiji dimunculkan atau tidak pas Arc Enies Lobby?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dkk kini berada dalam kereta yang tengah menuju Enies Lobby, tempat yang dituju Luffy sekarang ini. Yah walau ada bantuan dari Franky-ka yang ikut bersama mereka untuk menolong Franky juga yang ditangkap

"Nami nice!"Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya melihat pemandangan indah dimana ia melihat Nami berganti pakaian

"Ternyata kau ini mesum juga"Zoro berkata dengan sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang mimisan dengan tersenyum

"Aku ini normal tidak sepertimu! Jika manusia tidak mesum, maka umat manusia akan musnah! Apa kau tidak mengerti hal sederhana semacam itu?"

"Kau hanya ingin berbuat seenakmu bukan!"Zoro hanya membalas dengan heran akan tingkah Naruto

"Shishishishi ternyata kau ini menyenangkan juga Naruto!"Luffy melihat Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar

"Kau berkata seolah aku ini membosankan saja!"Naruto melihat Luffy dengan mata setengah terbuka, lalu ia melihat sekeliling dimana hanya ada lat biru dengan badai yang besar"Oh ya bagaimana cara kita melewati Aqua Laguna?"Pertanyaan dari Naruto mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua kecuali Zoro yang tidur dan Luffy yang entah sudah kemana

"Tinggal menggunakan teknik yang kauperlihatkan waktu itu saja bukan"Paulie berkata dengan bingung

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Jika aku menggunakannya kereta ini akan meledak karena terbakar!"Perkataan Naruto membuat kereta ini hening seketika

"Dengan kata lain kau ini tidak berguna bukan!"Ucapan pedas dari mulut Nami mendapat perhatian dari Naruto

"Aku setidaknya lebih baik dari orang yang terus mengoceh tentang rencananya!"

"Nanti juga akan ketemu caranya bukan!"Ucapan Kokoro-baasan membuat semua suasana disana menjadi suram

' _Entah kenapa aku menjadi khawatir?'_ Mereka semua membatin dengan satu pikiran yang sama

"KAERUUUUU!"Teriakan dari Luffy tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua (Bisa berarti 'kodok' atau 'kembali)

"Dia ingin kembali"

"Kau benar, Luffy ingin kembali!"Nami menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan lelah

7 detik

Mereka baru tersadar dari perkataan Luffy tadi

"OIIII LUFFY APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KEMBALI?!"Nami berteriak dengan kesal pada teriakan Luffy tadi yang sekarang ini ia berada dikepala kereta laut ini

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! DIDEPAN KITA ADA KAERU (Artinya: Kodok)"

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

Flevance

Kurosaki D Naruto kini tengah berjalan dikota yang hancur nan sepi, dengan bau-bau mayat yang menyengat disegala penjuru

"Amber White, penyakit yang tidak memiliki obatnya! Dan merupakan penyakit yang menurun! Aneh sekali, 7000 tahun yang lalu logam putih itu sudah disegel didalam bumi, namun ditemukan kembali! Sepertinya segel yang ditanam sudah melemah dan membuatnya kembali muncul!"Naruto melihat peluru putih dan peluru biasa yang berserakan akibat adanya peperangan pertahanan diri dari Flevance yang tidak ingin dibantai begitu saja

"Tidak ada sihir yang bertahan selamanya! Lagipula bertahan selama ribuan tahun itu sudah sangat hebat menurutku! Yah itu wajar saja jika 13 penyihir terhebat dari seluruh penjuru dunia berkumpul hanya untuk menyegel logam berbahaya ini!"Hakuei berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kedalaman kota yang dimana keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang mereka lihat tadi

"Ahahaha tapi yang lebih penting lagi, kita harus cepat sebelum Sengoku datang! Kemampuannya sangatlah merepotkan karena tidak bisa kupantulkan sepenuhnya!"

"Berhentilah berbohong, jika sekarang ini aku memiliki Commandment ku pasti kau sudah berubah menjadi batu!"

"Yah itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, lagipula untuk memantulkan serangannya secara penuh aku harus membuka dimensi dengan ukuran lebih besar dari shockwavenya bukan"

"Terserah dir-"Perkataan Hakuei terhenti, mereka berdua meloncat kebelakang merasakan berbahaya dengan insting mereka

"Hm sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini! Lalu sampai kapan kau berniat untuk bersembunyi Sensei? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirimu selamanya!"Sosok yang dipenuhi medali dengan tuxedo putih a.k.a Sengoku melihat Naruto dan Hakuei dengan bergantian

"Acha ia datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat dingin melihat Sengoku

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan ditempat ini Sensei? Jika kau tidak menjawab akan kuserang, dan apabila jawabannya tidak sesuai harapanku, kau juga akan kuserang dan kujebloskan kedalam Imple Down"

"Oh muridku yang manis waktu itu berubah menjadi orang galak sekarang! Tapi apa tidak apa meninggalkan kantormu dimarkas pusat?"

"Kau sendiri meninggalkan jabatanmu sebagai Admiral muda dan pergi menghilang entah kemana bukan!"

"Ahahaha aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat tempat tambang utama logam putih ini! Ada yang ingin kuambil disana"

"Hm kau pasti tahu akibatnya jika menyentuh logam putih bukan"Sengoku menatap tajam Naruto yang malah cengengesan

"Naruto, kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja orang itu?"

"Jika kau melakukannya aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi! Pencarian pemerintah itu cukup cepat jika mereka serius!"

"Hahh kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan!"Hakuei berkata dengan heran padanya yang memilih berlama-lama dengan Sengoku

"Tapi biarlah, jika aku membunuhmu dan mayatmu diketahui, para prajurit angkatan laut akan menurun semangatnya!"

"Bocah ingusan dulu sekarang menjadi sangat angkuh ya!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelemahanmu, aku telah bersamamu selama 10 tahun, jadi aku pasti tahu!"

"Menyedihkan sekali diancam olehnya"Hakuei berkata dengan wajah yang meledek

"Berisik! Sepertinya kesalahan aku mengangkatmu menjadi muridku! Akan lebih baik jika Garp saja waktu itu, yah walau ia tidak mau dilatih oleh seseorang sih!"

"Hm usahakan agar tidak membuat masalah besar!"Sengoku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hakuei dan Naruto

"Hahahaha kau kalah debat olehnya! Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau tidak ingin kalah"

"Aku sedang tidak mood"

"Oh moodmu mulai kembali"

"Berisik, ayo kita segera menuju tempatnya saja!"Naruto berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal

Hakuei dan Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati ditempat penambangan logam putih ini

"Ne Naruto, Garp yang kau bicarakan tadi, apa Eiyuu no Garp?"

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan seseorang"

"Karena bila dilihat dari fisik, Garp-san menang total kalau dalam kekuatan sihir, sudah jelas Garp-san kalah total, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir!"Hakuei menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya

"Jujur saja jika aku tidak memiliki kekuatan kibou-kibou no mi, aku pasti akan kalah melawan Garp-kun!"

"Hm kekuatan Commandment milik Ace yang akan membuatmu mendapat kekuatan terus menerus dari semua manusia yang memilik harapan! Jujur saja itu kekuatan yang licik karena membuatmu memiliki kekuatan tidak terbatas"Hakuei membalas dengan mata setengah terbuka"Walaupun jika tubuhmu tidak kuat, kau tidak bisa menggunakannya juga sih!"

"Berisik, orang-orang selalu bilang jika aku ini legenda yang berhasil selamat setelah bertarung dengan Roger dan Shirohige secara langsung dan masih utuh lagi! Yah bertarung melawan mereka bahkan lebih hebat dari melawan 10 Crime sekaligus, bahkan Raja Iblis sekalipun akan ada kemungkinan dikalahkan jika mereka berdua bekerja sama!"

"Perkataanmu memang bijak, tapi sudahi itu dulu! Apa ini lambangnya?"Hakuei melihat lingkaran yang bergambar segitiga terbalik

"Yeah, dibalik segitiga itu ada formula yang ingin kuambil! Bantu aku!"

"Baik-baik, dasar tukang perintah"

Laut

Kereta Laut

Luffy dkk kini tengah mendiskusikan rencana yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menerobos kedalam Enies Lobby

"Apa kau mengerti Luffy?"Nami mendelik pada Luffy yang tersenyum lebar

"Berarti aku hanya perlu pergi ketempatnya Robin saja bukan"Mereka semua memegang wajahnya mendengar jawaban dari Luffy yang mereka pikirkan

"Bodohnya aku bertanya padanya"Naruto dan yang lain menunduk kebawah mendengar jawaban Luffy tadi

"Hoi Naruto, bagaimana jika kau langsung membobol saja gerbang itu?"Perkataan Zoro mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua

"Aku memang bisa melakukannya, tapi aku belum terlalu bisa mengontrolnya, entah akan terlalu lemah sampai tidak bisa menghancurkan gerbangnya atau terlalu kuat sampai mengenai Robin yang berada dipulau utama"

"Taruhan yang beresiko, tapi lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu! Lawan kalian adalah CP9 serahkan saja pembukaan gerbang pada kami!"Paulie dan orang berambut hitam dengan pakaian besi menunjuk diri sendiri dengan tersenyum

"Wah gawat"Mereka menoleh pada orang yang berkata tadi yang ternyata Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Luffy sudah hilang lagi! Padahal baru 13 detik kita bicara"

"Kau menghitungnya"

"Kalian bilang harus 5 menit bukan, jadi aku harus hati-hati agar tidak terlewat!"

"Tapi yah kita sudah menduga ia dimana!"Kru Luffy menundukan wajahnya, mengapa mereka tidak sadar dengan kelakuan Luffy yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih dari 5 detik itu

"Oi kalian semua, apa semuanya sudah siap?"Suara dari mikrofon terdengar oleh telinga mereka dengan jelas

"Yeah, silahkan lakukan rencananya!"Nami menjawabnya dengan lantang agar terdengar oleh Kokoro-baasan

Zoro segera keluar lewat jendela menuju kepala kereta sedangkan yang lain mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing

"Luffy benar-benar hebat mengacau, ia sudah sampai pada tengah pulau melayang"Naruto melihat dengan Mangekyou Sharingan dari kejauhan

"Kau santai sekali Naruto!"Sogeking berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Naruto

"Tidak perlu panik Sogepp, jika kau panik, maka rencananya akan berantakan"

"Ah begitu"Sogeking menepuk tangannya mengerti, lalu teringat sesuatu"NAMAKU SOGEKING, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGGANTI NAMA ORANG SEENAKNYA!"

"Ah maaf-maaf, karena hidungmu itu panjang, aku jadi ingat si hidung panjang itu"Naruto membalas dengan senyum ceria yang ditatap balik oleh Sogeking dengan kesal

' _Ia pikir hidungku ini apa? Hidungku ini senjata yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan Grand Line, apa ia tidak tahu? Dasar keju busuk'_ Sogeking membatin dengan kesal

"Hoi kalian, perubahan rencana! Gerbangnya tidak terbuka"

"APAAA?!"Mereka semua menanggapi dengan panik, bagaimana tidak jika gerbangnya tidak terbuka mereka akan menabrak langsung gerbang batu itu

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini"Naruto gerbang itu melalui jendela dengan tersenyum getir, dan benar saja ia melihat kodok itu merusak pagarnya, yang membuat kereta ini melaju melalui pagar dan terbang keatas melewati gerbang dan orang-orang yang dibawahnya

"HOI ZORO, BAGAIMANA INI?"Sogeking dan Nami bertanya dengan panik melihat mereka terbang dengan kereta laut

"Tenang saja serahkan padaku"Zoro menjawab dengan nada yang meyakinkan, yang membuat mereka bernafas lega namun"Pada Keberuntungan"

"KEBERUNTUNGAN KATAMU?"

"AHHHH KITA AKAN MATI! MATI MATI"Sogeking dan Chopper berlarian dikereta, panik mendengar jawaban Zoro tadi

Brak

Kereta laut itu malah menabrak raksasa, yang membuat mereka selamat

Brak

"Adu-du-duh, sialan si Zoro itu! Sia-sia aku percaya padanya"Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat tubrukan tadi

Dzztt Dhuar

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersambar petir yang membuatnya langsung meloncat kaget

"SIALAN KAU NAMI, APA-APAAN KAU MENEMBAK PETIR TANPA MELIHAT-LIHAT?"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal karena terkena petir milik Nami yang dilepaskan kemana-mana

"Salahmu sendiri yang berada disana!"Balasan tanpa dosa itu sungguh membuat Naruto kesal namun ia hentikan dan menghela nafas saja, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar, Naruto berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka, mengapa meninggalkan mereka? Karena dekat mereka menyebalkan dan selalu terjadi masalah yang tidak perlu

"Ahh bagaimana bisa aku terjebak disituasi seperti ini? Apa Tuhan itu benar-benar resek, sampai membuatku seperti ini?!"Naruto mengumpat kesal karena keadaannya yang selalu dalam masalah, didepannya terdapat pasukan anjing yang ditaiki orang _'Bukannya kuda yang ditaiki'_ Naruto melihat dengan heran tunggangan mereka

"Menganggu... Lightning Cloud"Naruto membuat awan kuning yang mengelilinginya dan orang yang mengenainya akan terkena listrik bertegangan 4000 volt, orang-orang yang mengejar Naruto rata-rata terkena karena banyaknya awan atau besarnya awan sehingga mereka sulit untuk mengelak, namun Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya merasakan seseorang diatas bangunan"Jadi kau juga disini CP0"

"Yeah, aku disini hanya untuk mengawasi! Tapi tidak kusangka akan menjadi seperti ini, lalu aku yakin sekali jika seranganku mengenai titik vitalmu waktu itu, bagaimana kau masih hidup?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, saat aku sadar aku sudah berada dalam kekacauan yang hampir membunuhku"Naruto mencabut pedang yang ia munculkan dari fuinjutsu tangannya, karena tahu orang ini sangat berbahaya

"Hentikan, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Bahkan kau tidak bisa memberiku luka yang berarti"

"Ya ampun, sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar rengekan anjing yang lemah"

"Provokasi murahan, memangnya orang sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Apa kau lupa, kalau aku adalah keturunan dari iblis itu! Jadi kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu?"Raut wajah yang menyeringai seolah meremehkan orang didepannya ini benar-benar membuat orang didepan Naruto kesal

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu nama asliku tapi panggil saja aku Justice!"Orang ini a.k.a Justice muncul disamping Naruto dengan senapan yang sebentar lagi akan mengenainya namun ia dibuat terkaget melihat senapannya berbelok arah karena tendangan

"Prediksi 3 detik kedepan"Justice melihat raut wajah Naruto yang senang dengan datar

Trink

Justices menahan ayunan pedang Naruto dengan jarinya yang ia keraskan dengan tekkai, namun jarinya mulai berdarah ia yang menyadari hal itu mundur

"Hmm aku mengerti, rupanya ini yang namanya terlahir kembali! Tidak atau ini memang kekuatan aslimu dari dulu"Justice melihat Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto yang berputar

Crash

Justice melukai jarinya dengan pisau

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan masuk dalam genjutsu Sharinganmu itu!"

"Cih, orang ini bukan orang sembarangan!"Raut Naruto langsung berubah serius melihat apa yang dilakukan Justice tadi _'Genjutsu yang kutanamkan tadi bukanlah genjutsu biasa, itu genjutsu Mangekyou yang bahkan membuat Menma-nii tidak berkutik, tapi ia mematahkannya begitu saja, sepertinya ia spesialis dalam membunuh Uchiha'_

"Ada apa, kau terlihat sangat bingung dan gelisah sekali saat aku mematahkan genjutsumu tadi!"Justice mengeluarkan knife dari balik bajunya, Naruto tidak mengubrisnya dan langsung berlari pada Justice yang menahan serangannya dengan knife itu, setiap serangan Naruto bisa ditahan dengan mudah

Swung

Tanah yang dipijak Justice turun kebawah yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan seketika, Naruto yang melihat ini tidak membiarkannya dan mengambil kesempatan

"Seimei Kikan"Serangan Naruto meleset karena tiba-tiba tubuh orang ini berubah menjadi lebih kecil

"Rankyakku"

Swus

Naruto memutar tubuhnya diudara menghindari tendangan yang akan membelahnya itu, ia mundur beberapa langkah melihat keuletan dari musuhnya ini

"Oi-oi kau seperti orang yang berbeda saja saat kita bertemu di Water Seven waktu itu"

"Karena aku tidak menunjukan semua kekuatanku! Tapi tenang saja aku masih dibawah Rob Lucci yang memiliki 4000 douriki, aku hanya memiliki 3489 douriki"

"Luffy akan berhadapan dengan monster semacam Lucci, sepertinya kau tidak beruntung Luffy!"Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan orang ini

"Lightning Sword"Naruto membuat satu pedang dari petir, lalu melapisi pedang yang satunya lagi dengan angin yang berputar-putar dengan cepat

"Oh melapisi senjata dengan elemen yang berbeda! Dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu, sepertinya kau cukup berbakat juga"

"Sudah cukup bicaranya"Naruto yang berada dibelakang Justice tidak mendapat keterkejutan

Dhuang

Justice menahan serangan pedang Naruto yang terlapisi angin dengan knifenya, angin kejut yang luar biasa terbentuk akibat benturan mereka berdua, bangunan yang berada didekat mereka langsung hancur seketika saat mereka melancarkan serangan kembali

Justice tidak membiarkan dirinya terus diserang, ia mulai menyerang balik

"Apa kau tahu Akaiyasha?"Pertanyaan Justice tidak digubris oleh Naruto yang terus menahan serangan yang datang padanya

"Ichiougan : Pistol"

Swung Dhar

Naruto terdorong kebelakang merasakan serangan yang langsung menuju tulangnya

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik dari Akaiyasha yang berhasil kutiru"

' _Ahaha gawat, serangan tadi cepat sekali untuk jarak yang sangat pendek seperti tadi!'_ Naruto membatin dengan tersenyum getir

"Purupurupurupurupurup"Suara den-den mushi dari saku Naruto, benar-benar membuatnya kesal karena sekarang ini ia tengah melawan musuh kuat

"Gotcha"Namun pada akhirnya ia angkat juga"Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana Naruto, kami semua sudah digedung pengadilan! Hanya kau sendiri saja yang belum ada"Suara Nami terdengar dengan jelas oleh kuping Naruto

"Kalau begitu, kalian duluan saja! Sepertinya aku akan menyusul saja"

"Hahh bicara bodoh apa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa menyebrangi jarak antara bangunan ini dengan tempat Robin berada tanpa jembatan"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti! Sekarang ini, aku sedang dihadang oleh musuh yang kuat!"

"Pastikan kau datang! Jika tidak akan kuhajar dirimu"

"Baik-baik, iblis"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum perkataan Nami

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku tadi?"

"Seorang pembela kebenaran tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu!"

"Hehh angkuh sekali! Jadi kau percaya diri untuk mengalahkanku"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan berdiri disini"Justice dan Naruto saling memberi intimidasi dengan kuat, pasukan besar yang ada disekeliling mereka memilih untuk diam saja, karena takut terkena imbasnya setelah melihat pertarungan mereka tadi

===============TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Ya maaf saya lama updatenya, karena tiba-tiba saya sakit, yang membuat saya harus menghentikan update ini fanfic dulu, dan juga untuk update fanfic 2 bulan ini tidak akan menentu karena saya ada ujian sebentar lagi


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto kini tengah berhadapan dengan Justice, terlihat Naruto dipojokkan dengan kemampuan aneh Justice yang menghilang setiap serangan yang menggunakan buah iblisnya

"Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku"Justice memandang Naruto dari atas bangunan

"Hehh darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri itu?"

"Mungkin kau akan menyebutku bodoh namun ya kuberitahu saja, daripada tidak adil sama sekali! Kemampuanku adalah manipulasi zat, dan buah iblisnya adalah senyawa-senyawa yang saling bertumpukan! Jadi kau mengerti bukan mengapa setiap serangan buah iblismu tidak ada yang mengenaiku ataupun mempan padaku"

"Keadilan kegelapan, walaupun kegelapan tapi ternyata masih ada rasa adil ya"Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya

Branngggs

Justice menahan serangan tiba-tiba Naruto dengan terkejut karena perubahan kekuatan yang sangat tiba-tiba juga, namun terlihat Justice bisa membalikan keadaan dengan menghantam perut Naruto

"Walau perubahan kekuatan itu sangat tiba-tiba, tapi sepertinya itu adalah pemusatan kekuatan dalam satu titik, untuk bisa melakukannya dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi, rupanya kau sangat berbakat kau bahkan hampir seperti O'noshi"

"Seperti O'noshi, kheh ini bahkan tidak mendekati levelnya sama sekali! Tapi sudah kupastikan"

"Apa itu"Justice melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"Kau tidak bisa mengubah zat dalam tubuhku, lebih tepatnya kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu, tubuh manusia pastinya sangatlah banyak memiliki zat bukan"

"Heh, hanya dengan mendengar sekilas tentang kekuatanku kau sudah mengetahui sebanyak ini, rupanya memberitahumu adalah keputusan yang salah"

"Rankyakku"

Swuung

Naruto terdorong kebelakang menahan serangan Justice

"Shigan"

Sleb

Bahu Naruto tertusuk jari Justice yang membuatnya meringis

"Rokuougan"

Blaasshh

Naruto mundur dengan sempoyongan, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak akibat serangan beruntun Justice tadi

"Kemampuanmu adalah Paramecia, yang berarti Manipulasi, sayang sekali ya, jika kemampuanmu Logia aku pasti sudah kalah"Justice melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah

' _Serang dia secara perlahan'_ Suara yang muncul dikepala Naruto membuatnya kaget dan lukanya ada yang aneh, dimana mulai sembuh, Justice yang melihatnya terkejut

"Ini Mustahil, kau sudah menguasai teknik penyembuhan yang merupakan tingkat tinggi milik komandan Uchiha yang bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun bahkan organ hancur sekalipun!"Justice berkata dengan sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto yang perlahan pulih

Wuung

Suara yang mendengung membuat Justice kebingungan karena pergerakan Naruto yang lebih cepat dari tadi

Trank Blaaar

Justice terkena telak dibahunya namun bahunya berubah menjadi hitam dengan kulit yang aneh, sehingga pedang Naruto tidak bisa menembus kulitnya sehingga hanya menabrak tanah dengan sangat kuat, Naruto segera saja mundur

' _Apa-apaan ini, kekuatanku tiba-tiba saja bertambah sangat besar!'_ Naruto melihat tangan dan anggota tubuhnya dengan terkejut juga

"Aku mengerti, jadi karena itu kau bisa selamat pada malam itu! Namun jangan senang dulu bocah, Keadilan selalu menang!"

"Jika ada keadilan, kejahatan juga akan terus ada bodoh!"

"Heh"Justice memegang tanah dengan memejamkan matanya

"Early the arranging begin"Tanah mulai berguncang diseluruh pulau sehingga suara-suara yang bergema ditempat lain tidak terdengar

"Tidak perlu khawatir, pulau ini tidak akan runtuh tapi pijakannya akan jadi tidak teratur"

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau dimarahi oleh Pemerintah Dunia karena menghancurkan pulau ini"

"Ini adalah markas penting Pemerintah, jadi aku harus menjaganya dari para penjahat seperti kalian"Justice membalas perkataan Naruto dengan teratur

' _Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, sudah dipastikan kau akan kalah! Kekuatannya bukanlah masalah, namun kemampuannya-lah yang menjadi masalahnya'_ Suara dikepala Naruto kembali muncul

"Siapa"Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan siaga

' _Tanyakan saja itu nanti, lebih baik kau perhatikan musuhmu'_ Naruto melihat Justice yang berjalan pelan padanya dan kemudian berlari dengan zig-zag, Naruto segera saja berlari untuk menghindari perangkap yang mungkin sudah dipersiapkan

Namun keputusannya salah karena tanah yang baru saja ia pijak melebur dan hancur sehingga membuatnya hampir jatuh jika ia tidak berpegangan

Buagh

Naruto terkena telak diwajah yang membuatnya terpental

"Rankyakku"

Swuung

Naruto segera saja menunduk menghindari tebasan kaki yang memotong batu dibelakangnya

"Air Strike"

Justice tetap diam dan membuat serangan Naruto berbelok

' _Dia tidak menghindar, dengan kata lain tanah disekitarnya sudah hancur walau terlihat tidak hancur'_ Naruto membatin melihat serangannya dibelokan dengan mudah

"Litghning Blade"Pedang listrik yang tercipta dilengan Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan percikan listrik

"Sepertinya kekuatan Uchihamu membantumu dalam penciptaan listrik itu! Seharusnya mustahil Paramecia bisa melakukannya tapi akan jadi pengecualian jika yang menggunakannya adalah seorang Uchiha"

Trink

Justice menahan serangan Naruto dengan jarinya yang diperkeras dengan haki dan kemampuan zat miliknya yang bisa menetralkan listrik

"Thunder Rain"

Dhuar DHUar Dhuar

Petir yang menyambat dimana-mana membuat Justice bingung karena seharusnya tadi tidak ada awan yang mendung kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang melompat-lompat untuk menghindari jebakan yang disiapkan Justice

Sleb

Pedang Naruto menusuk bahu Justice yang sudah dilapisi haki dan zat pengurai listrik, hujan petir mulai reda, Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menekan pedangnya lebih dalam

Srash

Lengan Justice terlepar dari tubuhnya yang membuat Justice harus mundur dengan mengambil lengannya

"Hujan petir yang seharusnya serangan utama kau jadikan umpan dan menjadirkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya untuk menyerangku dari jarak dekat! Rencana yang nekat namun sangat efektif"

' _Sial ketenangannya benar-benar mengerikan! Dia masih bisa tenang setelah ku serang dengan merendahkan seperti itu! Pelatihan macam apa yang dialaminya?'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal karena rencananya gagal

' _Heh kau benar-benar menyedihkan, setelah dikalahkan oleh Eryus dan kau tidak bisa menghadapi sampah seperti dia'_

' _Jangan hanya bicara saja dan tunjukan dirimu'_ Naruto membalas dengan kesal lalu seluruh pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur digantikan dengan tempat aneh yang sejauh mata memandang berwarna abu-abu dan tempat yang seperti kuburan

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku bukan! Jadi kubawa saja kau kealam bawah sadarmu dimana aku berada"Orang dengan janggut kecil rambut hitam, celana belang panjang dan kemeja yang sampai kaki yang yang dibiarkan terbuka dibagian dada dan armor pada kaki dan lengan melihat Naruto dengan mata yang gelap

"Siapa kau?"Naruto bertanya dengan tajam

"Salah satu dari 11 larangan Tuhan, Rasyad sang keserakahan"

"Klan Iblis, bagaimana kau bisa berada dalam diriku?"

"Kau tahu buah iblis bukan, Inkarnasi dari para iblis itu tidak sepenuhnya benar dan juga tidaklah salah! Tapi berbeda dengan iblis biasa yang menjadi kumpulan dalam satu buah iblis, kami Eleven Crime dan pecahan kekuatan iblis dengan para iblis tingkat tinggi lainnya disegel dalam masing-masing satu buah iblis dan ditidurkan dalam tidur abadi kecuali orang yang tidak terkena segel ini! Kau mengerti bukan"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa terbangun?"

"Penyebabnya ada 2, kekuatan yang sangat besar yang berada dalam dirimu dan pastinya kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, dan orang yang kau sebut O'noshi yang mengurung kekuatan itu secara terpisah dengan diriku"

"Menma-nii, dan kekuatan besar yang ada dalam diriku? Bicara apa kau?"

"Nampaknya kau tidak mengerti, akan lebih cepat jika kutunjukan"

Ctik

Sesudah Rasyad menjentikan jarinya tempat yang tidak ada warna selain abu-abu itu berubah menjadi warna yang seharusnya dan 4 pilar batu yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dengan ditengahnya ada bola cahaya warna merah yang sangat besar yang mencapai 4 pilar

"Apa..ini?"Naruto sangat terkejut melihatnya

"Kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirimu, tapi yang pasti aneh sekali kekuatan ini sangat mirip dengan Selene, iblis yang mencuri kekuatan inti dari Raja Iblis ke-8 dan dianggap dewa oleh kalian para Uchiha dan Senju! Dan juga mengapa setengah dari kekuatannya ada padamu? Lalu mengapa O'noshi mengetahuinya"Rasyad berkata dengan tenang seolah ini bukanlah masalah"Cici-ue pasti akan marah mendengar setengah dari kekuatan inti Raja Iblis ke-8 ada pada seorang manusia! Tapi yah Cici-ue benar-benar serakah walau sudah memiliki kekuatan Raja iblis ke-3 ia masih ingin lagi"

"Menma-nii mengetahuinya! Dan setengah kekuatan dari Raja iblis ada padaku"

"Yeah, tapi yah keputusan O'noshi untuk menyegelnya adalah hal yang tepat, kau tidak memiliki tubuh yang bisa menampung kekuatan sebesar ini! Alasan Selene bisa menampung kekuatan sebesar ini karena ia sudah melatih dirinya sehingga tubuhnya bisa menahan kekuatan ini! Dan asal kekuatan penyembuhanmu juga berasal dari kekuatan ini! Sekali kau melepasnya akan semakin mengendur segel ditempat ini sehingga kekuatannya akan lepas seutuhnya dan masuk kedalam dirimu! Dan pada akhirnya kau akan mati"

"Hehh iblis sepertimu ternyata mengkhawatirkanmu"Naruto membalas dengan sarkastik

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah pion penting dalam rencana kami semua"Rasyad membalas dengan tersenyum"Bagaimana mau kubantu untuk mengalahkan orang itu?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan iblis sepertimu"

"Jangan egois seperti itu! Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, sudah kubilang padamu bukan kau adalah pion penting, sehingga aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati"

' _Ketenangannya benar-benar mengerikan'_ Naruto membatin dengan tubuh yang berkeringat"Jika kau bisa memenuhi syaratku, aku memperbolehkanmu melakukannya"

"Wajarnya aku pasti akan membunuh orang sepertimu, orang kurang ajar yang diberi bantuan malah mengajukan syarat yang semakin tidak menguntungkan"Rasyad berkata dengan tenang namun tidak ada hawa membunuh apapun

"Kau membutuhkanku bukan! Syaratnya apa maksud dengan Raja Iblis ke-8 dan ke-3 tadi, apa ada perbedaan kekuatan secara efisien dalam perbedaan itu?"

"Heh ternyata Cuma pertanyaan umum, Raja iblis yang pertama sampai seterusnya akan menyimpan kekuatannya untuk diwariskan pada generasi selanjutnya, setiap kekuatan Raja Iblis berbeda kualitas dan kuantitasnya, wadahnya juga harusnya sesuai, tidak ada perbedaan efisien kecuali Raja Iblis pertama & ketiga dan kedelapan yang kusebutkan tadi, tapi yah benar-benar pengecualian untuk kekuatan Raja iblis pertama, kekuatannya tidak bisa ditampung ataupun digunakan"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak melakukan penelitian saja"

"Percuma, kekuatan Raja Iblis pertama terlalu besar untuk Raja Iblis kedua atau manapun kecuali 1 orang! Orang itu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Raja Iblis dan menjadi Raja Iblis, namun ia dikhianati oleh orang terkasihnya! Dan apa kau ingin tahu julukan Raja Iblis pertama dan orang yang mewarisinya"

"Hehh mengapa raut wajahmu terlihat seperti sudah menang saja?"

"Hahaha hanya mencoba memprovokasimu! Yah julukan Raja Iblis pertama dan orang yang mewarisinya adalah O'noshi, jadi kau sudah mengerti bukan"Naruto sangatlah terkejut mendengar julukan itu yang berarti"Tenang saja orang yang kalian panggil O'noshi itu hanya seorang imitasi murahan yang bahkan tidak mewarisi kekuatan kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh para iblis! Sekarang syaratnya sudah terpenuhi"

"Baiklah, aku akan menepati janjiku"Naruto berkata dengan pasrah

Naruto yang berada di Enies Lobby kembali dengan mata yang berbeda, matanya menjadi gelap dan melihat Justice dengan datar

"Raut wajah yang sangat percaya diri itu, nampaknya terjadi sesuatu padamu! Namun itu bukanlah masalah"Justice segera saja melesat pada Naruto yang berjalan dengan pelan, senjata kecil yang berada ditangan Justice yang berupa pisau kecil dengan dilapisi haki, dan kemampuan miliknya akan menembus jantung Naruto

Brrtuuunggg

Serangan Justice membuat udara berdesir tanah berguncang, bangunan runtuh, namun serangannya sama sekali tidak menembus tubuh Naruto yang tidak dilapisi haki ataupun kemampuannya

"Apa hanya itu?"Naruto berkata dengan santai pada Justice yang sangat terkejut melihat serangan terkuatnya dipatahkan begitu saja, untuk peningkatan saja kekuatannya terlalu meningkat pesat ini terlalu mustahil"Kalau begitu giliranku"Justice segera saja mundur mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang seperti tanda berhenti

"Ligthning-Air Cannon"

Buuuunnnnngggggggggggggggggg

Listrik dan angin yang bercampur dan melesat seperti meriam pada Justice yang tidak bisa menguraikannya karena terlalu cepat dan kuatnya yang sampai menembus apapun dan terus berlanjut menuju lautan yang mungkin jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter dari tempatnya, Justice lenyap seketika tidak menyisakan satupun bagian tubuhnya

"Akan kukembalikan"

Deg

Kesadaran Naruto asli kembali"Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar sekali"Naruto melihat dengan lirih dimana bekas temabakan dengan lebar 12 meter dan panjang serangan yang tidak diketahui namun kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya juga sangatlah besar sampai seperti serangan Yonkou saja

Naruto segera saja berlari karena melihat gerbang keadilan terbuka dengan banyaknya kapal perang dimana-mana yang membuatnya bingung akan situasi saat ini, tapi saat ini ia segera saja menuju gedung namun jembatannya rusak dan tidaklah ada sehingga

"Bridge"

Thrug

Jembatan yang terbuat dari tanah yang menyambung dari tempat Naruto berada terbuat seketika, Naruto segera saja berlari melewati tempat ini terus berjalan mengabaikan gedung keadilan yang hancur berantakan

"Sepertinya ditempat ini sudah terjadi pertempuran besar dan disana juga"Naruto melihat dari tempatnya yang selanjutnya adalah air yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dari sana"Gawat apa ini Buster Call yang dilakukan pemerintah 20 tahun lalu dipulau Ohara"

"Bridge"Tanah yang menyambung tempatnya dengan jembatan tunggal itu tercipta, Naruto berlari diatas tanah itu _'Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan yang disegel dalam diriku? Walau bayarannya adalah nyawaku'_ Naruto teringat sesuatu yang diberikan seseorang padanya yaitu sebuah gelang yang segera saja ia pakai dilengannya

' _Rasyad kau bisa mendengarku'_

' _Apa'_

' _Lepaskan segel yang menahan kekuatan Selene'_

' _Oh jadi kau punya alat yang bisa mengendalikannya ditambah lagi alat itu juga akan memulihkan segelnya'_ Rasyad melihat dari alam bawah sadar Naruto, gelang yang ia kenakan

' _Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak'_

' _Baiklah, lagipula aku punya rencana tersendiri setelah terkurung ditubuhmu'_

Naruto terus berlari dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap merah

"Hoi Naruto darimana saja kau? Apa kau bersembunyi daritadi?"Nami melihat Naruto yang tidak terluka dengan tajam

"Sekarang bukan waktunya, akan kucoba"

"Ligthning-Air Cannon"

Buuuuuunnnnggggg

Serangan yang sekuat tadi kembali diluncurkan dan menenggelamkan 2 kapal perang dalam sekali serang, mereka semua melihatnya dengan terkejut

"True Forms: Emperor"

Shiihhnnnnggg

Suara bising yang memakakan telinga yang membuat mereka harus menutup telinga agar tidak tuli

Bush

Suara bising itu hilang dengan Naruto yang dibalut jubah merah polos dan mata yang menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, rambut yang menjadi hitam dan pakaian yang tertutupi jubah

"Apa itu?"Angkatan laut melihat Naruto dengan bingung, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan kemudian

Shuunnng Blaaar

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya namun

Krek Krek

"Yare-yare tidak kusangka ternyata penerus O'noshi akan ada"Hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul ini membuat mereka berspekulasi yang hanya ada satu orang, Admiral angkatan laut Aokiji

"Oh bosnya keluar! Nami dan teman-teman segeralah kalian pergi dari sini, aku akan menyusul nanti setelah aku membereskan mereka"

"Bicara sih mudah, tapi kita dikepung oleh kapal perang tahu, dan juga tidak ada jemputan"Nami membalas dengan datar

"Ada apa denganmu menyerah begitu mudah, tidak seperti dirimu saja, lagipula lawanku ini adalah seorang Admiral yang sepertinya tidak bisa kuabaikan"

"Akan jadi masalah jika kau mengabaikanku! Dan juga sepertinya kau sudah menjadi seorang monster ya"Aokiji melihat jubah merah Naruto yang berkibar menghadang segala serangan peluru yang datang padanya

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mulai saja"Raut wajah Aokiji yang sangat serius membuat Naruto serius juga

Thuuunngg Swwuuuusshhhh Dreekkkkkkkkkkk

=============TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Yo, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Gue baik-baik saja (Gak nanya), ahahaha kalian kejam juga untuk Chapter berikutnya Naruto Vs Aokiji

RnR Please


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapal perang berserakan dilaut seperti habis terkena badai, dimana disetiap bagian kapal perang ada bagian yang membeku dan terbakar oleh api merah pekat

Thrunngg

Udara bergetar merasakan bentrokan Aokiji dan Naruto

"Ice Age"

Swuunngg

Kaki Naruto dan mulai keseluruh badan mulai membeku namun ekspresi Naruto masih biasa

"Air Strike"

Bunnnnggg

Meriam angin yang menembus apapun yang dilaluinya itu hanya berhenti dihadapan Aokiji dengan udara yang membeku

Es ditubuh Naruto mulai mencair dengan jubah merah polos yang berkibaran melawan arah angin

"Yare-yare dia benar-benar hampir mirip O'noshi saja dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang! Kaisar palsu kurasa itu julukan yang tepat untuknya"Aokiji melihat Naruto dengan tajam dimana Naruto hanya berjarak 27 meter dari dirinya, namun saat ia mengedipkan matanya Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan pukulan yang berlapiskan api, segera saja Aokiji melompat kebelakang dengan cepat menghindari serangan Naruto tadi

"Hampri saja, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menguasai haki! Namun serangan tadi berbasis api, dan apinya juga bukan api dengan panas biasa! Siapa kau?"

"Namikaze D Naruto itu namaku, jika kau tanya diriku aku setengah Senju dan Uchiha jadi apa itu menjelaskannya?"

"O'noshi hanya sebagian kecil Uchiha dan ia setengah dari kedua klan misterius, sepertinya membunuhmu disini adalah pilihan yang tepat"

"Ice Saber"Pedang es yang muncul disamping Aokiji"Busho"lalu dilapisi dengan haki yang membuat pedang es itu terlihat benar-benar seperti pedang biasa

Brang

Naruto menahan tebasan Aokiji yang mengincar bahunya, api dan es berbentrokan dengan kuat sehingga orang-orang disana tidak merasa pasti dengan suhur yang dirasakan entah panas atau dingin yang mereka rasakan saat ini

Bagh

Naruto terpental kebelakang akibat tendangan Aokiji yang tiba-tiba

' _Sial kekuatan ini terlalu besar untuk kukendalikan sepenuhnya, aku hanya bisa menggunakan 3 dari 10 kekuatan ini, apa ini artinya aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa menggunakannya?'_ Naruto membatin dengan meringis melihat Aokiji yang berada dihadapannya yang kini tengah bersiap dengan serangan yang akan memotong lehernya

Dhuak Sret

Naruto memukul perut Aokiji dengan berlapis api disaat yang bersamaan Aokiji menebas bahu Naruto karena serangannya meleset dari yang ia perkirakan

Dhuar

Aokiji terpental dengan cukup kuat sampai membuat besi kapal perang hancur

"Ha...ha..ha"Naruto memegang bahunya yang mengeluarkan darah namun ia tidak merasakan sakitnya dan melihat bahunya dimana tidak ada luka disana

"Tidak hanya kekuatan yang hampir mengimbangi O'noshi, tapi kekuatan penyembuhanmu bahkan melampaui O'noshi! Kau benar-benar berbahaya! Sayang sekali karena posisi Shicibukai semuanya sudah penuh"Udara menurun dengan pesat yang membuat prajurit yang disana kedinginan namun mereka langsung kepanasan merasakan suhu kembali naik dengan pesat juga

"Kita sama sekali tidak bisa ikut campur dalam pertarungan mereka!"

"Apa orang itu benar-benar rookie? Ia bisa mengimbangi Admiral dengan umurnya yang sekarang, sepertinya akan jadi masalah besar jika ia tidak disingkirkan sekarang!"Vice Admiral yang memimpin salah satu kapal melihat pertarungan Aokiji dan Naruto yang cepat untuk ditangkap manusia biasa"Semua kapal bidik bocah pirang itu"

"Tapi pak, nanti serangannya akan mengenai Admiral Aokiji!"

"Tidak mungkin serangan seperti ini akan mengenai Admiral Aokiji!"Balasan tegas dari Vice Admiral itu langsung membuat anak buahnya bungkam dan segera membidik mereka berdua yang terus bergerak

"Tembak"

Dhuar

Naruto terkena telak yang membuatnya harus mendarat disalah satu kapal akibat terkena bola meriam

Srash Srek

Tebasan pada bahu Naruto yang cukup dalam dan dibekukan yang membuat lukanya cukup lama disembuhkan

Krak

Naruto menghancurkan es yang menyelimuti bahunya dan menatap tajam Aokiji yang raut wajahnya sangat serius

"HOI NARUTO CEPATLAH KESINI! ATAU KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT UNTUK BISA PERGI DARI SINI!"Teriakan Sogeking dari kapal ditempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat bertarungnya Aokiji dan Naruto

"KALIAN CEPATLAH DULUAN! JIKA ADA DIA MAU SEBERAPA CEPAT KITA PASTI TERKEJAR!"Ussop dkk terkejut mendengarnya, Nami yang mendengarnya segera saja mengambil inisiatif

"Ussop kendalikan kemudi kita segera pergi dari sini!"

"Nami, sialan apa kau akan meninggalkan Naruto disini?"Ussop berkata dengan mencengkram baju Nami, ia terlihat kesal pada Nami yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja

Druk

Tendangan yang menghantam kepala Ussop membuatnya terbaring namun ia belum pingsan

"Ussop, Nami-san juga melakukannya karena ia tahu Naruto pasti akan menyusul kita! Apa kau tidak percaya akan temanmu?"Ussop membalikan wajahnya tidak melihat wajah Sanji

Aokiji Vs Naruto Place

Naruto kini melihat kapal yang dinaiki Luffy dkk, ia awalnya terkejut karena mendengar merry-go sudah hanyut kelaut dan sekarang berada disini, merry-go mulai pergi menjauhi Naruto

"Kau yakin membiarkan temanmu lari meninggalkanmu! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku"

"Kau itu kuat sekali! Jadi ini kelas Admiral, tapi yah diatas langit selalu ada langit dan juga aku tidaklah berada diatasnya! Namun aku juga tidak berada dibawahnya"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, bahwa kau setara denganku"

"Setidaknya sekarang ini!"Hawa disini benar-benar akan membuat orang sakit jika tidak membawa perlengkapan yang mumpuni atau mempunyai kemampuan yang bisa beradaptasi

"Pheasent Peak"Burung es yang melesat menuju Naruto tercipta seketika dari tangan Aokiji

"Hellblaze"

Swuurgg

Es itu ditelan api hitam yang langsung melelehkannya

"Api yang tidak akan padam selama 7 hari 7 malam, ternyata kau juga menguasai teknik merepotkan ini!"Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Aokiji

"Bararaq Saiqa"Petir yang menyambar dari pedang Naruto langsung menghantam Aokiji yang tidak bisa memprediksi karena cepatnya serangan itu, langit maupun lautan bergemuruh merasakan teknik Naruto tadi namun hawa dingin membuat Naruto tersenyum getir

"Sepertinya kau berada diambang batas! Apa kau sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu? Atau hal lain"

"Entah, mengapa tidak kau cari tahu saja sendiri?"Ucapan dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto menunjukan tantangan untuk Aokiji

"Ice Age"Naruto langsung membeku dengan area sekitarnya namun perlahan es yang menyelimuti Naruto mulai meleleh

"Ternyata begitu, kau bahkan sudah hampir tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Kau berdiri dihadapanku dan terus bertahan untuk mengulur waktu bagi temanmu melarikan diri bukan! Tindakan yang bodoh"

"Maaf saja tapi orang dari kelompok kami itu semuanya pada bodoh! Tidak mungkin lebih tepat gila, lagipula orang bodoh masih bisa berpikir untuk datang ke tempat organisasi terbesar didunia dan menyatakan perang"

"Benar juga, jadi kau ini orang gila!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya _'Sepertinya dalam mode ini aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain dengan sangat jelas dan bahkan mengenalinya jadi dimana mereka berada sekarang, 4 km dari sini, cih rupanya mereka belum jauh! Tapi yah aku juga sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama disini'_ Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Aokiji yang sudah berada didepannya dengan pedang es berbalut haki, Naruto meloncat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan Aokiji yang mengincar lehernya, namun ia tidak bisa menghindari sepenuhnya, seperempat dari leher Naruto tertebas namun mulai sembuh

"Setiap kali kau menyembuhkan diri, staminamu semakin terkuras bukan! Kau bahkan tidak menyerang dari tadi"

"Sepertinya kau sedang mengamatiku! Apa kau takut pada orang sepertiku?"

"Rasa takut menunjukan bahwa aku masih manusia, jika aku tidak takut aku berarti sudah bukan manusia lagi!"

"Tidak kusangka akan mendengar perkataan itu dari seorang Admiral dan parahnya lagi kau tidak terpancing sama sekali!"Naruto tersenyum getir melihat raut wajah serius Aokiji

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kau sedikit mirip dengan O'noshi"Ucapan Aokiji membuat Naruto tertarik

"Apa itu? Kurasa aku tidak mewarisi apapun darinya"

"Kau berbakat bertarung sepertinya dan selalu tersenyum dalam pertarungan, itu yang membuatmu mirip dengan dirinya! Kau pasti bukan manusia karena bisa melakukan hal itu"

"Jangan bodoh aku tersenyum hanya untuk menimpa rasa ragu dan takut-ku! Lagipula jika tidak dinikmati itu akan percuma saja!"Naruto melihat ke arah jam 13 dan tersenyum"Obrolannya kita sudahi saja sampai sini"

"Jadi kau pikir sekarang bisa melarikan diri dariku"

"Ahaha hebat sekali seorang Admiral sampai bisa membaca pikiranku! Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa kau tidak mencoba menghentikanku saja!"Ucapan tantangan dari Naruto membuat Aokiji tersenyum kecil kali ini

"Thunder Rain"

DHUAARRRRR

Petir yang menyambar dengan kuatnya sampai hampir menyapu seluruh kapal disini, Naruto segera saja berlari diatas udara dengan cepat

"Ice Time"Kaki Naruto mulai membeku dengan tangan, badan

"Hellblaze"Naruto membakar dirinya sendiri untuk mencairkan esnya

"Pheasent Peak"Burung es mengejar dengan cepat pergerakan Naruto yang lebih lambat dari burung itu

Naruto yang melihat burung itu meringis dan tiba-tiba saja terbayang akan tempat Merry-go _'Oi-oi jika aku membayangkan ini, apa berarti aku akan mati?'_ Naruto membatin dengan berlari terus menerus dengan rasa takut didalam dirinya tapi tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya

Bruk

Jatuhan yang dimulai dari kepala seperti palu yang menancap membuat Naruto memegang kepalanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"Pertanyaan dari suara yang familiar membuat Naruto segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chopper yang melihatnya heran

' _Bukannya tadi aku berada diudara dan sedang dikejar burung es itu, mengapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini?'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran melihat seluruh kapal

Aokiji place

"Jadi dia juga bisa menggunakan kemampuan khusus Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! Sepertinya aku harus membuat laporan ke markas pusat kali ini! Malasnya!"Aokiji segera saja berbalik dan pergi seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

Kapal Water Seven Place

Kelompok Topi jerami kini berada dikapal milik Iceburg, mereka kini tengah berada dalam kapal kecil untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Merry go

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, walau sudah kuberkata sekasar itu, kapal ini masih mau menyelamatkan kita! Seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin kehilangan permennya"Naruto bergumam dengan tersenyum getir

"Naruto jangan bicara seperti itu! Merry adalah teman kita jadi sudah sewajarnya sesama teman untuk saling menolong"Chopper membalas perkataan Naruto yang hanya terdengar olehnya, Chopper tidak melihat Naruto ia melihat kebawah dengan raut wajah sedih

"Benar juga"Naruto melihat Luffy yang mulai membakar merry dan disaat yang bersamaan salju pun turun saat kapal merry go terbakar, Sogeking, Chopper, Nami dan juga Luffy menangis melihat merry terbakar serta suaranya yang mencapai mereka semua lalu

Bruk

Naruto terkapar dengan mata yang melotot dan tubuh yang kejang-kejang

"AARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

3 hari kemudian

Mariejoa

Gorousei Place

Kelima orang dengan otoritas tertinggi berkumpul ditempat ini dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang menggunakan tudung yang menutupi tubuhnya dan sebagian wajahnya

"Naruto benar-benar membuat keributan besar kali ini!"Orang dengan tudung itu melihat koran dengan poster buronan dengan mata mangekyou Sharingan dan harga yang setinggi 256 juta berry

"Kau benar-benar bisa membesarkan seorang monster!"

"Lalu kau ada perlu apa kesini? Terakhir kali kau kesini membuat kekacaun dan masuk kedalam kerajaan untuk melihat Poneglyph emas itu"

"Jangan dingin begitu Gorousei, lagipula kesini aku punya negosiasi"Orang dengan tudung itu berkata dengan tersenyum

"Oh sebutkan yang kau inginkan dan apa untungnya untuk kami?!"

"Serahkan Hogyoku kembali padaku sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal apapun dalam urusan pemerintah dunia atau kerajaan apapun!"

"Mengapa kami harus mempercayai perkataan seorang bajak laut, apalagi orang dengan reputasi yang sangat buruk sepertimu O'noshi?"

"Julukan itu terlalu hebat untuk orang sepertiku! Tapi kalian hanya sedikit berubah dari 900 tahun yang lalu! Apa ini berkat operasi keabadian buah ope-ope? Tapi sepertinya operasi itu tidak sepenuhnya membuat seseorang abadi, kalian masih bisa menua"

"Berbeda denganmu yang tidak menua, tidak bahkan seberapa kalipun kau dibunuh kau selalu kembali hidup dalam keadaan baru, jika saja 900 tahun yang lalu kau membantu kami, dunia pasti sudah sangat damai"

"Maksudmu dengan para babi itu menjadi dewa! Jangan membuatku tertawa, dunia yang kalian ciptakan memanglah damai dan juga hebat! Namun jika ada kesalahan dalam sistem dunia kalian, itu adalah posisi Tenryuubito sebagai Dewa, dan sistem budak yang seharusnya tidak ada!"

"Sistem budak hanya diperuntukan untuk orang-orang buangan! Jika ada orang terpandang maka orang tidak terpandang juga harus ada, jika ada manusia terhormat, manusia sampah juga harus ada! Seharusnya kau mengerti hal itu bukan! Kau telah hidup jauh lebih lama dari kami dan pikiranmu masih senaif itu, lucu sekali"

"Ahaha jika aku naif seperti ini aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang nantinya! Lagipula jika kalian membunuhku dimasa ini aku akan terlahir kembali dimasa depan dimana mungkin kalian sudah tidak ada, bukannya penawaranku tidaklah buruk"

"Kau benar, namun bukan berarti kami akan menuruti segala keinginanmu"Balasan dari Gorousei membuat O'noshi terdiam dan berdiri

"Begitu, jadi kalian mendeklarasikan perang padaku! Baiklah kuterima, lagipula jika aku kalah pada masa ini aku akan menghancurkan kalian dimasa depan walaupun gagal akan terus ada kesempatan"

"Reinkarnasi Abadi, kau pikir bisa mengandalkan hal semacam itu untuk mengalahkan kami"

"Tapi tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali walau sudah lama tidak melihatnya, apalagi setelah bertualang didunia antah berantah yang membuatku heran pertahanan budaya istana tetap ada"O'noshi melihat kelima Gorousei dengan datar"Namun tidak juga, tapi jika kalian bisa mematahkan kutukan itu maka kekalahan kalian akan dipastikan pada saat itu"Ucapan terakhir dari O'noshi yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gorousei yang melihatnya dengan tajam

Water Seven place

Mindscape Naruto

Other Place

Tempat putih dilangit sejauh mata memandang dengan warna biru yang sedikit demi sedikit terkiaskan pada langit, Naruto berbaring direrumputan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka

' _Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati?'_ Naruto melihat sekitarnya dengan lesu

"Jika kau sudah mati, kau pasti tidak akan merasakan lelah pada tubuhmu bukan"Wanita cantik berambut hitam legam dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna dan dada yang besar membuat Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar

' _Hentikan Naruto, kau sudah berjanji pada Anisa untuk setia padanya! Tapi perasaan apa ini, mengapa aku merasa rindu dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?'_ Naruto terlena melihat wanita yang mengenakan dress panjang yang terbelah dari paha sampai kaki dan aksesoris sederhana dikepalanya

"Bagaimana apa kau suka? Kau lebih suka hal-hal sederhana bukan! Dan juga berani juga kau selingkuh dibelakangku"Wanita itu berjalan dengan tersenyum, ia mendekat pada Naruto yang melihat dirinya bingung"Salam kenal namaku Selene"

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar nama wanita ini, bukannya ia adalah pendiri dari klan Senju dan Uchiha dan sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, dan juga mengapa ia bisa mengetahui seleraku

"Tentu saja aku tahu seleramu, aku ini kekasihmu, seharusnya sih istri tapi yah aku tidak ingin berkata lebih! Jadi tolong jangan diungkit"

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu tapi mengapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu dan seharusnya suamimu? Lalu mengapa kau muncul dihadapanku? Apa ada sesuatu? Lalu mengapa kau membagi 2 kekuatanmu padaku dan juga apa aku masih hidup, mengapa aku tid-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Selene dengan tersenyum lembut dan manis, Naruto dibuat merona dan tersipu dibuatnya

"Baik, bertanya-nya satu-satu, yang pertama aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, untuk yang kedua karena aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu mati, yang ketiga untuk membuatmu bisa bertahan hidup, dan yang keempat kau masih hidup, jadi apa kau puas dengan jawabannya?"Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang tersipu dengan sipat dan senyumnya yang ramah, baik dan lembut

"Kalau begitu mengapa, kau menciptakan Uchiha dan Senju! Apa ada alasan khusus dari keberadaan dua klan itu?"

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Hal itu seharusnya tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupmu bukan"Selene bertanya dengan lembut

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa para Uchiha dan Senju begitu berbeda dari manusia biasa, mengapa mereka bisa ada? Apa ada tujuan dari kehadiran mereka?"

"Jika kau bertanya demikian, tujuanku menciptakan Uchiha dan Senju adalah sebagai bala pasukan melawan klan Iblis dan juga Klan Dewi, tapi walau mereka ada, kekalahan tetap saja menanti kami! Jadi apa tujuan itu sudah memuaskanmu?"

"Terima kasih banyak"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum, mereka berdua kini tengah berada dalam posisi duduk yang saling berhadapan dan wajah mereka dekat sekali dimana Selene mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menciumnya, Naruto membalas dengan menutup matanya, tidak ada nafsu apapun mereka melepaskannya dengan tersenyum satu sama lain lalu

Buagh

Sebuah hantaman entah darimana menghantam kepala Naruto dengan keras

Luar Minscape

10 menit yang lalu

Naruto berada dalam keadaan terbaring dan keributan ditempatnya yang cukup besar, karena kedatangan kakek Luffy dengan Luffy yang kena hajar, dan berita mengenai ayah Luffy yang membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya, Garp melepaskan Luffy dan berjalan pada Naruto yang entah kenapa wajahnya bikin garp muak lalu

Buagh

Hantaman keras mendarat diwajah Naruto yang membuatnya masuk kedalam tanah

"Entah kenapa wajahnya membuatku ingin memukulnya?"Ucapan polos dari Garp membuat mereka sweatdrop

"Earth Hole"Lubang yang menelan Garp yang membuatnya langsung kebawah karena tekanan angin yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat

"Orang tua kurang ajar, berani sekali kau mengganggu mimpi indahku!"Naruto keluar dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal melihat lubang yang dibuatnya

"NARUTO!"Nami, Chopper, dan Luffy memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan raut wajah yang sangat gembira

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Seperti aku terluka sangat parah saja"

"KAU INI MEMANG TERLUKA PARAH NARUTO! BAHKAN JANTUNGMU BERHENTI BERDETAK SAAT ITU DAN ORGANMU YANG LAIN JUGA MULAI BERHENTI, KAU MEMBUATKU SANGAT KHAWATIR LALU ORGANMU MULAI BEKERJA LAGI, JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR DASAR BODOH!"Chopper berteriak dengan berderai air mata

"Apa benar begitu?"Pertanyaan polos dari Naruto membuat mereka tersenyum

"Kekuatanmu tidak sehebat yang diberitahukan Aokiji, namun yah kau pasti akan jadi penerus O'noshi jika terus dibiarkan"Garp yang kembali entah kapan membuat Naruto kaget melihatnya

"Ternyata orang tua yang kumasukan kedalam lubang adalah pahlawan angkatan laut Garp, pantas saja ia masih hidup"

"Kau memasukannya kedalam lubang tanpa tahu itu"Franky berkata dengan heran mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi

"Siapa yang peduli tentang identitasnya? Tapi dia berani sekali mengganggu mimpiku yang sangat indah itu!"Naruto membalas dengan mata yang terlihat kesal dan marah itu

"Hoi Naruto, jika kau tadi mimpi basah ceritakan padaku! Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik"Sanji berbisik dengan merangkul Naruto

"Bukan mimpi basah tapi aku bertemu wanita yang sangat cantik apalagi ia sangatlah baik dan ramah, jadi bagaimana aku tidak kesal dibangunkan tadi?"Naruto balas membisik

"Apa ukuran dadanya?"

"Mungkin D-cup"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Selene"

"Nama yang cantik, kau harus menceritakan mimpimu secara detil padaku naruto!"Sanji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto

"Ogah"Balasan cepat dari Naruto membuat Sanji tertuhuk

"Kau sama namun berbeda dengan O'noshi ya"Garp melihat Naruto dengan memakan senbeinya

"Bicara apa kau Jii-chan?"Luffy memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Garp tadi

"Yang ingin kukatakan, sifatnya dengan O'noshi sangat berkebalikan, kekuatannya juga berkebalikan, tapi yah jika kalian bertemu O'noshi yang asli lebih baik larilah sejauh mungkin yang kalian bisa!"Garp berkata dengan menyeringai melihat senbei miliknya

"Hehhh apa dia sebegitu mengerikan?"Zoro membalas dengan menyeringai juga

"Jika yang asli ya, jika Cuma peniru pasti bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah bukan, sekarang banyak yang menirunya karena legendanya yang hebat jadi banyak peniru dimana-mana"

"Jika sang pahlawan Angkatan laut sampai mengakuinya ia pasti sangatlah kuat"Sanji menyesap rokoknya dengan tenang

"Bukan hanya kuat ia juga sangat keras kepala, aku memukulnya sampai ke perut bumi namun ia masih hidup dan membelah lautan serta pulaunya, bwahahahaha"Garp berkata dengan tertawa lepas mengingat kejadian itu

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"Chopper berkata dengan gemetar

"Tenang saja, O'noshi sudah lama mati, jadi ia tidak ada sekarang"

"Kalau itu entahlah, apa kalian tahu mengapa julukannya Raja kematian bukan Raja lain atau apapun?"Ucapan Robin ditimpa Garp dengan cepat lalu"Tapi lupakan saja bwahahahaha"Mereka semua mematung mendengar perkataan Garp yang setengah-setengah itu

=================TO BE COUNTINUED==================

Jujur aja, mengapa fic ini lama update karena ane selalu nunggu saran dari kalian, yah penungguan itu sekitar seminggu jadi jika tidak ada saran baru fic ini diketik karena itu ficnya berjalan lambat, walaupun itu pasti tidak akan mempengaruhi, ane nunggu saran karena mungkin ada kesalahan atau ada hal yang perlu diperbaiki atau hal lain, apa benar-benar gak ada hal semacam itu? Jujur saya itu manusia yang memiliki banyak kesalahan, terkadang saya juga tidak bisa melihat kesalahan saya sendiri, jadi saya mau minta bantuan kalian juga


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di Enies Lobby yang membuat kelompok Topi Jerami terkenal, kapal baru kelompok Topi Jerami kini adalah kapal model singa, Thousand Sunny Go, mereka tengah berlayar dengan tenang dilautan

"Kaisar palsu! Entah kenapa masih terdengar keren? Padahal hanya palsu"Sanji berkata dengan jengkel melihat Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala

"Julukan Naruto itu berlebihan sekali! Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kaisar, walau palsu!"Nami menambahkan dengan wajah biasanya

"Naruto-san ternyata cukup hebat juga sampai dijuluki kaisar walau palsu"Ussop menambah dengan senyum maksanya

"Kenapa daritadi kalian melihatku seolah tidak suka dengan julukanku?"Naruto bertanya dengan jawdrop melihat mereka bertiga

"Tentu saja, kenapa buronanmu bisa lebih tinggi dariku? Dan juga buronanmu adalah yang kedua tertinggi di kelompok ini!"Sanji memperlihatkan foto Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan menggemgam pedang dipinggangnya dan tulisan Dead or Live dengan buronan 270 juta berry

"Benar! Mengapa julukan dan buronanmu bisa setinggi itu?"Ussop menambahkan dengan rasa iri yang luar biasa

"Aku heran, apanya dari dirimu yang berbahaya?!"Nami juga ikut mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya

"Ara bukannya itu wajar, Senpai-san melawan seorang Admiral seorang diri dan memojokannya apalagi serangan yang ia gunakan waktu itu sekuat serangan biasa Yonkou! Jadi mungkin karena itu julukan dan buronanya sama-sama hebat"Robin menambahkan dengan senyum diwajahnya

Kabut mulai menyelimuti kapal mereka, dimana mereka mulai memasuki zona Florian Triangle, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya dengan MS yang aktif dan ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat apa yang ia lihat

"Oi Naruto, ada apa? Tubuhmu sampai berkeringat seperti itu"Zoro bertanya dengan heran melihat perubahan Naruto

"Mana kutahu! Tadi aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan cepat dan lagi yang kulihat tadi ukurannya bukan main-main! Tidak salah lagi..."Naruto berkata dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Ussop dan Chopper yang melihatnya juga bergetar takut karena Naruto saja takut apalagi mereka berdua

"Jadi apa yang kau lihat tadi?"Nami bertanya degan ekspresi serius

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h..."

"H apa?"Nami bertanya dengan kesal melihat Naruto yang berkata dengan gagap sekali, Ussop dan Chopper berpelukan dengan gemetar

"H-HANTU!"Chopper, Ussop dan Naruto berteriak dengan kompak melihat tengkorak dengan kapal besar yang baru saja lewat, mereka semua kecuali Robin dan Luffy terkejut melihatnya, melihat hal itu Naruto segera saja tancap gas dan pergi kekamarnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dengan bergetarnya, Ussop dan Chopper mengambil peralatan pengusir hantu

"Ussop, Chopper alat semacam itu tidaklah berguna! Aku pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya h-h-hantunya malah b-bertambah"Naruto berkata dengan tubuh yang bergetar dalam selimut, Ussop dan Chopper segera saja melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan Naruto

"Apa dia sebegitu takutnya dengan hantu?"Luffy dkk melihat Naruto, Ussop dan Chopper dengan jawdrop

"Hoi kalian, ayo kita naik kekapal itu!"Usul Luffy yang seketika membuat Naruto pingsan, Ussop dan Chopper melihat Naruto tidak percaya, orang yang bisa menghadapi Admiral seorang diri pingsan hanya karena tidak mau masuk kedalam tempat yang ada hantunya, mereka semua geleng-geleng melihatnya

Mindscape Naruto

Naruto kini tengah memeluk lututnya dengan bergetar

"Ya ampun, ternyata ketakutanmu pada hantu memang belum berubah ya"Suara yang nostalgia bagi Naruto membuatnya menoleh pada wanita cantik itu, gemetarnya menghilang

"Selene-san, mengapa kamu datang kesini?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku datang ketempat orang yang kusukai?"

"Tidak, tapi aku sudah memiliki wanita yang kusukai"Naruto menjawab dengan menunduk, lalu Naruto dibawa kepelukan Selene

"Kalau begitu nanti kau harus kuhukum, sekarang kau harus beristirahat dan bersantai lalu berpikir jika hantu itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali!"Selene menjawab dengan lembut yang semakin membuat Naruto tidak enak, karena wanita sebaik dia yang membantunya saat kesulitan dan tidak mengabaikannya namun ia lebih memilih janjinya pada saat kecil

"Kamu baik sekali ya! Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali tapi kau mau terus membantuku dan tidak mengabaikanku!"

"Tidak juga, aku ini orang yang penuh dengan kesalahan dan penyesalan tidak berbeda denganmu! Aku juga bisa bersifat jahat pada siapapun, bahkan tadi aku bersifat jahat padamu bukan"Naruto terpana mendengar nada lembut dan ekspresi wajah yang tulus dari wajah cantiknya itu

"Bersifat jahat darimananya! Kau hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang diriku! Dan juga apa kau bisa beritahu aku, hubunganmu dengan Menma-nii?"Pertanyaan bodoh yang berasal dari mulut Naruto membuat Selene tertawa kecil, Naruto yang ditertawakan pun malu karena pikirannya salah

"Naruto-kun jika kau ingin cemburu setidaknya pilihlah orang yang lebih baik! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan orang plin-plan yang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan keinginanya bukan karena akal sehatnya! Ia juga selalu bertingkah seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya jadi mana mungkin aku mau dengannya bukan"Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ' _benar juga dan juga mengapa aku mempertanyakannya, apa aku merasa cemburu atau apa? Bukannya aku sudah memiliki Anisa, mengapa aku malah berpalin padanya'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran akan dirinya sendiri

"Tapi yah kurasa aku heran dengan kepribadiannya!"Ucapan Selene membuat Naruto penasaran, Selene yang dipandangai seperti itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya"22 tahun yang lalu bukannya kepribadiannya sangatlah dingin, tidak ramah dan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pikirannya, namun dirinya yang sekarang sangatlah berkebalikan, jadi aku ingin tahu apa penyebab perubahannya itu? Segala akibat pasti memiliki sebab, yah begitulah"

"Hmm begitu, leganya! Lalu apa aku boleh tahu, mengapa Senju dan Uchiha ada? Apa sebagai pasukan melawan klan Iblis dan ras lainnya yang mencoba menghancurkan manusia?"

"Apa Rasyad yang memberitahumu? Yeah, memang Uchiha dan Senju untuk melawan ras-ras lain, karena manusia berbeda dengan ras lain yang memiliki kekuatan fisik dan sihir yang lebih tinggi dari manusia, jadi memberi mereka kekuatan dan kau sudah tahu itu! Tapi ada pengecualian, kekuatan itu hanya bisa diwarisi orang yang murni atau keturunan langsung dari orang yang kuberikan kekuatan itu! Yah walau sekarang jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dulu"

"Lalu apa Sharingan milik Menma-nii itu permanen?"

"Tidak, dia mungkin hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali lagi! Tapi yah dia selalu menggunakannya untuk hal tidak berguna jadi kau tenang saja! Lalu apa kau sudah berpikir jika hantu itu lemah?"

"Hantu memang lemah tapi jika aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya!"Naruto menjawab dengan mata penuh tekad

"Oi-oi apa kau ingin bilang jika ketakutanku terhadap hantu itu permanen?"Selene sekarang yang jawdrop mendengar balasan Naruto, lalu ia mengusap wajah Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, seketika ia mencium bibir Naruto dan tersenyum

"Itu ciuman penyemangat jadi kamu harus bisa menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu!"Naruto merona melihat kejadian tadi yang sungguh cepat baginya

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu? Sampai kau harus menyemangatiku seperti ini!"

"Tidak apa, bukannya aku pernah bilang padamu, walau seluruh dunia memusuhimu aku akan selalu disisimu"

"Kamu tidak pernah bialng itu padaku"Naruto menjawab dengan heran

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah! Semoga kamu tidak mengingatnya"

"Bukannya kebalikan"Naruto sekarang yang jawdrop

"Sekarang kamu harus keluar dan pergi, sekarang ini kau tengah dalam situasi terkubur karena temanmu itu meninggalkanmu didalam kuburan seorang diri bersama para zombie"Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung pucat dan bertanya"Bagaimana caranya keluar dan masuk dari sini?"

"Untuk keluar kamu hanya perlu memberikan rangsangan atau apapun yang mengenai tubuhmu, yah bisa saja dengan terbangun lewat cara mimpi namun itu masih terlalu sulit untukmu, dan untuk masuk kamu hanya perlu membayangkan tempat ini, maka kamu akan kesini!"Naruto yang mendengarnya segera saja memberikan rasa sakit pada pipinya yang membuatnya langsung tersadar

Real On

Naruto kini berada didalam kuburan yang didepannya ada Zombie kepala buntung yang melihatnya heran

"Earth Hole"Lubang besar yang tercipta membuat Naruto segera saja pergi dari dalam kuburan dan melesat menuju tempat lain dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, zombie-zombie yang disana pada jawdrop, apa ia kerasukan sesuatu? Kira-kira itulah pemikiran mereka

"Hah hah...apa ... aku ... sudah ... lepas dari ...pandangan mereka?"Naruto berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena kecapean baru bangun langsung lari pantes aja lelah"Siapa yang meninggalkanku disana? Ussop? Sanji? Zoro? Luffy? Franky? Robin? Chopper, tidak dia sangat tidak mungkin! Berarti wanita iblis sialan itu!"Naruto berkata dengan penuh kekesalan mengingat kejadian tadi yang sungguh menyebalkan baginya, lalu ia melihat tempatnya yang rupanya sekarang ini ia berada didanau dan berkaca disana untuk melihat apa ada bagian dari dirinya yang sudah digigit Zombie

"Rupanya kau masih bisa mempercayai seseorang! Apa kemarahanmu itu lebih lemah daripada keadilan didalam hatimu?"Suara yang mengingatkan Naruto tentang kejadian yang merenggut segalanya darinya, matanya membulat terkejut dengan ekspresi kemarahan

"Uchiha Madara! Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?"Suara yang ditekan namun penuh dengan emosi dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Madara yang hanya melihatnya dengan datar

"Matamu tidak semarah perkiraanku! Apa ini karena Akaiyasha? Ternyata dia orang yang baik juga! Lalu apa kemarahanmu itu sangatlah kecil sampai kau bisa mempercayai orang-orang sekali lagi?"

"Kemarahanku hanya terarah padamu! Jika aku mengalihkannya pada orang lain itu hanya jadi kepuasan untuk diriku sendiri! Dan juga kepercayaanku pada mereka tumbuh dengan kebersamaan kami! Kau pikir bisa mempengaruhimu dengan kata-katamu itu?!"Naruto berkata dengan suara yang penuh emosi namun tubuhnya tetap tenang karena ia tahu tidak boleh menyerang secara gegabah

"Namun kau sangatlah lemah"Naruto terkejut dengan suara Madara yang sudah berada tepat ditelinganya dengan sangat jelas, Naruto segera saja mundur dengan sikap siaga"Kupikir Akaiyasha melatihmu, tapi rupanya ia hanya bermain-main denganmu! Tapi itu tidak mengejutkan, ia akan bermain dengan orang yang disukainya dan akan menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya sampai menjadi abu!"

"Jangan banyak bicaraku!?"

"Lightning Raid"Hujan petir yang terarah pada Madara seseorang

Blaaarr

Ledakan besar yang meninggalkan kawah besar disana dengan raksasa biru yang hancur, Madara berada dalam raksasa itu dengan keadaan yang sangat baik-baik saja

"Pengendalian yang sangat bagus! Namun saat di Enies Lobby kau tidak bisa melakukannya, apa ini karena kemarahanmu padaku? Atau hal seperti melindungi temanku atau hal yang kalian sebut kepercayaan?"

"Bicara saja sesukamu"

"Padahal aku mengajakmu bicara karena kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku bukan! Dan juga tidak menyenangkan membunuh orang lemah yang bisa mati sekali serang!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"Ucapan menantang dari Naruto membuat sebelah alis Madara mengangkat

Srt

Madara yang berada didekat Naruto dengan raksasa biru yang menggemgam pedang yang menuju pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut

Tank

Kepala bagian kiri dan lengan bagian kiri serta kaki bagian kiri cedera fatal karena menahan serangan Madara yang melumpuhkannya hanya dengan sekali serang

"Jadi apa kau sudah belajar untuk bicara dengan baik sekarang?"Madara berkata dengan memandang rendah Naruto"Aku tidak percaya ini, sikapmu itu benar-benar buruk! Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak ada temanmu disekelilingmu"

"Manusia itu saling membutuhkan! Jadi wajar jika aku butuh teman untuk hidup, aku bukanlah monster sepertimu ataupun Menma-nii yang bisa hidup sendirian! Aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang itu karena ada temanku yang membantuku"

"Kupikir kau juga akan jadi orang yang sama denganku! Jadi karena ini Akaiyasha tidak tertarik melatihmu, ia membuatmu memilih hidup sebagai manusia yang lemah dan rapuh atau hidup dalam kesepian seperti halnya monster, dan kau memilih pilihan pertama! Sungguh mengejutkan kau masih menunjukan amarahmu padaku"

"Setiap manusia memiliki kemarahan dalam dirinya bahkan monster sekalipun pasti memiliki kemarahan dalam hatinya!"

"Oh sekarang jadi orang bijak! Rupanya kau benar-benar orang yang menjengkelkan, tapi apa kau tahu orang seperti dirimu itu memiliki kelemahan fatal yang selalu berubah dalam kondisi, kelemahan itu bisa menjadi sangat kuat namun bisa juga menjadi sangat lemah! Kau mungkin menganggapku arogan, namun kearoganan hanya membawa kehancuran bagi orang yang memilikinya, dan aku masih punya tujuan jadi aku masih tidak boleh bersikap arogan sekarang ini"

"Cih monster kesadaran diri, jadi kau tahu apa yang aku incar?"

"Benar, kau mengincar kelengahanku karena berpikir aku ini arogan bukan! Namun sayang sekali, aku tahu pasti orang-orang yang bersikap arogan pasti akan jatuh dengan menyedihkan dan aku tidak mau menjadi salah satunya!"Naruto menyeringai getir melihat wajah Madara yang melihatnya dengan senyuman bengis

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku atau apa?"

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu! Jika aku melakukannya Akaiyasha akan secara pribadi memburuku, dan aku tidak mau karena berurusan dengannya itu sangatlah merepotkan! Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat wajah menyedihkanmu itu dan mengejeknya sampai aku puas namun tidak kusangka kau menunjukan perlawanan, sepertinya sifat Kushina menurun padamu ya"

"Jangan menyebutkan nama ibuku dengan mulut kotormu itu!"Naruto berkata dengan amarah yang tertahan namun auranya berbeda

"Oi-oi jadi kau tidak tahu jika aku ini kakekmu!"

"Mana sudi aku mengakuimu sebagai kakekku! Lebih baik aku menjilat ludahku kembali daripada harus mengakuimu"

"Hahaha jadi sifat kekeras kepalaan Kushina benar-benar menurun padamu! Tapi yah cukup sampai sini, lebih baik kau menyelamatkan temanmu itu sebelum mereka semua terbunuh! Yah walau aku tidak yakin apakah dirimu bisa menyelamatkan mereka atau tidak"Madara menghilang dalam hutan dengan suara terakhirnya tadi

"Dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kuanggap bisa lengah atau apapun itu! Cih monster kesadaran diri memang monster yang paling merepotkan dari monster apapun!"Naruto berkata dengan kesal sembari melihat melihat pedang batu yang ia aliri dengan listrik dan lapisi dengan angin hancur begitu saja menghadang serangan Madara tadi

Naruto berdiri dengan melihat danau namun ia merasa aneh dengan pemandangan yang gelap disini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terang

"Kaisar Palsu atau Nisomono no Koutei, Naruto!"

"Sepertinya aku terkenal sekali, sampai sang kejam Bartholomew Kuma mengenalku!"

"Tentu saja, karena buronan awalmu itu sama dengan kami para Shicibukai! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa tidak membantu temanmu?"

"Mereka pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri! Lagipula kedatanganku kesana hanya akan memperparah keadaan mereka karena moodku yang sedang rusak ini"

"Begitu, ternyata kau ini sedang marah pada Hantu Uchiha! Penerus O'noshi, kurasa julukan itu sedikit cocok untukmu karena bisa menahan emosimu dengan baik!"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Shicibukai disini? Lagipula tempat apa ini?"Naruto baru sadar jika ia baru saja terbangun ditempat antah berantah yang tidak diketahuinya

"Tempat ini adalah Thriller Bark, tempat tinggal Gecko Moria! Bukannya kau sudah melihat karya-karya Moria tadi"

"Zombie-zombie tadi!"

"Benar, tujuanku kesini adalah membantunya namun.."

"Ia menolak bantuanmu karena harga dirinya! Sepertinya kesempatan Luffy untuk menang semakin tinggi"

"Benar, tapi akan lain ceritanya jika aku datang kesana dan membantunya bukan"

"Jika kau melakukannya akan ada perselisihan dalam Shicibukai antara dirimu dan Moria, lalu kedatanganmu kesini adalah untuk menangkapku sebagai ganti tidak bisa menangkap Luffy karena Moria"

"Ternyata kau cepat mengerti juga! Walau sangat lambat, tapi yah bagus juga"

Tunk

Naruto terpental kebelakang karena serangan Kuma yang tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya

"Pemadatan Tekanan Udara"Naruto memegang dadanya yang ada telapak beruang

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu tidak sehebat yang diberitakan"

Shuunnnggg

Kuma segera saja menghilang merasakan ada bahaya yang mendekat dari depan atau lebih tepatnya Naruto, dan benar saja serangan petir yang membumihanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya tercipta sekejap

Kuma muncul dengan lengan kiri yang terbakar namun raut wajahnya tetap biasa

"Teleportasi, sepertinya kemampuan buah iblismu sangatlah bermanfaat sekali! Tapi sepertinya petir masih lebih cepat!"Naruto melihat lengan kiri yang terkena serangannya tadi dan melebarkan matanya"Lengan itu bukan lengan manusia"Naruto melihat dengan tajam pada Kuma yang raut wajahnya tidak berubah

"Paw Hou"Naruto bergerak kekiri menghindari serangan tekanan udara yang dipadatkan dengan kecepatan tinggi padanya

"Begitu, aku mengerti!"Perkataan Kuma membuat Naruto heran dan bingung

"Apanya yang mengerti?"

"Kau menghindari seranganku berdasarkan intuisi dan insting serta kau tidak menguasai haki, tapi jika demikian mengapa kau bisa melawan Admiral Aokiji yang memiliki kekuatan Logia?"

"Entahlah"

"Pengguna Buah Iblis tingkat tertinggi, hanya itu kemungkinannya! Namun itu juga masih tidak menjawab mengapa kau bisa menyentuh pengguna buah iblis Logia tanpa haki?"

"Walau kau tanya padaku pun, jika aku tidak tahu mana mungkin kuberitahu!"Naruto menjawab dengan jawdrop akan rasa penasaran Kuma itu

"Penerus O'noshi, kurasa para petinggi dalam Pemerintah atau Marine mengetahui rahasia dibalik julukan itu, jadi bagaimana jika kita hentikan saja pertarungan ini?"

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya bukan"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Kuma yang ingin berhenti, Kuma segera saja menghilang dari pandangan Naruti"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang yang kutemui hari ini! Mereka seperti hantu saja pergi dan datang dengan menghilang atau apa benar mereka itu hantu?"Naruto melihat tangannya dengan pucat

Dunia Baru

Other Place

"Penerus O'noshi dan Kaisar Palsu, julukan ini terlalu hebat hanya untuk seorang Rookie"Orang dengan kacamata hitam diwajahnya, surai emas dikepalanya dengan setelan Tuxedo serta para wanita yang berpakaian sexy disekitarnya a.k.a Raja Budak, Silent Vytis

"Apa kita akan menangkapnya untuk dijual sebagai budak, Silent-sama?"

"Mungkin itu ide bagus! Namun apa kalian bisa menangkapnya? Dalam berita ia bisa menyamai Aokiji, dengan fakta darah Uchiha yang bisa saja ia mencuci otak kalian dan memberi tahu semuanya padanya, dan itu akan gawat jika ia menjual informasinya"

"Tapi, sepertinya ia bukanlah orang yang akan melakukannya!"

"Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari sampulnya! Lagipula penerus O'noshi ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran! Apa ada maksud lain dalam julukan ini?"

"Salah satu dari penguasa Dunia bawah sampai penasaran! Sepertinya kita harus menangkapnya"

"Siapkan pemburu bayaran terhebat, aku ingin kalian menangkapnya hidup-hidup! Akan kupindahkan mata Uchihanya itu padaku"

"Baik"Pengawalnya segera pergi mendengar perkataan Silent tadi

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana respon Akaiyasha jika aku menjadikannya sandera"Silent menyeringai dengan kesenangan yang sangat terlihat diwajahnya

===============TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Rnr Please


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Thriller Bark, aura seram yang tersebar diseluruh pulau seakan menguap oleh fajar yang indah dan terang ini

"Mengapa kastil itu hancur seperti itu? Jangan-jangan.."Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan geleng-geleng akan tingkah temannya yang hebat sekali dalam membuat masalah

Naruto berjalan menuju kastil itu dengan lemas karena pasti mereka membuat masalah yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi

DHUAR

Ledakan keras membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya karena melihat asap yang mengepul dari kastil yang hancur itu

"Air Sky Walk"Naruto berjalan diudara sehingga ia bisa sampai lebih cepat ditempat ledakan itu

Sesampainya dikastil itu Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang tidak ia pedulikan dan tidak ia kenal serta untuk apa dilihat dengan kaget

"Kaisar Palsu kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau ingin membuang kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu?"Bartholomew Kuma, yang kemungkinan paling besar dari ledakan itu karena tidak ada dari satupun dari Luffy dkk yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan peledak, serta orang-orang yang tidak harus dilihat itu sepertinya tidak sebodoh itu untuk menggunakannya pada mereka sendiri

"Kesempatan, jadi kau membiarkanku tadi itu adalah kesempatan!"Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah kesal dan marah yang ditempatkan dalam wajah tersenyumnya

"Yeah, aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil kepala Mugiwara, jika tujuan itu tercapai maka aku tidak ada perlu lagi disini!"

Trik Tunk

Naruto terpental kebawah karena serangannya dipantulkan oleh Kuma menggunakan telapak tangannya

"Sepertinya karena terlalu emosi aku sampai lupa kemampuannya!"Naruto bangun dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah

"Naruto mundurlah! Ia bukan lawan yang bisa kau tandingi dengan satu lawan satu"Zoro berkata dengan tubuh yang babak belur berjalan mendekat pada dirinya dan Kuma

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat saja?! Akan kupastikan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping!"Naruto membalas dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah namun Zoro berjalan kepada Kuma mengabaikan ucapan Naruto tadi

"Ambil kepalaku sebagai gantinya biarkan teman-temanku pergi!"Ucapan Zoro mendapat reaksi tidak percaya dari Naruto"Kepalaku mungkin tidak semahal Naruto ataupun Luffy, tapi aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Pendekar Pedang terkuat di Dunia, kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengambilnya!"Ucapan provokasi dari Zoro pada Kuma yang tidak terpengaruh

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh tapi tidak kukira kau sebodoh ini Zoro! Jika kau mati apa kau pikir Luffy tidak akan peduli?! Kau tahu sekali bukan kepribadiannya!"

"Yeah, karena itu kau harus menjaga mulutmu itu!"

"Oi-oi tunggu, jika kau ingin mengambil kepala lebih baik milikku! Karena aku adalah orang yang akan paling merepotkan kalian daripada kepala lumut tidak berguna itu"Sanji berjalan dengan tubuh yang sama babak belur

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kalian babak belur seperti itu?"Naruto melihat Zoro dan Sanji yang tubuhnya sangat penuh dengan luka, walau di bom sekalipun tubuh mereka berdua itu tidak akan terluka separah itu, karena itu ia bingung melihatnya

Sanji berdiri dihadapan Zoro dengan senyum yang mengembang

Dhak

Zoro menghantamkan pedangnya pada pinggang Sanji sehingga ia pingsan

"Brengsek.."Ucapan Sanji sebelum pingsan, Zoro segera saja bersila dihadapan Kuma

"Jika kau ingin menggantikannya! Maka rasakan rasa sakit dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan sampai saat ini, jika kau bisa melewatinya maka kau akan tetap hidup! Akan kutunjukan neraka padamu"Kuma berjalan pada Luffy dan menempelkan telapak tangannya yang membuat udara yang membentuk telapak kaki anjing berwarna merah

"Itu... Zoro kau lebih baik tidak melakukannya! Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang kau pasti akan mati"Naruto berkata melihat telapak kaki anjing merah itu dengan tidak percaya

"Berisik, jika aku tidak bisa melalui hal seperti ini! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan siapapun!"Zoro membalas dengan keras dan tegas pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan kesal

"Kebodohan juga ada batasnya! Tapi rupanya masih ada orang yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang lain walau ia tidak tahu! Kheh rahasia tidak akan tersimpan selamanya"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau simpan rahasia itu sampai Luffy tahu suatu hari nanti"Zoro memasukan kedua tangannya dengan kuat pada udara itu

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, kesal dan ingin membunuhmu ya Bo-kun Kuma"Naruto melihat Kuma yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu

"Jika kau melawanku, sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Roronoa Zoro!"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi jika kau kembali muncul dan berniat menyakiti teman-temanku lagi! Akan kupastikan kau akan kubunuh saat itu!"

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan itu tidak terjadi! Bagaimanapun juga kau berhasil membunuhku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mati!"

"Sepertinya kau tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanku!"

"Akaiyasha no Miska, itu memang tidak diungkap diberita namun aku adalah Shicibukai! Jadi aku tahu berita itu, namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lihat dirimu sehingga kau pantas diselamatkan? Rasa peduli pada temanmu, tidak itu juga pasti karakter yang dibentuk oleh Akaiyasha! Aku jadi ingin tahu!"Kuma berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang melihat situasi kacau

"Mungkin sebaiknya mereka kupindahkan ketempat yang nyaman dulu!"Naruto memindahkan tubuh Luffy dkk kedalam kastil yang masih baik-baik saja dan merawat mereka dengan perawatan pertama yang ia bisa, tapi yah ia mendahulukan Chopper karena makhluk itu adalah dokter yang bisa diandalkan

"Transfer Regeneration"Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya pada perut Chopper dan luka pada Chopper sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup

' _Hanya 1/10 kekuatan dari regenerasi yang bisa kusalurkan! Sepertinya kekuatan ini tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka jika aku tidak melatihnya'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat luka Chopper yang sangat cepat untuk makhluk normal namun cukup cepat bagi makhluk tidak normal

"Engghh..."Chopper membuka matanya dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan melihat Chopper

"Naruto apa yang terjadi? Bukannya tadi ada Shicibukai!"Chopper bertanya dengan ekspresi yang kaget karena melupakan hal penting itu

"Itu tidak penting sekarang! Lebih baik kau sembuhkan Luffy dan yang lain, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka dengan kondisi yang sangat parah seperti itu"Chopper segera saja melihat tubuh Luffy dkk yang terbaring disampingnya, segera saja ia mengambil obat-obatan dari tasnya dan mengobati mereka

Naruto segera saja berdiri untuk pergi agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Chopper, ia berjalan menuju tempat Zoro saat ini

"Rupanya kau masih hidup walau dihadapkan pada rasa sakit itu!"Naruto melihat Zoro yang berlumuran darah dengan tersenyum, ia segera saja mengangkut tubuh Zoro pada Chopper yang berada dikastil itu"Chopper aku bawa Zoro!"

"Yeah, letakkan saja disana"

"Kau menyamakan Zoro dengan barang, hebat sekali seorang dokter!"Naruto membalas dengan jawdrop sembari membaringkan Zoro"Namun Chopper kondisi Zoro itu jauh lebih parah dari yang lain"Ucapan Naruto mendapat perhatian dari Chopper yang langsung saja melihat dan kaget dengan kondisi Zoro yang penuh dengan darah

"Ini gawat, terlambat sedikit saja ia pasti mati!"Chopper berkata dengan menggunakan stetoskopnya"Aku akan merawatnya sekarang, apa kau bisa bantu merawat yang lain? Sepertinya kau cukup cekatan"

"Mustahil, aku hanya bisa melakukan itu, selebihnya hanya dokter yang bisa melakukannya dan aku bukan dokter! Tapi yah jika sekedar menyembuhkan aku bisa sedikit membantu!"Naruto berjalan pada Sanji yang lebih parah dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chopper pada Sanji, lalu pada Robin, Ussop, Nami, Franky kecuali Brook yang sepertinya hanya membutuhkan kalsium, Naruto berbaring pada tembok dan tidur

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan tapi biarlah, luka-luka Zoro juga membutuhkan banyak waktu dan juga aku baru merawat Sanji tidak dengan yang lain, aku harus cepat atau mereka dalam bahaya!"Chopper melihat mereka dengan raut wajah serius

Mindscape Naruto

Kini Naruto tengah berbaring dengan wajah yang terlelap, suara indah yang membangunkan Naruto membuatnya membuka mata dengan berat

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?!"Selene bertanya dengan raut wajah marah, tentu saja ini membuat Naruto heran dan juga apa saat ia tidur ia akan selalu berada disini

"Ada apa, wajahmu terlihat sedang marah begitu?"Naruto bertanya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan bingung akan wajah Selene yang sepertinya marah

"Jangan menggunakan teknik tadi lagi!"Ucapan Selene membuat Naruto tersentak, bukannya teknik yang ia gunakan tadi sangatlah berguna jadi mengapa ia melarangnya

"Tapi jika aku tid-"

"Apa kau tahu resiko dari penggunaannya?"Ucapan Selene membuat Naruto terdiam"Dasar Leonardo, kau membuat semuanya cukup rumit untukku! Kau mengajarinya teknik terlarang tanpa memberitahu akibatnya"

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku juga yang bilang tidak ingin mendengarnya!"Naruto berkata dengan ragu-ragu

"Ahh, dengar akibat kau menggunakan teknik tadi kau sudah kehilangan 60 tahun umurmu, itu juga karena penggunaan teknikmu hanya mencapai 1/10 dari yang seharusnya, jika kau menggunakannya dalam 10/10 maka kau bisa mati dengan cepat!"

"Tidak apa bukan, lagipula umurku cukup panjang!"Naruto membalas dengan tegas

"Kau pikir berapa lama Senju dan Uchiha bisa hidup?"Pertanyaan Selene membuat Naruto terdiam karena tidak tahu

"3000 tahun"Naruto menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya

"Salah, Senju dan Uchiha hanya memiliki umur 700 tahun, yang paling lama sekalipun hanya 1300 tahun! Jika kau menggunakan teknik tadi dengan maksimal, kau pasti akan mati! Jadi apa kau tidak mengerti itu?"

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya mereka akan mati!"

"Dokter dikelompokmu itu cukup handal jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Lagipula kau bisa percaya pada dokter kelompokmu bukan!"

"Kenapa kau berkata aku tidak boleh membantu seperti itu?"Naruto bertanya dengan melihat Selene datar

"Jika kau mati hanya karena itu apa temanmu itu akan membiarkannya?"

"Bukannya pengorbanan itu selalu dibutuhkan dalam sesuatu!"

"Pengorbananmu tidak senilai dengan yang kau inginkan!"

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu melarangku? Memangnya kau ini siapanya diriku? Kau tidak berhak mengomentariku seperti itu!"Naruto berkata dengan kesal pada Selene yang raut wajahnya tidak percaya namun ia tersenyum

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu! Tapi jika kau tidak suka aku akan berhenti! Jadi kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang membahayakanmu lagi"Selene berkata dengan raut wajah sedih, Naruto yang melihatnya juga merasa bersalah namun ia juga kesal karena perkataan Selene yang seolah melarangnya untuk menyelamatkan temannya

Putih, setelah perkataan Selene tadi Naruto hanya melihat putih sejauh mata memandang, tapi karena kekesalannya tadi ia juga tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya melihat dengan perasaan kesal yang mulai menguap

"..To"

"..Ruto"

"Naruto"Suara yang membuatnya tersadar dan melihat ia sekarang berada dikapal dengan tengkorak hidup yang berada disampingnya tentu saja ia akan kaget dan meloncat kebelakang

"Wouhhh Usir Hantu!"Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah siaga

"Ahh aku lupa, ia belum mengenal Brook!"Nami berkata dengan memegang kepalanya

"Dasar mengapa kau begitu takut Hantu? Dan juga bagaimana bisa kau tertidur berhari-hari, padahal kau itu tidak membantu sama sekali dalam pertarungan dengan Moria!"Sanji berkata dengan heran akan Naruto yang tidur berhari-hari

"Tunggu, aku tidur berapa lama?"Naruto bertanya dengan bingung, karena tadi ia hanya merasa beberapa jam saja, apa waktu dunia alam bawah sadarnya dengan dunia nyata sangatlah berbeda

"2 hari! Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau kau melakukannya? Tapi beritahu aku bagaimana caramu tidur selama itu!"Zoro berkata dengan tertarik

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu yang kurasakan hanya beberapa jam saja! Jadi bisa kau jelaskan begitu aku bangun, aku melihat tengkorak yang bisa bergerak itu"

"Dia teman baru kita Naruto!"Jawaban Luffy membuat Naruto cengo

"HAHHHHHHHH! BENARKAH?!"Naruto berteriak dengan kaget melihat Brook

"Naruto, aku tahu perasaanmu! Tapi yah siapa yang bisa menolak usul Luffy?!"

"Aku"Naruto berkata dengan penuh tekad membalas perkataan Ussop

"Menyerah saja! Mengatur Luffy itu jauh lebih sulit dari mengalahkan Admiral!"Ussop berkata dengan jawdrop akan Naruto

"Nanti juga akan terbiasa! Lebih baik kita bersulang dulu untuk anggota baru kita!"Luffy membawa 10 gelas yang berisi jus dan sake yang menyatu, mereka semua mengambilnya

"KANPAI"Mereka semua kecuali Naruto berteriak dengan semangat

"Kanpai"Ucapan yang seolah ingin mati dari Naruto mendapat tertawaan dari mereka

"Kalian semua bersiaplah!"Franky berkata dengan tempat yang sekarang ia berada didepan kemudi yang berarti

"Coup De Burst"

Shunnggg

Kapal Sunny Go meluncul dengan cepat kelangit meninggalkan kawasan suram Thriller Bark

Other Place

Wanita cantik bersurai hitam kini berada disana dengan raut wajah sedih dengan seorang pria berambut orange

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu Selene? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan!"

"Aku juga tahu itu! Tapi yah tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan! Dan juga bisa kau peringati Naruto untuk tidak menggunakan teknik berbahaya yang kau ajari"

"Teknik berbahaya yang kuajari hanya penyaluran regenerasi saja! Lagipula, begini juga lebih baik bukan! Kau dan aku pun hanya bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai menderita! Jadi daripada mereka menderita bersama kita lebih baik mereka bersama orang lain yang bisa membahagiakan mereka bukan!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku setuju!"

"Sikapmu padaku memang selalu dingin! Kau bahkan selalu memandang rendah diriku bukan! Ironis sekali sekarang kita bicara dengan derajat yang sama"

"Aku tidak suka derajatku disamakan denganmu!"

"Ahaha ternyata hal itu belum berubah! Tapi kenapa kau kesini? Masih banyak tempat lain yang bagus bukan! Disini hanya ada kumpulan harta peninggalan si Aho Senchou!"

"Orang yang mengatakan Raja Bajak Laut dengan Aho Senchou adalah dirimu sendiri Leonardo! Lagipula orang yang berada didalam dirimu yang itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda bukan"

"Yap, jika kau membuatnya marah sekali saja kau akan benar-benar dilenyapkannya!"

"Hehh mengapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena kekuatannya setara dengan Jennifer! Tidak lebih tidak kurang!"

"Maksudmu wanita yang mewarisi kekuatan Raja Iblis pertama yang mitosnya belum ada yang mendapatkannya"Selene tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Leonardo tadi

"Begitulah!"

Mariejoa

Sekarang ini Kuma tengah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sengoku yang kelihatan sangat kesal akan tindakan Kuma yang seenaknya untuk membiarkan Luffy dkk lolos begitu saja

"Sengoku tenanglah! Marah seperti itupun tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!"

"Kong-san, sekarang ini aku tengah kesal sekali karena Kuma mengasihani mereka! Dan juga Garp apa kau tidak bisa mengurus Cucumu itu?"

"Bwahahaha jangan meminta sesuatu hal yang mustahil Sengoku! Aku ini sudah tua"Garp membalas dengan memakan senbei

"Karena kakeknya lalai, cucunya jadi begitu"Ucapan penuh ledekan dari Kong hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh Garp

"Tenanglah Kong-san, Sengoku! Mereka pasti kesini bukan untuk bisa pergi ke Dunia baru!"

"Lebih tepatnya dasar tempat ini!"

"Jangan pikirkan hal kecilnya"Garp berkata dengan seringai pada Kong yang menyeringai juga melihatnya

"Heh kau pikir kita bisa menyuruh prajurit yang berada di Dunia baru hanya untuk menangkap Rookie!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"Pertanyaan polos Garp membuat Sengoku naik pitam

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK BISA DASAR BODOH! JIKA AKU MELAKUKANNYA PENJAGAAN DIDUNIA BARU AKAN MELEMAH DAN ITU AKAN MENGUNTUNGKAN PARA BAJAK LAUT!"Teriakan penuh kekesalan dari Sengoku hanya dibalas dengan tawaan ringan Garp yang enak banget didengarin bagi orang yang sama-sama tidak peduli dengan masalah ini

"Tenanglah Sengoku! Masih ada kesempatan yang lain, lalu bagaimana dengan rookie yang menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu itu! Ia belum kelihatan selama ini"Kong berkata dengan tersenyum pada Sengoku yang menahan amarahnya

"Ada beberapa saksi mata yang pernah melihatnya sedang berjalan dikota dengan santai tanpa ada yang memburunya bahkan pemburu hadiah tidak mengenalnya! Mungkin karena ia kurang terkenal"Sengoku memberi balasan dengan tenang pada Kong yang tersenyum

"Hmm padahal namanya sudah mencolok begitu ia masih kurang terkenal, hebat sekali ia berkamuflase dengan masyarakat! Tapi yah orang kurang ajar itu memang harus diberi pelajaran! bwahaha"Garp berkata dengan tertawa lebar

"Kau mengenalnya Garp?"Sengoku berkata dengan tajam pada Garp

"Ia cucuku!"

"CUCUMU!"Kong dan Sengoku berteriak dengan terkejut"Sekarang aku mengerti! Orang-orang yang menjadi cucu Garp adalah pembawa onar, aku ingin tahu apa kau masih punya cucu lagi? Dan jangan bilang ia orang dari pasukan revolusioner!"

"Tidak, yang satu lagi sudah mati! Tapi yah jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan, bukannya sekarang ini yang harus kita perhatikan adalah penerus O'noshi itu! Walaupun ia tidak sekuat yang Kuzan katakan"

"Apa kau menemuinya?"Kong bertanya dengan heran akan tingkah Garp yang seenaknya

"Begitulah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya?!"Pertanyaan penuh intimidasi pada Garp dari Sengoku membuat udara sesak disana

"Hmm itu merepotkan! Lebih baik serahkan saja pada yang muda"

"Hahahaha kita memang sudah tua!"Kong berkata setuju dengan Garp yang juga ikut tertawa

"Apa hanya aku saja yang masih normal dari petinggi angkatan laut?"Sengoku memegang dahinya dengan sedih akan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia rasakan disini

===============TO BE COUNTINUED=================

Yo ane up cepet, walau gak kecepetan juga, dan juga Selene dibuat sedih oleh Naruto (Author# Sialan kau Naruto wanita cantik kau buat sedih akan kukutuk kau jadi janda!) yah hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan jika ada saran atau apa saja, review aja


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kepulauan Sabaody

Naruto kini tengah berjalan dikepulauan ini, tepatnya di Mangrove 12, dimana banyak pemburu hadiah, yah ia berada disini karena langsung kabur tidak mau diberi perintah Nami dan siapapun dan ingin refreshing saja

"Hoi itu!"

"Kau benar, ia Kaisar palsu itu!"

"Kalian semua bentuk formasi"Pemburu hadiah yang berada cukup jauh dari Naruto berkumpul dan berniat menyergap Naruto

Naruto place

"Hahh membosankan sekali! Andai saja aku bisa membunuh Shicibukai itu waktu itu, buronanku pasti naik lagi dan itu akan makin parah untukku"Naruto berjalan dengan lemas

"Hiaaaa!"Serangan dari atas kepala Naruto dari orang cungkring hanya dilewati dengan membelok menghindari serangan itu dengan lemas

"Groaaa!"Orang gendut besar yang tingginya melebihi manusia normal mengayunkan palunya yang sama besar pada Naruto yang dihindari dengan melompat keatas

"Suryyaaaaaa!"Orang dengan lengan yang panjang memainkan pisau dengan cepat pada Naruto yang masih lemas

"Kalian ini..."Naruto berkata dengan geram akan tingkah mereka, orang yang memainkan pisau itu mendekat dengan cepat"MENGGANGGU SEKALI!"

Bhak Dhuaggg

Naruto menendang orang yang memainkan pisau itu pada orang gendut yang langsung terpental dengan kuatnya

"Kuat sekali! Jadi ini buronan 270 juta"Salah satu rekannya mundur sembari membawa kedua rekannya

"Siapa mereka?"Naruto bertanya dengan heran karena tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerangnya dan juga ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyerangnya tadi"Tapi tak apalah! Aku pergi kekota dulu saja, untung saja emas di pulau langit ada padaku! Yah walau besar sekali, jadi pakai uang saku-ku saja"Naruto masuk kekota dengan santai, dikota ini semuanya terlihat normal kecuali gelembung yang muncul dari tanah itu tidak wajar bagi Naruto yang jarang melihatnya, apalagi bisa tahan cukup lama juga gelembung itu

Thurg Dhar

Dihadapan Naruto baru saja terjadi ledakan yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan

' _Apa Grand Line memang selalu sebahaya ini?'_ Naruto bertanya dengan heran akan langkahnya yang menuju ledakan tadi

"Sialan kau Scartman! Sepertinya kau minta dibunuh!"Orang dengan rambut merah menggunakan celana kuning dengan totol hitam dan mantel bulu dengan senjata-senjata yang tersemat ditubuhnya

"Jangan-jangan ia Eustess Kapten Kid?"Naruto berkata dengan tidak percaya melihatnya, bagaimana ia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa rookie itu juga bisa bersamaan ada, dan juga orang yang dilawannya itu, Raungan laut Scratman Apo, apa ini kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan?

"Dia.."Scratman melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kid dengan tertarik"Kru dari orang gila itu!"

"Hahh siapa kau? Berdiri dibelakangku seperti itu!"Kid berkata dengan kesal pada Naruto

"Tidak, bukannya kau tiba-tiba berada didepanku"Naruto membalas dengan berani seolah tidak takut mati akan serangan orang ini

"Oh, ia Kaisar Palsu itu Kid!"Orang dengan topeng menggunakan setelan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang

"Heh jadi dia Killer! Ia tidak terlihat segila yang diposter"

' _Hehhh aku ini dianggap orang gila oleh mereka'_ Naruto membatin dengan kaget mendengarnya"Lalu apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Bicaramu sombong sekali! Apa minta dibunuh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba?"Ucapan menantang dari Naruto membuat Kid tertarik

"Hentikan Kid! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu"

"Cih"Kid mendecih mendengar perkataan Killer tadi, tapi memang benar sekarang ini mereka tidak punya waktu untuk pertarungan jalanan, Naruto yang melihatnya segera berjalan pergi mengacuhkan mereka

"Hmm jadi kau orang terkenal yang karena melawan Admiral saat di Buster Call dan masih bertahan hidup itu"Sracthman melihat Naruto dengan tertarik

"Apa aku seterkenal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Harga buronan pertama yang fantastis, penyebabnya juga fantastis, jadi kau pasti lebih terkenal dari Mugiwara ataupun Rookie yang lain juga, yah walau aku benci mengakuinya!"

"Tidak kusangka! Kau tidak mengajakku bertarung!"

"Inginnya begitu, tapi yah matamu itu seperti orang malas yang tidak berkeinginan apapun, jadi aku juga ikutan malas untuk mengajakmu bertarung!"Alasan yang kedengaran tidak masuk akal itu dilontarkan pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan jawdrop

"Apa mataku terlihat seperti itu?!"

"Yeah! Bagaimana jika kita minum-minum dulu? Aku traktir!"

"Boleh saja"Naruto menyetujui dengan cepat perkataan Scractman, ia dan Naruto masuk kedalam bar yang tadi meledak tadi dengan santai

Duduk berdua dengan pandangan mata yang melihat pada Naruto, bukan pada Scrathman, pelayan membawakan mereka minum sake dan pergi

"Kau benar-benar terkenal ya! Sampai semua pasang mata melihat padamu bukan padaku!"

"Aku juga baru tahu! Lagipula aku juga tidak menyangka harga buronanku akan naik seperti itu! Padahal kupikir hanya 90 juta-an!"

"Oh rupanya kau rendah diri! Jarang-jarang melihat bajak laut merendahkan dirinya! Kau menarik juga"

"Ini juga pertama kalinya ada bajak laut lain yang mengajakku minum-minum tanpa bayar!"

"Ahaha"Mereka bersulang dengan ramenya, dan meminum minuman mereka dengan cepat

"Namikaze D Naruto, apa kau tertarik bergabung denganku?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahaha kau langsung menolaknya! Lalu apa yang kau incar menjadi bagian dari kelompok Mugiwara?"

"Asal-usul!"Perkataan Naruto membuat Scratman bingung, apa maksud asal-usul yang disinggung Naruto

"Kau itu bicara hal yang tidak kumengerti ya! Tapi itulah menariknya dirimu!"

"Hm aku jadi ingin tahu apa semua kapten itu selalu berpikir dengan dangkal atau tidak?"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum sembari meneguk minumannya

"Ahaha aku juga ingin tahu! Tapi yah pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah musuh!"Scratman berkata sembari meletakan uangnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap diam

"Asal-usul ya? Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan dari mengetahuinya? Rasa penasaran? Bukan ini hasrat terdalamku! Tapi kenapa aku memiliki hasrat ini? Asal-usul Uchiha dan Senju tidak ada dibuku atau perpustakaan apapun! Bahkan dalam buku hanya disebutkan jika gen Uchiha dan Senju itu unik dan 40 persen berbeda dari manusia normal! Tapi mengapa aku begitu terobsesi?"Naruto bergumam dengan pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya

Tak Tak Tak

Suara langkah yang cepat terdengar ke telinga Naruto yang dihiraukan karena mungkin saja tidak ada urusannya dengannya

"DISINI KAU NARUTO! TEME SELAGI CHAIME DICULIK KAU MALAH MINUM-MINUM DISINI DENGAN ENAK!"Nami berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan pada Naruto yang baru menoleh dengan bingung

"Dia diculik! Lalu apa kalian menemukannya?"

"Yeah, kami menemukannya!"

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku jika kalian sudah menemukannya?"Pertanyaan Naruto yang logis itu membuat Nami terdiam namun

"BUKAN DISITU MASALAHNYA! IKUT AKU KAU NARUTO!"Nami menyeret Naruto dengan cepat pada ikan terbang itu, mereka melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat kejadian perkara

"Kita akan pergi kemana Nami!"

"Mangrove 1, tempat rumah perbudakan!"

"Hoho jadi Chaime diculik dan hendak dijual!"

"Kau ini tenang sekali ya! Apa kau tidak peduli pada Chaime?"Nami bertanya dengan sweatdrop pada Naruto yang tenang sekali

"Jika aku tidak tenang, nanti aku tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya!"Nami terdiam mendengarnya, benar juga daripada, berlari-lari dengan panik tanpa rencana dan hasil, lebih baik tenang dan memikirkan rencana agar berhasil

Mangrove 1

Nami dan Naruto sampai dengan yang lain

"Lebih baik aku masuk pintu utamanya saja!"Naruto berjalan berpisah dengan temannya yang masuk jalan belakang untuk mendapatkan Chaime, Naruto berjalan dengan para bangsawan yang dengan bangganya memperlihatkan diri mereka

' _Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Menyebalkan sekali! Sombong dan sok ganteng dengan wajah pas-pasan itu! Aku ingin muntah melihatnya!'_ Naruto membatin dengan raut wajah ingin muntah melihat para bangsawan itu, ia sekarang berada didalam dan mengambil papan nomor 098, lalu ia melihat Nami dkk juga ikut masuk dengan mengambil nomer

"Jadi kalian gagal masuk lewat belakang!"

"Jangan tanya itu padaku sekarang ini Naruto!"Nami menjawab dengan datar dan dingin

"Wajar saja, seorang bajak laut protes pada pedagang budak! Hm tentu saja akan dihiraukan! Tapi tenang saja kita pasti akan bakal mengambil Chaime kembali bukan"

"Yeah, tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu! Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataanmu itu!"

"Gyu, tapi harga duyung itu sekitar 70 juta keatas, aku tidak bisa membayar sebanyak itu"Manusia dengan rambut yang seperti bintang laut dan perban yang disilang pada dahinya dengan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya, yang padahal ia adalah manusia gurita a.k.a Hachi

"Kalau masalah uang, dikapal kami setidaknya ada sekitar 200 juta! Jadi tenang saja Hachi! Dan juga kau sebut apa dirimu tidak bisa membayar?!"

"Terima kasih Nami!"Hachi membalas dengan menangis senang

' _Ia terlalu naif untuk menyadari keadaan sekarang ini!'_ Naruto melihat sekitar yang ada bajak laut yang tadi ia temui dan rookie super lain disekitarnya, ia mengabaikan lelangan yang lain karena fokus dengan para bajak laut dan juga bangsawan ditempat ini

"Sa-sa kami memiliki barang yang sangat menarik hari ini!"Suara dari penjual budak itu mendapat perhatian dari Naruto, dimana tabung yang ditutupi dengan kain muncul

"Duyung sudah dikeluarkan!"Nami bersiap dengan nomernya

"Hari ini kita punya duyung! Sa-sa bagaimana jika mul-"

"500 JUTA!"Suara yang penuh deklarasi itu membuat tempat ini sepi

' _Ia Tenryuubito, jadi percuma saja melawannya!'_ Mereka semua ragu untuk mengangkat nomernya karena tidak bisa melawan Tenryuubito itu

"Tidak mungkin, kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!"Nami berkata dengan menutup mulutnya dan mata yang melebar tidak percaya

"Ji"Sanji menggigit rokoknya dengan keras dan raut wajah yang sangat kesal, mereka semua terlihat tidak percaya kecuali

"600 juta"Suara dari yang mereka kenal membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya, yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Naruto, apa kau punya uang sebanyak itu?"

"Yeah"Naruto menjawab dengan singkat

"S..sa apa ada lagi yang menawarnya?"

"700 juta"

"800 juta"

"1 Milyar"

"1,5 Milyar"

"3 Milyar"

"5 Milyar"Penjual budak itu tersenyum dengan sangat senang mendengar harga yang terus naik itu

"Menarik juga"Orang dengan surai merah mengangkat nomernya 129"100 Milyar"Perkataan dari orang ini membuat seluruh orang disini terdiam, uang sebanyak itu bisa digunakan untuk membuat negeri kecil, Tenryuubito yang mendengarnya kesal sekali! Banyak sekali serangga yang mengganggunya! Pikir Tenryuubito itu

"RAKYAT JELATA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENANTANG YANG MERUPAKAN DEWA INI!"Suara penuh tantangan dari Tenryuubito itu membuat orang itu tersenyum

"Ma jangan marah begitu, santailah! Lagipula apa seorang Tenryuubito tidak bisa membayar lebih dari milikku?"Perkataan penuh tantangan balasan dari orang itu membuat Tenryuubito geram dan mengambil pistol

"Suara ini..."Naruto melihat orang itu dengan teliti"Ternyata kau Menma-nii apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Naruto bertanya dengan jawdrop pada Menma yang berbalik dan tersenyum

"Hmm menghabiskan waktu dan uang! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau tidak tertarik pada budak!"

"Lalu apa kau tertarik?"

"Tidak juga, tapi orang yang kucari menurut informasi dari sumber terpercaya berada disini.."

Dor

Menma menangkap peluru itu dengan 2 jarinya"Yah jadi aku kesini saja"

"Orang seperti apa yang kau cari sampai ada dipasar budak?"

"Orang sialan yang selalu cari alasan dengan mudahnya dan selalu membalas perkataanku dengan mudahnya"

"Jadi ada orang itu"

Dhar

Dinding disebelah Naruto tiba-tiba saja meledak

"RAKYAT JELATA, SADARILAH POSISIMU ITU!"Suara Tenryuubito yang menggema dengan kesal pada Menma yang tidak peduli

"Hoi, apa tadi orang itu mengatakan Menma?"

"Yeah, ia mengatakannya! Berarti ia anak terkutuk"

"Tapi orang yang sekarang ini menggunakan nama itu hanya seorang bajak laut bernama Kurosaki D Menma bukan"

"Berarti ia orangnya"Bisik-bisik para bangsawan terdengar cukup jelas bagi mereka semua

"Kau dicaci maki loh"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak perlu melakukannya"Menma berkata dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke panggung

Dor Dor

Menma hanya menghindari saja tembakan yang datang padanya

"Jadi ia Kurosaki D Menma! Tapi apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh padanya?"Sachi dari kelompok Law melihat dengan intens

"Hm yah aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya! Tapi tidak terlihat cukup jelas disini"

"Ia terlihat lemah"Kid berkata dengan datar dan cepat melihat Menma

"Orang terkuat di kelompoknya adalah mantan Tangan kanan The Gods Steven, jadi wajar sepertinya ia orang beruntung yang bisa merekrut orang yang lebih kuat darinya"Killer berkata dengan ringannya

"Aku mendengar apa yang kalian katakan! Tapi yah selamat menikmati pertunjukan"Ucapan Menma mendapat perhatian dari mereka

Sruh

Asap tadi menghilang dan menampilkan Luffy yang berlari kebawah menuju Panggung, penjaga yang menjaga tempat ini menghalangi Luffy namun disingkirkan begitu saja

Greb

Hachi memeluk Luffy untuk menghentikannya ke panggung

"200 Milyar"Suara Tenryuubito itu kembali memenangkan pertaruhan

"Ma aku juga sudah tidak bisa bayar lebih karena sekarang ini aku hanya bawa 100 milyar"Suara mengalah dari Menma membuat Tenryuubito itu tersenyum kemenangan

"Mugiwara hentikan! Chaime sudah terjual"

"Tapi, ia ada dihadapan kita! Jadi kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melawan Tenryuubito! Menyerahlah"Hachi menggunakan keenam tangannya yang membuat orang-orang disana terkejut melihat manusia ikan berada disini

"Menma-nii apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang ini?"

"Oh apa kau meminta bantuanku?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Bukannya kau ingin mandiri!"

"Ayolah kau ini selalu saja mengungkit masa lalu"

"Hahh, nanti setelah pertunjukannya dimulai akan kubantu"

"Apa itu pertunjukannya?"Naruto bertanya dengan firasat buruk yang menghinggapinya

"Lihat saja"Firasat Naruto makin buruk mendapat balasan dari Menma

Dor

Tembakan menembus tubuh Hachi yang membuatnya tergeletak ditanah dengan tubuh berdarah, Luffy melihatnya dengan tidak percaya dan melihat orang yang menembaknya dengan marah, ia berjalan dengan pelan pada orang itu sembari menghindari seluruh tembakannya

"It's Show Time"

Dhuar

Luffy menghajar Tenryuubito itu dengan keras sampai terpental keujung kursi penonton dari tempat VIP, mereka semua melihat dengan terkejut bahkan para bajak laut juga kecuali Menma yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum senang

Sring

Kaca yang mengurung Chaime terbelah setengah sehingga airnya keluar bersamaan dengan Chaime yang juga keluar

"Sudah kubantu Naruto"

"Lepas juga cincin dilehernya"

"Kau yakin, bukannya temanmu itu pergi untuk mengambil kuncinya!"Franky sudah berlari menuju belakang panggung sejak Luffy menghajar Tenryuubito

"Aku tidak peduli"Menma hanya tersenyum saja

"Tobu Shigan"

Crak

Cincin yang melingkar dileher Chaime hancur begitu saja, yah walau menimbulkan luka gores dilehernya

"Oi, apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lembut?"

"Yah maaf-maaf karena sedang senang aku jadi sulit mengontrol diriku ini!"Menma berkata dengan menyeringai melihat tempat ini yang penuh dengan penjaga yang terus berdatangan dan juga orang-orang yang menggunakan jas juga berada disini dengan orang-orang yang menggunakan zirah ksatria, melindungi Tenryuubito

Luffy dkk bertarung dengan penjaga-penjaga itu dan juga ksatria dan orang-orang penting dari pemerintah dengan keadaan yang lebih menguntungkan Luffy dkk

"Cihh padahal hanya sebuah ikan dan kalian berani menantang kami para dewa"Tenryuubito yang lain bergerak pada Chaime dengan kesalnya ia menodongkan pistolnya pada Chaime

Srung

Seluruh Penjaga kecuali Luffy dkk, Menma, Law dkk, Kid dkk pingsan

"Kau datang terlalu cepat!"

"Hoi-hoi dia"Law dan Kid melihatnya dengan terkejut, orang yang memiliki surai putih, dengan kemeja coklat dan celana pendek serta jubah yang ia kenakan dengan kacamata diwajahnya

"Hmm lalu ada urusan apa kali ini kau datang kesini?"Rayleigh melihat Menma dengan tersenyum

"Tadinya ada urusan, tapi yah karena tadi aku telah melihat pertunjukan yang bagus, jadi aku urungkan saja niatku"Menma membalas dengan mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya dan melemparnya pada Rayleigh yang ditangkap dengan mudah"Uang 200 juta, kau pasti berada disini karena kehabisan uang bukan"

"Ahaha untuk ukuran murid sialan, kau pengertian juga"Rayleigh berkata dengan tertawa lebar

"Kau hanya mengajariku haki saja bukan! Lagipula kau hanya mengajari teorinya dan sisanya aku berlatih sendiri bukan"

"Ya ampun kau ini selalu mengingat hal-hal kecil! Tapi yah..."Rayleigh melihat sekeliling dan mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum melihat Luffy

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi Naruto! Angkatan laut sudah mengepung tempat ini dan juga Kizaru akan datang kesini sebentar lagi!"

"Kau berkata seperti bisa melihat masa depan saja mengetahui siapa yang datang kemari"Naruto berkata dengan jawdrop pada Menma yang tidak bergerak dari kursinya

"Memang bisa, makanya kuberitahu! Tapi yah aku tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini! Jika aku melakukannya kesenangan ini hanya untukku saja nanti"Menma berkata dengan berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana, Rayleigh hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah Menma yang seenaknya lalu ia melihat Hachi dan segera menggendongnya untuk segera pergi dari sini

"Tadi itu bajak laut yang telah lama menghilang, tidak kusangka akan melihatnya disini! Namun ia juga tidak sehebat ataupun selemah yang kupikirkan, orang yang misterius"Law berkata dengan menyeringai

"Hmm sebagai ucapan, aku akan menghabisi para angkatan laut itu! Kalian cukup diam dan amati saja"Luffy dan Law tidak terima dengan perkataan Kid dan ikut keluar juga

' _Hahhh ego Luffy ketinggian juga, tapi yah aku juga pasti melakukannya! Tapi apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa? Menma-nii berada disini dan juga orang itu Mei'O Rayleigh yang merupakan tangan kanan Gold Roger! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dipulau ini sampai ia datang kesini?'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat sekeliling dan melihat para angkatan laut yang menyelinap namun ia hiraukan dan melihat keluar dengan MS-nya, dimana sekarang ia bisa melihat 2000 meter dari pantai dengan jelas

"Ahaha ini gawat, 2 jam lagi admiral pasti datang kesini"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum getir lalu menonaktifkan sharingannya, tapi saat ia melihat sekeliling sudah tidak ada orang, hanya tinggal dirinya"Sebenarnya seberapa lama aku melihat keluar tadi?"Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa dan sweatdrop tanpa sebab ditempat

"Apa kau salah seorang dari Uchiha yang selamat pada insiden itu?"Orang dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya, dan mata yang sangat khas bagi klan Uchiha itu

"Jika yang kau maksud insiden pemusnaha iblis, aku tidaklah termasuk! Aku adalah Uchiha yang tinggal diluar pulau asal Uchiha! Lalu apa kau adalah orang dari Pulau Eddesa tempat asal para Uchiha?"

"Begitulah! Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan? Mungkin saja itu akan berguna bagimu"

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah perkenalan akan berguna untuk nantinya? Tapi yah namaku Namikaze D Naruto"

"Keturunan Uchiha Kushina ya! Namaku Uchiha Shisui, salam kenal Naruto! Lalu apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan para Uchiha yang tersisa?"

"Kupikir hanya O'noshi saja yang berhasil selamat dari insiden pemusnahan iblis itu"

"Dia juga sebenarnya tidak selamat"Perkataan Shisui menarik perhatian Naruto, jika tidak selamat lalu bagaimana ia masih hidup"Dia juga seharusnya mati waktu itu! Tapi aku melihat keajaiban waktu itu, entah kenapa luka-luka yang berada pada Menma menghilang dan ia diteleport entah oleh siapa? Jadi aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa ia selamat waktu itu"

"Ternyata ia memang penuh dengan misteri, lalu bagaimana bisa masih ada Uchiha yang selamat dari peristiwa itu?"

"Mungkin ada sekitar 200 Uchiha yang selamat! Tapi kami memutuskan untuk bersembunyi seperti halnya para Senju itu"

"Kalian juga mengetahui letak para Senju"

"Itu mudah saja, Senju menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membangun sebuah tempat yang terisolasi dari dunia, begitu pula kami sekarang para Uchiha juga melakukannya! Namun jika saja kami melakukannya lebih awal kami pasti bisa menghindari bencana itu! Tidak jika saja para ego Uchiha tidak terlalu tinggi, insiden itu tidak akan terjadi, dan juga O'noshi tidak akan terlahir!'

"Merenung dan menyesali masa lalu tidak akan mengubah apapun"

"Tapi kau bisa memikirkan solusi terbaik bukan"Shisui menjawab dengan cepat perkataan Naruto"Lalu apa kau mau bergabung?"

"Aku ingin bertanya dulu! Apa kalian para Uchiha memutuskan untuk balas dendam?"

"Yeah, namun itu tidak sekarang! Saat kekuatan besar yang akan mengguncang pemerintah dunia terbentuk! Kami para Uchiha juga akan keluar dan ikut menghancurkan pemerintah dunia, jadi sekarang ini kami harus mengumpulkan kekuatan dan bertahan hidup selama yang kami bisa seperti halnya manusia pada umumnya"

"Kalau begitu aku menolak! Aku harus mencari dulu asal-usul para Uchiha dan Senju dulu, jika aku sudah mengetahuinya aku akan bergabung dan membantu kalian"

"Jika orang yang berhasil mengimbangi admiral berkata seperti itu! Kami akan merasa sedikit tenang! Tapi yah mungkin tidak terlalu banyak membantu, kami para Uchiha dan juga para Senju sepertinya memiliki batu kuno seperti halnya Poneglyph yang menjelaskan asal-usul kami! Namun disana hanya dituliskan, jika keberadaan para Senju dan Uchiha diciptakan untuk seseorang, jika orang itu lenyap klan Senju dan Uchiha akan lenyap dari dunia! Selama orang itu ada, Senju dan Uchiha akan terus ada berapa lamapun itu!"

"Apa orang itu Selene?"

"Aku juga berpikirkan demikian! Orang yang mewarisi kekuatannya atau juga bisa disebut Ibu Uchiha dan Senju itu, tapi ia lenyap bukan, jadi apa legenda itu bohong?"

"Tidak kau salah, Selene masih hidup dan ada disuatu tempat didunia ini! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya"Shisui jelas kaget mendengarnya lalu ia tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, jika kau bisa menemuinya kau hanya tinggal menanyakannya! Mengapa ia menciptakan para Uchiha dan Senju? Dengan demikian kau bisa bergabung dengan kami bukan"

"Kau tahu Shisui-san, kau ini orang yang mengagumkan ya! Kau percaya denganku begitu mudahnya namun sangat curiga dibaliknya, yah kurasa aku akan menanyakannya nanti! Jika aku sudah menemuinya"

"Begitu, jika demikian aku pamit dulu!"Shisui lenyap ditelan kegelapan

' _Apa itu juga salah satu dari teknik Uchiha? Sepertinya akan bermanfaat jika kupelajari'_ Naruto membatin dengan cepat dan ia sadar jika sekarang ini ia berada dalam bahaya karena Luffy dkk sudah pergi dahulu yang hanya dibangunan ini hanya ia seorang

"APA INI JUGA ULAHMU WANITA IBLIS?!"Naruto berteriak dengan kekesalan pada Nami yang mungkin tersenyum disuatu tempat

==================TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Yo kali ini para Uchiha masih hidup setelah insiden itu dan berada disuatu tempat dengan Naruto yang akan bergabung? Wah-wah bagaimana ya kelanjutannya ( walaupun kalian tidak akan menanggapi -_-) yah silahkan review, fav dan follnya untuk kedepannya


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto kini tengah memakan dango didepan toko dengan tenangnya melihat bajak laut dan kriminal lain berlarian kesana-sini dengan kencangnya, ia hanya duduk dan makan dango dengan tenangnya dan terlihat tidak peduli, mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Jawabannya mudah karena ia tidak tahu dimana Luffy dkk berada, Nami sialan jika ingin meninggalkanku seharusnya kau tinggalkan satu atau dua petunjuk agar aku bisa tahu dimana keberadaanmu

Chuing Dhuar

Toko dibelakang Naruto baru saja meledak dengan dramatisnya saat Naruto memakan dangonya _'Apa di dango ini ada pemicu ledakannya?'_ Pemikiran aneh tentang pemicu ledakan di tusukan Dango muncul dikepala Naruto

"Kaisar palsu, Namikaze D Naruto, buronan 270 juta berry dikonfirmasi!"

"Bartholomew Kuma, tidak! Kau hanya replika bukan!"Naruto melihat orang yang mirip Kuma dengan jelas didepannya, orang yang mirip Kuma itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto

Chuing Dhuar

Naruto melompat menghindari serangan itu

"Beam, bukannya itu serangan dari dunia dongeng!"Naruto melihatnya dengan terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihatnya

Cuing Dhuar

Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan tiruan Kuma itu

"Air Spear"Naruto melemparkan tombak angin itu pada tiruan Kuma, namun serangannya tidak berlaku banyak hanya membuat luban kecil ditubuh tiruan Kuma"Ho, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini"Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Lightning-Air Spear"Tombak yang merupakan kombinasi dari petir dan angin yang saling bertentang dengan kuatnya tercipta ditangan Naruto

Bursh Dhuaarrrr

Tombak Naruto melesat dan menembus tubuh Tiruan Kuma dengan kuatnya sampai bangunan-bangunan yang berada dibelakangnya hancur

Drak Dkrak

Muncul 2 tiruan baru yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Hah rupanya produk massal, pantas saja tidak sekuat yang asli! Tapi kekerasan tubuhnya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh!"Naruto melihatnya dengan teliti dan menciptakan serangan tadi dikedua tangannya, tapi kali ini butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi

Chuing Dhuar

Naruto melompat menghindar sembari tangan yang masih membuat serangannya

"Lightning-Air Spear"dua Tombak yang tepat mengenai tiruan itu langsung dihancurkan dalam sekejap

"Hmm kurasa perkataan Aokiji tidak ada bohongnya tapi yah ia tidak sekuat yang diceritakan Aokiji"Orang dengan jas kuning belang bervertikal putih dan kuning dan jubah angkatan laut"Untuk bisa menghancurkan pacifista dalam sekali serang apalagi ia adalah seorang rookie, kau cukup berbahaya ya! Kaisar palsu"

"Cih jadi yang datang kemari benar-benar Kizaru! Bukannya kau kesini untuk menangkap Luffy"

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk menangkap semua bajak laut!"Kizaru mengarahkan jarinya pada Naruto

Chuing

Serangan Kizaru meleset

"hmm aneh sekali! Padahal aku yakin sudah membidik dengan benar"Kizaru melihatnya dengan bingung karena serangannya meleset, tapi Kizaru melihat kebawah dengan raut wajah yang tidak peduli dimana Naruto bersiap dengan pedang yang beralirkan listrik dan angin

Think

Kizaru menahan serangan Naruto dengan kakinya namun hal mengejutkan terjadi, kaki Kizaru tergores! Kizaru yang melihatnya terkejut lalu menyeringai kecil

"Kau tidak menggunakan haki namun bisa melukai pengguna buah iblis type Logia! Baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti ini! Baiklah aku akan serius"

"Ama no Murakumo"Pedang cahaya tercipta ditangan Kizaru dengan cepatnya

Trenk Trank Trank

Naruto dan Kizaru beradu pedang dengan cepatnya sampai bawahan Kizaru tidak percaya melihat Naruto bisa mengimbangi pergerakan Kizaru

' _Sial, kecepatannya benar-benar gila! Ia bahkan lebih cepat dari petirku!'_ Naruto melesatkan mata pedangnya pada mata Kizaru namun dielak dengan cepat, Kizaru menyerang balik dengan mengincar perut Naruto

Trak

Namun serangannya dihalau tanah yang mencuat keatas, Naruto tentu saja tidak diam saja melewatkan kesempatan berharga untuk menyerang Kizaru yang lengah

"Ama no Kagami"Kizaru menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dengan cepatnya membuatnya melihat sekitar dengan cepat

"Hmm menakutkan sekali pergerakanmu itu! Walau kau tidak sekuat yang dibicarakan Aokiji, pergerakanmu sangatlah menakutkan! Dan juga apa kau tidak menggangap diriku serius? Reputasiku bisa tercoreng jika menghadapi dirimu dengan tidak serius"

"Ahaha kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mempertahankannya dan janganlah serius melawanku! Dengan begitu reputasimu bukan lagi tercoreng tapi hancur lebur!"

"Hmm ternyata kau memiliki kebiasaan yang menakutkan juga! Jadi kau menyadari jika aku tadi tidak serius"

"Entahlah, tubuhmu itu licik sekali! Jika saja tubuhmu bukan cahaya aku pasti sudah memotongmu!"Kizaru menyeringai mendengarnya

Sring

Kizaru berada disamping Naruto yang tidak berkedip dari tadi dengan tendangan cahaya

Bhuk Brak

Naruto terpental dengan cepatnya mendapat serangan dari Kizaru

"Hmm apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"Kizaru melihat Naruto yang tidak berhenti setelah ditendang olehnya

Naruto masih meluncur dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya dengan kuat _'Jadi tendangannya sekuat ini! Bahkan Menma-nii saja tendangannya tidak sekuat ini seingatku!'_ Naruto meringis melihat kebawah dalam keadaan miring

Bhak Dhuar

Naruto menghantam sesuatu yang tidak hancur tapi menghasilkan suara ledak yang kuat

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa menabrak pacifista itu?"Nami bertanya dengan terkejut dan heran akan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terpental kemari

"Gara-garamu aku harus menghadapi Admiral! Ya ampun sepertinya berurusan denganmu itu merupakan kesialan"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"Nami berkata dengan nada tidak suka pada Naruto

"Hoi Jangan bilang..!"Ussop berkata dengan raut wajah panik

"Yeah aku baru saja ditendang dengan kuat oleh seorang Admiral sampai sini!"Luffy dkk terkejut mendengarnya, mereka baru saja kelelahan menghadapi satu Pacifista itu dan sekarang akan ada Admiral yang datang kesini, yang benar saja!

Dhuar

Naruto mengeluarkan Susano'O-nya dan menghancurkan apa yang berada didepannya dengan cepat

"Yaha jadi kau baru berniat mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasmu sekarang!"Kizaru yang menghindar dengan lincahnya _'Serangannya sangatlah berbahaya, apalagi ia bisa menyerangku tanpa haki! Benar-benar orang yang menakutkan, tapi yah sepertinya aku harus membereskannya dengan cepat'_ Kizaru membentuk cermin cahaya dilengannya dan dipantulkan yang tidak menuju langsung pada Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan

Srung

Naruto membelalak kaget Kizaru yang sudah berada disampingnya dengan tendangan cahaya tadi namun

Dhuar

Naruto terpelanting ditanah dengan kuatnya menahan serangan Aokiji tadi dengan Susano'O-nya _'Hoi-hoi pertahanan terkuatku dihancurkan begitu saja! Admiral benar-benar merepotkan, aku harus bertahan dan menyerang sekaligus! Ini tidak akan mudah'_ Naruto menahan dirinya dengan kepala yang berdarah akibat pelantingan tadi

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menetapkan wujud sempurna dari Susano'O-mu itu! Tapi yah keuntungannya kau bisa membuat pertahanan tiba-tiba yang menghalau seranganku, tapi pertahanannya tidak akan seberapa jika dibuat secara tiba-tiba"Kizaru berkata dengan raut wajah meledeknya

"Begitukah"Lalu ia melihat Luffy dkk yang kembali diserang Pacifista lain, ia hanya bisa menahan Kizaru dengan segenap tenaganya

Trank Dhar

Naruto kembali terpental menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Kizaru

"Hoi-hoi bukannya kau ini pahlawan! Kenapa kau main serang dengan licik begitu?"

"Salah sendiri melihat kearah lain dalam pertempuran!"Naruto melihat arah jari Kizaru dengan kaget

Chuing

Target Kizaru adalah Zoro yang tengah memegang dadanya sesak! Akibat perbuatan Kuma sewaktu di Thriller Bark, tapi Naruto menggigit bibirnya agar tetap tenang, jika ia menunjukan emosinya sebentar saja, maka kekalahannya sudah akan dipastikan!

"Hmm kau menggunakan rasa sakit untuk menenangkan dirimu, hanya orang berpengalaman yang akan mengambil jalan itu! Tapi yah sepertinya targetku akan dirubah, walaupun pada awalnya target utamaku bukanlah dirimu!"Kizaru menghilang dalam uraian cahaya, namun Naruto segera saja menuju tempat Zoro

Trak

Kapak besar menghalangi jalannya, lalu ia melihat orang yang merupakan pelakunya, ialah orang dengan pakaian sumo dan tubuh sumo serta luka dipipi kananya yang vertical dari bawah sampai atas

"Jangan mengahalangiku!"Naruto berkata dengan datar, namun auranya benar-benar marah pada orang itu yang sudah menghalanginya

"Usahamu lumayan juga untuk melawan Kizaru-ojiki! Kebanyakan supernova kalah tanpa memberinya luka sedikitpun, tapi kau bisa melukainya sedikit sepertinya kau pantas menerima pujianku!"Naruto tidak terindah dan segera saja berlari lagi namun

Chuing

Beam melewati wajahnya dengan cepat, ia kembali mendecih, ia sudah tidak bisa lewat sekarang

"Cih kalian daritadi terus saja menggangguku!"

"Pekerjaan angkatan laut adalah mengganggu dan menangkap kriminal bukan! Jika tidak ingin kuganggu, berhentilah jadi kriminal! Yah walau hal itu tidak mungkin sekarang ini!"

Tankk

Orang yang seperti sumo itu menahan serangan pedang Naruto dengan mudahnya

Tak

Naruto menghindari serangan laser pacifista dengan cepat sembari mundur kebelakang, lalu ia melihat Zoro yang akan terkena tendangan cahaya dengan kondisi terluka parah, sudah bisa dipastikan jika ia akan mati jika sampai kena serangan itu!

"Ketenanganmu menakutkan juga ya! Sepertinya julukan Penerus O'noshi itu bukan bualan belaka"

"Cih, jujur saja aku ini sekarang ini sangatlah kesal namun aku menahannya saja!"Naruto melihat laser itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya, tidak jika ia melakukannya Zoro juga akan terkena imbas serangannya, apalagi lawannya Admiral, terlebih hanya serangan gabungan dari elemen Angin dan petir yang bisa membuatnya terluka seperti tadi, namun jika ia melakukannya Zoro juga akan tewas, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Chuiinngg

Naruto membulatkan matanya, serangan Kizaru meleset keatas, lalu ia heran akan orang tua yang menghentikannya

"Silvers Mei'O Rayleigh, jadi rumor tentang keberadaanmu disini itu benar adanya!"Kizaru melihat orang berambut putih itu dengan wajah serius

"Ama no Murakumo!"

"Yare-yare sudah lama aku tidak bertarung, aku harap tubuhku tidak setua itu untuk tidak memperbolehkanku bertarung"Rayleigh mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan santai, wajahnya juga tersenyum melihat Kizaru

Tank Tink Trank

Rayleigh dan Kizaru bertarung dengan cepat, tapi setiap serangan Kizaru bisa diatasi dengan mudah oleh Rayleigh yang gerakannya bisa mengimbangi Kizaru

"Kakek itu, tangan kanan Gold Roger! Aku baru tahu!"Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Kizaru tadi

Dhar

Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari laser tadi

"PX-7, PX-4 kejar kelompok Mugiwara! PX-6 tetap disini untuk menangkap Kaisar Palsu!"

' _Aku yang saat ini cukup kelelahan karena bertarung dengan Kizaru tadi, jadi aku hanya bisa membuat sekitar 2-4 tombak itu dan setelahnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisku! Akibat kejadian di Enies Lobby, tubuhku masih belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan yang mengalir dengan deras dan hebat itu, akibatnya aku kehilangan kontrol penuh pada kekuatan buah iblisku!'_ Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya dan membuat tombak petir-angin

Srung Krak Dhar

PX-6 hancur begitu saja didepan Naruto, orang seperti sumo itu tentu saja terkejut, para supernoba tidak berkutik hanya melawan satu, dan rookie didepannya menghancurkannya hanya dengan sekali serang, apa dia benar-benar rookie?

"TEMAN-TEMAN KITA YANG SEKARANG TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKAN MEREKA! OLEH KARENA ITU KITA AKAN BERPENCAR DAN BERKUMPUL LAGI DI SUNNY GO DALAM 3 HARI"Teriakan Luffy yang terdengar jelas bagi mereka, membuat Luffy dkk segera lari

"Benar-benar kelompok yang tidak pantas bagimu Koutei!"

"Benarkah? Menurutku mereka teman yang hebat, jadi tolong jangan mengejek mereka, yah walau menjengkelkan tapi mereka tetap temanku!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau tidak mencuci otak mereka saja! Jika kau melakukannya, kau bisa menjadi kapten atau bisa pergi dari kelompok mereka dengan mudah!"

"Entah, aku juga ingin tahu! Mengapa aku tidak melakukannya? Tapi yah berkumpul dalam 3 hari, sebenarnya mengapa tidak sekarang juga?"Naruto bingung akan keputusan Luffy yang memutuskan untuk berkumpul dalam 3 hari lagi, mengapa tidak sekarang atau besok? Lebih cepat lebih baik, tapi sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk bertanya, lalu Naruto kembali menciptakan tombak itu dan melemparkannya pada orang yang mirip sumo itu

Sumo itu menahan dengan kapaknya, namun kapaknya langsung berubah walau sudah ia lapisi dengan haki

' _Serangannya tidak menyebar tapi terkonsentrasi disatu titik! Jadi karena itu tubuh Pacifista tidak bisa menahannya'_ Orang dengan pakaian sumo itu melihat kapaknya yang bolong akibat serangan Naruto tadi"Sepertinya kau terlihat kelelehan setelah menggunakannya! Apa karena pertarunganmu dengan Kizaru-ojiki tadi? Atau hal lain?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran begitu? Bukannya tugas angkatan laut hanya menangkap atau membunuh kriminal!"

"Mengintrogasi juga termasuk tugas angkatan laut! Tapi yah jika kau tidak mau buka mulut, kau bisa bicara di Imple Down nanti!"Naruto hanya melihatnya datar, lalu ia memasang kuda-kuda seperti hendak melempar tombak dengan akurat, lalu tombak petir-angin kembali tercipta dengan kuat namun kali ini juga dilapisi api hitam yang berkobar melapisi dalam dan luarnya dengan kuat

' _Amaterasu, jika aku sampai kena! Aku akan kehilangan satu atau beberapa anggota tubuhku! Tapi apa serangannya kali ini bisa dihindari? Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini!'_ Orang yang mirip sumo itu bersiap dengan memasang kuda-kuda terkuatnya

Deg

Naruto terhenti dengan mata yang melebar, tombak yang berada dilengannya menghilang, lalu ia berlutut dan memegang dadanya

"Grough"Naruto memuntah darah dengan jumlah yang mungkin setengah dari darahnya, area disekitarnya jadi merah oleh darah yang dimuntahkan oleh Naruto, namun darah itu tidak masuk kedalam tanah dan tetap menjadi merah

"Ada apa dengannya?"Orang yang mirip sumo itu memincingkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada didarah itu, lalu keluar Orang dengan janggut kecil rambut hitam, celana belang panjang dan kemeja yang sampai kaki yang yang dibiarkan terbuka dibagian dada dan armor pada kaki dan lengan

"K..kau"Naruto bicara dengan terhenti sejenak karena baru saja ia kehilangan banyak darah

"Yo Naruto! Bagaimana kabarmu?"Orang itu bicara dengan raut wajah tersenyum

"R..Rasyad b..b..bagai..mana bi..sa?"

"Hmm jawabannya mudah saja, saat kau merusak segel itu! Aku bisa keluar saat kau melemah dan saat ini adalah yang tepat dan juga kau juga menyadarinya bukan jika pengontrolanmu pada kekuatanku semakin melemah"

"J..jadi it..u ula..hmu"Naruto berkata dengan susah karena mulutnya baru saja memuntahkan darah dengan jumlah yang cukup untuk membunuh manusia normal

"Hoi-hoi kau ini siapa? Tiba-tiba datang"Orang mirip sumo itu melihat Rasyad dengan kesal karena kedatangannya yang mengganggu

"Hmm berisik sekali"Rasyad mengarahkan belatinya pada orang itu

"Air Strike"

Swuungggg Dhuaaarrrr

Orang itu menahan dengan kapaknya, namun pertahanannya bahkan tidak mencapai 3 detik ia sudah terhempas dengan kuatnya keluar dari kepulauan ini dan angin yang menghempaskan apapun yang dilewatinya

"Ya ampun, monster apa itu? Tiba-tiba saja muncul"Kizaru melihat dengan tidak suka pada Rasyad

"Ne Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadari jika temanmu satu per satu mulai menghilang?"Perkataan Rasyad membuat Naruto melihat sekeliling dimana ia melihat temannya dikejar oleh Bartholomew Kuma yang asli dan dihilang satu per satu

"Hen..ti..kan"Naruto berkata dengan terpatah-patah melihat yang terjadi didepannya

"Ini terjadi karena kau terlalu lemah! Kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan mereka, karena itu mereka akan mati! Jadi kau sudah mengerti kondisimu saat ini bukan"Rasyad memandang dengan rendah pada Naruto yang pandangannya meredup"Selamat tinggal!"Rasyad mengambil pedang Naruto dan

Tank

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya!"

"Kasar sekali perkataanmu, aku hanya akan membuatnya dalam keadaan mati!"Rasyad membalas perkataan orang berambut merah itu dengan tersenyum"Lalu apa kau pikir bisa menghalangiku melakukannya Leonardo?"

"Kau salah 2 hal, Rasyad-san!"Rasyad yang mendengar suffix San dinamanya menyeringai

"Oh apa itu?"

"Pertama aku bukan Leonardo! Kedua kau bilang aku tidak bisa menghalangimu, apa kau sedang bermimpi? Memang benar jika ada orang bernama Leonardo dalam diriku namun sekarang ini ia tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya"

"Oh jadi kau reinkarnasi lain dalam tubuhnya"Rasyad berkata dengan tertarik lalu ia menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya pada Menma yang langsung menangkapnya dengan tangan

"Pedang ini adalah, pedang yang kuberikan pada Naruto! Tolong jangan gunakan seenakmu saja!"Menma langsung saja merebut pedang itu dengan cepat, Rasyad tentus aja mundur dan melihat situasi saat ini dengan serius, ada manusia cahaya yang super kuat dan cepat, kakek yang juga sama saja, lalu orang terburuk yang belum pernah ia lihat sampai saat ini

"Situasinya tidak menguntungkan bagiku! Mungkin lebih baik bagiku untuk mundur saat ini!"Rasyad menghilang setelah mengatakannya

"Lalu sekarang ini aku harus melapor bagaimana ke Mariejoa?"Kizaru melihat Menma yang melangkah pada Naruto

"Naruto, kau dan Luffy serta rekan-rekanmu saat ini masih sangat lemah untuk bisa memasuki dunia baru! Jadi lebih baik kau perbaiki dirimu, agar kau bisa mencapai impianmu itu!"Menma melihat Naruto dengan datar lalu ia menyentuh dahinya dan memberikan pedang yang sudah ia rebut tadi

Ctik

Naruto menghilang dari tempat ini beserta Luffy dkk

"Apa kau tidak akan menangkapku Kizaru?"

"Aku saat ini dalam suasana mood yang buruk! Lagipula tidak kusangka melihat bajak laut yang telah lama hilang berada dipulau ini! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Hanya memindahkannya, ke tempat dimana ia bisa memperbaiki dirinya"

"Melawan legenda dan bajak laut yang telah lama menghilang, ini tidak menguntungkan bagiku"

"Ho bukankah seharusnya Mei'O itu harus dieksekusi untuk menunjukan kekuatan kalian"

"Lalu harus berapa orang yang kami korbankan lagi? Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengorbankan bawahanku begitu saja! Apalagi ia hanya orang tua yang pensiun, lalu dirimu! Kau terlalu misterius, menghilang selama 7 tahun! Dan tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya dan muncul sekarang ini, apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja! Dan juga aku akan pergi saja jika kau tidak berniat melawanku"Menma melangkah pergi dari sana dengan santainya meninggalkan tempat dengan ketegangan yang tinggi

"Aku jadi penasaran akan latar orang itu! Tapi yah sekarang ini aku harus berpikir bagaimana aku harus melapor pada Tenryuubito di Mariejoa?!"Kizaru berkata dengan nada bermasalah

=============TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Maaf saya lupa nama orang yang bersama Kizaru itu

RnR Please


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other place

Ruangan dengan nuansa alam yang alami dan juga keindahan saat dilihat benar-benar menyejukan mata, lalu pemuda berambut kuning tengah terbaring dikasur dengan wajah yang tersiksa, namun ia tidak kunjung bangun

"Tsunade, apa ia baik-baik saja? Sudah 2 bulan ia tertidur seperti itu, apa ia tidak mati?"Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan garis dimatanya

"Daya tahan anak ini sangatlah luar biasa! Biasanya orang normal ataupun tidak normal akan mati setelah tubuhnya mengeluarkan setengah dari darahnya ataupun karena perenggutan kekuatan! Namun ia masih hidup dan bertahan, ini benar-benar luar biasa bukan! Mengapa kau tidak mengerti hal kecil seperti ini, Jiraiya?"

"Kenapa kau sangat antusias begitu?"Jiraiya nama pria itu bertanya dengan sweatdrop pada Tsunade yang melihat Naruto dengan antusias dan khawatir

Trek Drak

Ruangan disini mulai rusak oleh sesuatu

"Kekuatan ini berasal dari bocah itu! Apa-apaan intesitas kekuatan ini, walaupun aku tahu intesitas kekuatannya lebih lemah dari milik Uchiha Menma itu, tapi jumlah kekuatannya bahkan melebihi kakekmu, Tsunade"Jiraiya berkata dengan terkejut melihat ruangan ini yang mulai rusak akibat Naruto yang tengah terbaring dengan raut wajah tersiksa

"Ini gawat! Aku harus menenangkannya!"Tsunade menyimpan tangannya didahinya dan mendengar detak jantungnya dengan perlahan

"Aku iri sekali!"Jiraiya berkata dengan raut wajah kesal melihat Naruto

"Enghhh"Naruto melenguh dan membuka matanya dengan pelan dan lemah, lalu ia melihat kelangit dan ada tangan gadis yang putih mulus serta rambut pirang pucat dengan wajah cantik tengah mendekat didadanya, tentu saja ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Naruto yang baru saja bangun, jadi wajahnya memerah dengan sangat cepat

"Kau sudah sadar bocah!"Jiraiya menyapa dengan aura kecemburuan yang luar biasa pada Naruto yang sweatdrop melihatnya, lalu ia tersadar

"Dimana aku?"Naruto segera duduk dan melihat sekitar, yang ada ruangan yang retak yang tidak ia sadari merupakan ulahnya

"Dikediaman Senju! Lalu kau sendiri juga siapa? Mengapa aku juga merasakan kekuatan Uchiha dan juga Senju? Sangat jarang ada anak yang bisa terlahir dari pernikahan Senju dan Uchiha dengan selamat! Walaupun selamat biasanya ada bagian tubuhnya yang cacat ataupun ada kelainan pada tubuhnya, tapi hebat sekali dirimu itu!"Tsunade bertanya dengan panjang lebar pada Naruto yang juga kelihatan bingung

"Hmm aku bingung mengatakannya, tapi namaku Namikaze D Naruto! Dan yah aku keturunan dari Senju dan Uchiha, serta aku tidak tahu hal yang kau sebutkan tadi"

"Namikaze D, aku mengerti! Ternyata begitu, kau putra Kushina dan Minato bukan, tapi bukannya Kushina itu bukanlah Uchiha?"Jiraiya berkata dengan tersenyum

"Paman kau tahu ayah dan ibuku!"Naruto membalas dengan terkejut melihat Jiraiya, padahal ia baru saja melihat wajah Sanji pada Jiraiya karena miripnya

"Aku ini masih muda sepertimu! Jangan menyebutku paman!"Jiraiya membalas dengan kesal

"Lalu umurmu berapa? Bagiku kau terlihat tua!"

"178 Tahun"

"Itusih tua banget bagi manusia! Tapi jika melihat dari pandangan Senju mungkin itu hanya 2/7 dari jumlah hidup mereka"

"Berisik, lalu kau sendiri berapa? Aku yakin kau juga sudah tua"

"Aku baru berumur 31 tahun, aku masih muda! 6 kali lebih muda darimu"Naruto dan Jiraiya saling menatap dengan tajam

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa kesini, tidak kecuali kami yang membukakan!"

"Memangnya tempat ini sebegitu hebatnya sampai tidak bisa dimasuki?"Naruto balas bertanya pada Tsunade

"Aku yang pertama kali bertanya disini bukan! Jadi jawab pertanyaanku"

"Hmm, mau bagaimana aku bertanya! Seingatku aku sekarat saat Rasyad keluar dari dalam tubuhku lalu saat aku hampir pingsan dalam sekarat aku melihat Menma-nii, walau aku tidak tahu apa itu khayalan atau apa?"Jiraiya dan Tsunade tentu saja terkejut mendengar nama Menma itu, apa yang ia maksud Uchiha Menma?

"Hoi apa yang kau maksud itu bocah berambut orange dengan tatapan datar yang menusuk dan kosong serta perilaku yang menyebalkan, dan namanya Uchiha Menma bukan"Jiraiya bertanya dengan cepat pada Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya

"Apa kalian tahu tentangnya?"

"Bagaimana kami tidak tahu! Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menembus penghalang kami selain Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama! Tapi jika begitu, ini masuk akal mengapa kau bisa berada disini?"Tsunade menjawab dengan jelas pada Naruto

"Seperti biasa, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, orang pasti akan tahu siapa dirinya! Tapi kalian tadi menyebut Uchiha Madara bukan, apa ia pernah tinggal disini? Tidak apa ia masih tinggal disini?"Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya

"Sepertinya kau memiliki dendam padanya! Tapi ia sudah tidak berada disini lagi, 23 tahun yang lalu ia pergi dari sini! Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu, kudengar ia menjadi buronan atau semacamnya! Yah kami jarang keluar karena untuk menghindari lokasi tempat ini bocor ke orang lain! Tapi aku sempat mengambil berita loh, mungkin saja kau akan tahu lebih banyak tentang si Menma itu"Jiraiya melemparkan koran yang ada ditangannya dan kemudian teringat sesuatu lalu ia melompat kebelakang dengan kaget"Kau tadi bilang Menma-nii bukan! Apa ia kakakmu? Tidak apa ia juga putra Kushina dan Minato!"Jiraiya bertanya dengan sangat kaget pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar, telah sekali reaksinya! Pikir Naruto

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak terkejut, wanita cantik?"

"Hehh ternyata kau ini penggoda, tapi yah alasan aku tidak terkejut karena aku pernah bertanya padanya! Dan ia pernah berkata memiliki adik, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut, tapi yang kukejutkan adalah ia memiliki hati untuk menolong adiknya!"Tsunade berkata dengan raut wajah santai

"Hei Jawab pertanyaanku!"Jiraiya berkata dengan kesal karena diacuhkan

"Kami bukan saudara kandung! Atau kau bisa bilang saudara tanpa ikatan darah, tapi itu juga tidak penting! Lagipula ibuku dan ayahku juga sangat takut padanya, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan mengakuinya!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi perkataanmu memang masuk akal sekali! Lalu mengapa kau mengakuinya?"

"Yah mungkin sulit dipercaya tapi ia itu orang yang cukup baik loh! Walaupun ia sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan sekali bertemu dengan musuh!"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum

"Tidak kusangka ada orang yang memujinya! Padahal ia sangatlah menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan dari orang yang pernah kutemui! Jadi baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya!"Tsunade berkata dengan heran, Naruto hanya menunduk mengerti, lalu ia membaca koran yang diberikan Jiraiya tadi, pertamanya ia terkejut, tapi setelah membaca lanjutannya ia tersenyum

"Dasar kau Luffy! Kau ini sangatlah egois dan juga susah diatur ya! Jangan membuatku khawatir begini"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum melihat koran itu lalu ia teringat sesuatu _'Kamu dan Luffy masih sangatlah lemah untuk pergi kedunia baru! Jadi perbaikilah sebelum kau masuk ke dunia baru!'_ Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya

"Dasar kakak sialan, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya juga aku sudah tahu itu! Hmm, bisakah kalian berdua mengajariku tentang teknik atau jurus Senju yang tidak kuketahui!"Naruto berkata dengan membungkuk memohon pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang melihatnya dengan tidak percaya lalu tersenyum

"Tidak kusangka adiknya bisa bersikap seperti ini! Padahal aku yakin sekali jika Uchiha Menma tidak akan pernah sudi membungkuk untuk meminta bantuan orang lain!"Tsunade berkata dengan tersenyum melihat Naruto

"Aku bukanlah Menma-nii! Dan juga orang itu kepribadiannya aneh namun ia sangatlah angkuh walau menyuruh untuk tidak angkuh, pembicaraannya selalu sulit dimengerti dan ucapannya juga misteri, jadi tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya!"

"Baiklah, tapi bersiaplah untuk latihan beratnya! Tapi ingat hal ini kami bersedia mengajarimu dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?"Naruto balas bertanya pada Jiraiya yang langsung tersenyum

"Kita harus saling membantu jika kesusahan! Jika kau bisa berjanji akan hal itu, aku tidak keberatan mengajarimu teknik rahasia klan Senju!"

"Jiraiya, jangan seenaknya begitu!"

"Mengapa tidak Tsunade? Ia itu putra Minato yang merupakan muridku, jadi hal wajar jika aku mengajarinya juga bukan!"

"Jiraiya-san dan Tsunade-chan! Aku sudah ingat nama kalian! Lalu kapan aku bisa berlatih?"

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi! Tubuhmu benar-benar lumpuh saat kami menemukanmu, dan ajaibnya kau masih hidup dalam kelumpuhan itu! Biasanya orang normal akan mati karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam itu!"

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan bersabar selama seminggu ini!"

"Hmm kau ini aneh juga ya! Biasanya orang sakit sepertimu akan melawan dan berlatih walau disuruh untuk beristirahat selama seminggu itu"

"Menma-nii pernah bilang, berlatih dengan menghancurkan badan itu baik namun itu hanya berlaku untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat! Otot yang pecah akan membuat otot yang lebih kuat lagi, tapi kau tidak memiliki semua itu Naruto! Jadi jangan hancurkan tubuhmu, karena jika kau melakukannya kau tidak akan mengalami kemajuan karena tubuhmu tidak dalam kondisi maksimal, begitu"

"Ternyata orang itu bisa berkata bijak juga! Yah walau cukup membingungkan tapi yah aku mengerti garis besarnya, untuk tidak memaksakan diri!"Jiraiya berkata dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak menyangka perkataan Menma bisa seperti itu

"Oh ya Jiraiya-san, kau bilang tadi jika Tou-chan adalah muridmu! Apa ia pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya?"

"Yeah, tapi karena ia mencintai seorang wanita biasa! Ia keluar dari sini dan memutuskan hubungan dengan orang-orang disini, sebagai gantinya ia tidak bisa meminta tolong kekami dan kami tidak akan meminta bantuan padanya! Tapi yah aku memang tidak terlalu menentang keinginan Minato, tapi para tetua disini sangat berisik tentang itu! Tapi aku mengerti, makhluk superior seperti kita memang tidak boleh mencintai manusia biasa!"Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak terima, jika begitu untuk apa hubungannya dengan Anisa

"Aku tidak bisa menerima tanggapanmu tentang kita tidak boleh mencintai orang lain dengan memandang rasnya!"

"Aku juga mengerti, tapi apa kau tahu akibat dari mencintai manusia biasa yang berumur pendek?"Perkataan Jiraiya membuat Naruto bungkam, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal penting itu?!

"Tapi pasti ada cara untuk memperpanjang umurnya agar sama seperti kita bukan"Naruto berkata dengan mata yang menunjukan keinginan kuat

"Punya keinginan kuat itu bagus! Tapi kau harus tahu batasanmu! Kau pikir jika ada cara seperti itu! Pasti sudah ada banyak dari kita yang akan pergi dari dimensi isolasi ini!"Tsunade berkata dengan tajam pada Naruto

"Aku tidak akan menyerah tentang hal itu! Aku pasti akan menemukannya caranya!"

"Aku mengerti, rupanya Uchiha Menma, tidak mengajarimu apapun!"Perkataan Jiraiya membuat Naruto tidak mengerti, karena perkataannya sama dengan Madara waktu itu

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto bertanya dengan bingung dan heran pada Jiraiya yang menghela nafas

"Tidak, hanya saja sifatmu dan Uchiha Menma begitu berkebalikan! Tapi jika ia mengajarimu seharusnya ada beberapa hal yang akan melekat padamu, seperti sifat, rasa waspada, realistic, pemikiran, tapi tidak ada satupun dari semua itu yang mirip dengan Uchiha Menma"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang mirip! Lagipula Menma-nii itu rasa waspadanya sangat kuat, realistic dan pemikirannya juga tajam, namun satu-satunya yang aneh adalah sifatnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain! Kupikir itu adalah kenaifan tapi..."

"Yeah, itu adalah keangkuhannya! Tapi kurang tepat juga, karena ia itu mudah percaya dengan orang lain, bagaimanapun juga orang yang berbohong padanya akan langsung dibunuh ditempat dan juga kau salah satu hal, orang yang paling memiliki rasa waspada diantara kau dan Uchiha Menma, adalah dirimu! Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa waspada terhadap apapun, ia bahkan mengacuhkan orang yang mencoba membunuhnya dan membunuh orang yang tidak disukainya! Alasan mengapa ia diterima disini adalah karena ia membantu banyak dalam penguatan dimensi isolasi ini! Jadi orang-orang akan semakin sulit untuk menemukan tempat ini, walau aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menemukannya! Tempat ini bukanlah tempat ideal yang bisa terus bersembunyi?"

"Lalu mengapa kalian tidak bergabung dengan para Uchiha saja?"Usulan Naruto hanya mendapat gelengan dari mereka berdua

"Itu mustahil, mereka memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi! Dan juga bukannya mereka sudah musnah"Tsunade menjawab dengan suara rendah

"Tidak, masih ada! Menurut informasi dari Shisui-san, ada sekitar 200 Uchiha yang tersisa! Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi itulah kepastian yang kudapat darinya"

"Bocah Uchiha jenius itu bertemu denganmu! Sebenarnya siapa dirimu sampai bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal seperti itu?"Jiraiya berkata dengan terkejut pada Naruto yang ekspresinya baik-baik saja

"Mungkin karena aku memiliki setengah dari kekuatan Selene"Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang mendengarnya terdiam kemudian

"HAAHHAHAHAHAHA"Mereka berdua tertawa dengan kerasnya

"Kau memiliki setengah dari kekuatan pencipta Uchiha dan Senju! Tapi itu lucu sekali ya, walau aku tidak tahu itu tidak mungkin!"Jiraiya berkata dengan wajah yang masih ingin tertawa menunjuk Naruto

"Benar, tapi itu benar-benar lucu sekali! Apa jangan-jangan kau ini pelawak?"Tsunade juga berkata dengan raut wajah ingin tertawa juga

"Jika kalian tidak percaya terserah saja! Tapi Menma-nii pernah menempatkan segel agar kekuatan itu tidak bangkit, walau aku tidak tahu untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu?"Tsunade dan Jiraiya kembali terdiam

"Yah ucapanmu sekarang sedikit dipercaya, bagaimanapun juga! Uchiha Menma tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Tidak, ia malah lebih sering menggunakan alasan tidak jelas yang sulit kumengerti!"

"Apa maksudmu itu? Ia adalah orang dengan pemikiran yang hebat, walau ia aneh tapi ia selalu bisa diandalkan"

"Aku akui yang diandalkan itu tapi pemikirannya itu sialan sekali! Tapi yah, tidak apa-apa juga! Dan juga boleh kutanya tentang sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kemampuan khusus klan Senju itu?"Pertanyaan Naruto mendapat reaksi kaget dari mereka

"Kau tidak tahu!"Jiraiya berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Tentu saja, sebelum aku bertemu Menma-nii! Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku ini Senju dan Uchiha! Jadi wajar saja aku bertanya hal seperti ini bukan!"Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang benar-benar tidak tahu, mereka berdua menghela nafas

"Kemampuan klan Senju ada pada tubuhnya! Jika Uchiha ada pada mata dan sebagian pada tubuh maka Senju adalah kebalikannya! Klan Senju bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen tergantung karakterisitik dirinya, tapi yah walau ada beberapa pengecualian, tapi yang paling langka adalah kemampuan menciptakan dan memanipulasi kayu! Kemampuan itu adalah kemampuan yang paling langka dalam klan Senju, bahkan sekarang ini hanya kakek Tsunade yang bisa menggunakannya, walau ia mati gara-gara dibunuh Madara brengsek itu!"Jiraiya berkata dengan kesal pada akhir kalimatnya

"Begitu! Aku turut berduka, lalu bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Biasanya kau harus menyatukan kedua tanganmu, agar energi ditubuhmu beresonasi, dan hasilnya akan keluar! Yah walau untuk pemula, tidak akan bisa langsung bisa"Jiraiya berkata dengan senyum meledek pada Naruto, lalu Naruto mempraktekkannya dan

Brak

Lantai rusak dan keluar akar yang merambat menuju Jiraiya yang diangkat, tentu saja Jiraiya yang diangkat panik dan segera menghancurkan akar itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH SIALAN?!"Jiraiya berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto yang memalingkan mukanya dengan bersiul

"Aku tidak tahu"Jawaban simple itu membuat Jiraiya makin kesal

"Tapi wajar sekali jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya! Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang bisa langsung bisa! Sepertinya kau berbakat"Tsunade berkata dengan tersenyum namun pada awalnya ia terkejut melihat Naruto langsung bisa menggunakannya!

"Benarkah? Itu biasa saja, karena rasanya hampir sama dengan menggunakan buah iblis dan kekuatan yang kulepaskan waktu itu!"Naruto menjawab dengan biasa saja pada Tsunade"Tapi yah aku tarik ucapanku, aku akan latihan sekarang saja!"Ucapan Naruto membuat Tsunade dan memincingkan matanya pada Naruto yang tersenyum

"Ho bukannya tadi kau bilang jika berlatih dengan performa maksimal akan menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal! Lalu sekarang mengapa kau...?"Tsunade membulatkan matanya melihat tubuh Naruto

"Yeah, karena tubuhku sudah dalam performa puncaknya! Sepertinya gara-gara menggunakan kemampuan senju tadi, kekuatan dalam tubuhku bereaksi dan membuat regenerasi pada tubuhku menjadi aktif seketika! Tapi yah aku tidak merasakan lelah, mengapa ya?"Naruto melihat tubuhnya dengan heran

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera keluar! Dan akan kuhancurkan kebanggaan sialanmu itu"Jiraiya berkata dengan menyeringai pada Naruto yang langsung berdiri dengan tubuh yang telanjang dada

"Kuterima tantanganmu! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menangis karena kalah dariku!"Naruto dan Jiraiya keluar dari dalam rumah dengan sama-sama menyeringai

"Dasar sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan para lelaki itu?"Tsunade memegang kepalanya dengan mendesah heran

Diluar

Naruto dan Jiraiya saling berhadapan dengan saling menatap tajam, ditangan mereka berdua ada pedang kayu

Trak

Naruto menahan serangan Jiraiya dengan pedang kayu di lengan kanannya dan melancarkan tinju yang dihindari oleh Jiraiya dan

Bhak

Jiraiya terhantam diperutnya oleh lutut Naruto

' _Ringan sekali! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhku? Apa karena keluarnya Rasyad dari tubuhku sehingga aku bisa bergerak seringan ini?'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran, karena gerakannya lebih cepat dari biasanya, lalu ia melihat Jiraiya menyerang dengan bola angin yang berada dilengan kirinya

"Bararaq"

Szzzz Dhuar

Petir menggelegar dengan kuatnya, Jiraiya terkena dengan telak karena tidak tahu akan serangan ini, namun ia masih mempertahankan dirinya karena bola angin yang dilengan kirinya sehingga ia masih baik-baik saja, walau dirinya terluka cukup parah

"Air Strike"

Brak

Jiraiya menabrak pohon dengan kuatnya oleh serangan Naruti

' _Dan serangan aku butuh 5 kali dari kekuatanku yang biasanya untuk menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisku! Sebenarnya apa akibat dari keluarnya Rasyad dari tubuhku'_ Naruto melihat lengannya dengan heran

"Dasar monster! Kau bilang kau belum mempelajari semua kekuatan Senju, dan juga kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan Uchiha! Dan kau berhasil membuatku babak belur!"Jiraiya berkata dengan meringis, sedangkan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Maaf aku lupa padamu! Entah kenapa kau sangat mudah sekali diserang, jika dibandingkan dengan Admiral kau sangat jauh sekali, jadi kau bahkan jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Madara, tapi yah kau berada diatas Justice orang yang kuhadapi waktu itu! Tapi mengapa aku bisa menyerangmu dengan begitu mudah?"Naruto berkata dengan heran melihat Jiraiya yang melebarkan matanya

' _Apa ia tidak sadar, jika kecepatannya sangatlah cepat! Dan juga kekuatan hantamannya juga kuat! Namun kekuatan pada petir tadi berada jauh dibawah kekuatan dan kecepatannya! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa ia monster yang masih bisa berkembang!'_ Jiraiya membatin dengan tidak percaya, lalu ia memegang dengan erat pedang kayunya

"Busho"Naruto melihat pedang kayu Jiraiya yang menghitam dengan tajam, karena ia sangat penasaran mengapa pedang itu tiba-tiba saja terasa kuat baginya

Trankk

Naruto menahan serangan tusukan Jiraiya yang mengincar dagunya dengan pedang kayunya, namun pedang kayunya retak oleh Jiraiya

Bark

Pedang kayu Naruto dihancurkan oleh Jiraiya, Naruto melihat dengan heran, ia yakin sudah menyalurkan kekuatannya agar pedang kayunya tidak mudah dihancurkan

"Percuma saja kau menyalurkan kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju! Karena haki bisa melewati keduanya! Bagaimanapun juga haki itu hebat? Bisa langsung berkontak dengan sesama atau tubuh pengguna logia dan melewati pertahanannya begitu saja"

"Oh iya kalau tidak salah, Menma-nii juga pernah menyinggungnya jika aku terlalu cepat belajar haki! Kurasa aku mengerti, karena aku ini terlalu bergantung dengan kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju-ku, sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakannya waktu itu! Namun kurasa kau harus mengajariku hal itu!"Naruto membuat pedang dari tanah dengan cepat kemudian

Srank

Jiraiya menahan dengan segenap tenaganya menahan serangan Naruto yang mengincar bahu kanannya

Krak

Pedang kayu yang dilapisi haki itu juga mulai retak

"Aku mengerti, sekuat apapun pertahanan haki, jika aku memusatkan seranganku ke satu titik, seranganku akan sangat berpengaruh! Ini sama dengan kemampuan dasar yang diajarkan Menma-nii!"Jiraiya berkata dengan raut wajah bermasalah

Brak

Pedang kayu Jiraiya terpotong dengan tidak rapi karena merusaknya kekuatan Naruto tadi, serangan Naruto terhenti

"Aku menyerah! Ya ampun, kupikir kau hanyalah bocah sialan yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Ternyata kau ini monster yang selalu menyembunyikan dirimu ya! Dan juga kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari Uchiha Menma"

"Yeah, itu juga merupakan salah satu tujuanku!"Naruto berkata dengan membusungkan dadanya

"Hmm, berarti yang bisa kuajarkan padamu hanya haki dan kemampuan dan kekuatan klan Senju serta cara mengendalikannya! Walau kau berbakat, jangan kau pikir bisa menguasai haki dengan mudah! Orang berbakat sekalipun butuh 3 bulan atau 1 tahun lebih untuk bisa menguasainya, jadi jangan terlalu berbangga diri dengan dirimu itu!"Jiraiya berkata dengan menyeringai

"Hehh, kalau begitu mari kita lihat saja!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum tertarik

=====================TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Sebenarnya saya mau update kemarin, tapi karena kemarin itu saya pengen banget tidur, yah jadinya saya besok aja upnya, yah walau tidak penting saya Cuma mau menyampaikannya aja


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Years Ago

Naruto kini berdiri di mangrove 8 dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang berada dibelakangnya

"Teknik teleportasi itu benar-benar hebat sekali, bisa mengantarku dalam sekejap!"Naruto berkata dengan kagum karena dirinya baru saja melewati gerbang emas yang tercipta seketika oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya

"Itu adalah teknik rahasia klan kami! Bahkan padamu pun, kami tidak akan mengajarinya!"

"Baik-baik, tapi sekarang ini, aku harus ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian selama 2 tahun ini! Dan selamat berjumpa lagi"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang juga tersenyum"Lalu Tsunade-chan, apa kau mau minum-minum lagi denganku?"

"Kau cuman ingin memanfaatkan kondisi mabukku bukan"Tsunade membalas dengan menatap tajam Naruto, yang ditatap tajam malah cengengesan

"Bocah sialan! Lebih baik kau menjadi kuat untuk bisa melampauinya! Yah walau berita menyebutkan bahwa ia melemah, itu sulit dipercaya! Tapi jika kau kalah dengan begitu mudah olehnya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"Jiraiya berkata dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang diwajahnya

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan melampaui Menma-nii! Dan juga sampai ketemu lagi!"Naruto berjalan sembari mengatakannya _'Sekarang ini aku berhasil menguasai kekuatan Senju dan Uchiha, namun tidak sepenuhnya! Tapi itu wajar, namun sekarang ini kekuatanku pada buah iblis mungkin hanya sekitar 20 persen akibat keluarnya Rasyad dari tubuhku waktu itu! Ahhh aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak, berkat dirinya keluar dari tubuhku aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Selene dengan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya bahkan jauh lebih baik tapi dengan keluarnya Rasyad aku bahkan hanya bisa menggunakan 1/5 atau 1/10 dari kekuatannya! Hahh benar-benar sial!'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat kebawah, karena berita buruk dan baik yang menimpanya berada pada satu penyebab yang sangat menyebalkan

Dhuar

"AH disana"Naruto melihat kearah Mangrove 23 yang terjadi ledakan, dimana Luffy berada sekarang ini, ia langsung saja berlari ke tempat itu untuk segera menemui Luffy tapi ia terhenti merasakan seseorang yang dikenalnya juga berada disana"Untuk apa ia disini? Dan juga mengapa ia bisa bersama Luffy? Apa jangan-jangan ia yang melatihnya?"Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa dengan raut wajah yang bermasalah merasakan kekuatan orang itu, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah lain dengan tersenyum"Mungkin aku kekapal dan berpura-pura terkejut saja!"Naruto menggumam dengan pelan

Other Place

"Silent-sama, keberadaan Kaisar Palsu sudah ditemukan!"

"Siapkan pasukan untuk menculiknya! Pastikan kalian mendapatkannya hidup-hidup, karena tidak ada gunanya jika kalian membunuhnya selain mendapat uang 270 juta berry!"

"Baik"Pelayan itu langsung pergi dari Silent yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang menyeringai senang

"Koutei, jangan pikir kau bisa lari dari cengkramanku lagi! Kau hanya beruntung 2 tahun yang lalu karena ada Kizaru yang muncul tiba-tiba, jika ia tidak ada kau pasti sudah berada digenggamanku dan kudapatkan Sharingan dengan sel tubuhmu! Dan menjadi abadi"Silent berkata dengan raut wajah yang menyeringai sangat senang

Dalam Laut

Sunny Go

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya terhanyut didalam air?"Naruto berkata dengan heran melihat Menma, orang yang merupakan O'noshi itu dibawa air begitu saja, lalu ia teringat perkataan Jiraiya yang mengatakan _O'noshi itu tidak mewaspadai apapun_ kurasa itulah penyebabnya"Hahh tidak kusangka orang yang ingin kulampaui adalah orang yang sama konyolnya dengan Luffy!"Naruto mendesah dengan heran melihat tingkah Menma yang enak saja

"Hoi Naruto, siagalah! Sekarang ini kita berada dalam keadaan darurat karena tidak tahu kapan kita akan diserang oleh monster-monster laut yang berada disini?"Chopper berkata dengan bergetar tubuhnya pada Naruto

"Bukannya kau sudah berlatih selama 2 tahun ini"Naruto berkata dengan tampang datar

"Tentu saja, tapi kita saat ini berada didalam laut, dan juga aku ini tidak bisa berenang tahu! Jadi aku pasti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika masuk kedalam air"

"Baik, tidak berguna sekali!"Naruto berkata dengan pedasnya

"Naru-kun, tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu! Chopper-san itu ketakutan jadi wajar ia bertingkah seperti itu, jadi tolong bantu ia ya?!"Anisa, orang yang berjanji dengan Naruto saat kecil dan juga merupakan kakak dari Robin, berkata dengan lembutnya pada Naruto yang langsung tunduk

"Baiklah"Naruto membalas dengan lesu, karena yang dikatakan Anisa tidak bisa dibalasnya _'Disisi lain, kembalinya Anisa dan menepati janjinya padaku membuatku senang! Namun disisi lain, ternyata aku ini terlalu bebas sampai tidak mau dikekang! Ahhh aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan? Selene tidak pernah mengekangku, ia selalu berkata dengan lembut namun perkataannya 2 tahun yang lalu tentang lebih mengutamakan diriku daripada temanku membuatku kesal dan membalasnya balik dengan keras, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi! Padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan!'_ Naruto membatin dengan memegang kepalanya

"Apakah ada bagian yang sakit?"Anisa bertanya dengan bingung melihat Naruto yang memegang kepalanya

"Tidak kok, hanya aku masih tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi! Dan juga aku tidak percaya kau berada didalam kelompok bajak laut Menma-nii ditambah lagi! Kau masih sama, tidak, mungkin kau telah tumbuh atau berhenti, yah pokoknya kau jadi lebih dewasa daripada sebelumnya dan itu membuatku terkejut!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum

"Begitu, kalau begitu kau juga sama! Tapi ini membuatku senang, sekarang kita bisa terus bersama bukan"Anisa berkata dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan lembut membuat Naruto tidak berkutik dibuatnya

"Anisa-san sangat mubazir sekali untuk Naruto-san"Brook menceletuk dengan ringannya pada Naruto yang langsung terdiam

"Benar sekali Brook! Lelaki kurang ajar sepertinya lebih baik dengan... dengan siapa ya?"Ussop memikirkan siapa kandidat wanita yang cocok untuk Naruto dengan bingung

"BERISIK! BILANG SAJA KALIAN IRI!"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada Brook dan Ussop yang langsung ditatap balik dengan kuat

"YEAH, TENTU SAJA KAMI IRI! MENGAPA ORANG YANG PALING MENJENGKELKAN DARI KITA ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING MENDAPATKAN WANITA PALING PERTAMA DAN JUGA SANGATLAH BAIK!"Ussop dan Brook membalas dengan berteriak dan wajah mereka yang menangis melihat Naruto yang langsung jawdrop dan berlutut ditanah

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"Naruto berkata dengan aura suram yang sangat kuat pada dirinya

"Tidak juga kok! Tapi yah jangan meniru tingkah Senchou ya, atau nanti aku akan marah"Anisa duduk disamping Naruto dengan berbicara lembut, Naruto yang sedang suram dikatai seperti itu tentu saja senang dan segera melihat wajah Anisa dengan wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis

"Oh ya, apa maksud dari jangan meniru tingkah Menma-ii?"Naruto bertanya dengan bingung, namun segera saja Anisa langsung menunduk

"Tolong jangan menanyakan itu Naru-kun! Aku jadi teringat masa kelamku"Anisa berkata dengan wajah yang melihat kebawah

"Kalau dilihat lagi, O'noshi itu mirip Luffy ya! Walau ia lebih pintar dari Luffy, yah walau dilihat dari tingkahnya yang membahayakan diri dengan mudah seperti itu membuatku semakin yakin jika ia dalah kakak asli Luffy"

"Hal yang seperti itu belum bisa dianggap membahayakan diri Ussop-san!"Anisa berkata dengan wajah yang melihat kebawah"Seingatku dulu hanya karena kami kekurangan kapal saat berlayar kami pergi ke markas angkatan laut dan permisi mengambil makanan, dan yang paling parah ditempat itu ada Eiyuu Garp yang juga sedang makan! Tentu saja kami semua hampir mati hanya karena hal konyol itu"

Naruto memeluk Anisa yang terus saja menunduk melihat kebawah"Maaf ya, mengingatkanmu hal buruk seperti itu"Naruto berkata dengan pelan pada Anisa yang langsung tidak melihat kebawah karena merasakan Naruto memeluknya

"Tidak apa, itu sudah biasa!"

"GAHHHHH AKU IRI SEKALI MELIHATNYA!"Ussop berteriak dengan frustasi menjambak rambutnya

"BENAR SEKALI USSOP-SAN! AYO KITA RENCANAKAN UNTUK MEMBUANG NARUTO-SAN KEDALAM DASAR LAUT"Brook berkata dengan semangat yang berapi-api pada Ussop yang juga sama semangat

"Oi aku mendengarnya"Naruto berkata dengan datar pada mereka berdua yang menatap dirinya sangat tajam bagai silet yang menyayat kulitnya, bagai gunting yang memotong syarafnya, bagai pisau yang menusuknya dan bagai pedang yang memotong tubuhnya"Oho kalian menantangku bertarung! Baiklah kuladeni kalian berdua"Mereka bertiga siap bertarung dengan penuh kewaspadaan dan siaga

"O..oi"Nami berkata dengan suara yang tidak percaya atau gugup

"Jangan memanggil kami sekarang ini! Kami tengah sibuk!"Ussop, Brook dan Naruto bersiap tempur

"Hal ini lebih penting dari pertempuran bodoh kalian!"Nami berteriak dengan kesal pada mereka bertiga yang langsung melihat apa yang dilihat Nami, yang ternyata hanya sebuah kapal dengan layar Flying Ducthman

"Gouuuhhhhhh!"Sekarang Brook yang berteriak

"BERISIK!"Naruto dan Ussop menimpali teriakan Brook dengan kesal, karena dari tadi terus saja berteriak tidak jelas, mau Nami atau Brook

"I...Itu!"Brook menunjuk kapal itu dengan lengan tulang yang gemetaran"Flying Dutchman"

"Ya Terus?"Naruto dan Ussop menimpali dengan ringannya

"Itu artinya, kapal legenda 1000 tahun silam Naruto! Dan juga dilihat dari kapalnya, sepertinya memang 1000 tahun silam, lalu kayu yang digunakannya juga adalah salah satu kayu adam dari 7 jenis kayu adam yang ada didunia! Bukannya kau ingin memecahkan misteri dunia! Jika hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu, kau tidak akan bisa memecahkannya loh"

"Berisik! Dan juga kapan kau kembali Menma-nii?! Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro juga kenapa aku tidak sadar jika kalian sudah kembali kekapal ini"Naruto melihat mereka berempat dengan datar

"Baru saja, dan juga Luffy tadi menjinakan gurita itu sehingga kapal ini bisa bergerak lebih cepat! Dan juga apa kau tidak melihat jika ada raksasa yang mau menghancurkan kapal ini dengan sekali pukul tadi"Ucapan Menma membuat Naruto melihat sekitar, dan benar saja ada raksasa kembung yang terkapar dengan muka bonyok

"Kurasa aku terlalu emosi dengan perkataan Ussop tadi sampai aku tidak sadar dengan sekelilingku"Naruto berkata dengan jawdrop

"Ya ampun, teknik itu bukan untuk diingat tapi untuk digunakan! Sepertinya jalanmu masih panjang ya"

"Jangan berkata sesuatu yang bijak seperti itu! Entah kenapa terdengar menjijikan bagiku!"

"Kalau begitu! Jika kau hanya mengingat teknik itu tidak ada gunanya, dan sepertinya kau tidak bisa mencapainya!"

"Apa-apaan nada dan gaya bicaramu itu? Kau terdengar seperti sedang berusaha menjatuhkan mentalku!"

"Memang begitu bukan!"Naruto hanya mendesah kecil lalu ia melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan kapal Flying Dutchman namun tidak ketemu, dan juga mengapa kapal ini bergerak dengan sangat cepat?

"Oi kapal tadi kemana?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan disaat genting begini?"Ussop bertanya dengan bingung sembari tubuh yang berkeringat karena panas disini

"Yah karena tadi kapal legenda kupikir ada sesuatu yang menarik! Dan juga apa suhu disini memang sepanas ini? Kurasa tadi sangat dingin bukan, walau tidak terlalu terasa sih!"Naruto membalas dengan tenangnya seolah tidak tahu situasi

"Kapal tadi pergi setelah melihat Senchou, Naru-kun! Jujur saja, Senchou itu lebih menakutkan daripada hantu! Jadi yah aku heran mengapa kau bisa tetap berdiri dan melihat Senchou dengan santai begitu!"Anisa menjawab dengan memegang kepalanya heran

"Yah kurasa kau ada benarnya juga! Tapi mengapa kita bisa dikejar erupsi gunung dalam laut?! Apa kelompok ini begitu sial? Atau kau yang menularkannya Menma-nii?!"Naruto mendelik pada Menma yang mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Sayang sekali aku tidak punya kutukan kesialan! Orang yang punya disini adalah Dewa Kesialan Luffy bukan, jadi pasti ia! Lagipula jika ada yang bisa kutularkan mungkin itu hanya kutukan tersesat!"

Naruto melihat Luffy yang tengah tertawa dengan kencang dan senangnya tidak mendengar perkataan Menma, Luffy juga sedang bersama wanita yang diakui tercanting seantero lautan, Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hancock"Benar juga, yang kau katakan masuk akal!"

"Tidak, perkataannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"Ussop dan Anisa menyangkal dengan kompak perkataan Naruto yang mengerti

"Tentu saja masuk akal, karena kita punya Dewa Kutukan dan Kesialan, sudah pasti hal ini akan menimpa kelompok kita"Naruto mendesah memegang kepalanya melihat Luffy dan Ussop

"APA-APAAN TATAPANMU ITU?"Ussop dan Luffy nyolot bareng melihat Naruto yang malah baling melihat tajam

"Kata-katamu itu tadi terlalu berlebihan Naru-kun! Cobalah lebih lembut, tapi jangan kau pikir Senchou itu lembut, ia itu pemaksa yang menyebalkan! Jadi jangan kau contoh dia"Anisa berkata dengan memegang tangan Naruto

"Oi Anisa, kenapa daritadi aku merasa jika kau sedang menjelek-jelekkanku?"

"Apakah memang tidak terasa sekali kah?"Anisa bertanya balik pada Menma yang menghela nafas

"Benar juga, sudah wajar jika orang-orang membenciku dan juga lebih baik kalian waspada karena didepan kita adalah jurang hitam yang mungkin akan jadi kuburan kita!"Menma berkata dengan berbaring dilantai dan menutup matanya

"Ia santai sekali! Apa O'noshi memang semenakutkan itu sampai ia tidak takut mati tenggelam disini?"Chopper berkata dengan melihat Menma ngeri

"Tidak juga, pasti ia cuman orang bodoh yang tidak tahu situasi!"Sanji berkata dengan pedasnya

"Tidak, aku juga sebenarnya setuju dengan perkataan Sanji-san! Tapi yah kurasa tenggelam tidak akan bisa membunuh Senchou! Jika terjatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dilangit tidak bisa membunuhnya, apalagi cuman tenggelam yang akan membuatnya bergerak leluasa!"Anisa berkata dengan wajah yang berpikir

"Bukannya tekanan laut disini sangat tinggi?"Brook berkata dengan jawdrop

"Aku bahkan masih ingat, dimana ia terhimpit dibebatuan, tidak atau diantara 2 jurang dan masih hidup apalagi masih bisa tertawa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak sadar jika kondisinya itu gawat"

"Kurasa susah juga menjadi krunya"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Anisa

"Begitulah!"

"Oi daripada kalian bicara santai begitu, lebih baik kalian hancurkan bebatuan itu! Jika kau melakukannya longsor didasar laut ini akan semakin besar"

"Kau itu ingin kuhajar ya"Naruto membalas perkataan Menma dengan cepatnya, Menma sendiri hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Entah, aku hanya kepikiran saja!"

Dunia Baru

Other Place

"Heh bocah bodoh sialan itu! Dia menghilang dan muncul seenaknya! Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan juga ia mempunyai adik, rasanya lucu sekali! Mendengar ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa dijaga! Padahal kau adalah orang yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan ataupun cinta, O'noshi!"Lelaki yang penuh dengan otot dan wajah yang menyeringai senang melihat koran ditangannya

"Gaban-sama, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya melihat wajah bocah bodoh sialan itu! Aku hanya jadi ingin membunuhnya, dan juga apa persiapannya sudah selesai?!"

"Yeah, tinggal penyesuaian dan kita bisa berangkat menuju Elbaf!"

"Yosh, kalian bersiaplah! Kita akan menuju Elbaf!"Gaban dan orang itu pergi dari tempat ini dengan menyeringai senang

Pulau Manusia Ikan

Naruto kini tengah berada dipangkuan Anisa yang tengah menjadi bantal tidur baginya

"Naruto, bangunlah! Kita harus segera pergi dan bertemu yang lain!"Anisa berkata dengan membelai kepala Naruto yang tidur dipangkuannya

"Enghh 10 menit lagi"

"Ahaha nanti kaptenmu itu marah loh!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan Luffy?"Naruto membalas dengan ketus pada Anisa yang hanya tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, bantulah aku belanja! Aku setidaknya ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, walau aku tidak tahu apa rasanya akan sama dengan yang kubayangkan atau tidak?"Naruto langsung bangun mendengarnya

"Ayo pergi!"Naruto langsung bangun dengan penuh bersemangat _'Ini adalah kencan pertamaku! Mana mungkin aku akan mengabaikannya?!'_ Naruto membatin dengan penuh semangat akan apa yang ia alami saat ini

"Ne Naruto, apa kau bisa melihat itu dengan Sharinganmu itu?"Anisa menunjuk kearah pantas dengan menyipitkan matanya

"Yeah, tentu bisa"Naruto segera saja melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Anisa dan sweatdrop"Itu Kaizoku Jotei! Mengapa ia bisa terdampar disana?"

"Kurasa kita akan pergi berbelanja bertiga!"Anisa berkata dengan berjalan pergi

"Hahhh"Naruto menghela nafas panjang _'MENGAPA IA BISA BERADA DISANA? KARENANYA RENCANA KENCANKU GAGAL TOTAL SEKARANG!'_ Naruto membatin dengan menangis keras dalam hatinya karena gagal kencan, tapi ia urungkan dan menghampiri Anisa saja

Naruto sekarang tengah melihat Anisa yang tengah berusaha membangunkan Hancock dengan menampar pipinya pelan

"Disini ada Luffy"Seolah sinyal, Hancock langsung saja membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar"Responnya cepat sekali jika menyangkut Luffy! Tapi yah aku jadi heran sebenarnya apa yang ia sukai dari Luffy ya?"

"Dimana Luffy?"Hancock bertanya dengan melihat sekeliling dengan penuh antusias

"Dia tidak ada disini"Perkataan itu membuat semangat Hancock down seketika

"Sudahlah, Boa-san lebih baik kita pergi dan menyejukan diri dengan belanja! Mungkin saja Luffy-san akan terpikat olehmu nanti jika kau memakai gaun atau sesuatu yang cocok denganmu"Perkataan Anisa hanya diangguk pelan oleh Hancock, ia berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor, yah sebenarnya basah juga

"Air Flush"Angin besar mengitari mereka bertiga dan mengeringkan pakaian mereka dengan sekaligus dan cepatnya

"Wah kau hebat sekali Naru-kun! Bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, coba saja Senchou bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bisa segala sesuatu bakal mudah"Anisa berkata dengan kagum melihat pakaiannya yang tadi basah sudah kering

"Itu hanya hal biasa, lagipula kenapa kau sepertinya sangat tidak suka dengan Menma-nii, karena terus membandingkannya denganku!"

"Kau akan tahu jika bersama dengannya lebih lama dariku! Tapi yah aku sarankan untuk tidak melakukannya, karena kepalamu pasti gila jika melakukannya! Tapi ayo kita pergi"Anisa berkata dengan tersenyum ringan pada Naruto, tapi ajakan Anisa tidak ditanggapi oleh Hancock ataupun Naruto yang berdiam dengan siaga

"Ya ampun, siapa orang-orang tidak sopan yang kurang ajar ini?"Hancock berkata dengan mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang

"Entah, mungkin hanya pemburu hadiah yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya"Naruto menanggapi dengan entengnya

"Lightning Cloud"Awan yang terbentuk sepenuhnya dari petir namun kecil melayang dengan cepat menuju bagian kiri Naruto, namun awan petir itu tidak mengenai apapun dan mengenai air

Szzz Dhuar

Ledakan besar terjadi pada area air itu, gelombang kejutnya terasa oleh tubuh mereka bertiga dengan kuat

"Hehh rupanya kau cukup kuat juga! Kupikir kau hanya orang yang mudah terpancing emosi"Hancock berkata dengan tersenyum sinis

"Begitukah, yah itu juga wajar karena aku sudah menunggu untuk bisa bertemu Nisa-chan lagi! Mana mungkin aku akan diam jika mereka mengejek Nisa-chan seperti itu! Tapi mereka keras kepala juga ya"Naruto melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari air dengan baju hitam dan senjata yang beraneka ragam dipunggung mereka

"32 Orang, apakah aku perlu menghadapi mereka sendiri?"

"Apa? Kau tidak sanggup melakukannya sendiri!"Ucapan tantangan dari Hancock hanya mendapat angkatan tangan dari Naruto

"Ya ampun, aku jadi heran sebenarnya sifatmu ini bagaimana?! Saat bersama Luffy kau manis sekali tapi saat tidak bersama Luffy kau menakutkan ya! Tapi yah kurasa aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup jika hanya berurusan dengan mereka"Naruto melihat 32 orang itu dengan datar

"Stabing"

Sruk Crash Crak Thrk

Mayoritas orang-orang itu terkena telak serangan dari Naruto yang berasal dari dalam tanah, darah mereka terciprat kesana-sini akibat serangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja dari tanah

"Tinggal 7 orang lagi! Kurasa akan kuhadapi dengan tanganku sendiri saja"Naruto melihat sisanya dengan datar, lalu ia menghilang dan muncul dibelakang orang-orang itu dan melakukan serangan dengan cepat

Szz Srak

Naruto memotong mereka dengan pedang petirnya, namun tidak ada serangan luar yang nampak dari Naruto, mereka hanya berteriak setelah menerima serangannya

"Kau memotong bagian dalam mereka dan membiarkan bagian luarnya tetap utuh! Tidak kusangka kau ini S, Naru-kun"Anisa berkata dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Tidak-tidak, aku melakukannya cuman ingin mencari tahu! Lagipula mereka tidak akan mati bukan"

"Tapi mereka akan tersiksa selama hidupnya, sepertinya kau benar-benar S"Hancock berkata dengan tersenyum angkuh pada Naruto yang dibalas tatapan tidak suka

"Siapa yang peduli? Ayo kita segera pergi saja menuju tempat yang kalian inginkan itu!"

==================TO BE COUNTINUED=================

Yah maaf aku terlambat Up, yah karena saat baru masuk sekolah aku langsung diberi tugas menumpuk dan waktu 2 minggu habis untuk mengerjakan semua tugas itu ditambah lagi sekolanya Full Day, jadi setelah mengerjakan tugas yang numpuk itu aku jatuh sakit sehingga fic ini terabaikan dan juga untuk v1 kurasa akan hiatus sementara sampai fin ini bisa nyusul


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah melawan orang-orang tidak jelas itu Naruto, Anisa dan Hancock pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan sekarang Naruto tengah mengangkut semua belanjaan yang sangat menumpuk itu dengan susah payah agar tidak jatuh

"Belanjaan ini memang tidak berat! Tapi mengapa mereka berdua bisa belanja sebanyak ini? Apa semua barang ini bakal dipakai? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perempuan!"Naruto berkata dengan heran karena mengangkut belanjaan ini yang begitu banyak dan melihat Anisa dan Hancock yang berbicara dengan asik

Dhak

Anisa menabrak seorang lelaki tua yang nampaknya manusia dengan setelan pakaian bajak laut dan melihat kearah Anisa dengan kuat

"Hoi Wanita sialan, ganti rugi karena telah mengotori pakaianku!"Lelaki tua itu berkata dengan beraninya pada Anisa yang membuka matanya dengan heran

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menabrakku! Lagipula aku harus segera menemukan Senchou sebelum kita berada dalam masalah"Anisa membalas dengan tenangnya perkataan lelaki tua itu

"Dasar Jalang, kalau begitu ganti rugi dengan tubuhmu"Lelaki tua itu menyeringai melihat tubuh Anisa yang molek dan seksi

"Dasar lelaki menjijikan! Ternyata kau mengincar tubuhnya dari tadi!"Hancock berkata dengan pedasnya pada lelaki tua itu yang tentu saja responnya marah, memangnya orang mana yang mau dihina seperti itu?

"Hahh untuk seorang ja-"Ucapannya terhenti melihat wajah Hancock, ia tersipu melihat Hancock yang sangat cantik menurutnya

"Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu! Hanya Luffy yang boleh memandangku seperti itu"

Drak

Hancock menendang wajah orang itu dengan kuatnya dan kekuatan buah iblisnya, sehingga wajahnya menjadi batu dan pecah akibat tendangan Hancock, tentu saja orang yang melihat ini segera siaga dan pergi agar tidak ditendang seperti itu oleh Hancock

"Luffy kau pakai apa sampai bisa menaklukan wanita menakutkan seperti dia? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah mati terkena serangannya! Dan juga mengapa ia bersikap sangat lemah lembut padamu?"Naruto bertanya dengan heran melihat tendangan Hancock yang tidak berbelas kasihan sedikitpun

"Mou seharusnya Naru-kun yang melakukannya bukan"Anisa berkomentar dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Eh kupikir kau juga sengaja melakukannya! Karena jelas sekali, dan juga sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama berlayar? Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau selalu bersikap negatif pada setiap tindakan Menma-nii?"

"Itu karena ia sangat menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan, serta ia selalu seenaknya dan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya tidak peduli dengan yang lain"

"Luffy juga sama, tapi kalau Menma-nii pasti tidak separah Luffy! Aku yakin itu"

"Benarkah? Ia bahkan menentang Dewa-Dewi dari Olympus disuatu dunia yang kami kunjungi karena sifat nyasar Senchou, ia bahkan mereka menyebut mereka Prototype Manusia, ia jelas-jelas memprovokasi dan berusaha mengajak perang mereka! Jadi jujur saja mungkin Luffy-san itu lebih baik dari Senchou"

"Wah aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Menma-nii setelah mendengar perkataanmu?"

"Ia mungkin hanya berkata 'Ahahaha begitu-begitu, tapi yah karena itu menyenangkan jadi kulakukan' atau 'Ahahaha karena aku inginnya begitu makanya kulakukan' ia pasti merespon dari salah satu itu"

"Wouh kau sangat tahu ya!"

"Jangan salah paham Naru-kun, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya kecuali teman"

"Tenang saja Nisa-chan, aku tidak berpikiran demikian! Lagipula mana mungkin ia mau denganmu bukan"Anisa langsung tersentak mendengarnya

"Naru-kun apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"Anisa bertanya dengan senyum horor pada Naruto, yah Naruto sendiri bergidik namun ia segera menjawab

"Menma-nii itu orang aneh yang tidak tertarik pada hal umum yang disukai orang, jadi kecantikan dan kebaikanmu itu hanyalah hal biasa dan lumrah serta tidak membuatnya tertarik jadi Menma-nii tidak mungkin mau denganmu!"

"Hahh aku benci mengakuinya tapi perkataanmu benar sekali!"Anisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi yang tepat sekali menurutnya

"Nii-san itu orang yang cukup baik loh, dan juga menurutku ia bukan orang aneh"Hancock berkata dengan ringannya pada mereka yang langsung menunduk dengan aura suram

"Memang itu yang pertama kali kurasakan? Tapi kau akan tahu jika sudah lama bersamanya!"Naruto dan Anisa berkata dengan kompaknya kepada Hancock yang bingung akan kekompakan mereka

"Lalu Anisa apa saja info yang kau punya mengenai Nii-san?"Hancock bertanya dengan to the point pada Anisa yang langsung sweatdrop

"Bukannya perkataanmu tadi sangat mempercayainya! Kenapa kau bertanya seolah kau sangat tidak mempercayainya?"

"Jangan bertanya hal yang tidak perlu! Aku berniat mengancam Nii-san untuk membiarkanku menikahi Luffy apapun yang terjadi! Jadi aku harus bisa mengancam Nii-san!"

"Menurutku Senchou sudah berusaha menyatukan kalian! Jika tidak mana mungkin ia menggunakan bendera bajak lautnya dan menjadikan Amazon Lily daerah kekuasaannya, walaupun itu adalah daerah pertamanya! Tapi wajar saja karena selama ini kami tidak berada disini!"

"Ini hanya untuk pencegahan!"Hancock membalas dengan kegigihan yang kuat

"Mau kau bilang begitu juga, aku tidak begitu tahu tentangnya! Lebih tepatnya ia itu orang aneh yang misterius, tapi hawanya tidak menunjukan ia orang misterius, malah seperti orang yang asik bermain dengan riangnya! Tapi ada beberapa hal yang kutahu, ia bahkan tidak terlihat marah saat kami dalam bahaya dan hanya berkata 'ahahaha mengapa kalian bisa ada disana? Apa kalian tersesat?' dengan kata lain ia orang menyebalkan yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dan kondisi, namun Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, tanya saja pada Medaka-san ia nampaknya sangat mengetahui seluk beluk Senchou, tapi itu wajar karena ia sudah bersama Senchou lebih dari 20 tahun"

"Wah reputasi Menma-nii itu buruk dimana saja, baik dikelompoknya atau dunia! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kaizoku Jotei? Kuperingatkan saja Luffy hanya melihat daging, atau lebih tepatnya mencintai daging!"Perkataan Naruto bagaikan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut Hancock, yakni tidak didengarkan"Diacuhkan, tapi ia juga yang merasakannya!"

"Yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau mempunyai info penting mengenai Luffy, Kaisar Palsu?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu penting dan juga kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan! Jika Luffy itu rakus akan makanan namun ia tidak peduli dengan uang, baik pada temannya, selalu akrab pada temannya, dan selalu bermain dengan kami, ia akan marah jika kami dalam bahaya, ia itu super egois, dan keterlaluan juga maniak daging! Ah aku lupa jika kau memancingnya dengan daging mungkin saja ia mau menurutimu, tapi kurasa jumlah dagingnya juga harus luar biasa agar Luffy bisa menurut"Hancock mencatat semua perkataan Naruto dengan cepatnya sampai bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto selesainya

"Lalu apa ada hal lain?"

"Tidak ada mungkin! Tapi bukannya lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri, mungkin dengan begitu Luffy akan senang!"Naruto membalas dengan ringannya lalu membatin _'Walau itu tidak mungkin karena lirikan Luffy hanya pada daging, daging tercinta tersayang dan terhormati yang sangat ia sukai'_

"Saran yang cukup bagus untuk orang yang banyak ngoceh sepertimu!"

"Ahh wanita ini benar-benar seperti Menma-nii! Menyebalkan sekali, tapi yah ayo kita pergi!"

"Kemana?"Anisa bertanya dengan bingung, bukannya mereka mau mencari

"Ke tempat Menma-nii! Aku tahu ia dimana sekarang!"Naruto berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berada dibelakang mengikuti

Hutan Laut

"Sudah kuduga kau disini! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan tiduran disini? Tidak seperti dirimu saja!"Naruto berkata dengan heran melihat Menma yang tidur dengan tenangnya menggunakan jubah hitam yang ia kenakan untuk selimut

"Istirahat, aku lelah karena terus terombang-ambing!"

"Bukannya kau biasanya begitu, lalu mengapa kau tiduran disini?"

"Hmm karena gratis!"

"Kau itu kaya bukan, masa menyewa 1 kamar saja kau tidak mampu?!"Naruto membalas dengan heran akan jawaban Menma

"Senchou itu lebih suka tiduran ditempat terbuka daripada ditempat tertutup! Tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu tidur seperti orang mati Senchou!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidur seperti itu tidak normal bagimu! Lalu ada apa? Jika mencari kapal ada disebelah sana"Menma menunjuk kesamping kirinya dimana ada kapal dan Franky yang sedang berada diatasnya dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal

"Tidak sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan!"

"Apa kau tahu asal-usul Senju dan Uchiha? Apa itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?!"Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, apa ia pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Yeah, aku tahu! Lalu kau ingin tahu juga? Tapi pikirkanlah kembali! Karena setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu kau selalu saja mengulang pertanyaan itu sampai aku bosan!"

"Aku baru bertanya hal itu sekarang! Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti anak cerewet yang menyebalkan!"Naruto membalas dengan perempatan siku-siku didahinya"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan pikirkan kembali? Niat awalku berlayar ke laut adalah untuk mengetahui hal itu! Jika kau tidak berniat memberitahunya aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!"

"Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi apa kau rela kehilangan Anisa? Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya apa kau rela Anisa menderita?"Pertanyaan ini membuat raut wajah Naruto serius

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Hanya kenyataan, dengan mengetahuinya kau akan berputus asa, karena kau akan kehilangan hal yang paling kau sayangi atau kau akan mengingat hal yang membuatmu ada disini!"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Lalu mengapa hal ini sangatlah rahasia?"

"Karena jika Senju dan Uchiha mengetahui apa asal-usul dari keberadaan mereka, yang akan terjadi hanya pembantaian sepihak oleh Selene, serta jika Selene tidak membantai mereka, Uchiha dan Senju akan lenyap dari dunia ini, lagipula mengetahui asal-usul mereka itu tidak begitu penting dan berharga! Itu hanya sebuah sejarah! Dan juga aku yakin akan hal ini, mereka pasti akan sangat marah jika mengetahui asal-usul mereka"

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu? Dan juga kenapa kau mengetahui tentang Selene?"

"Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya! Lagipula tidak kusangka wanita secantik dia mau melakukannya untukmu, benar-benar mengejutkan! Lalu apa kau masih ragu?"

"Lalu aku ingin bertanya hal ini! Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak kehilangan apapun dan tidak mengingat apapun setelah aku mengetahuinya?"

"Itu berarti kau telah bisa mencapainya! Walaupun menurutku jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, karena kau akan tahu apa akibatnya nanti!"

"Kalau begitu itu sudah cukup, aku pasti akan mencapainya!"

"Hahh apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Berisik, kau itu telah menghancurkan motivasiku berulang kali! Bahkan saat aku bilang pada Tsunade-chan dan Jiraiya-san akan menemukan cara agar Anisa bisa hidup lama, kau sudah menemukannya! Jadi aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu! Lagipula tidak kusangka Anisa juga pikiran yang sama denganmu"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang terlahir dari campuran Uchiha dan Senju memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa namun umur mereka hanya sekitar 20 persen atau kurang dari umur Uchiha dan Senju pada umumnya, jadi Anisa bilang padaku dan memohon agar aku bisa memanjangkan umurmu"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Selene bilang umu-"

"Apa kau tidak mengira ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya? Ia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Ia selalu melakukan itu bukan, ia tidak pernah ingin memberitahumu kenyataan yang menyakitkan, ia hanya ingin memberimu kenyataan yang baik dan menyenangkan! Mungkin karena itu juga ia tidak menyukaiku, tapi tak apalah!"

"Bukannya kau juga sama!"

"Jika kau menganggapnya begitu maka anggaplah demikian! Karena hakmu untuk percaya ada pada dirimu sendiri! Aku hanya mengatakan yang terjadi, hanya itu saja, tidak lebih!"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara serius!"

"Benarkah? Aku ini selalu bicara serius setiap saat bukan"

"Apa maksudmu serius setiap saat? Kau selalu bertingkah konyol dan bercanda setiap saat bukan"

"Ohoho jadi itu pandanganmu terhadap tindakanku, aku mengerti! Tapi lebih baik kita segera berkumpul dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa Anisa dan Hancock tidak kesini bersamamu?"

"Mereka berdua katanya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu! Dan aku tidak diundang, oh ya sepertinya ada hal yang kulupakan"Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat keatas

"Aku lupa dengan Medaka/Luffy"Menma dan Naruto berkata dengan kompak melihat langit yang cerah padahal didasar laut

Tak

Menma memegang kepalanya yang benjol menerima hantaman dari sarung pedang yang pelakunya berada dibelakang

"Hahhh Menma kau ini bagaimana bisa melupakanku? Apa kau berbohong barusan atau benar-benar lupa?"

"Entah, aku juga ingin tahu! Tapi yah kau pasti baik-baik saja bukan! Lagipula kau tidak suka aku terus berada disisimu"

"Yeah, karena kau pasti akan mengomel ini-itu dengan panjang lebar dan aku benci mendengarnya!"

"Padahal aku mengatakannya untuk kebaikanmu!"

"Maaf saja, aku pasti bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"Medaka membalas dengan ringan perkataan Menma, Naruto bingung melihatnya, bukannya seharusnya Medaka marah pada Menma, hmm hubungan mereka benar-benar aneh

"Oh Luffy dan teman barunya datang kesini"Menma melihat kearah barat dimana ada hiu besar dengan Chaime, Sanji, Chopper, Hachi, dan sesuatu dimulut ikan hiu itu

"Ahh aku yakin Luffy pasti membawa masalah lagi kesini!"Naruto berkata dengan yakin sekali melihat Luffy dkk

Other Place

Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan hutan rindang yang menyejukan dan pemandangan alam yang indah berkumpul 8 orang yang terdiri dari wanita dan laki-laki

"Hmm tidak kusangka Vertreter bisa berekspresi seperti ini!"Orang dengan rambut biru kelam yang pendek dan acak-acakan namun tampak pas dan cocok, pakaiannya yang seperti bangsawan dimana ada benang emas dalam jaitannya, lalu celana putih panjang dengan sepatu hitam

"Itu memang hal yang tidak pernah kita sangka, tapi Menma memang seperti itu bukan Yerti"Orang dengan rambut biru muda dan perawakan 21 tahun berkata dengan santainya

"Kau benar sekali, Tryus! Lalu apa ada info terbaru mengenainya?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin sekali membalas perbuatannya waktu itu! Tapi mengherankan sekali kau masih memanggilnya Vertreter"

"Orang yang kita pilih menjadi komandan adalah dia, karena kita mengorbankannya agar kita tidak kena sialnya tapi tidak disangka kita akan kena batunya juga!"

"Untuk seorang penggila Seks sepertimu, bisa berkata bijak apa kau salah makan? Hm ini kasus menarik, hei Yerti beritahu aku semua keluhanmu!"

"Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan maniak sihir! Lagipula gara-gara dirinya sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan seks setiap hari"

"Tapi kau bisa melakukannya seminggu sekali bukan!"Tryus membalas dengan cepatnya perkataan Yerti yang disambut dengan kekesalan

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali"Yerti merasa kesal dengan perkataan Tryus yang seenaknya

"Jangan terlalu menggodanya Tryus, kau juga tahu bukan kita tidak boleh terlalu sering keluar! Jika kita melakukannya ia akan menyadari keberadaan kita!"

"Kurasa itu terlambat Yunyta! Kau sendiri tahu bukan jebakan yang kita siapkan untuknya 9 tahun yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya kesal! Jadi mungkin ia akan melampiaskannya pada kita"Tryus membalas perkataan wanita berambut pink muda itu dengan ringannya

"Hahh bukannya hanya kau saja yang memasangnya, jangan libatkan kami!"

"Semua untuk satu"

"Satu untuk semua"Yunyta membalas dengan cepat

"Kalian tidak bisa diajak kompromi!"Tryus membalas dengan mendesah

"Tapi memang benar bukan, tapi yang lebih penting, mengapa kau membangkitkan kami Daniel?"

"Hmm kurasa untuk kalian bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup atau dibunuh oleh Menma"

"Alasannya suram sekali, tapi kami tidak akan bergerak sesuai kehendakmu! Walaupun kau yang membangkitkan kami, tapi kau adalah orang yang berkomplot dengan Menma 10 juta tahun yang lalu dan menjatuhkan kami dan hampir saja menghancurkan dunia! Tapi rencana kalian digagalkan"

"Yeah oleh Tuhan, jika saja ia tidak muncul mungkin dunia sekarang ini tidak ada, dan juga aku sudah mendapatkan hal yang bisa kuteliti dengan sepenuh hati tapi hahhh aku benar-benar sial, mengapa Tuhan bisa turun secara langsung hanya untuk menghukum Menma?"

"Kau dan Medaka juga kena bukan"

"Ahaha benar juga, yah Medaka kena karena ketidaksengajaan tapi sepertinya itu menambah penderitaan Menma, jadi mungkin karena itu kutukan padanya tidak diangkat dan masih tetap ada sampai sekarang"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalur pikirmu yang menyebalkan itu!"Orang dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang menyilang berwarna ungu berkata dengan nada lelah pada Tryus yang masih tenang

"Jangan diambil hati begitu Rhyger, karena bagaimanapun juga ia pasti akan melaksanakan tujuannya, dan saat itu pula kita akan keluar!"Tryus membalas dengan tenangnya sembari melihat langit

===========TO BE COUNTINUED=============

Lagi-lagi muncul chara tidak penting diakhir cerita dan tidak ada kelanjutannya, pasti itu yang kalian rasa ketika membaca chapter ini, tapi yah itu juga tidak penting alasan kenapa aku gak up yang ini karena yang v1 up, jadi v2 gak up kan updatenya selang-seling, jadi bye-bye

Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekarang ini Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju alun-alun Gyoncorde bersama Anisa yang juga ikut dengan santainya tidak peduli dengan nasib orang-orang yang berada di alun-alun

"Nisa-chan, mengapa kau terlihat sangat tenang seperti itu?"

"Yah, itu karena yang sedang dalam bahaya bukan dirimu bukan, jadi untuk apa aku cemas pada orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal?"

"Yeah, perkataanmu ada benarnya juga tapi, sepertinya kau sedikit berubah ya!"

"Semua orang bisa berubah bukan"

"Benar juga"Naruto langsung terdiam mendengar balasan dari Anisa tadi

Mereka berdua kini berada ditebing tepat disekitar alun-alun melihat penuhnya bajak laut manusia ikan dan juga manusia yang diikat dengan kalung budak dilehernya

"Yah ini juga tidak bisa ditoleran, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah penyebabnya! Jika kau ingin merendahkan orang lain maka kau juga harus siap direndahkan orang lain! Kurasa pepatah itu berlaku saat ini"

"Kenapa kamu bicara bijak sekali saat ini? Lagipula mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli"Anisa berkata dengan ringannya pada Naruto yang langsung terperanjat kaget

"Kau benar-benar berubah 180 derajat!"Naruto berkata dengan muka yang tidak percaya melihat Anisa

"Aku hanya peduli padamu, lalu temanku! Hanya itu saja, orang lain aku tidak peduli"

"Lalu Robin?"

"Robin mungkin tidak akan menerimaku! Tapi walau begitu ia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, ia sudah mendapat hal yang ia inginkan!"Anisa berkata dengan tidak melihat wajah Naruto

Greb

"Jika kau ingin menangis karena Robin tidak mengakuimu! Kau boleh menangis padaku! Tidak perlu malu, bukannya dulu juga kita melakukan ini"Naruto berkata dengan memeluk Anisa dari belakang

"Mou, sekarang ini bukan waktunya! Lagipula Naru-kun jika kau sampai selingkuh, akan kubalas 100 kali lipat!"

"Yeah"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum melihat wajah Anisa yang bahagia

"Hmm"Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kebelakang yang ternyata Menma sedang melihat mereka berdua tadi

"S-senchou sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak kalian berpelukan"

"K-kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"Naruto dan Anisa berkata dengan gagap pada Menma yang muncul tiba-tiba, padahal sedang enaknya tadi

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ganggu!"

"Kalau begitu apa 'hmm' mu itu tadi?"Naruto membalas dengan kesal pada Menma yang asal muncul itu

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir! Itu mustahil kau melakukan apa yang diminta Anisa! tadi"Menma menjawab dengan ringannya melihat raut wajah bingung Naruto dan Anisa yang kelihatan marah dengan aura hitam

"Ne Naru-kun, siapa nama selingkuhanmu itu?"Anisa bertanya dengan tersenyum dan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar ditubuhnya

"H-hoi Menma-nii jangan buat orang lain salah paham!"Naruto berkata dengan panik pada Menma yang heran akan tingkah Anisa

"Aku tidak bilang jika Naruto punya selingkuhan bukan"Menma membalas dengan heran akan perkataan Naruto yang tidak logis itu

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu itu Senchou? Jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut Naru-kun, beri tahu aku secara spesifik!"Anisa membalas dengan mendelik tajam pada Menma dengan aura hitam

"Mudah saja, Naruto itu sama denganku! Tidak lebih tepatnya, memiliki kesamaan"

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan denganmu!"Naruto menyanggah dengan cepat perkataan Menma yang seenaknya itu

"Lalu apa kesamaannya itu?"

"Sama-sama dikutuk!"Anisa dan Naruto saling pandang dan

"Ahahahahaha"Mereka berdua tertawa dengan riangnya

"Apa ada yang lucu?"Menma bertanya dengan bingung akan reaksi mereka berdua

"Yah, jika hanya dikutuk, kurasa aku terlalu khawatir! Maafkan aku Naru-kun, aku telah berlebihan"Anisa menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan tadi

"Ya ampun, padahal aku sudah sangat khawatir, dan hanya itu! Sepertinya kau sangat senang sekali mempermainkanku"Naruto membalas dengan memegang wajahnya yang ikut tertawa tadi

"Hahhh entah kenapa aku merasa iri melihatmu?"Menma melihat Naruto dengan datar

"Iri untuk apa? Kau sudah mempunyai Medaka-san yang cantik dan baik itu bukan! Jadi mengapa kau bisa iri padaku? Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir jika Medaka-san lebih cantik dari Nisa-chan"Naruto membalas dengan tampang percaya diri

"Sudah ya, sepertinya memang sudah terlewat"Menma melihat kearah alun-alun yang dimana kelompok Luffy mulai mengacau bersama Jimbei

"Ahh kita benar-benar terlewat!"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop membayangkan Nami akan menceramahinya

"Tapi akan kuberitahu hal ini padamu Naruto, jika kau ingin mengetahui semuanya! Maka kau tidak akan bisa memenuhi permintaan Anisa!"

"Apa maks-"

Tank

Ucapan Naruto terhenti dengan munculnya suara keras dari benturan dua senjata yang terjadi tepat didepannya

"Maaf-maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu! Jadi nanti saja kita lanjutkan"Menma menendang manusia ikan itu dengan cepat, yang melayang kelaut dengan cepatnya bersama Menma

"Kenapa bisa ada musuh yang tepat datang kesini saat aku akan menanyakan hal penting?"Naruto berkata dengan kesal melihat kearah alun-alun

"Lightning Continue"Naruto memegang tanah dan meyalurkan listriknya dengan cepat menyebar ke alun-alun

"Seharusnya tidak mungkin listrik bisa mengalir ditanah, tapi karena ini berada didalam laut, tanahnya pasti banya dengan air"Anisa berkata dengan mengangguk mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi

Manusia ikan yang berada dialun-alun terkena listrik dengan kuatnya sampai mereka bertumbangan dengan cepat

"HOI NARUTO, KAU JANGAN MENGAMBIL MANGSAKU SEPERTI ITU!"Sanji dan Zoro protes dengan galaknya pada Naruto yang acuh saja pada mereka berdua

Naruto melihat kedepannya dimana ada orang dengan jas hitam dan mereka bukanlah manusia ikan, namun hawa membunuh dari mereka berdua terlihat dengan sangat jelas

"Apa anda Namikaze D Naruto?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas!"

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin memastikan saja, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang mengaku sebagai dirimu! Jadi kami lakukan ini sebagai pemeriksaan agar tidak salah dalam memilih produk lagi!"

"Produk! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Apa kau berniat menangkapku dan menjualku dipasar budak?"

"Pada awalnya begitu, namun kami memiliki sebuah ide yang sangat brilian dan menguntungkan bagi kita berdua"Naruto terlihat menghela nafas

"Memangnya penawaran macam apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Walau sudah kutebak, kalian ingin menjadikanku bawahan atau mengajakku kerja sama"

"Yah, bisa dibilang kerja sama, namun tidak perlu khawatir! Penawaran ini sangatlah menggiurkan dan sangatlah terbatas bagi siapapun"

"Sudah kubilang apa itu?"

"Bekerjalah dalam menghamili Wanita!"Naruto langsung cengo mendengarnya, lalu ia mengorek telinganya dan

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Anda tidak salah dengar! Kami menawarkan padamu untuk menghamili setiap wanita, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir! Kami akan menyediakan, 100 atau bahkan 1000 wanita tiap hari, jika anda mau! Bukannya sangat menyedihkan, kita kaum biasa hanya dibatasi memiliki 1 wanita namun para bangsawan bisa memiliki lebih dari 10 atau bahkan 100 wanita, jadi bagaimana penawarannya?"Naruto langsung berlutut dengan memegang kepalanya dan kepalanya jatuh kebawah

' _APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI INI HANYA KESEMPATAN SEKALI SEUMUR HIDUP, NAMUN SEBAGAI MANUSIA INI ADALAH PENGHINAAN TERBESAR SEUMUR HIDUP! DAN JUGA JIKA AKU MENGAMBILNYA AKU AKAN DICAP SEBAGAI ORANG PALING BIADAP DIDUNIA, TAPI JIKA AKU TIDAK MENERIMANYA AKU AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP! TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? AKU TIDAK TAHU, MEMANG BENAR PERKATAANNYA JIKA KITA LAKI-LAKI MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN PUAS HANYA DENGAN 1 WANITA, TAPI APA AKU HARUS MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN INI ATAU AKU HARUS MENOLAKNYA?'_ Batin yang saling berkontradisi dengan kuatnya berkecamuk dalam kepala Naruto yang membuatnya sampai berlutut

Anisa ikut berlutut disamping Naruto dan memegang bahunya"Naru-kun jika kau mengambilnya, Senchou akan membunuhmu"Naruto langsung melihat Anisa

" _Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu! Pilihannya ada padamu, kau bebas memilih yang kau inginkan! Lagipula untuk apa aku membunuhmu?"_ Suara Menma yang terdengar di den-den mushi dipundah Anisa, membuatnya sangat kesal

"Senchou, kau diam saja"

" _Wah-wah, jarang mendengarmu marah begini!"_ Suara balasan di den-den mushi membuat Anisa kesal dan melemparkannya ke alun-alun

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan Menma-nii saja mendukungku untuk menerimanya!'_ Naruto membatin dengan semakin bingung lagi karena perkataan Menma yang mendukungnya tadi

"Bagaimana apa kau menerimanya?"Orang dengan jas hitam, panggil saja Seigi

"A-aku me-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena ada yang menghalangi bibirnya yang ternyata bibir Anisa dan air mata yang mengalir dikedua matanya

"Naru-kun padahal kau tadi bilang tidak akan selingkuh, tapi kau sudah mau selingkuh didepanku!"Anisa melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya, tidak melihat mata Naruto

Naruto kaget melihatnya, mengapa ia bisa dibutakan oleh keinginannya? Ada orang yang menunggunya dan menanti dirinya, mengapa ia harus membuang orang itu untuk keinginan nafsunya

Greb

Naruto memeluk Anisa dengan kuat dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat"Aku minta maaf Nisa-chan! Aku lupa diri!"

"Tidak apa, sekarang kau sudah sadar bukan"

"Yeah"Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum senang melihat Anisa yang yang tersenyum juga padanya

"Membosankan"Seigi berkata dengan melihat langit"Kau mengorbankan kesenanganmu hanya untuk cinta yang akan mengkhianatimu! Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa Senju dan Uchiha bisa hancur?"

"Karena cinta, tapi cinta itu buta bukan! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya secara sukarela, aku akan melakukannya secara paksa"Seigi membuka jasnya dan memperlihatkan pisau-pisau bedah yang terlihat tajam, lalu ia mengambilnya dan

Trank

Naruto terlempar kebelakang seketika, saat Seigi menebaskan pisau bedahnya

"Apa itu?"Naruto berkata dengan memegang pedang yang menahan serangan Seigi secara reflek tadi

"Oh kurasa ekspetasiku padamu tidaklah meleset, tidak kau bahkan berada diatas ekspetasiku! Jika saja Silent-sama membiarkanmu menjadi mayat bedahku, pasti kau sudah jadi mayat tadi!"

"Ucapanmu tinggi juga untuk seorang bawahan!"

"Diamlah, Babi Produksi! Kau itu hanyalah sebuah pabrik untuk kekayaan kami, jadi jangan banyak membantah"Naruto merasa tersinggung mendengarnya namun ia redamkan saja dan melihat Seigi dengan tajam

Srish

Seigi membelah udara didepannya dengan cepat

Wuussshhh

Api hitam yang berkoar dibelakangnya muncul dengan kuat namun api hitam itu muncul di dua tempat

"Serangan andalan Uchiha yang paling biasa! Amaterasu, api hitam yang tidak akan padam selama 7 hari 7 malam, namun api ini sendiri memiliki kelemahan fatal, jika media perantaranya kuhancurkan, api ini sendiri tidak akan mengenai targetnya, dan juga api ini bisa dipadamkan!"Naruto terkejut mendengar akhir kalimat Seigi, orang biasa bisa memadamkan Amaterasu

"Itu tidak mungkin, Menma-nii pernah berkata jika ap-"

"Itu hanya terjadi, karena api miliknya, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Kerajaan Kirotswe?"

"..."Naruto diam mendengarnya karena tidak tahu

"Kerajaan itu adalah salah satu kerajaan yang menantang O'noshi karena tidak menerima aliansinya kerajaan Aditeck dihancurkan, tapi kau tahu O'noshi membakar seluruh kerajaan itu bersama dengan rakyatnya tanpa sisa, dan api itu sampai sekarang belum padam! Tapi karena meresahkan api itu akan meluas, Pemerintah Dunia memustukan untuk menenggelamkan pulau itu ke laut 2 tahun yang lalu! Tapi aku tidak mengerti akan O'noshi, ia memiliki segalanya! Kekayaan, ketenaran, kemakmuran, kesejahteraan, kekuatan, dan wanita juga, lalu apa yang sebenarnya ia incar? Dan juga mengapa ia terlihat seperti bermain-main sekarang ini? Dulu raut wajahnya sangatlah datar, menakutkan dan juga tanpa rasa kasihan, tidak ada kata simpati atau belas kasihan apapun diwajahnya, hanya wajah hampa yang akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya! Lalu mengapa ia berubah sekarang ini? Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya!"

"Kheh dasar Menma-nii, setiap jawabannya memang sesat, seharusnya aku tidak menerima perkataannya mentah-mentah! Bagaimanapun juga pengalamannya itu sangat berbeda dari orang luar biasa sekalipun?! Tapi kau bilang ingin tahu tujuannya, ia hanya ingin menghancurkan pemerintah dunia loh"

"Oh begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya! Sekarang aku mengerti, hmm kurasa aku harus memberikan balasan atas informasimu tadi"Seigi berkata dengan wajah yang senang melihat Naruto"Namikaze D Naruto, serakhan budak itu padaku dan sebagai gantinya akan kubiarkan kau hidup!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu!"Naruto membalas dengan wajah yang datar"Dan juga kau pikir aku butuh belas kasihanmu! Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"

"Oh begitu, keangkuhan yang tidak berguna!"Seigi berkata dengan nada yang bosan melihat Naruto yang melihat dirinya dengan tersenyum, akan ekspetasinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk bisa mengalahkannya dengan level kekuatannya yang sekarang

Srink

Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya pada saat-saat pedang Seigi akan menebas lehernya

Tank Sret

Pedang Seigi tidak bisa menembus haki yang berada di leher Naruto yang membuatnya terpental, namun leher Naruto tetap saja tergores tapi kesempatan ini tidak dibiarkan lolos begitu saja, Naruto langsung melakukan serangan balik pada Seigi yang lengah pada beberapa detik

Srash

Seigi memegang perutnya yang tergores oleh serangan Naruto tadi, ia melompat mundur agar tidak terkena serangan beruntun

"Ternyata begitu, yang melapisi lehermu itu bukanlah hanya haki bukan! Aku mungkin sudah melihatnya tapi tidak kusangka jika haki yang bercampur dengan sesuatu itu sulit sekali ditembus!"Seigi berkata dengan memegang perutnya yang perlahan sembuh, tentu saja Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut, mengapa Seigi bisa memiliki regenerasi secepat itu? Apa ia juga

"Bukan, aku bukanlah Uchiha atau Senju, jika kau ingin menggambarkanku sebagai apa, hmm bayangkan saja aku ini O'noshi, ia adalah semu Uchiha yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut Uchiha namun ia memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan Uchiha karena mengerti akan konsep penyembuhan itu, begitu pula di dunia bawah, konsep penyembuhan Uchiha sudah ada dan sudah digunakan walau memiliki resiko, tapi aku menanamnya dalam tubuhku dan hasilnya!"Seigi melepakan pegangannya pada perutnya yang sudah tidak ada luka

"Ahhh dasar kakak menyusahkan, mengapa ia menjual informasi seberharga dan serahasia itu dengan mudahnya?"

"Kau ingin dengar jawabannya, sebelumnya ia juga pernah ditanya seperti itu saat ia menjual informasi ini didunia bawah dan ia menjawab 'Jangan terpaku dalam aturan, lagipula aturan hanyalah sebuah etika untuk orang waras, tapi sayang sekali aku ini bukan orang waras jadi aku tidak perlu mengikuti etika itu' jawabannya sangatlah mengejutkan dan juga mengherankan bukan, orang yang paling berpikir realistik, adil, bijaksana dan luas sepertinya berkata bahwa ia sendiri adalah orang gila"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengagumi sekali Menma-nii ya! Daritadi kau terus mengoceh panjang lebar tentang dirinya!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak mengaguminya? Ia adalah sosok yang hebat, mengagumkan, menakjubkan, kuat, kharisma dan tidak terkalahkan, mengapa orang sepertinya tidak aku kagumi?"

"Sepertinya kau salahp-"

"Tidak juga, yang salah paham disini adalah dirimu! Kau belum melihat sisi lain dirinya, jadi kau belum mengetahui seberapa kejam sekaligus menakjubkannya ia saat itu, dan aku akan menunggu saat-saat itu kembali! Dan untuk mencapai tujuan itu aku bekerja sama dengan Silent"

"Wah tidak kusangka mulutmu itu bisa membocorkan informasi juga ya!"

"Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, itu hanyalah sebuah informasi pribadi!"Seigi menutup matanya kemudian

Trankkkk

Naruto mengelaknya dengan terkaget karena Seigi menginjar mata kirinya dengan sangat cepat dan akurat

Sleb

Naruto menghalangi jalur pisau yang dilemparkan Seigi saat posisi mereka yang berdekatan dengan menggunakan lengannya

Dhak

Naruto ditendang kebelakang dengan cepat, Seigi tidak diam, ia langsung saja melompat dengan cepat

Suiiissshhhhh

Tendangan Seigi menabrak Susano'O yang dimunculkan Naruto seketika, tentu saja tulang Susano'O itu hancur, namun Naruto baik-baik saja dengan lengan kiri yang berdarah dan pandangan yang melihat Seigi dengan tajam

"Critikal"

Swiiinnggg

Naruto menundukan badannya kebelakang dengan menggunakan Susano'O sebagai tameng, Susano'O nya terbelah dengan begitu mudahnya, untuk saja ia menundukan tubuhnya kebelakang sampai menyentuh tanah

" _Apa-apaan dengan serangannya itu? Itu kelewat hebat banget untuk serangan pembukaan!"_ Naruto membatin dengan kaget akan serangan Seigi yang tiba-tiba dan sulit untuk dihindari ataupun di tangkis

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengimbangi pergerakanku tanpa menggunakan Sharingan ataupun kekuatan Senju mu itu, sepertinya kau benar-benar meremehkanku"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku perlu waktu untuk mengaktikannya!"

"Ohh jadi kau ini Uchiha cacat ya"Seigi berkata dengan mengangguk mengerti melihat Naruto yang terlihat bingung akan perkataan Seigi tentang Uchiha cacat"Jika kau tidak mengerti maksudnya, mengapa kau tidak tanyakan pada O'noshi? Yah walau itu tidak bisa karena kau akan kuseret pada Silent-sama sebagai pabrik uang"

Tap

Seigi melompat kebelakang menghindari jarum putih yang melayang dengan cepat pada tanah yang diinjak Seigi tadi dan seketika pula tanah itu tidak memiliki bayangan yang membuatnya terbakar seketika seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki bayangan

"Jangan memanggil nama kekasihku dengan sebutan pabrik uang, itu membuatku jijik dan ingin membunuhmu!"Anisa berkata dengan aura penekanan dan pembunuhan yang mengalir dengan begitu kuatnya terasa di udara dan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan

"Tidak tahu sekali budak ini, sepertinya kau butuh didikanku lagi untuk membuatmu bisa menurut seperti dulu!"Seigi berkata dengan tatapan yang tajam pada Anisa yang tidak gentar sedikitpun

Sring

Seigi memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tebasan Naruto yang berniat menebas lehernya tadi saat ia sudah selesai membalas perkataan Anisa

"Benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang mengagumkan namun disaat yang bersamaan sangat menyedihkan"

"Kau pikir aku butuh izin darimu untuk memiliki hubungan dengan Nisa-chan!"Seigi menyeringai dengan tatapan dan wajah yang ingin tertawa lepas mendengar balasan dari Naruto

"Begitu kah, jadi ia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu! Sepertinya kau benar-benar ditipu, tidak atau lebih tepatnya di mainkan olehnya! Tadi kupikir kau sudah melupakan ajaranku dulu, rupanya kau sedang memainkannya sekarang ini Anisa!"

"Diamlah!"Anisa membalas dengan penuh kemarahan dan kekesalan melihat Seigi yang melihat dirinya dengan begitu senang

"Nisa-chan jangan terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya!"Naruto memperingatkan dengan bersiaga didekatnya, tapi Anisa seperti tidak mendengarkannya ia terus melihat Seigi dengan penuh kemarahan

"HAHAHAHAHAHA begitu rupanya, sepertinya kau benar-benar dipermainkan, tapi jika kau ingin tahu akan kuberi tahu jika ke-"

"Jika kau melanjutnkannya kau akan kehilangan pita suaramu loh dan kemungkinan terbaik kau akan mati ditanganku, kau pilih yang mana"Suara yang familiar bagi mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba didekat Seigi dengan tersenyum dan wajah yang tidak peduli

"Ya ampun ini O'noshi-sama rupanya! Mohon maaf aku tidak sadar akan kehadiranmu! Aku punya tawaran unt-"

"Tawaran untuk menjadi pelacur di tempatmu, sayang sekali aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal itu! Bahkan aku tidak peduli berapapun wanita yang kau tawarkan, itu tidak sebanding dengan tujuan yang harus kucapai!"

"Rupanya anda sudah tahu, tapi jika tujuan anda adalah menghancurkan pemerintah dunia, maka aku bersedia untuk membantu!"Menma mengangkat alisnya sebelah

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, lagipula alasan aku ingin menghancurkan pemerintah dunia itu karena mereka mendeklarasikan perang padaku, namun itu semua hanyalah keinginan itu bukanlah tujuanku! Dan juga bagaimana dengan pilihan tadi, mana yang kau pilih!"

"Aku memilih untuk undur diri saja, apa anda mengizinkan?"

"Selama kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa maka silahkan pergi, namun jika kau mengatakannya aku tidak akan membunuhmu secara cepat, akan kusiksa dan kubunuh, batin dan juga tubuhmu secara perlahan!"

"Wah itu ancaman yang sangat menakutkan, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu!"Seigi berkata dengan berjalan menjauh dari Menma

Srash

Lengan kiri Seigi terpotong dengan rapi yang membuatnya harus berlutut dengan mengambil lengan kirinya

"Bukannya anda akan membiarkan saya pergi!"

"Memang, tapi yang ingin kau lakukan tadi, benar-benar menggangguku jadi kupotong saja lenganmu untuk menghilangkan rasa mengganggu itu!"Seigi hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya dan segera pergi dengan cepat agar tidak terkena serangan lagi

Naruto dan Anisa hanya melihatnya dengan bingung, mengapa Seigi bisa begitu dengan mudahnya pergi? Padahal saat melawannya tadi ia sangatlah percaya diri"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mengusir!"

"Tidak membunuh!"

"Bosan"

"Begitu, lalu rahasia apa yan-"

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu akan hal itu! Jika kau mengetahuinya, kemungkinan besar hubunganmu dengan Anisa akan hancur yah walau bisa diperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya tidak akan seperti semula!"

"Begitu, lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu? Aku bisa mengalahkan orang itu tanpa bantuanmu sama sekali!"

"Yeah, kau memang bisa mengalahkannya tapi sudah kubilang bukan, hubunganmu dengan Anisa akan hancur, jika kau ingin seperti itu, maka kau harus menunggu aku mati dulu! Karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah salah satu janjiku!"Menma berkata dengan melangkah ke plaza

"Begitu! Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Menghancurkan pemerintah dunia bukanlah tujuanmu melainkan keinginan, lalu apa tujuanmu? Orang yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar sepertimu pasti memiliki tujuan yang besar juga bukan"

"Tidak begitu besar, malah hanya hal kecil!"Menma membalas dengan tersenyum sinis

"Lalu apa hal kecil itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah hasil akhir dari pengeksekusian waktu itu! Hanya itu saja tujuanku, aku tidak seperti Luffy, dirimu atau siapapun, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki impian, bahkan terpikir sekalipun atau tidak, walau aku memikirkannya aku berpikir itu hanyalah hal konyol yang tidak mungkin bisa terwujud, berapa lama pun aku meraihnya"

"Jarang sekali mendengarmu berkata jika kau tidak bisa meraih impianmu! Bukannya bagi orang terkuat di dunia yang tersisa, hal itu mudah bagimu!"

"Aku bukanlah orang terkuat, aku hanyalah orang lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa membebaskan diriku sendiri!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu! Bukannya kau selalu melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri dan berakhir dengan hasil sempurna bukan"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Nisa-chan"

"Begitu, ia terlalu tinggi melihatku! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada untungnya bagimu mengetahui tujuanku dan juga sekarang ini kau harus membantu temanmu"

"Jangan mengalihkan t-"

"Itupun jika kau tidak ingin Nisa-chan-mu itu mati dalam dasar laut ini"Menma menunjuk keatas dimana kapal Noah jatuh menuju pulau manusia ikan ini, Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut, mengapa ia baru saja sadar jika kapal yang memiliki ukuran hampir setengah dari pulau manusia ikan itu jatuh dengan mudahnya tanpa ia ketahui sama sekali

"Cih, akan kulanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti"Naruto segera bergegas ke plaza untuk pergi ke tempat temannya

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam membuat orang panik ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Medaka bukannya ia juga akan mati jika gelembung yang menyelimuti pulau ini hancur"

"Medaka pasti bisa mengatasinya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah orang yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa bantuanku!"

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin bilang jika Medaka bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan bantuan orang lain dimana kau tidak termasuk bukan!"

"Yap, lagipula Tryus mengapa kau keluar? Tidak biasanya sekali, aku masih kesal pada kalian akibat 9 tahun yang lalu kalian mengirimku dengan temanku ke tempat aneh yang sulit untuk bisa kembali ke sini"Menma melihat orang bersurai biru muda dengan pakaian putih, serta jubah ungu dengan tongkat kayu yang tidak simetris

"Teman, apa maksud dari kata itu? Bukannya mereka hanyalah sebuah obyek yang akan kau buang selanjutnya!"

"Terserah dirimu saja, aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang pemikiranmu tentangku!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 10 juta tahun yang lalu"

"Maaf saja, aku ini baru bangkit 20 tahun yang lalu jadi wajar, itupun hanya sebuah pecahan!"

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku pergi saja, aku tidak ingin sampai dihancurkan olehmu"Tryus pergi menghilang begitu saja bagai ditiup angin

"Tidak berubah kah, apakah hal itu benar?"Menma berkata dengan melihat kearah plaza dengan datar

================TO BE COUNTINUED=================

Yo maaf baru up, jika kalian ingin tahu alasannya, itu karena tugas yang selalu berdatangan tanpa henti, ini juga bisa up karena tugasnya baru beres semua, jadi mohon maaf ya, yah walau kalian akan mengartikannya sebagai alasan yang kebanyakan


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer :Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [EiichiroOda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini di hasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulau manusia ikan

Gelembung yang menyelimuti pulau ini hampir saja hancur jika saja monster laut yang menganggkat Noah tidak ada, tetapi walau monster laut itu tidak ada Noah akan berhenti tetapi akan hancur lebur karena Luffy yang memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya. Naruto yang daritadi melihat tanpa membantu pun heran, untuk apa kedatangannya kesini tadi jika hanya untuk melihat?

' _ **Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya'**_ Suara dalam kepala Naruto membuatnya melihat kiri kanan untuk melihat sumber suara _ **'Percuma saja, kau tidak akan menemukanku! Karena aku tidak ada disana'**_

' _Mustahil, kekuatan buah iblis hanya bisa digunakan apabila orang yang menggunakannya juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan korban! Walaupun ada pengecualian mengapa aku yang jadi target?'_ Naruto memegang pedangnya siaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi

' _ **Tidak perlu siaga seperti itu! Walau aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu, aku tidak bisa menyerangmu dengan jarak yang sangat jauh seperti ini'**_ Mendengarnya tidak membuat Naruto menurunkan penjagaannya

' _Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu! Tapi jangan menggangguku!'_ Naruto membalas dengan wajah yang serius

' _ **Kau yakin tidak ingin mengetahui perbuatanmu dulu! Yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Dan juga pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkan gadis itu, sungguh kasihan gadis itu karena terlibat denganmu, jika saja ia tidak terlibat denganmu, ia tidak akan menderita!'**_ Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja kesal

' _Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?'_ Suara itu tidak membalasnya. Naruto terus bertanya dalam pikirannya

"Percuma saja kau menanyakannya!"Ucapan dari orang lain membuat Naruto tersadar dan melihat wanita berambut biru yang mengatakannya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kubilang percuma, karena ia sudah memotong jalur komunikasinya! Kau juga bisa melakukan teleportasi jarak jauh, namun kau sendiri masih sangat dangkal dalam menggunakannya! Jadi jika kau terus bertanya dalam pikiranmu itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah lelah"Medaka menjawab dengan melihat langit yang begitu biru cerah walau berada dalam dasar laut

"Itu artinya kau masih belum berpengalaman!"Menma memperjelas perkataan Medaka dengan singkat

"Tidak perlu kau artikan pun, aku sudah paham apa maksudnya?!"Naruto membalas dengan datar

"Ahahaha kau ini sepertinya dendam padaku!"Menma tertawa mendengar respon Naruto yang tidak sesuai keinginannya

"Jangan menggangguku! Saat ini aku sedang ingin memikirkan sesuatu tanpa ikut campurmu!"Naruto berkata dengan pedas, Menma tidak membalas apa-apa ia hanya tersenyum saja, namun tidak ada maksud apapun dalam senyumnya, ketulusan dan kebohongan tidak ada pada senyumnya

Setelah pembicaraan itu mereka bertiga ikut ke kapal untuk pergi dari plaza diam-diam bersama Luffy dkk. Dalam perjalanan Menma sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa, Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak karena mungkin saja ia penyebabnya oleh karena itu ia menghampiri Menma dan berkata

"Menyedihkan sekali! Apa seorang O'noshi akan murung hanya karena perkataanku tadi?"Naruto mengatakannya dengan begitu lancarnya pada Menma yang melihatnya dengan bingung

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?! Aku hanya sedang berpikir"Balasan Menma membuat Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya, lain kali jika ia seperti ini tidak akan kuhibur!

"Jarang sekali melihatmu diam seperti itu, lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bersenang-senang!"Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi kesal, percuma saja ia mengkhawatirkannya

"Ne Naruto, apa kau pikir semua nasihat itu harus didengarkan?"Pertanyaan aneh dari Menma membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya

"Tidak semua nasihat harus di dengarkan! Bahkan nasihat baik sekalipun tidak semuanya perlu didengarkan! Kau hanya perlu melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan!"Jawaban dari Naruto hanya membuat Menma tersenyum

"Begitu ya, sekarang aku mengerti!"

"Apanya yang kau mengerti? Pengertianmu itu selalu berbeda dari kami!"

"Sehebat apapun dan sebaik apapun sebuah nasihat itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan! Tidaklah lebih tetapi tidaklah kurang, nasihat hanyalah sebuah perkataan dari orang yang ingin memberitahu orang yang berada di bawahnya memberitahu bahwa ia harus mengikuti dirinya agar bisa setara dengan dirinya! Tetapi manusia itu sangatlah tidak menyukai di kekang ataupun di atur, manusia lebih suka berlaku seperti keinginan mereka, jika nasihat itu selaras dengan keinginan mereka pasti mereka akan melakukannya akan tetapi jika bertentangan, sebaik dan sehebat apapun nasihat itu, mereka hanya akan mengabaikannya!"

"Kurasa aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi! Tapi sekarang kau sudah puas bukan!"

"Yeah, sebagai balasan akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah kau mendekati atau menginjakkan kakimu Raftel! Disana kau bisa mengetahui segala yang kau inginkan, akan tetapi harga yang harus sangatlah mahal! Tapi setelah kuberitahu kau tahu bukan di mana tempat tujuanmu!"

"Kheh kau itu bukan memberiku peringatan tapi petunjuk, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih!"Naruto berkata dengan senang mendengarnya

"Satu hal lagi, jaga baik-baik Anisa! Atau kau akan menyesalinya!"

"Ada apa? Kau bertingkah seperti orang tua!"

"Aku memang sudah tua, tapi jika peringatan tadi kau acuhkan, aku bisa jamin kau akan menyesalinya karena yang terluka bukan kau melainkan Anisa itu sendiri! Ia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan luka batin yang tidak akan terlupakan!"

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun! Aku pasti akan melakukannya!"

"Begitu, lega mendengarnya! Waktu yang kumiliki hanya sebentar lagi! Jadi lebih baik kau tepati perkataanmu itu!"

"Kau berkata seperti orang yang akan mati saja!"

"Ahahaha aku ini sudah lama mati!"

"Dasar orang aneh, aku jadi heran mengapa aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku?!"Menma hanya tertawa mendengarnya, seolah ini semua adalah hiburan baginya

Marie Joa

Kastil

Tempat pertemuan Gorousei

"Ini masalah! O'noshi sudah kembali menampakkan dirinya dan penghancur itu juga sudah mulai semakin kuat"Meja bundar yang merupakan tempat diskusi mereka dengan dua poster buronan

"Yang lebih jadi masalahnya Penghancur ini dulu dijuluki Raja Keabadian! Jika ia mendapatkan kembali semua kekuatannya akan sangat sulit untuk bisa membunuhnya kembali!"

"Bukan hanya itu, si penghancur berada di bawah perlindungan O'noshi yang membuat kita tidak bisa gegabah, sekali saja tindakan yang salah akan memicu akibat yang mungkin akan terjadi seperti dulu kita alami!"

"Tapi seharusnya penghancur ini tidak terlahir kembali! Uchiha sudah kita lenyap yang sekarang hanya tersisa Uchiha Medaka dan O'noshi yang kabarnya hanya sebuah mantan Uchiha, lalu Senju keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui tapi mereka sudah lenyap selama 900 tahun ini! Keberadaannya terus saja terlahir di Uchiha, lalu sekarang ia membawa kedua gennya, Uchiha dan Senju! Ini hanya akan menambah repot kita!"

"Yeah, tapi pertama-tama kita harus mengincar O'noshi! Orang itu adalah dinding yang harus kita hancurkan terlebih dahulu!"

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu mengalahkannya! Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian 900 tahun yang lalu dimana ia bisa mengimbangi dua senjata kuno hanya dengan sebilah pedang! Ia bukanlah manusia bahkan monster juga bukan! Ia adalah sebuah keganjilan yang harusnya tidak pernah ada"

"Yang kau katakan memang benar! Tapi sekali O'noshi terbunuh ia akan lama sekali mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya! Sejak kita membunuhnya 900 tahun yang lalu ia butuh waktu 900 tahun untuk bisa mengumpulkan kembali semua kekuatannya! Bahkan keturunannya tidaklah mewarisi kekuatannya! Jadi ini adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk kita!"

"Itu hanya berlaku jika kita bisa melakukannya! Masalahnya kita tidak mempunyai dua senjata kuno seperti dulu! Akan sulit menghadapinya tanpa bantuan dari senjata kuno!"

"Kita masih memilikinya, apa kau tidak ingat yang kita rebut dari para Uchiha itu?!"

"Butuh waktu untuk bisa menggunakannya! Sekarang beliau sedang menyerapnya dan masih membutuhkan waktu agar beliau bisa menggunakannya sepenuhnya!"

"Jadi sekarang ini kita tengah berlomba dengan waktu!"

"Yeah, tapi sekali O'noshi lenyap! Raja Keabadian tidak akan bangkit, karena penyebab dari bangkitnya Raja Keabadian selalu O'noshi!"

"Yeah, dan itu sangatlah merugikan! Karena kita harus terus mengatasinya selama 900 tahun terakhir ini!"

"Tidak terhitung berbagai kerusakan yang mereka beri pada kita!"

"Jika hal ini terus berlanjut! Dunia akan hancur!"

"Aku punya rencana!"

"Sepertinya itu hal yang buruk!"

"Kejahatan hanya bisa dilenyapkan oleh kejahatan! Jadi jangan terlalu naif!"Mereka berlima berkumpul dengan dan bicara dengan nada yang sangat serius seakan masalah ini harus diselesaikan apapun yang terjadi dan tidak boleh terlewat sama sekali

New World

Other Place

Kastil besar yang berada di dalam kota yang dipenuhi berandalan dan penjahat dari berbagai dunia yang datang kesini untuk datang membeli budak, bertaruh, bertarung atau apapun. Pulau ini dikenal sebagai pulau yang sangat bebas dan sangat cocok untuk Bajak laut, angkatan laut tidak berani kesini karena yang mengurus tempat ini sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan Tenryuubito sehingga tempat ini dibiarkan dan setiap identitas dari bajak laut yang datang bisa dirahasiakan atau tidak, tergantung pilihan oleh orang yang datang namun kedatangan ke tempat ini harus bayar sekiranya 10 Juta Berry perorang orang yang tidak bisa membayarnya akan ditangkap dan diserahkan pada angkatan laut. Kota ini adalah surga bagi bajak laut namun neraka bagi orang biasa

"Seigi apa kau berhasil membujuknya?"Orang yang tengah duduk dengan memandang luar jendela dan wine di ditangannya lalu ditemani wanita cantik di kanan dan kirinya, mereka berpakaian sangat minim dan mengenakan kalung budak dileher mereka

"Maaf tuan, saya gagal membujuknya karena budak yang waktu itu kabur bersamanya dan mempengaruhinya agar tidak bekerja sama!"

"Budak yang mana?"

"Nico Anisa"

"Begitu, budak itu adalah kesukaanku, bahkan aku sangat menyukainya dibanding manapun budak yang kumiliki! Namun semenjak ia berada dalam anggota Bajak laut Bulan Merah, kupikir akan mudah menangkapnya tapi tidak kusangka kita sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun namun setelah tahu bahwa kapten dari bajak laut itu O'noshi rasanya semakin sulit untuk melakukannya!"

"Lalu tuan apa kita harus mengambilnya kembali?"

"Tidak, kita harus tunggu waktu yang tepat! Jika kita melakukannya sekarang itu sama saja dengan mendeklarasikan perang pada O'noshi dan itu akan sangat merugikan bagi kita! Untuk saat ini kumpulkan informasi mengenai orang-orang yang ingin membunuh O'noshi dan kumpulkan mereka di satu tempat, beritahu bahwa O'noshi bisa dikalahkan jika kita bersatu"

"Tuan, kupikir cara itu tidak akan berhasil!"Seigi membalas dengan begitu berani mempertanyakan keputusan tuannya

Tuannya berbalik dan melihat langsung Seigi"Apa alasan yang mendasari kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Pada masa kejayaannya O'noshi bisa melawan Raja Bajak Laut dan mengimbanginya walau hal ini tidak diketahui benar atau tidak tapi mari asumsikan saja benar, lalu saat ia keluar dari pulau Eddesa ia membantai 100.000 pasukan hanya dalam dua kali serang, serangannya mungkin bisa ditahan jika memiliki rentang waktu pengaktifan, namun kekuatannya bisa secara instan digunakan yang membuatnya sangatlah sulit untuk dikalahkan, jadi kupikir cara yang tuan sarankan tidak akan membuat kita mampu menjatuhkan O'noshi sekalipun rumor bahwa O'noshi sedang melemah!"

"Hmm ini merepotkan, lalu apa kau mempunyai saran?"

"Yeah, bagaimana jika kita pengaruhi Yonkou, Kaido, Big Mom dan juga Kurohige mereka bertiga amat tidak menyukai O'noshi, jika kita bisa mempengaruhi mereka dari luar dan menghancurkan O'noshi dengan waktu yang bertepatan mereka berkumpul dengan O'noshi maka..."

"Kesampingkan Akagami yang kemungkinan bisa membantu, tapi pastikan kau mendapatkannya beserta budak itu!"

"Baik, dimengerti tuan"Seigi segera pergi setelah mengatakannya

"Anisa bersenang-senanglah sebanyak yang kau bisa, sebelum kau menjerit selama-lamanya digenggamanku! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha"Ia tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya, suara tawanya menghiasi malam yang begitu sunyi ini.

===========TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm gak ada yang mau disampein tentang ketelatan up yang sangat lama, mungkin karena terlalu maksain di satu chapter jadi gak bisa karena itu upnya jadi lama bwahahahahahaha


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer :Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [EiichiroOda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini di hasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punk Hazard

Sisi yang Membeku

Mereka bisa disini disebabkan permintaan pertolongan yang seharusnya tidak diterima oleh bajak laut, tapi karena mereka bajak laut yang aneh mereka jelas akan menolong orang lain tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto kini berada di sisi membeku ini dan tengah dikejar gas beracun

"KAKAK SIALAN, BERANI SEKALI IA MENYELEMATKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI DAN MEMBUAT KITA DALAM BAHAYA!"Naruto berteriak dengan berlari sekencang angin

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DENGAN MENGHABISKAN TENAGAMU! LAGIPULA O'NOSHI MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA SEJAK AWAL!"Teriak Sanji yang sedang dalam tubuh Nami, Sanji terjebak di tubuh Nami berkat kemampuan Law memindahkan jiwa seseorang ke tubuh orang lain

"JANGAN BANYAK MENGOCEH, CEPAT LARI SAJA!"Zoro yang kesal dengan mereka berdua segera saja menimpali

"BERISIK KAU MARIMO/KEPALA RUMPUT"Sanji dan Naruto membalas dengan kompak pada Zoro yang segera mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk memotong mereka berdua

"Ano kalian bertiga lebih baik berhenti, karena gas ini semakin cepat"Ucapan dari Brook menyadarkan mereka dan mereka bertiga segera saling membuang muka

Mereka berlima, Sanji, Naruto, Brook, Zoro dan Kin'emon tengah dikejar sebenarnya mereka berenam akan tetapi yang satu lagi pergi ke sisi yang terbakar sehingga ia bebas dari kejaran gas beracun ini. Yah melihat ia lolos begitu saja dan meninggalkan mereka, tentu saja membuat kesal

Sisi terbakar

Orang yang lolos duluan a.k.a Menma tengah duduk di batu yang terbakar dan seseorang yang berada di sisinya, memiliki rambut biru muda dengan perawakan orang 19 tahun dan sebuah tongkat di tangannya

"Tidak kusangka kau berkunjung ke pulau kacau ini!"

"Yah sedang bosan saja, lagipula mengapa kau tidak menyerangku? Tidak biasanya sekali"

"Menyerangmu sudah membosankan sekarang! Yah walau kau memang membuat jengkel dengan mengirimku ke dunia antah berantah dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa kembali"

"Sembilan tahun kau bilang cukup lama! Sepertinya kau mulai menjadi manusia"

"Menyebalkan sekali dirimu Daniel Tryus! Kau seharusnya tahu kutukanku, dan mendengarmu berbicara seolah tidak tahu apapun benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"Tidak biasanya kau mudah marah seperti ini! Sepertinya kau benar-benar hampir seperti manusia, apa karena kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu atau Medaka yang menyebabkannya?"

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui! Lalu apa alasanmu menemuiku?"

"Hanya ingin melihat orang yang kau anggap sebagai adik, tapi sepertinya ia cukup spesial sampai kau tertarik"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang berada di dalamnya, aku hanya tertarik bagaimana ia akan mengatasinya kali ini!"

"Rupanya kekejamanmu tidak berkurang walau sudah sering mati!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kesampingkan hal itu, aku ingin pergi saja!"Menma berdiri dan meninggalkan Tryus di tempat itu sendirian

"Namikaze D Naruto, ia memiliki potensi tersembunyi dalam dirinya! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat ia dalam puncak potensinya"Setelah mengatakannya ia menghilang dari tempat ini

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka bicara tadi, ada manusia yang sedang bersembunyi dengan penuh hati-hati karena tidak ingin ketahuan, hilangnya mereka berdua membuatnya tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi sehingga ia pun keluar dari tempat sembunyi dan melihat sekeliling

"Ada apa dengan monster itu? Dilihat dari jauh saja sudah sangat mengerikan apalagi jika aku sudah merasakannya dengan haki!"Orang itu terlihat berkeringat oleh panas dan kejadian tadi, walau begitu identitas orang ini tidak diketahui karena tidak ada simbol apapun pada dirinya yang menunjukan dirinya bagian dari organisasi mana pun

Ia berjalan menuju danau yang menjadi pemisah sisi terbakar dan membeku lalu menyentuh air danau itu

"Lenyap"Seluruh air di danau tersebut seketika menghilang tanpa ada suara atau apapun seakan hilang begitu saja, danau tersebut mulai diisi kembali oleh air laut yang mengalir kedalam danau akan tetapi mungkin butuh waktu agar bisa terisi penuh kembali

"Sepertinya kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali! Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk saat ini, lagipula aku harus berhati-hati pada monster itu jika bertemu dengannya! Lagipula tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu Raja Keabadian disini!"Orang itu melihat tangannya dengan menyeringai

"Jalan"Seketika jembatan batu tercipta saat ia mengucapkan katanya, seperti ia bisa menciptakan apapun dalam setiap perkataannya

Ia berjalan dijalan itu dengan keangkuhan yang begitu terasa darinya, walau kabut racun yang menghadangnya saat ia mengatakan lenyap, kabut racun itu lenyap seketika lalu ia bergerak dengan cepat

Dhuar

Zoro dkk terkejut melihat tiba-tiba ada ledakan karena baru saja tadi kabut beracun hilang jadi mereka bingung yang sedang terjadi saat ini

"Yo, kalian mau kemana?"Ucapan dari orang itu membuat Sanji geram dan segera saja Sanji berlari dan ingin menendangnya

Tap

Namun kaki Sanji ditangkap dan segera dilemparkan dengan mudah, seolah serangan Sanji sama sekali tidak berbobot untuk bisa melukainya, mereka berempat tentu saja langsung waspada saat melihatnya

"Siapa kau?"Zoro bertanya dengan bersiap mengeluarkan pedang

"Dewa"Jawaban dari orang itu membuat mereka berlima terhenti sejenak namun langsung sadar kembali dan memasang wajah serius

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin memberi kami jawabannya"Zoro mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya

Thunnngggg Srash

Serangan jarak jauh dari Zoro mengarah tepat pada orang itu akan tetapi orang itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

Dhuar

Serangan Zoro mengenainya dengan telak akan tetapi apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka terkejut, karena orang itu sama sekali tidak terluka

"Serangan yang lumayan mirip dengan Taka No Me! Akan tetapi kekuatannya masih jauh di bawah, menarik juga!"

"Amaterasu"Api hitam seketika menyelimutinya namun orang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kepanasan

"Mengecewakan sekali! Kupikir kau sudah bertambah kuat, tapi kau malah jadi sangat lemah seperti ini! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama 8 tahun ini saat aku tidak melihatmu?!"Orang itu menajamkan matanya melihat Naruto yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bergeming

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia hanya diam saja bahkan dari wajahnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang orang ini bicarakan

"Kau ini sangat dingin sekali Raja Keabadian! Sepertinya hanya hal itu yang tidak berubah darimu!"Orang itu melihat Naruto dengan menyeringai

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kau! Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!"Naruto menjawab dengan mengaktifkan kedua matanya

"Oh maaf, aku lupa masa! Jadi kupikir aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu!"Orang itu menjawab dengan wajah yang tetap menyeringai"Perkenalkan aku The God Steven"Perkataan orang ini membuat mereka semua terkejut, bukannya orang itu telah mati ditangan O'noshi saat pertempuran dengan bajak laut Roger, lalu apa orang yang berada di depan mereka ini hanyalah menggunakan namanya atau ia memang benar-benar asli!

"Kheh sepertinya kau cuman orang yang ingin meniru legenda itu! Tapi meniru orang itu berarti kau sama saja dengan mengakui ketidak becusanmu dalam menghabisi O'noshi"Sanji membalas dengan menyeringai kecil melihat orang yang mengaku sebagai The God Steven

"Dulu aku memang kalah saat melawannya! Namun sekarang berbeda, bahkan O'noshi yang sekarang tidak layak dipanggil O'noshi! Ia telah menjadi sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dulu!"Steven membalas dengan tenang tanpa ada unsur kebencian, marah, kesal atau dendam pada O'noshi

Dhuar

Steven terkena kembali serangan tangan dari Susano'O yang diciptakan Naruto, akan tetapi serangannya tetap tidak berpengaruh, seolah semua serangan tidak ada yang bisa melukainya

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa melukainya"Ucapan dari orang yang baru saja muncul tidak terlalu diubris karena musuh yang mereka hadapi ini cukup kuat, akan tetapi berbeda dengan Steven yang terkejut melihatnya

Sring

Steven mengeluarkan Kapak yang diselimuti dengan haki dan diarahkan pada orang itu

Blaarr

Tebasan besar tercipta seketika namun orang itu tidak kena karena menghindarinya dengan cekatan

"Kau menyerangku padahal aku tidak ikut campur, menyebalkan sekali!"Orang itu berkata dengan tenang tidak ada nada negatif apapun

"Yah karena kaulah yang paling berbahaya disini, O'noshi saja pasti bisa kau kalahkan dalam sekejap"

"Tidak perlu melebihkan seperti itu! Ia sangatlah kuat jika bisa kembali seperti dulu dan yang lebih penting, namamu Namikaze D Naruto bukan?"

"Yeah"Naruto hanya menjawab dengan spontan

"Gunakan kekuatan matamu dengan benar dan lihat ia dengan baik-baik, kau mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"Naruto yang heran pun segera melakukannya namun seberapa teliti ia melihatnya tidak ada yang ganjil sedikitpun dari Steven yang ada hanya energinya seperti terhisap kedalam lubang hitam dibelakangnya

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Lubang hitam yang seperti menghisap energinya"Jawab Naruto

"Apa kau tahu apa artinya?"Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu pasti tidak tahu jawabannya

"..."

"Yang sedang berdiri didepan kalian memang The God Steven yang terkenal itu akan tetapi ia hanyalah sebuah arwah dengan fisik yang tidak sempurna atau bisa dibilang tidak ada, kalian tidak bisa menyerangnya karena ia tidak memiliki tubuh fisik tapi ia pasti menyerang kalian karena ia adalah jiwa dan kalian memiliki tubuh fisik"Naruto yang mendengarnya segera saja tubuhnya bergetar sembari menunjuk Steven

"J...j...j..j..j..j.j.j. ia adalah hantu?!"Naruto bertanya dengan tergagap menunjuknya

"Bisa dibilang begitu, jika kalian ingin melawannya, haki Bushoshoku tidaklah akan mempan karena ia tidak punya fisik jadi kalian harus menggunakan Haohshoku, lalu apa kalian bisa menggunakannya?"Zoro, Sanji, Kin'emon dan Brook menggeleng tidak bisa lalu ia melihat Naruto

"Aku belum bisa mengontrolnya, jadi aku tidak yakin bisa menggunakannya!"

"Kalau begitu gunakan kekuatan tersembunyi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, walau cuman teleportasi jika kau bisa mengkombinasikannya seranganmu pasti akan mengenainya"Jawaban dari orang itu terdengar meyakinkan sehingga Naruto mengaktifkannya dan mengaktifkan Susano'Onya lalu ia munculkan pedang dan

Sret

Tubuh Steven tergores karena tebasan pedang dari Susano'O yang diteleport mengenai langsung tubuhnya walau sedikit

"Ahh dasar monster sialan, kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Bukannya kau tadi kau sudah pergi!"Steven berkata dengan kesal sembari menyentuh perutnya yang terluka

"Maunya begitu, tapi aku ingin melihat orang yang terus menguping pembicaraanku dengan Vertreter!"

"Lalu bukannya kau sudah selesai! Lalu siapa kau?"

"Aku Daniel Tryus, aku temannya Kurosaki D Menma"Orang yang diketahui namanya ini segera memalingkan tubuhnya beberapa centi

SHUUUUNNNNGGGGG

Sebuah serangan langsung melewatinya dengan cepat dan skalanya sangatlah besar untuk sebuah serangan nyasar

"Ahaha kurasa ia kesal karena menyebut dirinya temanku"Tryus tertawa pelan melihat serangan yang ia ketahui darimana asalnya"Tapi mungkin aku pergi saja, karena sudah melihatmu"Tryus lalu menghilang setelah mengatakannya

"Ada apa dengan orang itu? Datang dan pergi begitu saja!"Sanji berkata dengan kesal melihatnya

"Dia seperti hantu saja"Zoro juga ikut menambahkan

"Muncul lagi orang aneh"Brook juga ikut-ikutan

"KAU YANG PALING ANEH DISINI!"Zoro dan Sanji menimpali perkataan Brook dengan kesal karena tidak sadar diri jika dirinya yang paling aneh, karena tengkorak bisa bergerak itu sangatlah aneh dan langka, mungkin hanya satu-satunya di dunia

"Jika aku diminta memilih, aku pasti lebih memilih wanita yang muncul tadi"Kin'emon menimpali dengan tidak tahu situasi

"Aku juga! Memangnya siapa yang butuh lelaki?!"Sanji sependapat dengan Kin'emon

"Dasar duo Mesum!"Zoro melihat mereka dengan datar

DHuar

Tempat mereka berdiri meledak dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari, tentu saja mereka terkena serangan langsung namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh, seperti di salju yang mereka pijak sudah dipasangi bom

"Kemampuannya menyebalkan sekali!"Zoro menggerutu dengan kesal karena serangannya tidak bisa diprediksi dengan haki

"Zoro, Brook, Kin'emon!"Tatapan dari Sanji pada mereka bertiga yang merupakan kode dibalas dengan cepat namun berbeda dengan Kin'emon yang tidak mengerti

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"Naruto bertanya dengan heran melihat kelakuan mereka berempat yang seperti saling mengirim kode satu sama lain

Mereka berempat langsung belari setelah mendengar pertayaan dari Naruto

"Naruto kuserahkan dia padamu!"Zoro berkata dengan berlari tanpa menoleh"Karena aku belum bisa memotongnya!"

"Anggaplah sebuah kehormatan bisa melindungi tubuh Nami-san!"Sanji berlari dengan menyeret Kin'emon yang terlihat mau membantu Naruto

"Sanji-dono kita harus membantu Naruto-dono!"Kin'emon berkata dengan melihat Sanji yang bahkan tidak melihatnya

"Bodoh, kita semua tidak bisa menyentuhnya, karena itu kita menyerahkannya pada Naruto! Kemampuannya bahkan lebih merepotkan dari buah Logia"Perkataan Sanji pada Kin'emon membuatnya mengerti mengapa kita harus menyerahkannya pada Naruto

"Naruto-san aku serahkan padamu! Yohoho"Brook berkata dengan tawa khasnya

Ctak

Naruto kesal sendiri ditinggal melawan musuh yang sangat menyebalkan, walau mengerti mengapa mereka meninggalkannya setidaknya ada satu orang untuk membantunya menghadapi legenda ini

"Kau ditinggal oleh rekanmu"Steven berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Naruto

"Lalu apa kau tidak akan mengejar mereka?"Naruto membalas dengan menatap tajam Steven

"Sejak awal targetku adalah dirimu, mereka itu tidak berguna jadi untuk apa aku mengejar mereka?!"

"Kau pasti akan menyesali perkataanmu itu! Karena mereka adalah calon kru dari Raja Bajak laut masa depan!"

"Lalu mengapa orang sehebat dan sekuat dirimu mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali ya! Jika kau ingin kau tahu kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri!"Naruto langsung menghilang dan menyerang Steven dengan senyap akan tetapi Steven seakan bisa melihatnya, menghindarinya dengan mudah dan menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto

Buagh

Lalu ia menghajar perutnya sehingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang

"Refleksmu buruk sekali! Kau seperti menanamkan seluruh kekuatanmu pada satu serangan saja! Dan gerakanmu mudah sekali dibaca, apa kau meremehkanku?"Steven memandang rendah Naruto yang terlihat kini tengah berdiri

"Ahhh orang tua memang cerewet sama seperti Menma-nii!"Naruto mengusap darah yang di pinggir bibirnya dan menarik pedangnya

"Lightning-Air Cannon"Jurus yang sama dengan yang dulu dipakai Rasyad saat di Enies Lobby kembali terulang dengan kekuatan yang sama akan tetapi Steven sama sekali tidak gentar melihatnya, ia bahkan terlihat biasa saja melihat serangan sehebat itu

Blaaarrrrrrrrr

Steven menghalau serangan itu hanya dengan satu telapak tangan saja ia bahkan tidak terlihat kesusahan dalam menahan serangannya

"Lemah sekali!"Steven menghancurkan serangan itu hanya dengan mengepalkan telapak tangan yang terbuka tadi, Naruto yang melihatnya sangat terkejut, serangan yang bisa membuat Admiral kerepotan ia hancurkan seperti merobek kertas"Tidak bisa kupercaya kau menjadi selemah ini! Orang yang dikenal sebagai Raja Keabadian memiliki kekuatan selemah ini sekarang, kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam!"Steven melihat Naruto dengan menyeringai

"Dari tadi kau terus bilang tentang Raja Keabadian adalah diriku, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!"

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya salah orang! Lagipula Raja keabadian tidak mungkin selemah dirimu"Steven menjawab dengan cuek

' _Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?! Orang ini terlalu kuat untuk bisa kuhadapi sendirian! Apa aku harus mengambil resiko dan menggunakannya?'_ Saat Naruto memikirkan harus bagaimana ia tidak menyadari Steven sudah berada di sampingnya dan kepalan tangan yang menuju wajahnya

Dhuarrr

Naruto menabrak dengan begitu keras salju yang berada dibelakangnya sampai terkubur

' _Apa yang kau ragukan dasar bodoh?! Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau kalahkan tanpa kekuatan penuh!'_ Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan menyeringai lalu ia bangkit dari tumpukan salju dan melihat Steven dengan santai, dipunggungnya mulai tumbuh sayap merah astral dan bentuknya seperti sayap naga pada kepalanya juga tumbuh tanduk warna merah yang berwujud astral dan mata sharingan miliknya berubah jadi emas

"Oh perubahan, tapi tidak terlalu spesifik!"Steven menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat yang terjadi pada Naruto

Dhuag Blaarr

Steven seketika terlempar merasakan tendangan Naruto yang mengenai perutnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi akan kecepatan Naruto yang bertambah dengan begitu signifikan sehingga sulit dipercaya

Steven bangkit dan menyeringai melihatnya"Jadi daritadi kau menahan kekuatanmu! Dasar bajingan licik, kau tidak berubah sama sekali!"

Mereka berdua menghilang dengan senyap seakan jejak mereka berdua tidak diketahui

Dhuarrr

Serangan Steven ditahan dengan pukulan Naruto akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kesulitan menahan serangan dari

Thenkkk Blaaarrr

Suara besi yang bertubrukan dengan kuat menghasilkan ledakan yang menyingkirkan semua salju di area mereka, gerakan mereka berdua terhenti dengan mata yang saling menatap tajam

' _Kekuatan ini tidak mudah dikendalikan!'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat Steven tajam

"Lenyaplah!"

Brusshh

Semua kekuatan yang menyelimuti Naruto tadi lenyap seketika namun kembali lagi dengan cepat seolah tadi hanyalah sebuah kelengahan saja

"Rupanya kau bisa langsung mengisi ulang kekuatanmu dengan cepat!"Steven menyeringai melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi

' _Kemampuannya benar-benar menjengkelkan! Akan sulit untuk bisa tetap bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini! Akan kuselesaikan dengan satu serangan!'_ Naruto mengangkat pedangnya keatas, sayap astral yang berada di punggungnya menyelimuti pedang yang ia genggam dan menghilang

"Destruction Age!"

SUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Serangan yang berlangsung dengan sangat lama dengan intensitas yang sangat besar sehingga apapun yang dilewatinya langsung hancur, Steven terlihat kesusahan menahannya, tetapi seringai malah muncul diwajahnya melihat apa yang ia hadapi saat ini

' _Cih monster itu bisa bertahan!'_ Naruto melihatnya dengan kesal

BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar-besaran yang menggetarkan seluruh pulau membuat seluruh penghuni ini waspada seakan Kurohige berada disini untuk menenggelamkan pulau ini

"Hahh….hahh….hahhh Kugh…. Kogh"Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dengan mata yang ingin segera menutup namun ditahan untuk memastikan keberadaan musuh _'Organ dalamku ada yang hancur! Sial, ini buruk sekali! Kekuatan milik Selene benar-benar sulit dikendalikan, kekuatannya terus menggerogotiku, dulu aku bisa menggunakannya berkat Rasyad yang membantuku! Benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku lagi!'_ ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terbaring ditumpukan es yang tidak ada sekutu ataupun musuh

==========TO BE COUNTINUED=========

Wahhh gak nyangka ada yang review suka sama ini fic, jadi semanget ngetiknya ketika baca ada yang review gitu Hahahahahahahaha


End file.
